Wind Riders
by Robert Patton
Summary: Meet Rachalla Mae Jaden... The last of the Jaden embryo's. Grown Twin clone of Mandie Jaden herself. Hidden away on earth for fifteen years. Hidden raised and secretly trained by a secret agreement between Mandie and Admiral Holoman. Hidden as the great e


"_**Wind Rider"**_

_**A novel by**_

_**Robert D. Patton**_

"_**From The Journals of Rachalla Mae Jaden"**_

"_**Disclaimer"**_

_**This novel, "Wind Rider" in no way is meant to violate**_

_**any "Copyright" of Paramount, CBS, or Fox Studios,**_

_**Or the Ellen DeGeneres Show.**_

_**Infringement is not intended.**_

_**Signed**__** Robert D. Patton**__**, Author**_

_** I must caution you**_

_**This is a mature story for mature minds. The detail is more in depth. The subject matter very frank but presented in a very clean way and is**_

_**Non-pornographic.**_

_**(18+ is advised)**_

**Wind Rider Chap. One Segment one.**

**(The Fall of Old Friends)**

Rachalla Holoman, Captain Riker and First Officer Dianna Riker were all in the Captains ready room. The training session was over and Rachalla was reading the pad furiously inbetween taking bites of her sandwich. The after action report was vital to ships status. Riker was watching this upstart very close and so was Dianna. She got a little too close. The back lighting from the padd caused an iridescent green shimmer to flow across Rachalla's eyes. This spooked Dianna and Rachalla looked up and grinned. Wiping her face she giggled and said your doing that creepy thing again. Your reaching out with your empathic powers. Snickering she said "Not This Time" But I don't need any powers to know how you feel about a certain Frank Holoman. Rachalla smiled and said you're trying to distract me. Finishing the report she said however I do find him to be a breath of fresh air amidst a stale wind.

Dianna said now who's doing that creepy thing. You're using your Indian talents. Growing up in Arizona sure changed you. Wa'Shaw was a wonderful and very wise man. I feel lucky to have known him before he took his flight to the sun. Captain Riker said, I would feel better receiving your report so I can add it to mine. Rachalla said, sadly the report is the same as the last test. It's a disaster of redundancies. Gibbs with all her talents is just not cut out for Navigation. Frank, couldn't fit the hot side of a rock without using the computer sight alignment system. He leans way too much on high tech which would be one of the first things to get damaged in a fight. Julia at Ops is an invite to a disaster already written signed and sealed in an envelope.

I would move her back to the science station and let her settle for a couple months. Frank has a near genius level talent for navigation. It's like he can feel the ship and know just how hard to push her. Gibbs has a hawk's eye when it comes to weapons. I even watched as she shot down one of our own errant torpedoes with one strike. We have very few onboard that can do that. Dianna said, you can. In fact your certified proficient at every station we have, why is that. Could it be because you and Frank have logged more simulation time than any of the other recruits. Smiling, Rachalla said, we work well together. Captain, I have an idea if I may work upon it. He said what do you mean?.

Rachalla sat on the edge of the sofa and said, Ya Shaw, told me once; when you ride the wind you must understand its ebbs and flow.

These recruits have at least one established talent. There Ebb. Now, to find the flow. Put them all back into the simulators but this time no clock, no scores, no pressure let them find their flow. Once found reinforce their gifts not only with positive reinforcement but make it a marksmanship challenge. Keep it serious, but put just a small bit of fun back in the test. Then, by the second or third time around muscle memory takes over. Then apply pressure. They will view the pressure not as a hindrance as we all saw on the bridge, but as a challenge to meet and beat. Riker said splendid idea. You have a natural talent for this command stuff, as you put it.

Deanna looked up at her and said we are both proud of how well you've managed to fit in. Being Romulan didn't make your training very easy. Rachalla dropped her pad and said sorry. She bent down and picked it up Dianna said come here and sit. Here take a drink. Calm yourself. Rachalla said in a broken voice your doing that creepy thing again. Deanna said, I have too. You're as much a part of the test as the recruits are. Dianna asked what happened at the beach? Like a light switch Rachalla Crumpled to the floor, shaking and twitching. Dianna held her as she shook.

She said "Will, she is very near Neural Shock" Riker was just about to call for a medical emergency when Rachalla said NO! It will pass just give me a minute. Please, get Frank. Riker ran over to the door and called Frank over to the office and then closed it quickly behind him locking it. Frank raced over and scooped Rachalla up in his arms and held her in his lap. Slowly, the tremors stopped. Dianna covered both in a shawl of hers and helped them to the sofa.

Frank started. Ever since I first saw her I knew. The beat of her heart the flash of her eyes, I knew she was the one. But I also knew she was having a rough time because of her being Romulan. Riker said, It doesn't seem to bother you. Is she having trouble on the ship? Should I speak to the crew? Both said No Sir, It's just.. Frank looked at Rachalla in her arms and said to Captain Riker, to me, she is perfect. Dianna rubbed her hair to calm her and said for once I can agree with you. But all this can't be just let slide.

Frank looked down and helped Rachalla to sit up. He said, you have to tell them now. Don't be afraid. I'm not. It's time for the whole truth to come out. Rachalla said, it was 8 weeks before graduation. A few girls and I got invited to the beach. As you can see I'm not very big as most girls, so I bought a pretty one piece suit to ware. Some of the students wanted me to go off alone with the girls for some play. My heart said, stay with him. I felt danger and knew it all felt wrong. But he was having fun and I wanted him happy. So we swam and played after some time I let my guard down.

We were far away I couldn't see him. Some of the girls started making out with their boyfriends and then two guys jumped me. One was on top of me trying hard to take off my suit. The other was standing guard the girls had their hands all over me. I was so frightened and confused. Part of it felt good but then I felt dirty for liking it and then he got real ruff. He tried to force himself on me and that's when I felt this rush of wind and Frank was there. His eyes were like fire he had taken a boulder and crushed a viewing bench and took a couple of the long pieces of broken wood and nearly beat those two boys to death. He was incensed. The girls started screaming for the police. He chased them off. One robot droid came as he was tending to me.

I saw the love in his eyes and then knew we were meant to be together. At first, the droids thought he did it to me. Then after some of the footage from some tourist that was filming, came to light it was proved that he was my savior. I was humiliated. Later, at school, to get back at me for filing charges on their boyfriends they started calling me Romulan Slag. Frank said, they started a fight and tried to man handle Rachalla again. I lost it and beat the two other students badly. Their families were rich and influential. It turned out just like the old saying, Money Talks. Their families spread some around and got things quieted down and they took their so called children and disappeared. Rachalla said, it was as if all my screams for justice meant nothing. Where was my justice? The council allowed me to graduate early but punished him by taking his rank for fighting. They didn't want to listen to what had happened to me.

Dianna said Will, They tried to assault her. She needs counseling. Rubbing Franks shoulders she said I'm proud of you. Protecting her like that. But fighting never solved anything. Fighting in school only gave those monsters fuel to use against you. Riker said, I will see what I can do about your rank but no promises. He asked Rachalla, are you ok? She said yes sir. Riker said, you've passed your exams for this month. Unfortunately, all but one. Your psych evaluation is crashed. You must set up a series of counseling sessions with Dianna. I will wait up on her evaluation before I send anything back to Star Fleet.

You Mr. need to control that temper of yours. It was noble what you did but your first officer is correct. Fighting never solved anything and I won't tolerate it on this ship at all. Understand? Frank said Yes Sir. Riker said you need some counseling time as well so get it set up. Frank said Yes Sir. Checking his record, I see you talked to a counselor at the Academy. Your record has been exemplary since that last fight.

You're growing into a fine young officer so I'm going to give you some advice. Your love for her is one thing. Never let it interfere with your duties as a Star Fleet officer and believe me sometimes that is very hard to do but you must learn it. Also don't let your passions be converted into your anger or fury. You must separate the two. Frank looked at Rachalla and her eyes flashed. He said, it was hard finding someone to talk to at the academy. You always had to be on your guard against saying too much and being washed out. Dianna said,you're here. You graduated, passed, and made it to your first ship assignment. It's just like Rachalla said, You have your EBB witch each other. Now you need to find your flow. I will send you a schedule. Frank and Rachalla both said Yes Sir.

**Wind Rider Chap. One/ Segment Two.**

**(The Fall of Old Friends)**

As both started to leave, a priority one distress call came in from Star Fleet. Admiral Janeway said, Captain Riker. Clear the room. Riker said you heard her out. Lt Cmdr Rachalla and Ensign Frank both scooted out fast. Admiral said seal the door. In seconds it was sealed. Course and heading has been uploaded. Riker, its John Luke. We are receiving an automated distress call Boe marker. Its indication is an automated code 01 S.O.S Signal. Will, the Enterprise was escorting the Queen of Romulas herself. I don't need to tell you what will happen if they find her dead on board one of our ships. Riker said understood and on our way.

Janeway said keep this quiet Will. He stood from his desk and gave Dianna a look. They both unlocked the door and walked out. Riker said aloud "Battle Alert". All trainee crews clear the bridge Rachalla said, Sir even with the change over in personnel you're still short staffed. You need me. Show me someone else who can computate as fast and Frank can fly this ship like the back of his hand. What if the attacker is still there? Riker shot Dianna a look and she nodded. Riker said ok you two. This is the real thing with real damage and real death. Take your stations. Come about, starboard to course set 313 Mark 679.

Engage at maximum warp. Now, Lt. Holoman. Course set and warping past 3...5...9...12.. 13 now at maximum warp. Shields to maximum. Miss Gibbs stayed too and said, loading all Torpedo bays and charging all weapons. Riker shot Gibbs a look. Gibbs said clearly someone wants to pick a fight being ready won't hurt. Riker said, positive thinking Miss Gibbs, Positive thinking...

Frank said, Arriving on target in three... Two... One... Now. Instantly debris filled the screen. Frank said blowing through scanning all sectors. Captain Riker asked and why Mr. Holoman? He said, simply put to make sure what chewed up the Enterprise isn't still around to gnaw on us. Rachalla said, Dumping Warp. Navagation, head for that clear patch of space and swing around. Use her belly to dump speed come left to 313 mark 925. Then, to a full stop. Rachalla's hands flew across the com panel. Scanning, the ships computers lit up like a Christmas tree.

Spectral, Multi Spectral, Radiation, Main and auxiliary power scanns. Deanna watched Rachalla from behind her. She said, Will she is almost as fast as Data was. Life forms Scan shows the possibility of more than 300 dead. The rest are unknown. Hard vacuum on Engineering, Weapons, and shield control Decks. Also the Bridge was exposed to hard vacuum but emergency shields are holding. Multiple impact points. Way too many to count. Sir, look at these impact points. Here, here, here, here, and all along here. Sir the ships Keel has been shattered.

She will never go to warp again. Sir the Enterprise is mechanically dead. This wasn't an attack this was a beating and for a purpose. They wanted to kill all aboard and use the damaged hulk as a grave marker. Captain Riker said, you seem familiar with such a battle tactic. Rachalla took a deep breath and said uncomfortably Sir. It's a Romulan Terror Tactic. Riker said Options.. Instantly Frank said we must maintain sector wide scans to keep clear of what ever did this. Riker said I think we know who did this. Rechalla shook off the cold chill from Captain Riker and said that doesn't explain the two hundred or so impacts from federation style weapons.

Sir, obviously, we have to mount a rescue but we need to be smart about it. Riker shot her an angry eye and said meaning? Rachalla stood her ground. There is no time for climbing over and moving deck plates and support girders. We need to set up Holodecks as Emergency medical treatment centers. Utilize all federation disaster protocols. Beam in multiple crews with isoleanier tags on all decks. Make the transporters do the heavy lifting for us. Tag and go quick in and out. Scan each deck as we leave.

Riker softened and said smart thinking. Make it so Rachalla you're in charge of the rescue teams. Frank you stay where you are. Keep constant scans on the sectors around us relay as many internal scans to Rachalla and her teams as possible. Deanna gave Franks shoulder a squeeze and said she will be all right. It wasn't long before the evacuation and rescue was well underway. Rachalla came on the coms saying we made it to the bridge. It's a total wreck. And twisted mess.

No power anywhere, Battery life nominal. There is a big hole in the starboard wall, shield's are holding but barely.

We are working our way to the Captain. Somebody toss me a neck brace quick lets secure his neck before beam out slide the back board under this beam. Strap him in quick. Riker said I thought we agreed no on site doctoring. She said No options sir he's bleeding spinal fluid. Tagging now. Rachalla said, My God he was covering a... Mother! Tag her now. Transporting. We found two others tagging them now.

Emergency shields are failing get out of here beam us out-beam us out!. Just then, the shield vanished and with it all the air on the bridge. Riker came down. Rachalla was kneeling down at a gurney of a Romulan woman. Riker asked her do you know her I thought I heard you call her mother. Rachalla said, sorry sir I was about to say mother of God when I saw her face.

Even I know the Romulan Queen when I see her. Riker said SSSSHHH say nothing to no one about it. Just then, some children ran over hugging Riker and Rachalla saying thank you over and over again. Riker saw the woman side of his recruit and how gentle she can be as she took care of them. Finally, after all were gathered up, she turned back to Captain Riker and said I'm beat and and smell worse than that ship over there. Even if that, can be possible.

Riker said, you handle children very well. Rachalla said some would still think me a child myself. After what I saw on that ship I'd be tempted to fight them over that from now on. Sir there is death down there like I've never seen before. Bodies and body parts are strewn everywhere. That ship is a twisted mess. The bridge is now in hard vacuum. We got out as many as we could. God knows what or who we had to leave behind.

The corridors are all crushed in walls ceilings everything. All the rooms and labs are being searched room to room. I left orders for the taggers to also grab the blankets and what medical supplies they could from Sick Bay Dr crusher was pinned herself on a Bio Bed.

The patient she was working on was crushed flat. Blood was everywhere How do I get that image out of my head? Riker said by doing what I have to do every day. Take it one day at a time and don't forget to talk to Deanna. For now, go get some food and a bath your right you do stink. Then get some rack time. I want you and Frank fresh in the morning. Later, in his quarters Riker was on direct communications with Admiral Janeway.

She said, she just finished viewing some of the helmet footage from the rescue crews. That idea you had about rapid deployment and tagging with isoleanier tags for transport was pure genius. She said I intend to write up the person who had that idea. She saved allot of lives. Riker yawned and said it was Lt. Commander Rachalla Mae Holoman. She was leading the rescue teams of the Enterprise crew. It was a mangled mess down there. She saw some things she shouldn't have seen. I'm setting her up with some counseling sessions after all this is over. It got gruesome down there. Janeway said you're telling me. I couldn't finish the tape of Sick Bay. This Commander of yours is she good. Riker said she thinks fast on her feet, but tries sometimes to do more than she should.

Janeway said, I seem to remember when you made a few mistakes like that. Riker said, Yes Maim. Janeway asked What about the fact that she is a Romulan. Riker said she has never given me any reason to doubt her. Deanna senses no deception at all. Maybe being raised on earth helped her not to follow the old habits of her people. Janeway said it's your call Captain. How are John luke and the Queen? Riker said their both still in surgery and both critical.

Janeway lean forward into her view screen and said we have to save her Will. All other things are secondary. You understand me? Riker said even John Luke? Janeway took a deep breath and said Yes Will, even him. Get some sleep Will. I'll contact you later when the rest of the fleet arrives. Janeway out. In the dim light Riker crawled into bed and into Deanna's arms. She rubbed his back some and soon sleep followed for both of them.

**Wind Rider Chap. One/ Segment Three.**

**(The Fall of Old Friends)**

The night was late. The darkness of the surgical section of sickbay was Quiet. Dr O'Gowya was making her rounds and found Rachalla hiding in the shadows. Just looking at the Queen. The Doctor said you shouldn't be here. You're the one who rescued her and Captain Picard. Rachalla asked how they are. The Doctor said, Both are out of surgery. It was touch and go for a long while, but both are going to make it.

Rachalla wiped a tear from her eye. As the light shined up from her mother's bed Rachalla's eyes flashed. The Doctor jumped back and said it's you. But you're supposed to be an orphan child. Rachalla was whispering Please, Please, I'l explain later but please keep my secret. The noise woke up Queen Mandie.

In her voice she called out Ray-Ray? Is that you my baby girl? I quickly walked over and held her hand. Rachalla said, it's ok mother. You need to rest now. Gain your strength. Mandie said, I missed you so much. Rachalla rubbed her hand to sooth her saying I have to go now mother. I have a lot of explaining to do to some very angry people. Security had her sit in a chair in the other side of sick bay. A few moments later a very sleepy and angry Captain Riker walked in with Deanna trailing eyes were almost like fire. Deanna's eyes were filled with disappointment and questions. Riker was almost ready to Deck Rachalla. Dr. O'gowya was working on Rachalla's DNA profile. Riker said Just what the hell do you think you are doing?

I trusted you. Now it's all gone. You took that trust and threw it all away. Security, throw this Romulan whatever in the brig. I will deal with her in the morning. Dr. O'Gowya ran back over and said security belay that order. Unhand her and stand down. Handing the tablet over to Captain Riker. Star Fleet regulations 601-5, once royalty identification has been established, she has full and complete Diplomatic Immunity.

I just confirmed by a full DNA panel profile. She is Princess Rachalla Mae Jaden. The Queens own daughter. Gripping his fist. He said lock her up in her quarters and post a guard. She can travel from her quarters and sick bay and back, but no further. And Guard, as of now she has no rank so if she resists use whatever restraint you see best.

Deanna was incensed. You can't do that 'Will', you can't even so much as scratch her nose. Will whirled around, backed her up a couple steps and gave Deanna a frightening look. Scratch it. Right now I want to flatten it. She lied to me straight to my face. I gave her trust and she stomped on it. That's all she gets and no more. Will stomped out and went back to their quarters.

**Wind Rider Chap. One/ Segment Four.**

**(The Fall of Old Friends)**

Not much sleep was had by anybody the next day. Rachalla was marched into the Captains office. Frank followed in lock step behind. Deanna said, tell me you're not involved in this. Rachalla said Frank go. Frank said what happens to you happens to me. We are one remember. Rachalla said Oh Frank, My cover is blown. And now you're is just by associating with me. This is not what your father wanted. Frank said, like I said yesterday, the time has come to tell them. We have done no wrong.

Riker said I will be the judge of that. Deanna said the hell you will. She has diplomatic immunity. Stop this Will. You will destroy your career.

Will said I will leave that up to them. Rachalla turned to Deanna and said it's all right. He is angry and deservedly so. I had to deceive you both and I regret that. She walked over to the wall screen and keyed up a palm reader. Placing her hand on the screen. she said "Computer. Voice print identification. Authorization scan. Rachalla Mae Jaden. Rank, Captain. Deannas eyes went wide. Captain?...Why?... Why all the deception. The screen beeped and said authorization incomplete. Enter access code. She said, Computer enter access code Alpha Aragon 13579 authenticator code 95987549. The screen beeped. Riker and Deanna both were shocked, but Riker was still very pissed.

A recording of Admiral Holoman came on the screen. He started. Greetings, if you are hearing this recording an event has taken place and explanations are required. The individual standing before you is Captain Rachalla Mae Jaden. Please accord her the respect of her rank for it is well documented and well earned. What you have stumbled into is what was called the great experiment. Fifteen years ago during a summit meeting with Queen Mandie Jaden of the Romulan Empire and this office. The next step in our treaty was approaching and we needed to know if Romulan cadets can enter through the Cadet system and actually achieve parity with their human counterparts.

In effect. Will a blended crew work together unfettered by the old wounds and suspicions of the past. Covertly, we inserted pairs of two to work alongside. Learn and observe Train in ways of the crews to gain acceptance and trust. Captain Jaden and her partner Frank Holoman are part of a highly trained covert fast attack group of soldiers known as Wind Riders. Looking at Riker big tears fell as Rachalla and Frank sat off to the side with their backs to him. The recording continued. These individuals acted on my direct expressed orders. Captain Jaden is no spy. No insurgent and no assassin. Stand by for incoming transmission from Star Fleet HQ. Admiral Holoman came on the screen. He asked who am I addressing. Riker stood and Captain Will Riker of the USS Titan Temporarily assigned to the USS Phoenix. The Admiral asked and where is Captain Jaden. Rachalla and Frank stood from their chairs and marched over in front of the screen. The Admiral gave both a very disapproving look. He ordered Explain.

Rachalla said she is here. The admiral said who is? Rachalla said, Father, I'm sorry for letting you down but Mother is here and she is hurt bad.

Real bad. Worse than I have ever seen her. In her drug addled state she unwittingly outed me to the doctor who called security who called the Captain and then the whole house of cards just fell flat. Sir, I'm scared for her. There is much more going on here I can speak of. Only you and Admiral Janeway and the Captain here can. The Admiral softened, Are you all right?. Rachalla said I got my hair blown back pretty good. I'm locked in my quarters but I can go see mother when I want to but nothing else.

Admiral Holoman said look at me. You two did nothing wrong. This mission has been ongoing for over fifteen years now. Sooner or later this was bound to happen. Captain, I am ordering your restrictions removed. Stop all engines. I will be there within two days and handle this manner personally. Riker said, Sir we are in the middle of a War Zone. The Enterprise has been attacked and severely damaged. We have more than half their crew on board receiving medical care. Holoman looked at Rachalla. Captain Jaden your report on the situation. She said, tentative at best. We are still searching for survivors but she is dead in space. Her Keel is shattered she will never go to Warp again.

Sir, I need all incoming data on a file code name Leviathan. I suspect Section-31 is working with Romulan collaborators. If they managed to get the ship we damaged repaired we could be rapidly in some serious danger. Also sir the Enterprise was not attacked. It was beaten and left as a grave marker. Highly suggest all ships entering this area put their computer systems either on manual or off line all together. Also the only way the damage indicated could be inflicted on the Enterprise was if they had hard access to the ships prefix code. Suggest any ships in route or coming change their prefix code to avoid takeover.

The admiral said as always a correct threat assessment. Your orders will be carried out. Riker, you do the same. There is a nebula nearby go hide in it till Admiral Janeway and I can send in more troops and ships. And Riker, It is rumored that the Leviathan is almost the size of a small moon so don't tangle with it. Just hide till I get more ships in your area. Frank you are ordered to see to your partners needs I want to be kept apprised of the situation should any changes take effect. Captain, Make sure she is treated with respect. Riker started to say something when the admiral cut him off saying "Holoman Out". Grumbling, Riker said this just keeps getting better and better. Pointing at Rachalla and Frank, he said, You two. Till this matter is settled go see your mother, Go do something just stay off my bridge.  
"Get Out, Now"  
Deanna was incensed. "Will" what the hell? Riker cut her off with a look and said, tend to the bridge. "That's an order Commander". Rachalla took Frank down to sick bay to be introduced to her mother. Whatever happens now is in the hands of the Admirals.

**Wind Rider Chap. Two Segment One.**

**(The introduction)**

Outside Rikers office, Rachalla and Frank had to wait on the lift. Rachalla looked at Deanna as she walked out and let a big tear drop. She whispered I'm so sorry; she turned and disappeared in the lift as the door opened. The last Dianna saw was her holding on to Frank. Moments later, Rachalla was shaking vigorously in Franks arms. She knew this day would come as they walked into the semi private alcove holding the Queen. As she peaked around she saw her mother sitting up and looking much better. Mandie whispered Ray-Ray is that you? Stepping around holding Franks hand Daughter and mother shared a long look at each other. Both their eyes flashed with the illumination of love. Slowly she let go of Frank and laid her head in her mother's lap, saying I missed you so much Mother.

Mandie rubbed her hair and said I missed you my baby girl. But look at you now, all grown up into a beautiful woman. And who is this man you hold in your heart. Rachalla reached out for him to draw close. Rachalla tried to hide it but her eyes sparkled with his touch and caress. Mandie said, you love him. Is he your intended? Rachalla said yes mother his name is Frank. He is Admiral Holoman's son. We have been together for many years. She reached out for his hand and held it. Mandie said, I can feel his love for you my Ray-Ray. He said Maim, I love your daughter more than I can say.  
Mandie said but you are of lesser rank. Why is this? A voice came from behind them startling Rachalla and Frank both. Dianna walked up and said because, During your daughters tenure at the Academy some students tried to take advantage of Rachalla's more trusting nature and tried to assault her at a beach outing shortly before graduation.

Frank here was caught and charged for nearly beating the two men to death. The council was going to let him off with a warning when another incident happened at school where Frank witnessed her cruel treatment again and started a fight to protect her. As punishment, they took his rank. The Captain was going to look into restoring his rank when Rachalla was exposed. Now all he wants is to get her and him off his ship.

Dianna asked, do you know why he is so angry at you? Rachalla said I'm not sure. I have never seen such pain and anger in his eyes before. I had to deceive him. But there must be something else. He is really hurt over it. Dianna said, I know I can feel it myself. Mandie asked and you are their first officer? Smiling she said Dianna Riker maim.

So you're this captain's wife and you can't reach him? Dianna said, I know it seems silly, but it's like he has put up this wall and I can't get to him. Admiral Holoman sent a message a moment ago. He sends his respects and wishes for your speedy recovery. He will be here shortly; he will be arriving with the fleet to see to your needs and safety. Mandie said, He may very well regret his wishes for my speedy recovery when I get my hands on him about this assault on my daughter. He never told me a thing. Rachalla said that is because I asked him not too. He was ready to pull the whole program and send me back home and I asked to stay. Mother, I knew you would react like this, so I asked it kept quiet.

Mandie asked did they take your honor. She said, No, Frank stopped them both times. Mandie said Frank, I thank you. Your love for my daughter has been proven. And you have gained much honor in my eyes. Rachalla asked do you remember anything about the attack. Mandie leaned back on her pillow and said only that it caught us broadside and was relentlessly vicious. Picard even sent out a broadcast of surrender but the pounding never stopped. I fell and hit my head. He jumped on me and I heard something fall. He grunted and then blackness.

Dianna asked the doctor how is Captain Picard? The doctor said he is still critical. is another story. She is heavily traumatized and won't leave his side. Dianna she saw a patient she was working on crushed flat before her eyes. And took a fall from a steel support girder herself.  
The recordings were gruesome. She punched up the Queens rescue. And showed Mandie saying here look at how brave your daughter really is. Mandie watched as she climbed over fallen panels and buckled deck plating ignoring sparks everywhere. Dianna narrated some of the replay.  
She said this is her getting to you and the Captain. Mandie turned up the volume and heard her daughter's voice as she took medical care of Captain Picard. The doctor said you're immobilizing his neck and back the way you did not only saved his life but meant the difference in his being able to walk again.

I have documented statements from over 200 of the crew she rescued writing her up for her fearless bravery and conspicuous gallantry.

Your idea about using the isoleanier tags saved them all. We almost lost the whole bridge crew. The emergency shielding failed and we barely got all of you out before the bridge was exposed to hard vacuum of space.  
Your daughter is a hero many times over.

Mandie handed back the tablet and said my daughter the warrior. And hero. Embarrassed, Rachalla hid her face in Franks chest saying I was only part of a team. It shocked me when Picard transported away and I saw you. We were the last to transport out. I think we lost two maybe there of the bridge crew.. It all happened so fast. Mandie took Rachallas hand and placed in Franks and held both. She said my daughter has chosen well and has my blessing, but it remains up to your father. Rachalla said, Mother, you have to call him. Surely, he has received word by now and has amassed a huge fleet and will be on his way very soon.

**Wind Rider Chap. Two / Segment Two.**

**(The introduction)**

Dianna said I'm sorry I must go back to work on the bridge. Rachalla said, to her mother, Dianna here has been so kind to me. I am so sorry all this ended this way. Your husband will never trust me again. Dianna said I will work on him don't you worry any more about it. Go relax and get some rest. Do something to decompress and try not to take this thing with Will to heart. Dianna watched as they left. Mandie knew she had more questions so she stayed quiet. Mandie asked how is she really doing. She saw things over on the Enterprise no young graduate should ever see. She saw body parts and bodies. Death on a scale that would sicken any of us. I have them both scheduled for counseling. Did you know they are what is called promise keepers?

Mandie asked what is this? Dianna said, From all I have been able to find out. They went through some ancient ceremony and have sworn their bodies to only them selves but to never touch each other till they get your blessing and they marry. Mandie said you mean they have been together for over two years and they never...played? Dianna asked Played? Mandie said it's our term for what you call adolescent sex. The doctor confirmed. I scanned her the night you outed her by calling out her name. She has never been touched. I've never seen such a devoted couple. Mandie said hell when I was her age I was... she caught herself and blushed. Dianna snickered and said Yea, me too.

Mandie said, that's real devotion. On her way back to the bridge, Dianna went below decks and to the commissary to get something to eat. She looked around and saw that Rachalla and Frank weren't there. She went back out in the hallway, and tapped on the computer com panel and asked for the location of Rachalla and Frank Holoman. The computer said they are on holodeck two. It was only up six decks and on the way back to the bridge. She stopped on deck two. And went to check in on the wayward couple. She found a desert / canyon scene being played and both had their codes entered for privacy. Dianna said I bet they are sneaking off here to have their fun. She entered her command override code and the door opened. Walking in Dianna was instantly standing on top of a giant wind carved chunk of sand stone. She tried to look out over the edge and heard something that sounded like a bird screech and some chirps.

All of a sudden a flurry of feathers filled her field of view. Rachalla had this mask on and scrambled to get her footing flapping her wings backwards and flipped over backwards off the edge. What Dianna saw blew her mind. Instead of falling Rachalla gracefully kicked away from the cliff edge and rolled over outstretching her wings in a graceful arch, riding the desert hot wind up drafts back up to the edge. Rachalla called out for Frank in a panic as she landed back on the platform. Deanna stumbled backwards and was really scared she had never seen anybody use such a gift ever in her life. Rachalla was taking deep breaths as she took off her mask and flapped her wings.

She gasped what are you doing here? You were never supposed to know this! Deanna said know what that you can fly? Suddenly Frank swooped up and stepped over on the cliff edge walking as if all was normal. Frank said nobody is to know. Suddenly, Admiral Holoman walked in and walked over. Helping Dianna to her feet he said I just got here. The computer told me where you were. I wanted to counsel with you before I met with Riker.  
Dianna was shaking she said they can fly. How? Nobody can do that. Holoman said sit here and let me explain. The youth corps. I developed from all kinds of races. Mostly Romulan, and others, all can. This is an up draft obstacle course for my advanced students.

It's a combination of wings controlled by inputs from a special controller insert back here, and an anti gravity belt and woola! They have the power of flight. Flapping her wings Rachalla took a couple of giant steps over to Deanna. She looked at Rachalla with eyes wide as can be. Breathlessly, she asked does it hurt? Snickering Rachalla said no not in the slightest. Frank and I have been training partners since we first met.

Trust me all this didn't just come magically there were a lot of scrapes and bruises before we got the hang of it. But once you do it's a freedom you just can't put into words. Dianna gasping for air said WOW! You can fly! Admiral helped Dianna to her feet and said she can do far more than that. Holoman turned and asked can you retract your wings all the way inside? How much power do you have left in your antigravity pack? Rachalla looked at both wings and drew them inside her uniform and checked her pack she said three quarters of a full charge. We just got started when Miss Riker walked in. Dianna said, I must say this was not what I expected them to be doing. Rachalla gave her a wicked glare. Did you expect me and Frank to be playing in some meadow scene? Deanna blushed and said well... yes I kind of did. Snickering Frank said we made a promise and we intend to keep it. Frank asked Sir I really would like to stay with Rachalla. Riker is very angry and I don't trust him. Holoman said I gave you an order mister. I will deal with Riker in my own way and two of you at once will seem more like an invasion of intruders than what I must show him. Frank retracted his wings and Rachalla pressed down his hidden Velcro covering straps.

She whispered I'll meet you back home later. It's all right, daddy is here. He will set things straight. Dianna got her pants cleaned up and marched up to the bridge with Holoman. Riker stood barking Admiral on the bridge. Admiral Holoman asked ships status Captain Riker? He said as you ordered we are inside the deepest part of the nebula hiding from that thing out there. We did not detect your arrival sir. Admiral said that's good because we didn't want you too. We are setting up a spider web of firepower not seen in these parts in a long time. Riker asked how that is possible. Holoman said by unleashing my fleet of cloaked ships. Riker took a step backwards saying the Romulan's won't like that. Holoman said Oh I think they will we negotiated that about two years ago.

We can cloak all we want now. Captain, Please join me and our guests in Ten Forward. Miss Riker will you go see to the Queens needs so she can leave sick bay in an orderly fashion. Deanna said, Yes Sir and scrambled up to the lift and was gone. Come along Captain we have a lot of talking to do. By that, that I mean I will be talking and you will be listening. If you want to keep your ship. The Admirals snap too was plain he stood straight and said Yes Sir. And followed him to the lift. Once inside Holoman said first I want you to lay off Rachalla. She acted on my orders and mine alone. You want to be pissed at somebody be pissed at me understood? Riker said to the lift. "HALT" Riker said this is more about trust than orders.

You're whatever she is has gone from being a trusted crew member, hell almost third in line to command and now I have no idea what the hell she is. Masquerading as a junior officer all the while being a Captain? Lying to me straight to my face and in front of her own mother? Deceiving, not only myself but her crewmates, friends and other people on this ship.

She even deceived her first officers empathic enquires. I can't trust her on this ship anymore. You want to take my ship. You have the authority but covertly implanting fraudulent officers is not what I call trust. You helped her make a fool out of me and I don't appreciate it. This ship and her crew deserved better than deception like this. Half my crew is still away at Mckendly ship yards. Most of my crew is a trainee group of cadets and they are all on a razors edge with this attack on the Enterprise. We have to be able to trust one another. You taught that to us at the academy. You said a ship's crew is a captain's family. Well I need to be able to trust this family. Your "Project" has placed a big monkey wrench in that trust. Please take her and Frank and the Queen and go. We have enough to worry about with that marauding ship and over half the Enterprise crew wounded and being tended to.

We have only one doctor and she is about to drop from sheer exhaustion. The crew on my bridge right now is on their third shift. I have been busy keeping them pumped up with coffee so we can fall back and let your fleet take over. Holoman quietly listened. After Riker stopped he said, she hurt you. She made you look and feel like a fool and that hurt you. Riker asked did you hear anything I said? Holoman said I heard every word and by Star Fleet regulations you said them perfectly. All accept the real reason why you hate her. She got under your skin and you just can't stand that. That woman has already tangled with the leviathon once on a covert bombing mission that was ill planned on my part. 6 of her best friends died on that mission. She carries that guilt and I wish to God I could take that away from her. Still under manned, she took on the mission and followed orders and damaged that ship to the best of her abilities.

That Rank you think is fake is not only very real it is covered in blood in her mind so cut her some slack and that is an order Captain. Lift "Resume" After a moment the lift stopped and the doors opened. Holoman met Queen Mandie in her wheelchair and the group walked down to the ten Forward doors. Dressed in her actual white leather fighter's uniform with black Baret and all Captain Rachalla was waiting at the door. Admiral Holoman said, Uncover your rank Captain.

It's time for all this to come out in the open. Rachalla unsnapped the cover and snapped the cover inside her collar and adjusted her uniform. She got and gave hard looks at Riker but said nothing. Holoman said come with us. First, we have a small family reunion. Off to one side was a private meeting room with a large desk with a carafe of Ale for all. We all wheeled and walked in and the Romulan officer whirled around and said Moonweichi why didn't you tell me you were hurt.

Ray-Ray? is that you all grown up now? Smiling she ran over and hugged her father for the first time in a long time. Holoman backed off and let them have their moment. Deanna walked over and stood by her husband. Riker was sullen but quiet and polite. Deanna said you won't believe what I caught those two doing a few hours ago. Admiral Holoman said it was a surprise but I have never seen the like. Just cool off and be polite. Rachalla walked over and said excuse me and poured three glasses of Ale and gave them to her mother and father and one to Admiral Holoman Then she walked back over and poured her a glass.

Riker almost reached for it when Rachalla growled you want me to break those fingers. He froze. Rachalla said we don't got to like each other but we got a ship to kill and then I'll pack and be out of your hair. I'm getting tired of all this chilliness anyway. She stomped back over to talk with her family. Deanna's heart was breaking. The beautiful girl she had so much cared for was turning just as sullen as her husband and she didn't know what to do.

**Wind Rider Chap. Two / Segment Three.**

**(The introduction)**

The meeting broke up and Admiral Holoman led all of us out into the Ten Foward lounge. Covertly, he had called all of Rachalla's friends to come to a meeting. Admiral had the lights dimmed as Ryack brought Mandie some food from the buffet that was set up for all of them. Admiral Holoman stood center stage and started. I brought all of you here because we are at a crisis. Out there is a ship that has committed a great evil and must be stopped at all costs. But this can never happen till we resolve the crisis going on here inside this ship. For far too long a great secret was kept from all of you. He keyed up the display. Showing in 3-D was an insignia. Some time ago, during the advancements of our trade and treaty agreements with the Romulan Empire, a question arose. Can a blended crew of Romulan's and Humans ever work alongside each other as a cohesive crew onboard a starship?

Thus began the great experiment. The gathering of special students along with what Queen Mandie termed, the worlds unwanted. Orphans and others gathered from world's that treated them cruelly to a special training base I maintain on Earth, at a place called Arizona. We both knew from personal experience that the older generation of soldiers from both the Federation and Romulan Empire, would never fully release the ways and suspicions of the past.

Many are too scared by issues of trust and the deceptions made by others no matter who gave the orders. Scars that unfortunately some will never get past and forgive (Looking at Riker). He hardly twitched in response. Deanna had never felt the anger he was holding on to before. Admiral Holoman continued. Over the years we learned that the younger we went the easier it became to overcome such obstacles. Thus the youth corps was invented. Two among you were placed on this ship to observe and work alongside you. Many of you perceive them as trusted friends. I hope after this evening you will still view them the same way. First among you was a young Romulan woman who's cover story was that of a war orphan. You know her as Lt. Commander, Rachalla Mae Holoman. And also my son as you all know as Frank Holoman. He is in his quarters resting for an upcoming mission.

Admiral Holoman held out his hand and out of the darkness marched Captain Rachalla Mae Jaden. Admiral introduced as the crowd gasped. Please people. if I may continue. This woman is far more than some Lt Commander. This is Captain Rachalla Mae Jaden. Princess and daughter to our guests Queen Mandie Jaden and her father, Praetor Ryack Jaden.  
My son and her daughter have trained together for many years. He has been her companion and constant protector ever since she came. They are a part of an elite fighter group known as "Wind Riders" over the years she has grown and has the full respect and command of one hundred and fifty of her fighter group. She is second only in command to me.

Soon, you will understand the name. I'm only asking that you hold open your hearts to understand that only their identities were a deception. Not the love and friendship they have in their hearts for their crew members or any of those they had in command over them. Now though, it's time for a special treat for the Queen and Praetor. Rachalla here is a woman of many stunning talents. Nervous, Rachalla said Admiral I only did this for you I never did this in front of so many. Holoman said you can do this. It's time for all to know. You have your training. You know your skills. 

Activate your computer tie-in. and show them all just how wonderful you really are. Take a deep breath. Holoman loosened the Velcro strapping and the stage went dark as he walked off. Admiral stood beside the Queen and Praetor. He nodded and the stage went black. A small mechanical noise was heard and as the lights came up everybody started gasping as Rachalla knelt on the stage completely wrapped in white eagle like feathers.

As the music started, Queen Mandie gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as her daughter spiraled straight up about ten feet off the floor and expanded her wings and took flight all the while singing her heart out to the gasps and tears of the entire crowd. Even Riker was affected. Holoman was grabbed and held with great love by Mandie as she stood briefly and then by the Praetor himself after he helped her to sit. All throughout the ship her voice echoed with more grace and power than anybody ever dared dream of. Rachalla had open her heart and let out all her fears and compassion. Slowly, as the song ended, she drifted back down to the stage to thunderous applause. Rachalla took a single step and flap of her wings and landed in front of her mother and bent down and wrapped her up in her arms and wings. Ryack said, to Admiral Holoman, we loaned you a daughter and you bring us an angle with wings and a voice beyond compare.

You sing as great as your mother did. Her face covered in tears Mandie rose up and said she sings better than I ever could. I am so proud of you. You literally can fly on the very notes you sing. My heart is overflowing with so much love for you. The lights all came back up as the crowd stood applauding Rachalla cheering her with great fan fare. Leaping almost straight up six feet she flapped her wings and blew her mother and father a kiss. Slowly, she landed back on stage to meet with all her friends. Allison stood transfixed. Other than Frank she was her best friend on the ship. At first, she cried great tears and looked like she was going to bolt from the room. She took a deep breath and ran into her embrace. She said, none of this changes anything. You're still my friend and I love you. All the others cheered in agreement. Admiral leaned down and said to Mandie, Well, it looks like the great experiment is a rousing success.

Deanna felt it.. Something inside Riker broke he turned and walked out and left quickly going back to his office. His departure alarmed Deanna who gave the Admiral a look and chased after Riker.

**Wind Rider Chap. Two / Segment Four,**

**(The introduction)**

The event went on for about an hour and broke up as all needed to get as much rest as they could. Meanwhile, Riker marched his way on to the bridge and past the crew and straight into his ready room. Deanna was following close behind feeling something she hadn't felt from her husband in a long time. She could feel his sorrow building up inside him. And pressed again. Will whirled around Got straight eyeball to eyeball and said I always knew one day you would stick that empathic nose of yours too far. I wanted to just get rid of them and let the whole thing drop. But No, you had to press. All this involves you too you know. He walked over and stared out the window murmuring to himself. Damn It! How could I let myself get so personally involved? Deanna hugged up to her husband who clearly was in distress, trying to comfort him.

Moments later Admiral Holoman came in with Rachalla. Her mother was tired and her father was seeing to her care in sick bay. She had a little too much excitement tonight and needed rest. Holoman said, all right Will, cough it up. I'm not normally a patient man and I have had just about enough. So let's hear it. Ryack walked in with a guide who immediately left.  
Riker slammed his fist on the window and said all right dam you. He took a deep breath and said, lately, I had come to the realization that we weren't going to have any children. Deanna whispered "Will" Riker said it's been eighteen months Deanna. It's time to face facts.

He looked at Ryack and said I had no idea who Rachalla was. All my investigations told me she was a war orphan. A ward of Admiral Holoman here. Stupid me had to open my heart and get personally involved.  
Looking at Holoman, You don't even know what month this is or even the day. Yesterday was Tasha Yar's birthday. Deanna asked were you in love with her? Riker scrunched his face and said No of course not. We were just good friends that's all. We met earlier in my career during our combat Moon Training. She was like a sister to me. We could sit down and talk about even the most stupid or outlandish things you could think of. Well she is dead and I miss that.

I applied to Star Fleet for a possums' adoption to give her my name as my sister and a decent burial on my father's old ranch in Alaska. Of course the request got mired up in red tape and refused. Tasha told me stories about her world and how she never wanted to ever go back there. I just wanted to give her a place to rest in peace. When my father died last month I was willed the ranch.

I was having it remolded into a fishing retreat and up in the North Country there is a mesa that is straight and incredibly flat. It has horses running wild and Tasha liked watching horses run free. I was going to bury here there.  
Then Rachalla came along and she was an orphan with no family that I knew of and I was entertaining the possibility of adopting her giving her my name so she would at least know she had a family before she married Frank. It was a stupid pipe dream. I never should have let myself get personally involved. Deanna was shocked. She asked, when were you going to tell me of all this? Riker said the night she got out'd when we woke up in the middle of the night and went to sickbay. I was going to ask you the next day.

Everything just blew up in my face and went to shit. Deanna said no wonder you were so angry. You were hurt and disappointed. Riker added and stupid and sentimental. Everything I ever read about Romulan culture told me that family means a great deal to you and your people. Well it means a lot to us too. Ryack said It looks like your ruse worked too well Admiral. Riker said well she has you her real father. A father I never knew about. It figures it would be the one most important and powerful man in the Empire too boot. Ryack said, I am Praetor of my people but I'm still a father. Even I know true compassion when I see it.

Your efforts bring you great honor not only as a captain but as a man as well. Ryack offered his hand. Slowly, Riker took it and shook his hand saying Thank you sir. Ryack asked what do you think Ray-Ray. She was transfixed and looked confused as she read the papers. Looking at Riker very differently she asked in a small voice. You really wanted to adopt me and give me a family so Frank and I can start out well? Slowly, she took a couple steps toward Riker.

Looking back at the papers she looked up at him with big eyes and said I think that is the most loving and compassionate thing I have ever known. Deanna said, I would have said yes too if he had asked me. Over the time you have been with us you have grown to mean a great deal to us both. Rachalla grabbed Riker quickly and gave him a giant hug. Deanna hugged her too. Ryack said at least I know she is safe and loved on this ship.

Admiral Holoman said I miss-judged you Riker. You hold on to that compassion. It will make you an even better captain than Picard. Loose it and I will pull those captains pins off you myself. As for this thing about Tasha, I can fix this. Riker shook his hand and said Thank you Sir. Holoman's communicator chirped. He read the message. and said Our prey is coming. What say we all work together and kill it.

Ryack said agreed. He looked at Rachalla who was still hugged up with Riker and asked when you were going to tell me about this human you want to marry so much. Rachalla blushed and turned beet red as she walked over to her father. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, you and me and your mother need to have a long talk.

**Wind Rider Chap. Three / Segment One,**

**(War)**

Holoman told Rachalla. Get Frank. You know what to do. Rachalla raced out of the room up to the upper deck and in the lift. Down in the lower decks she ran to her quarters and woke Frank. She said time to go to work and gave him a long passionate kiss she ran over to her locker and changed as he dressed. He walked over and held her and said on either side of the sun. My love for you will never change. She looked deep into his eyes and knew this was her man and she was his woman. They both kissed again and finished dressing. Rachalla called out Ardra assemble the ships and beam us to ours. Instantly they shimmered and vanished. Seated in her ship, all alone in the darkness she looked at the picture she had of Frank and wedged in her console and said a small Navajo Prayer.

Out of the darkness it came to inspect its prey scanning it for life signs. As it flew past the moon of the third planet we caught sight of it. Her size dwarfed easily anything Star Fleet ever constructed. Hiding out there in the darkness was a vanguard of ships of both Romulan and Federation. In total more than four hundred and it still may not be enough. As the Leviathon lumbered past the wreckage of the Enterprise, The Phoenix came out of her hiding place. Riker sat alongside Queen Mandie as she was alerted and demanded to be on the bridge for this battle. The Leviathon scanned the puny Phoenix and tried to lock on her computers and Prefix code.  
Failing both he established hailing frequencies. Phoenix responded. Admiral Kembek of the new Romulan order was face to face with the Queen. He smiled and said so you live my Queen. So much the better.

Pounding the life out of you and your puny ship will be a pleasure. Queen Mandie was unruffled. She said so.. You can kill a ship and beat up on a woman. How good are you with some real resistance? Praetor Jaden walked out of Rikers Ready room and took a good look at his enemy.  
He said so.. The great leader has sided with the puny human's. Oh this will be great fun. Holoman walked out and said your right about one thing. Some fun will be had He ordered, Open a channel. All units. decloak and lock on target but hold fire till my signal. A second channel was opened to the Romulan fleet and Praetor signaled for decloak and Lock on.

In seconds the Phoenix was surrounded with one hundred and fifty of the Federations newest joint strike fighters and the rest of space filled with Romulan and Federation ships of all designs and sizes. Mandie stood and said. As your gate keeper it is my duty to welcome you to hell. She gave the order..."FIRE". Instantly all of this sector was blindingly ablaze with phaser and Phulton torpedo fire. In her ship, Rachalla locked in on what she remembered from before was a weak spot in the ship and fired. Her shots bounced off easily as the Leviathon just stood her ground and let everything hit her shields. The Leviathon fired her main gun and three ships exploded. Her beam cut through their shields as if they had none. Holoman hollered out all ships and fighters break formation cloak and fire at will. Holoman hollered, Phoenix evasive action attack pattern Sierra. The Leviathon fired again and damaged her starboard stabilizers.

Taking evasive action Riker jumped in the Navigation chair and whirled the ship around and sent a full volley of Torpedoes right down the ships throat. Almost effortlessly, they impacted on her shields. Holoman hollered Rachalla where are you. My group was circling just outside range cloaked she texted the others No Talk. Stay Silent. All formed up she decloaked and let loose a volley of smart bombs that rattled the Leviathan. Miss Gibbs saw a kink and locked on the location. Deanna felt her and asked "What" she stared at the giant ship and said I smell blood. And fired a combination torpedo and phaser volley. Her fire overloaded the shields and the torpedo got through to the hull. The ships phaser Cannon on her starboard side exploded just at the base of the ships upper arch. Riker could have kissed her. Deanna wanted to as well. She scanned and tracked small weak spots and displayed them on the viewer.

The attack information got coordinated by the Prateor using the Phoenix's com system and fire power started impacting on the ship's hull. Problem was she was just plain too big. We couldn't mass enough damage in any one specific area. That last blast showed Rachalla what she wanted to see. A small impact hole just behind the ships forward section right along her spine and right in alignment of her Terradine Generators. She Texted Holoman a quick scan saying "Look" and went silent again as the other ships fired relentlessly. She made her attack run this time she extended her ramming spines as she gained speed, she hammered the small target area with intensive forward phaser fire her fighter escort locked in on the target and slowly the hole got wider.

Rachalla said, All units ..."Break" and all her escort broke away just before impact as Rachalla extended her ramming spines to full length and speared her ship deep inside the leviathan. Deanna, Riker and her Parents could only watch in complete horror as she seemingly sacrificed her own life to damage the leviathan. To everybody's amazement an ejection pod came out of the hole at blinding speed Frank caught it in his tractor beam shielding her from the ships Phaser battery with his own ships shields while she climbed out and crawled over on to Franks ship holding on as he slowly veered away using his ship as a shield to protect her. Once clear of the Leviathans shields, he beamed her over to the bridge of the Phoenix and took a serious hit to his engines. Seconds later he was shimmering on the ships bridge as his ship exploded.

Riker ordered Medical teams to the bridge. Slowly, Rachalla was rolled over. As her father took her helmet off she started coughing up a small amount of green blood gasping for air Frank threw off his helmet and scrambled over and knew she had only seconds and grabbed her placing his mouth on hers he exhaled real hard popping her lung back out to shape she gasped taking in the fresh air as Frank rolled over off her and passed out. Riker ordered the Phoenix to back away from the fight Rachalla grabbed his tunic with her blood stained hand and said stay and fight but move away now my ship bomb. Riker ordered all ships to break away, explosion eminent seconds later Rachallas ship exploded deep inside the Leviathan. She started listing to port. Rachalla gasped again. and spoke in her mike on her throat. All Ships "Fire" shields gone.

And she gasped and passed out. Like ravenous wolves The Federation and Romulans pounded the hull of the ship. The concentrated firepower finally started tearing the Leviathan apart as she listed back to Starboard. She fired her main gun once more and took out four more ships before sensors started scanning multiple explosions from deep inside the ship.  
Her engines lost power as the explosions grew in intensity. Finally Holoman gave the order to cease fire and break away. All the ships scattered as the Leviathon slowly fractured and started breaking apart as she slammed into the moon of the third planet. Riker ordered shields to maximum as the Leviathan exploded destroying the ship moon and all. Several of Rachalla's fighters were damaged and floating dead in space. Their pilots injured. Eight more were dead. Seven Romulan Vessels and Six Federeation Vessels. A clear victory, but it was gutted by so much death and destruction.  
The medical techs finally managed to make it to the bridge.

Riker asked what took so long. The tech said the injured are everywhere on the ship. Ryack tried to scoop her up but the med teck stopped him. Her scans showed she had six broken ribs and a large sliver had punctured her lung. The Queen said Frank blew into her real hard before passing out. The tech said rapid reinflation of her lung. Probably saved her life. Everybody gently rolled her over on her side and a back board was placed under her as she was rolled over on to it. Ryack and Riker grabbed the handholds and gently lifted her into the rescue gurney. Ryack went over and helped Admiral Holoman scooped up Frank and placed him in his gurney and everybody started for the lift. Riker hollered back Deanna contact Starfleet we will need a hospital ship and several rescue teams. Tell them send as many ships as they can spare and send them now!.

After a small mad scramble, everybody was in the medical bay. The gurney was placed on the Bio Bed Riker and Ryack lifted the back board and the gurney was slid away. Another nurse was tending to Frank. Holoman was at his side. The nurse said he has a severe concussion for sure I'm still scanning for any, but no shrapnel injuries so far. Ryack walked over and put both of Franks hands on his chest and placed his on top he whispered hold on Frank. You have a woman to marry. You have my blessing. Ryack went back to his daughter and held her hand for a moment till the Doctor said everybody out I have to operate.

He gave her a shot and cut a hole in her space suit. She lazered an opening in the side of her chest expanding it she reached inside and slowly pulled out the long sliver of rib bone and clamped the opening in her lung. Slowly, Rachalla stabilized and started breathing better. Using a dermal / wound regenerator, she sealed the opening and closed the wound.  
Hours passed by agonizingly slow. The hospital ship arrived and many of the Enterprises crew was transferred. Moments later, the doctor herself dropped to the floor in sheer exhaustion and was transferred over to the hospital ship. Another doctor examined Rachalla. She was stabilizing her numbers were coming back up. The Phoenix was loading up the Wind Rider dead in a make shift Morgue on Holodeck Three. Reverently They were covering each body with their group banner. Admiral Holoman looked very old as he visited each one and took one of their dog tags.

Back in sick bay. Slowly, Rachalla started to wake. Her moans woke her parents who had fallen asleep watching over her. Romulan Rescue ships along with tug's and cargo vessels slowly cleaned up their wreckage and started on their way back home. 

Ryack was bone tired. Mandie was sleeping in a bed rolled up and slid aside her daughters. Holoman came in the small break room and greeted Ryack. He walked over and got two cups and set them down on the counter. Then he pulled out a flask of Ale and poured each a cup. Ryack said, May The Gods' Bless you. He took a big sip. Holoman said well we won. Ryack said, this time. If it wasn't for your fighters we wouldn't have won. I think my daughter is either incredibly brave or incredibly crazy.  
I have seen my share of battle but not like this. What she did and what she risked clearly is a product of your training. You need to train more recruits. We will need them again. And we will need more. Holoman said, word is filtering back to the Council. Your Daughter is being hailed as a hero.  
Ryack said I'm sure she doesn't fell like one. Ryack said she is more your daughter than mine now. You raised her. And I know you love her.

Till we hunt down those that financed the construction of that ship she won't be safe on Romulas. She would go out one day flying and a sniper would gun her down instantly. Holoman said, she may call us both father but you are her real father. Holoman said your right I do love her. But not near as much as you and her mother do. I could never replace you nor would I ever try. Her heart is and always will be Romulan. All I did was raise and educate her in the arts. She loves to read. I have a six thousand book library. She burned through all of them in just under two years. Your child is the bravest, strongest, craziest and smartest person I know. But she is and always will be your daughter first and before anything. Ryack asked what about this thing she has with Frank, your son. Holoman blushed, and said, I never encouraged anything. They found themselves. I thought the Navajo wedding promise would never be adhered to. But they both are devoted.

If you want I will separate her and send him off to train somewhere else.  
Ryack said, she is more like her mother than you know. She would only hunt him down and be together again. You saw the battle, how he used his own ship to shield and protect her. I saw how much he loves her. I gave him my blessing. The senate will have something to say about it. But they always have something to say about something. I can handle them. I would like for them to stay on the Phoenix. This Captain Riker is a good man. He is young, but he cares when many do not and some never will. It seems our paths are set. It's up to us to cultivate the young for our future. Maybe, with my recruits on Jaden and your recruits on Earth, we can have a future now. Holoman said we are on our way to earth as we speak. Your personal vessel is escorting us.

President Hayley is worried about you two. Worried about both being on earth at the same time. Ryack said I will stay only a few days and then I must return to deal with our broken ships and honored dead. Holoman said, the council is gratified that you and The Queen want to continue your pursuit of peace despite what has happened. Ryack said, we can work together. Today was proof of that. We destroyed a great evil, but more evil hides in the shadows.  
Ryack said like war, sometimes the greatest of goals must be hard fought. Holoman said "Agreed".

**Wind Rider Wind Rider Chap. Three / Segment One,**

**(War)**

Holoman told Rachalla. Get Frank. You know what to do. Rachalla raced out of the room up to the upper deck and in the lift. Down in the lower decks she ran to her quarters and woke Frank. She said time to go to work and gave him a long passionate kiss she ran over to her locker and changed as he dressed. He walked over and held her and said on either side of the sun. My love for you will never change. She looked deep into his eyes and knew this was her man and she was his woman. They both kissed again and finished dressing. Rachalla called out Ardra assemble the ships and beam us to ours. Instantly they shimmered and vanished. Seated in her ship, all alone in the darkness she looked at the picture she had of Frank and wedged in her console and said a small Navajo Prayer.

Out of the darkness it came to inspect its prey scanning it for life signs. As it flew past the moon of the third planet we caught sight of it. Her size dwarfed easily anything Star Fleet ever constructed. Hiding out there in the darkness was a vanguard of ships of both Romulan and Federation. In total more than four hundred and it still may not be enough. As the Leviathon slumbered past the wreckage of the Enterprise The Phoenix came out of her hiding place. Riker sat alongside Queen Mandie as she was alerted and demanded to be on the bridge for this battle. The Leviathon scanned the puny Phoenix and tried to lock on her computers and Prefix code.  
Failing both he established hailing frequencies. Phoenix responded. Admiral Kembek of the new Romulan order was face to face with the Queen. He smiled and said so You live my Queen. So much the better.

Pounding the life out of you and your puny ship will be a pleasure. Queen Mandie was unruffled. She said so.. you can kill a ship and beat up on a woman. How good are you with some real resistance? Praetor Jaden walked out of Rikers Ready room and took a good look at his enemy.  
He said so.. The great leader has sided with the puny human's. Oh this will be great fun. Holoman walked out and said your right about one thing. Some fun will be had He ordered, Open a channel. All units. decloak and lock on target but hold fire till my signal. A second channel was opened to the Romulan fleet and Praetor signaled for decloak and Lock on.

In seconds the Phoenix was surrounded with one hundred and fifty of the Federations newest joint fighters and the rest of space filled with Romulan and Federation ships of all designs and sizes. Mandie stood and said. As your gate keeper it is my duty to welcome you to hell. She gave the order..."FIRE". Instantly all of this sector was blindingly ablaze with phaser and Phulton torpedo fire. In her ship, Rachalla locked in on what she remembered from before was a weak spot in the ship and fired. Her shots bounced off easily as the Leviathon just stood her ground and let everything hit her shields. The Leviathon fired her main gun and three ships exploded. Her beam cut through their shields as if they had none. Holoman hollered out all ships and fighters break formation cloak and fire at will. Holoman hollered, Phoenix evasive action attack pattern Sierra. The Leviathon fired again and damaged her starboard stabilizers.

Taking evasive action Riker jumped in the Navigation chair and whirled the ship around and sent a full volley of Torpedoes right down the ships throat. Almost effortlessly, they impacted on her shields. Holoman hollered Rachalla where are you. My group was circling just outside range cloaked she texted the others No Talk. Stay Silent. All formed up she decloaked and let loose a volley of smart bombs that rattled the Leviathan. Miss Gibbs saw a kink and locked on the location. Deanna felt her and asked "What" she stared at the giant ship and said I smell blood. And fired a combination torpedo and phaser volley. Her fire overloaded the shields and the torpedo got through to the hull. The ships phaser Cannon on her starboard side exploded just at the base of the ships upper arch. Riker could have kissed her. Deanna wanted to as well. She scanned and tracked small weak spots and displayed them on the viewer.

The attack information got coordinated by the Prateor using the Phoenix's com system and fire power started impacting on the ships hull. Problem was she was just plain too big. We couldn't a mass enough damage in any one specific area. That last blast showed Rachalla what she wanted to see. A small impact hole just behind the ships forward section right along her spine and right in alignment of her Terradine Generators. She Texted Holoman a quick scan saying "Look" and went silent again as the other ships fired relentlessly. She made her attack run this time she extended her ramming spines as she gained speed, she hammered the small target area with intensive forward phaser fire her fighter escort locked in on the target and slowly the hole got wider.

Rachalla said, All units ..."Break" and all her escort broke away just before impact as Rachalla extended her ramming spines to full length and speared her ship deep inside the leviathan. Deanna, Riker and her Parents could only watch in complete horror as she seemingly sacrificed her own life to damage the leviathan. To everybody's amazement an ejection pod came out of the hole at blinding speed Frank caught it in his tractor beam shielding her from the ships Phaser battery with his own ships shields while she climbed out and crawled over on to Franks ship holding on as he slowly veered away using his ship as a shield to protect her. Once clear of the Leviathans shields, he beamed her over to the bridge of the Phoenix and took a serious hit to his engines. Seconds later he was shimmering on the ships bridge as his ship exploded.

Riker ordered Medical teams to the bridge. Slowly, Rachalla was rolled over. As her father took her helmet off she started coughing up a small amount of green blood gasping for air Frank threw off his helmet and scrambled over and knew she had only seconds and grabbed her placing his mouth on hers he exhaled real hard popping her lung back out to shape she gasped taking in the fresh air as Frank rolled over off her and passed out. Riker ordered the Phoenix to back away from the fight Rachalla grabbed his tunic with her blood stained hand and said stay and fight but move away now my ship bomb. Riker ordered all ships to break away, explosion eminent seconds later Rachallas ship exploded deep inside the Leviathan. She started listing to port. Rachalla gasped again. and spoke in her mike on her throat. All Ships "Fire" shields gone.

And she gasped and passed out. Like ravenous wolves The Federation and Romulans pounded the hull of the ship. The concentrated firepower finally started tearing the Leviathan apart as she listed back to Starboard. She fired her main gun once more and took out four more ships before sensors started scanning multiple explosions from deep inside the ship.  
Her engines lost power as the explosions grew in intensity. Finally Holoman gave the order to cease fire and break away. All the ships scattered as the Leviathon slowly fractured and started breaking apart as she slammed into the moon of the third planet. Riker ordered shields to maximum as the Leviathan exploded destroying the ship moon and all. Several of Rachalla's fighters were damaged and floating dead in space. Their pilots injured. Eight more were dead. Seven Romulan Vessels and Six Federeation Vessels. A clear victory, but it was gutted by so much death and destruction.  
The medical techs finally managed to make it to the bridge.

Riker asked what took so long. The tech said the injured are everywhere on the ship. Ryack tried to scoop her up but the med teck stopped him. Her scans showed she had six broken ribs and a large sliver had punctured her lung. The Queen said Frank blew into her real hard before passing out. The tech said rapid reinflation of her lung. Probably saved her life. Everybody gently rolled her over on her side and a back board was placed under her as she was rolled over on to it. Ryack and Riker grabbed the handholds and gently lifted her into the rescue gurney. Ryack went over and helped Admiral Holoman scooped up Frank and placed him in his gurney and everybody started for the lift. Riker hollered back Deanna contact Starfleet we will need a hospital ship and several rescue teams. Tell them send as many ships as they can spare and send them now!.

After a small mad scramble, everybody was in the medical bay. The gurney was placed on the Bio Bed Riker and Ryack lifted the back board and the gurney was slid away. Another nurse was tending to Frank. Holoman was at his side. The nurse said he has a severe concussion for sure I'm still scanning for any, but no shrapnel injuries so far. Ryack walked over and put both of Franks hands on his chest and placed his on top he whispered hold on Frank. You have a woman to marry. You have my blessing. Ryack went back to his daughter and held her hand for a moment till the Doctor said everybody out I have to operate.

He gave her a shot and cut a hole in her space suit. She lazered an opening in the side of her chest expanding it she reached inside and slowly pulled out the long sliver of rib bone and clamped the opening in her lung. Slowly, Rachalla stabilized and started breathing better. Using a dermal / wound regenerator, she sealed the opening and closed the wound.  
Hours passed by agonizingly slow. The hospital ship arrived and many of the Enterprises crew was transferred. Moments later, the doctor herself dropped to the floor in sheer exhaustion and was transferred over to the hospital ship. Another doctor examined Rachalla. She was stabilizing her numbers were coming back up. The Phoenix was loading up the Wind Rider dead in a make shift Morgue on Holodeck Three. Reverently They were covering each body with their group banner. Admiral Holoman looked very old as he visited each one and took one of their dog tags.

Back in sick bay. Slowly, Rachalla started to wake. Her moans woke her parents who had fallen asleep watching over her. Romulan Rescue ships along with tug's and cargo vessels slowly cleaned up their wreckage and started on their way back home. 

Ryack was bone tired. Mandie was sleeping in a bed rolled up and slid aside her daughters. Holoman came in the small break room and greeted Ryack. He walked over and got two cups and set them down on the counter. Then he pulled out a flask of Ale and poured each a cup. Ryack said, May The Gods' Bless you. He took a big sip. Holoman said well we won. Ryack said, this time. If it wasn't for your fighters we wouldn't have won. I think my daughter is either incredibly brave or incredibly crazy.  
I have seen my share of battle but not like this. What she did and what she risked clearly is a product of your training. You need to train more recruits. We will need them again. And we will need more. Holoman said, word is filtering back to the Council. Your Daughter is being hailed as a hero.  
Ryack said I'm sure she doesn't fell like one. Ryack said she is more your daughter than mine now. You raised her. And I know you love her.

Till we hunt down those that financed the construction of that ship she won't be safe on Romulas. She would got out one day flying and a sniper would gun her down instantly. Holoman said, she may call us both father but you are her real father. Holoman said your right I do love her. But not near as much as you and her mother do. I could never replace you nor would I ever try. Her heart is and always will be Romulan. All I did was rase and educate her in the arts. She loves to read. I have a six thousand book library. She burned through all of them in just under two years. Your child is the bravest, strongest, craziest and smartest person I know. But she is and always will be your daughter first and before anything. Ryack asked what about this thing she has with Frank, your son. Holoman blushed, and said, I never encouraged anything. They found themselves. I thought the Navajo wedding promise would never be adhered to. But they both are devoted.

If you want I will separate her and send him off to train somewhere else.  
Ryack said, she is more like her mother than you know. She would only hunt him down and be together again. You saw the battle, how he used his own ship to shield and protect her. I saw how much he loves her. I gave him my blessing. The senate will have something to say about it. But they always have something to say about something. I can handle them. I would like for them to stay on the Phoenix. This Captain Riker is a good man. He is young, but he cares when many do not and some never will. It seems our paths are set. It's up to us to cultivate the young for our future. Maybe, with my recruits on Jaden and your recruits on Earth, we can have a future now. Holoman said we are on our way to earth as we speak. Your personal vessel is escorting us.

President Hayley is worried about you two. Worried about both being on earth at the same time. Ryack said I will stay only a few days and then I must return to deal with our broken ships and honored dead. Holoman said, the council is gratified that you and The Queen want to continue your pursuit of peace despite what has happened. Ryack said, we can work together. Today was proof of that. We destroyed a great evil, but more evil hides in the shadows.  
Ryack said like war, sometimes the greatest of goals must be hard fought. Holoman said "Agreed".

**Wind Rider Chap. Three / Segment Two.**

**(War)**

The spotted Trill doctor examined Rachalla she rubbed her head as she checked her eyes. And smiled, when the luminescent flash came across them. Smiling she said you remember. Rachalla whispered, Camalla. It's so good to see you. Rachalla said I'm sorry but I'm promised to Frank now. Mandie was quiet but very attentive. Camalla kissed Rachallas forehead and said I know. I will always remember and love you for what time we had.  
I'm so glad you pulled through. Frank is doing better now. Soon he will be back on his feet and you will have a decision to make. Mandie said; while you were out Ryack gave Frank his blessing. Mandie asked is kissing a patient standard medical procedure. Camalla smiled and said, No. not for just a patient but for a friend and hero who will have my love forever, it sure is. She will answer any questions you may have.

As she left Rachalla blushed and hid her eyes from her mother's stare. Mandie said, do I need to ask? Blushing beet red. Rachalla said it was years before Frank and I. We were young and she is very talented. We were together for about three years. It was magical but she was transferring and I had started having interest in Frank. Mandie said, so you did play. Rachalla said, please mother, I was very young and Frank does not know. I never did anything with anybody else after we made our commitment. I love him with all my heart. Mandie said, I can see that. I see how you undress him with your eyes. Rachalla said, Gods I never thought I'd be having this conversation with my mother. Yes, I do desire him.

All we have done was hold, Hug and kiss. He means everything to me. Whispering, Mandie said your secret is safe with me. In fact, since we are sharing secrets, I have been known to play a time or two. Rachalla blushed again and said not a thought I really need swimming around in my head right now. Mandie said well my daughter you're not the only one with desires. How do you think your father and I made you? Rachalla blushed again and turned away as her mother snickered. Mandie held her hand and said are you sure about this man? Rachalla said with all my heart mother, I love him. Mandie said, Marriage changes many things search your heart and be sure. Once it is done it can't be undone. You will begin your journey from just a girl to a young woman and there is no going back. I believe your choice is a good one and gave my blessing. Your Father has been convinced and gave his blessing. The final choice is yours and yours alone. It will be a moment you will remember forever.

Ryack came out of the break room and Mandie smiled at him. She came over slowly and whispered in his ear. Our daughter is in love. Ryack said, Now I do feel old. Mandie hugged him and snickered. She asked do you remember our first time. Ryack said every moment. Mandie said, well now it's her turn to choose. Ryack said, I know that's what scares me. Camilla came back and closed the privacy curtain. She said it's time for you to use the bathroom. As Camilla put her hands under the covers, Rachalla became nervous. She said, I could never do this in bed. Rachalla made the attachment and suddenly Rachalla gasped and filled the container. Rachalla breathlessly said well I guess I can. Camilla snickered and said how soon we forget. And opened the privacy curtain and walked away.

As the curtain opened Mother and Father were standing there with a puzzled look on their faces. Rachalla blushed deep red and covered her face with the blankets as both walked back over and sat with her. Ryack, ever the prankster said, something you need to tell me? Mandie playfully smacked his chest saying so much for secrets. Ryack said you mean about you and Maria? Now it was Mandies turn to blush as Rachalla snickered. Ryack gave his wife a kiss on her cheek and said you didn't marry me for being stupid I knew all along. Mandie hid her eyes and murmured Great. Rachalla's chest hurt with the snickering.

She said, Like mother like daughter, must be genetics. Ryack snickered and whispered "Bull Shit". Everybody had a good snicker. Admiral Holoman wheeled Frank over to visit with Rachalla. Mandie gave Rachalla's hand a squeeze as the Parents gave them some privacy. The admiral asked are you sure? One look from his son said it all and he walked away.

Captain Riker and Deanna were about to walk in when Ryack and Mandie stopped them. Deanna grabbed Rikers arm and whispered in his ear , I think he is going to pop the question. Quietly, they all backed away and just watched from a distance. Frank held her hand and said, this time we came close. Ray-Ray, I have loved you for a very long time. The very thought of loosing you is a horror my mind can't contemplate. He pulled out his ring and Rachalla gasped. All around the whole medical center, people got quiet and watched. Frank said, I remember the first time I showed you this ring and told you of my love. We took the ceremony and made our vows to be only with one another, waiting on your parents blessing. The blessings have been given and I can wait no longer to hold you in my arms and in my heart. During the battle I knew, I would die for you because my heart was already yours.

Rachalla was shivering and crying. Frank pushed up out of his wheelchair and knelt down beside Rachalla's bed. He said, Rachalla Mae Jaden. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the entire universe? Will you marry me? Rachalla was gasping, crying but filled with so much joy as she said Yes my Frank. I love you with all my heart and I will marry you. Slowly, Frank slid the ring on and slowly got back up in his chair and wheeled up closer and kissed her with great passion.

No more hiding she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed with great passion as the entire sickbay erupted with cheers and applause. For Frank and Rachalla the whole world melted away and they kissed for a very long time. Each knowing their bond of love will last forever. Deanna was in tears. So was Rachalla's mother. Ryack tried to hide it but he was too. Just as Mandie said to her daughter, it was a moment they will remember forever. Admiral Holoman put his hand on Captain Rikers shoulder and said looks like you get to perform your first marriage ceremony Captain. Then he leaned forward and said don't screw it up.

Slowly everybody came back to Rachalla's bed both were embarrassed and blushed at all the applause and well wishes Ryack helped Frank up into the bed beside Rachalla and said welcome to the family. Holding her in his arms they just looked at each other. Rachalla melted in his embrace giving him another kiss.

**Wind Rider Chap. Three / Segment Three.**

**(War)**

Often, there is a calm that takes place just after war. An uneasy peace before the cost of war is weighed. Once, hardened enemies had fought side by side. Fought, bled and died side by side. As the Phoenix circled around the earth with the Romulan war ship following close behind, History was being made. As once hardened combatants found a way to build a small bridge of peace. In our shared suffering as wounds were cared for In the same hospital ship. Many, in the same ward, a small miracle began to happen. Injured Federation Personnel started forgetting the suspicions of the past and started helping the staff with the Romulan wounded. One doctor watched as a Romulan temporary blinded spoke as a Federation officer transcribed his letter to his wife at home on Romulas. Another stepped in and helped bandage another wounded soldier.

Ward by ward on every deck of the hospital ship the stories started coming in to Star Fleet Command. Then messages were relayed to Queen Mandie and Praetor Ryack as they continued with their summit talks. The CNC was gratified at so many displays of comfort, compassion, and care from her people. A unit citation was ordered for the "Wind Riders". The CNC was stunned at the bravery and self sacrifice displayed at the battle. She was stunned at what the video reports said and showed of their daughter and all she did to stop that raging ship. Not since the ancient days of world war two had the thought of smaller faster ships being used to defeat a larger one.  
New tactics were now being discussed as the title "Dog Fighter" was once again being spoken of.

Admiral Holoman's mission was touted as a great success. He was promoted to Fleet Admiral. It took a few days but Rachalla finally got strong enough to stand on her own. Her ribs still hurting any flying was out of the question. The Phoenix temporarily left orbit and moved closer to the sun as Rachalla and Frank donned their space suits and one by one said their good buys to their fallen comrades. First the shuttle bay was depressurized and they lifted one by one and slid them through the force field to take their final flight into the sun. It was a solemn ceremony that hurt just to watch as Rachalla tried to recite a Navajo prayer but just couldn't so Frank did it for her. The calls and responsibilities of command weighed heavy on the two young ones. Fleet Admiral Holoman watched and ached for the pain she was enduring. Later that day, at the youth corps base, all activity came to a stop.

One hundred and forty two gathered and stood to attention in the sun as the granite memorial was opened and as the Navajo priest said his chant, each name was recited. Each dog tag gently placed inside. It took a while and the memorial was resealed. On the outside, all it said was, "Our Fallen."The group was dismissed and Rachalla needed to lean on Frank to walk back. The days responsibilities were very tiring. On a break in talks Mandie went and checked up on her hero daughter. She had beamed back up to the medical ship to get her wound cared for and her ribs rewrapped. She looked tired. Having Frank there kept her going.

Mandie had one more mission to complete. In secret, talks with Captain Picard just after preparations were made for towing the then damaged Enterprise back to the ship yards, he had asked a favor. Her visit with him, brightened his day. Rachalla came by to visit. The counseling therapy was helping Dr. Crusher. The only time she left his side was to sleep clean and go to her appointments. The shock of nearly losing him was too much for her. She would just spend hours just holding his hand and whispering so nobody could know what they said. Picard was tired of space and wanted to stand on the ground for a while. It took some time but with therapy he regained his ability to stand and walk. Between Shinzon and the Leviathan a kind of family bond began to form with the family.

Late that night in Captain Picard's quarters a loud shrill of a scream was heard. The ring Mandie had passed to him was pulled out and at long last, he asked his doctor to marry him. The ring had one small Romulan Fire Diamond and was flanked by two emeralds. They held each other and kisssed for a long time. They spent the rest of the night together.  
The next day, Deanna was pacing, Dr. Crusher was never late but today she was. After ten minutes Dr. Crusher buzzed the door and walked in. Dianna said "What Happened to you? I've never seen you so happy. She started having the silly giggles and started hopping and just said he did it, over and over. Deanna gave her a look and asked who did what?  
Trying hard to contain her growing excitement she stopped hopping and showed her the ring. Then she blurted out last night he asked me. John Luke asked me and I screamed and said yes. Then I had to help him back up and he held me and we kissed and then the whole world melted.

The next thing I knew it was late and I had to rush off to see you.  
Deanna screamed and hopped with Doctor Crusher. She called Riker to her office and he heard screaming in the background and came with security.

Beverly was all lit up like a Christmas tree she screamed and said Will, He did it ! Riker hollered too and he dismissed the smiling security officer as they celebrated in Dianna's Office. The next day, during a meeting with the full council. Fleet Admiral Robert Holoman, Rachalla and Frank were summoned to stand before them. The CNC Stood and said Council if you please, the lights dimmed and the Phoenix's record of the battle was played. Rachalla was sore so Frank stood close to support her. Many gasped as the replay of Rachalla spearing her ship deep inside the Leviathan and Franks rescue. Was replayed. The lights came back up. The CNC said Captain Rachalla Mae Jaden, In service and unwavering duty, You had distinguished yourself . The Corps. The Federation along with all of the Romulan council has voted, all in one accord to award you with the Federations highest honor. The Federation medal of honor. Frank offered Rachalla his arm as she walked up and turned to face the assembled council members. As the metal was placed around her neck the CNC motioned for her parents to come out from behind the podium stage. Everybody applauded as she turned back around she was stunned to see her parents in the council meeting.

The CNC asked for quiet and slowly the crowd went silent. She said I understand that because of your injuries Ensign Frank Holoman has been your escort and care giver. Ensign Holoman your efforts in the recovery and rescue of Captain Jaden demonstrate great bravery. It is the order that you have your rank be restored. Congratulations, Lt Commander Holoman. The CNC smiled and said I further understand that love has blossomed between you two and you both are engaged. Well Tomorrow at 8 am on the bridge of the Phoenix. The ship where you both will be serving, There will be a wedding ceremony and I will be attending. Congratulations to you both. The cheers were deafening as the two held each other. As the applause went on and on a messenger delivered a message. The CNC kind of lost composure. She hollered What!.. You're Kidding me...She turned and said, Ladies and gentleman just released from the Hospital ship. Captain John Luke Picard and Doctor Beverly Crusher. The applause continued as Rachalla and her bow stepped aside. Fleet Admiral Holoman pulled out a small box out of his pocket. The two marched out in their finest uniforms and stood before the CNC. She stood back at the podium so all could hear. Captain Picard, for years of service and unwavering duty to this council and the Federation as a whole.

It is my pleasure to order your promotion from Captain of the Enterprise to Admiral of the Star Fleet Academy. Fleet Admiral Holoman please step forward and perform the rank replacement duty. Admiral Holoman said this is a high honor to be doing this. One by one his pips were taken and one by one his new Admiral pins were put in place. As he stepped away he said Look, it seems that Doctor Beverly Crusher has received a metal of sorts. The CNC could see that Picard was blushing. The CNC looked and asked does this mean what I think it means? Doctor Crusher stood to attention said officially, as of 2300 hours yesterday. Admiral Picard asked me to marry him and I said yes. Everybody applauded. The CNC said well it looks like we have two weddings to plan for. The cheers were deafening. The CNC said, also, Admiral, take one of those pips and place it upon Dr. Beverly Crusher. From this day forward you will be assigned to Star Fleet Medical as Captain Crusher till such time as your wedding when the record will be officially adjusted to Captain Beverly Picard. The cheers continued. They roared as they turned and kissed.

The crowd died down and the CNC smiled said this gathering is dismissed and she banged her gavel and walked out. As the crowd started breaking up John Luke said I need a drink. Beverly said not with the meds your taking. Rachalla leaned on Frank and said I don't know about you but I'm beat. Frank held her gently and said I don't doubt it. You push way too hard and need your rest too my wife to be. Rachalla offered no protest. Ryack said well maybe it's time for our daughter to be listening to her husband to be and get some sleep. Rachalla hugged up to Frank and smiled. As they walked out the exit Ryack whispered to Frank. He said, don't push it. Frank whispered back "Right" both snickered. It took some time but all concerned found their quarters and the Praetor and his Queen found his quarters on board his ship. Tomorrow would be a busy day. Rachalla snuggled up to her man and sleep took them quickly. Admiral Picard received his orders and some keys to the couple's new home, Courtesy of the CNC. It wasn't long before sleep took them too.

**Wind Rider Chap. Four / Segment One.**

**(Wedding)**

Eight am came. The bridge of the phoenix was deemed too small so the ceremony was moved to the lounge. The Wind Rider squadron teamed up and provided many of the decorations. Though the CNC would be present the Ceremony would be brief. Both of us dreamed of the night after.  
Dreamed of passions being explored as two would become one. Dreams of making that silent connection that tells your spouse how much you love her from across the room. Dreams of leaving one life behind and stepping ahead to a new and different and frightening life sharing all you have and all you are with another person. Of stepping literally into a new frontier of life experiences no one can describe or warn about. Things that must be experianced to be fully understood.

Dreams of standing before your spouse naked for the first time shivering with an equal mixture of fright and excitement. Anticipating that first touch that will link you forever to that person you the fast pace ultra modern style of the Federation, it was time to join together in the long ancient style of a wedding. Frank was getting dressed in their old quarters. All packed up as married officer quarters was two decks up. His Father helped brush off the lint on his uniform. He said, Son in a few hours everything will change. I remember how it was with me and your mother. I can recall every moment. I will for the rest of my life. Just as you will soon enough. A memory lazer etched in the back of your brain forever. Frank said Thanks Father, Like I'm not nervous enough.

He snickered, He said son you have not known nervous till you see her in her wedding dress. Remember to breathe. His father placed his hand on his sons shoulder and said I'm Proud of you. Let's go.. Slowly his father picked up his bag and carried it for his son. Earlier that day, Rachalla and Frank was awaken by a visit from her mother. They took her over to their ship and surprised her with her own custom wedding dress. She stared at it in the mirror and then turned around as Mandie and Ryack stood back and took a good look. Mandie gasped and cried big tears. Her child's life was changing. it was time to let go and let her stand or fall all on her own. It's a frightening time for a parent. Rachalla asked how do I look. Both swallowed hard to talk. Mandie said you look stunning. Ryack said, I can't believe so much time has passed and my little girl I used to bounce on my knee is standing before me all grown up.

Mandie asked how does it feel. Rachalla said It feels kind of weird. It's the first time I ever wore anything without pants. Mandie and Ryack snickered giving each other that look. Her father said It won't be the last after today. Mandie smacked her husband on his chest snickering she said Husband, be nice. Poor Rachalla said, Thank's you two now I'm really nervous. Her mother gave her a hug and said when you see him for the first time everything will begin to change. Connections to you both will start to grow.  
You remember that moment when he asked you to marry him? Rachalla said I always will. Mandie said well, this day will be stored in your mind forever too. Every thought, smell, and detail. Are you ready? Mandie kissed her right cheek and Ryack kissed her left and lowered the vale. Years ago such an outfit would have been considered "Human Clothes"

Time has changed that as each Romulan wedding became more elaborate than the last. Ryack gathered up her bag and all three took one last look in the mirror. The group went through the hatch and stepped out in the hall way. As far as the eye could see. Soldiers all dressed in their finest uniforms lined the corridor and saluted the young hero who would soon be wed. They marched down the corridor. Rachalla was shivering with nervousness. Finally at the transporter room, they stepped up on the transporter pad. The operator saluted and made the transport.

Rachalla felt like a rock was in her stomach as they shimmered in to the office where they were reunited that night just before the battle. Mandie took a good long look around Rachallas dress. They stood for pictures as the festivities were readied. The CNC shimmered in all dolled up and looking stunning. Everybody stood to attention she whispered please everybody. Be at ease, this moment is about them not us, relax. The door opened and Frank walked in with his Father. Both greeted the CNC and guests and Frank took his place standing before Captain Riker. Deanna watched off to his left on the bride side. Frank whispered Nervous? Riker said some. My boss is standing behind you. Frank said No pressure right.  
Riker said Right and shook himself. He asked you nervous? Frank said, I can't feel my legs. Riker said take a deep breath. Its gets better from here on. Frank looked at Deanna she nodded her agreement.

The ships clock struck 8 am and the music changed. The office door opened and Rachalla was led out in her father's hand. The assembled crowd was stupefied. Rachalla glittered like the sun. Her crown of office on her head holding down her vale. Each step was magic as Frank couldn't believe his eyes. Deanna eyes were super wide. Riker was shocked as well. He had expected Rachalla to wear her uniform.

Frank swallowed hard as Rachalla took her final steps and stood before him. He gasped for some air as he held her hands. The music stopped and it was Rikers turn. As he began, he cut a glance at Admiral Holoman.  
Since the ancient days of ship faring vessels on the waters of Earth, Every captain has been blessed with the honor and privilege of uniting two people in marriage. Though you two are young both of you have already walked a winding path called life and now come together to seal the bond of your love. Looking at Rachalla's parents Riker asks who gives this bride to be wed to this man. Ryack and Mandie both said together "We Do" and stepped away to sit down. Riker asked and this groom? Admiral Holoman said "I Do" and he stepped away and sat down.

Riker said, now you two stand on your own. You may feel alone but after today neither of you will ever feel alone again. Frank Holoman, You're path in life has brought you to this moment. Share with us the vows that lay in your heart. Frank took a deep breath and began. Looking into her eyes he said I remember the first day we met. It was at hand to hand training day. You looked at me like you were sizing me up and proceeded to beat me three times and to this day I still don't know how. When you had me pinned and looked down into my eyes I think it was then that my heart began to become yours. Later I made it a point to get to know you better. Each moment was better than the one before. I remember the first Kiss we shared. We were so nervous that we were being spied upon. That first touch of your lips felt electric to me. My heart skipped a beat as we both caught our breath.

It took a long time but when I first showed you this ring, I was so scared you'd run away. We made our promise and kept our vow before the Great Spirit. I remember when I struggled to get out of my wheelchair and purpose to you in the medical center. We both looked a mess. But right at that moment after you said yes and I slid this ring on your finger. I looked up in your eyes and thought I'd never seen you so beautiful. Now you stand here proving me so very wrong. All I am and all I have been was already yours in that moment. Princess Rachalla Mae Jaden, I pledge to keep you safe, warm and loved all the days of my life. To hold and comfort you when the winds of adversity blow our way. To smile and share our joy when the sun comes and shines upon us. My heart is yours now and forever.

Riker was shocked, but he continued. Princess Rachalla Mae Jaden Your path in life has brought you to this moment. Please share with us the vows that lay upon your heart. She gave his hands a squeeze and took a deep breath.  
She began, that first day I saw you I felt the warmth of the sun shining on me. I wondered why you were so interesting to me. You're a good fighter but I will never tell you how I beat you. A woman has her secrets. Our first kiss was more than a curiosity. The second it happened, it seemed as if all time stopped for a moment. I was sure your father saw us and sat down in his chair and said nothing. I remember having to wash my face in cold water because I was blushing so much. From then on I knew we had more than a connection. Your proposal felt like an answer from a long lost ancient prayer buried deep in my heart. The moment I plunged my ship into the leviathan I had this picture of you on my console. I figured if this went wrong and I died. I could take comfort in knowing your face would be the last thing I would see on this side of the sun. I would carry your image and love in my heart as I would step across and take my place at the council fires among the elders that helped us with our promise ceremony.

After though, I knew I was alive because it hurt so damn bad. I grabbed that picture and hit my ejection button. In seconds I was in free space and the first thing I saw was you're ship above me taking a beating from phaser fire. You protected me as you have always done. As I clung to your ship I couldn't see your face but I knew my heart was yours. We never know how many moments of life we have. All I know is I want to spend each of those moments in your arms as much and as long as possible. Even here in space I can see the sun in your eyes and feel the warmth of your heart. My heart is yours now and forever. Riker took a deep breath and continued, Princess Rachalla Mae Jaden, Do you take Frank Holoman to be your wedded spouse for all eternity and pledge to love and honor him. Keeping yourself only on to him till the day you take your final flight into the sun?

Her eyes flashed as she smiled and said "I Do". Riker turned toward Frank and asked, Frank Holoman do you take Princess Rachalla Mae Jaden to become your spouse, to love and honor keeping yourself only on to her for all eternity, till you take your final flight into the sun? Frank smiled as he looked into her eyes and said "I Do". Riker said, and then, by the power and authority vested in me as Captain of this vessel, I declare you to be Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride. Their whole world froze in that moment as they drew close not as a girl and a boy but a woman and a man. Their kiss was long slow and so very sweet. Both parted changed forever as they turned to the parents and guests and Riker said Ladies and gentlemen I present to you taking their first steps on their path of life together, Princess Rachalla Mae and Frank Holoman.

All stood and cheered the couple as they both blushed deep red with joy and embarrassment and kissed again. Admiral Holoman stepped up and shook Rikers hand and said you did a fine job. You honored the traditions of the parents and the happy couple. It was a good blend. Nice work.

**Wind Rider Chap. Four / Segment Two.**

**(Wedding)**

The CNC had a busy schedule so she greeted the newlyweds and wished them well, and then said her good buys and shimmered away. The reception was small and intimate. The happy couple shook Riker's hand and Deanna still crying gave each a small kiss on the cheek. Hugged up to each other they only had eyes for themselves. The work day was just beginning for the rest of Star Fleet as the newlyweds had three days before Picard's wedding. After a brief celebration, the chief presented Rachalla and Frank with their own marriage blanket. It was stunningly beautiful with intricate designs and symbols. Gently he draped it around the couple and made his blessing. Ryack and Riker gathered the bags and after more well wishes the happy couple was escorted to their newly assigned quarters.

Frank picked up and carried Rachalla inside for the first time and set her down and kissed her. Ryack and Riker stepped just inside and left the bags on the sofa. Both scampered back out snickering. Each in their own way remembering their own first time. Both had duties to attend to and the Queen had already said her goodbyes and went to her summit meeting. After a few hours they took a break The CNC walked over and asked Remembering? Blushing, Mandie said yes. My daughter is going to walk out that room a woman.  
She will be changed forever. Know things we know. Things we can't say. It makes me feel old. The CNC gave the Queen a wicked look. She said feel old but never Too old to still do it. Poor Mandie needed a napkin as she snorted a sip of her ice water. Back in the room the happy couple took their time as they with no words undressed and explored each other. Scents of their bodies as they kissed fogged both their minds as their love and passion grew.  
Desires passed down from her mother that once laid dormant encoded deep in her DNA began to surface. Her blood felt as fire as they neared the first moment that will change her forever. Frank knew what to do but was like her incredibly nervous. Both had taken the required courses and knew the mechanics but never felt the emotions they were sharing at this moment.  
It was their very first adventure as husband and wife. They stopped and stood back taking a long look at each other. Both standing naked, seeing each other without any guilt or embarrassment. He reached up and cradled her face in his hand and said never could I have ever dreamed you were this beautiful. She said I have no words. My heart feels as if would beat out of my chest. She picked up the marriage blanket and wrapped herself up in it.  
Standing before her husband she slowly opened the blanket and he walked inside as she wrapped her arms around him. And closed the blanket. As they kissed again this time deeper she felt a few moments of pain that was replaced by a joy unspeakable. He wrapped his arms around her as they merged for the first time and Rachallas world changed forever. Their wants and passions took over as they fell into the bed and used their bodies to comfort and please each other. His touch felt like fire on her body as showers of hormones and endorphins showered down inside her from a top her head all the way down to curl her toes. They would merge both body soul and spirit with a joy no life form has ever had words to describe. The blanket was warm and their sweat drove them on to further heights of passion. His eyes were glazed over with love hers shined brightly as she became drunk with love and couldn't get enough of him every part of his body looked and felt as if it needed to be kissed, touched and held.  
Their kisses filled with the wild abandon of limitless love and passion released for the first time ever, they took a breath as they parted both breathing hard and wanting to never stop.

The outside world was continuing on but for the newlyweds time stopped. For them all their was the here and now. Hours would pass with the parents trying desperately to do their jobs and not think about them and their own first times. Deanna gave Riker a long look and took a moment to walk over in his office and sit in his lap at his desk and give her husband a very long loving kiss that would tell him He was going to have a very long night. On board the Romulan ship, communications with the council were contentious. They didnt like the fact that both were away, at Earth. Assurances had to be made as the first tugs arrived at Romulas without him. After the conference call was completed he rested his head in his hands for a moment. There was a knock on the door he said Enter. His first officer walked in with a decanter of Ale and two glasses. He set them down and poured a drink.

Over the years together they had developed an easy friendship. Both had families that weighed heavy on their hearts.

Ryack said Thank you old friend. What do we toast too? He closed and set the decanter down and said how about to marriages. Snickering Ryack said, is it that obvious. His first officer took a sip and said as if it was painted all the way down the side of the ship. Ryack took a sip and snickered. Gods I will never get used to letting go and watching my children marry and move away. His first officer said its hard letting go. Ryack said, it is. It really is. I have a daughter I haven't seen in over fifteen years and to just stand by and let her marry and move on just guts me. It gets harder and harder every time. His first officer said No, not harder. We just get older. Ryack said Agreed old friend. Ryack asked how you handled it. He snickered and said well I only had one to let go. Snickering he picked up the decanter and looked at it. He snickered and said that and three of these. Ryack laughed.

I bet you felt better in the morning. He walked to the door turned and said Oh but I did. As he turned back he said all but my head. Ryack snickered and said, thank you my friend. As he stepped through the hatch he turned back and said any time my Praetor. Fleet admiral Holoman was buried under a pile of requisition forms and briefs along with a couple dozen messages about Corp. Duties within the Federation structure. Requisitions to go to the ship yards about repairs to the corps damaged ships and requests for replacement for the destroyed ones. His new assistant, LT. Kat'Lan, a Trill woman, was helping as best as she could. She handed him another couple of pads and took a stack away to her desk to transmit. She stopped and asked are you all right? Admiral Holoman looked up and asked is it that obvious? She said, only to those who care. He sat back and sighed. He said, you were once a counselor. I remember seeing you on the bridge of the Phoenix and now you are here. Why?

She blushed. And said, well I needed a change and a little less risk. The Admiral said put those down and join me on the couch. They sat down she noticed he was looking her over and didn't mind at all as she sat down slowly to entertain his little fantasy. Admiral Holoman leaned back and said ok counselor how you would counsel me. She blushed a little and said first I would look you up and scan your record. Nothing classified just a cursory check. Then I would observe and note my findings and make suggestions based on those findings. Holoman was entranced and this woman wasn't intimidated by his rank and didn't back down. He liked that for some reason. He asked, and what would be your observation. She said, that you're a genius lever trainer of the young partly because you're still young at heart. Looking around she said, all this. This is not you.

Outside in the sun and hot wind with your students and Cadets, That's you. You have lived with an understanding of duty and know all that is required of you as an Admiral, but on many occasions you shun the limelight. I'd say today is a bad day for you and not because things are so busy. Your mind and heart is on your son and Rachalla. You're not her father but love her as one. Your compassion is but one of your many gifts you share with the youth. You busy your days and nights because something is missing. Something, far too personal to discuss. Rachallas gifted talents began to fill some of that void. She surprised you, the first time she called you father, and I'll bet it made your heart skip a beat.

Now both are gone and the void remains. Holoman sat up and swallowed hard. She asked Am I close? He fiddled with his hands looking down he said uncomfortably close. She said, Sir I mean no offense. I don't look it but I'm almost the same age as you. Our people don't start showing our age till round about one hundred years. In earth years you would say that I am Sixty Two years old. In my professional opinion, as a counselor. I would say you need a vacation and go out on a date with a lovely woman who would ease the pains of that void.

You have been alone for a long time and it's become a kind of comfort to you. Sir, no matter the race. None of us were ever designed to be alone. Holoman cracked, he said I agree. These last few years after Rachalla left on her assignment to the Phoenix, have been hard. I lost Franks mother in a shuttle craft accident. It tore us both up pretty good. Frank was young. He could bounce back better than I could. She said, a little of what you humans call Rusty? He snickered and said a lot Rusty. Got any suggestions? She said, I have seen many make many choices.

Some drown themselves in drink. Some take trips to pleasure planets like Risa for instance and have some temporary fulfillment. And others just go out and socialize. Meet up with fellow Star Fleet officers like Admiral Janeway. Holoman shook his head and said I thought about that once but I'm just too rusty and she might take it the wrong way and things would get awkward and end up with trouble. She placed her hand on his leg and said or you could ask out the woman seated in front of you. Holoman was stunned. He looked at her but said nothing. He wasn't angry. He was touched and it startled him. She said I didn't take this job just for the less risk. I felt a kinship for you the first time I saw you dress down Captain Riker.

Our people call it a connection. In many ways you're so very strong and others some comfort is needed.

No one will ever fill the void left by your wife. I don't even know if I can help you fill it in any way at all. I know I'd like to try. If my being forward has offended you I will put in for a transfer, pack up and leave. Nothing in life comes without risk. Holoman was watching her eyes intently. He looked as if he might shed a tear and looked away to rub his eyes. He placed his hand on hers and said in a very soft voice, No, I think I'd like it of you stayed. He looked away and blushed, and said I am real rusty at this. She snickered and said then let's starts slow. Dinner and drinks and conversation and see where that leads. He said ok. I'd like that. She said well we better get back to those pads or they will start calling and pestering you again. Snickering he said good idea. Still holding her hand they stood and she drew him close and gave in a long warm hug. He shivered and let out a sigh and returned the hug. She let go and said you looked like you needed it. She took the stack and went back to her desk. He stood there and watched as she walked away. She set the stack down on her desk and looked back and smiled wickedly at him. For the first time in a long while, he smiled and started feeling more alive than he had in a long time.

Back with the newlyweds, laying together in bed looking at each other. Sharing their first, in a series of life long conversations with a glance. Both are now changed forever. Both now deeply in love. He held her hand gently and asked are you ok? How do you feel? Her eyes shining she said I feel...WHOW!. I never thought I could feel this way or feel so hungry for more. They kissed and even with her sore ribs, they continued their exploration of each other.

**Wind Rider Chap. Four / Segment Three.**

**(Wedding)**

Late that night the family, each in their own way found the time to do some exploration of their own. Their passions spent all fell asleep and waited as the next day would come. As the dawn of the next day began. Frank awoke to see his lovely wife standing there holding two cups of coffee. She grinned and said Good Morning my husband, and brought him his coffee. He sat up and was grinning wickedly. He said I could get used to this. She snickered and said I could get used to more of last night. As she stood to go to the bathroom she walked away naked and he saw a small trikle of blood down her leg. Instantly disturbed he got up and went with her. and said Your bleeding. She said, all bleed on their first time. I used the dermal regenerator but my ribs still hurt and I guess I can't reach it. Frank said I can't have my wife bleeding all over the place. 

Hand me that regenerator. He looked at it and said no wonder. First it's set for Human DNA I doubt it did much. He got down on his knees and reset the generator for Romulan DNA and went to work. Every time he touched her she gasped and not with pain. Frank liked teasing his new wife. Pleasing her and making her gasp. He took his time. After she went to the bathroom and got cleaned up he took her by the hand and led her into the showers. Lathering her up and rubbing his hands all over was driving her crazy. She started playing with her husband and soon had him right where she wanted him.

The shower was long and the coffee cold, but neither cared. They just laid in the bed in each other's arms and snuggled up to rest for a couple of hours. Afterwards they got back up and had breakfast and dressed to go out to take care of the rest of the ceremony with their Navajo brothers and sisters. They took and folded the wedding blanket and put it in a bag.  
It was a little embarrassing to explain to the transport officer, but he just smiled and said step up on the platform. Soon they shimmered away. The Sun was rising as they appeared at the gate of the reservation. A transport was sent to bring them to the council. The road was bumpy and Rachalla was sore. As they arrived she had to step out and adjust her clothes a bit. Per her mothers advice she wore a drip pad and it was uncomfortable and had to be adjusted.

She was warned of leakage that may cause stain and embarrassment.. Her motherly advice came in handy as she was right. After waiting a moment they were called into the council tent. Both were nervous and embarrassed but both knew this was their way and adhered to it. The chief took the bag and blanket and handed it over to the council women who took it behind a privacy barrier and examined it. The eldest stepped back out and nodded and then went back in.  
The chief did his blessing for the young couple. He asked them to sit. slowly Frank eased her down on the pillow and then sat himself. The cheif said the ceremony you undertook more than two years ago has been fulfilled. You remained devoted and the Great Spirit is well pleased. Ya Shawl You have crossed the first bridge and the rope has been cut. There is no crossing back. Your journey into womanhood will be a path of many joys and sorrows. Adversity will test you. Remember Ya Shaw's teachings and his wisdom and you will do well. Frank, you are more than before. More than protector and comforter. More that guide or decision maker.  
The role of husband will be complicated. It will because she is complicated. All women are. Remember to ask listen and learn.

She will tell what she wants or needs. Ya Sawl never be afraid to tell him even the smallest thing. For as you walk your path you will find many small things become large before you expect it. Frank, Her love for you and your love for her encircles you both as an eternal bond with no beginning and no end. Be cautious for another bridge lies ahead. Like the first, once crossed there is no going back. That is the bridge of motherhood and you are both too young to cross it. The chief said, you will argue, it will come and go as the wind. Always remember the bond you two have made with each other and it will pass.

Ya Shawl This council kept a place for your mentor. That place is now yours. If the need for the councils wisdom arises, come and share with us. No question to big or small. Our wisdom passes with each generation. Carry his name well. When your time comes and you must take your journey into the sun, choose well who will carry his name for you.  
The women will clean the blanket and it will be sent to you. May your lives be filled with the sunlight of happiness. May the great spirit lead, guide and keep you safe always. The packages you came for are ready and are in the transport for your journey back home.

Frank, Be gentle and loving. Always caring for her every need. A woman in pain is a bad thing. It disturbs the Great Spirit. You have been entrusted with a great treasure. Guard it well. The chief and Frank helped her to stand. He gave her the pillow to sit on for their journey back to the reservation entrance. Their ride was much more comfortable this time. They got out and got their packages and beamed away back aboard. This time though Deanna was waiting on them. She smiled and greeted them as they arrived and shimmered in. She said Hi what's all this? Frank helped Rachalla step down. He said these are gifts from our people for Admiral Picard and Captain Picard on their wedding day. Deanna asked how do you feel? Rachalla said, I can't explain how I feel right now everything is jumbled. Ive never been happier than this moment. Rachalla gave Deanna a wicked look. She said you have changed. Im not sure how but it's a good change. With a glint in her eye Deanna said we will see.

Rachalla said I haven't forgotten the schedule for our talks but right now I need my husband. Frank said we only have a few days before we leave earth so I'm going to pamper my wife for a while. Deanna said I can feel your happiness. This time though Rachalla turned and looked deep into Deannas eyes and smiled. She said, I can feel yours too. Rachallas Eyes were very bright and Franks were still glazed over with the newness of his love. They went back to their quarters and undressed. Frank worked on her bleed once more as she has a small amount of seepage.

The pads had worked and no one saw. Climbing in the bed they snuggled and relaxed as all the wisdom given by the chief sank in. Their passions would grow again soon enough. For now all they wanted, was to hold and sleep in each other's arms. Admiral Holoman woke and took a look around. His new found spotted friend was standing there dressed in her robe and smiled and handed him a cup of coffee. She smiled wickedly at him as he sat up in bed. Snickering she said not quite as rusty as you thought. He blushed deep red and smiled. He said last night was more than expected.  
Snickering she said It was. She asked how do you feel. He said much happier than I have in a long time. She said good and took off her robe and climbed back in bed and snuggled up to him. She said It's Saturday, drink your coffee and relax.  
He smiled at the sight of her body. Entranced at the sight of her spots. He nearly spilled his coffee. Giggeling she said you like my spots. He said I like everything about you. She said well in certain areas of my body the spots when pressed and generate all kinds of feelings. Want to explore? He set his coffee down and said hell yes. They threw the covers over their heads and she giggled again.

**Wind Rider Chap. Four / Segment Four**

**(Wedding)**

Finally, Sunday service was held at the Star Fleet Great Hall. Admiral Janeway officiated the service. Representatives form nearly every planet and people Captain Picard had ever visited, came. Some were old friends. Some were old enemies recently made new friends by his efforts at diplomacy. Captain Riker and his wife were all spit shined standing on both sides of Admiral Janeway. More than half of all in attendance would have wagered real money this event would never happen. All were shocked as the word leaked out. The Great Captain Picard had finally lost his heart to another. Summoning all his strength to over ride his almost xenophobic tendency for privacy, He stepped around the corner and the doors were opened. He marched through and down the stairs to the floor of the main hall. Neither looking right or left for fear of losing his nerve he marched all decked out in his dress uniform.  
He was pristine. Not a wrinkle of speck of dirt or lint anywhere on him. Slowly he marched down the grand walkway to his place. Deanna saw how hard this was on him, with so public an event and was so proud of him giving him a reassuring smile. A moment later, the music changed to a rendition of Alva Maria and the doors were opened. Standing there for all to see, Beverly sparkled like the sun on the ocean waters.  
Over a hundred races with different languages all stood and were shock to complete silence as the veiled beauty took her first steps. Deanna's eyes went super wide and she thought she would pass out. Riker whispered to Picard to keep breathing. I doubt he even heard him as the image of his stunning bride was being burned into his memory for all time. She slowly stepped down and began her journey into marriage. Rachalla stood with her new husband and shared a look remembering their day, not so long ago. Both smiled and leaned on each other.  
Each step she took Beverly sparkled in the combination of the inside lights and the sun that shown in through the grand windows. The last few steps made John Luke glad his was a mechanical heart. His human one would have stopped the second their hands met. Even Admiral Janeway was shocked at how beautiful she looked. She started saying, I never thought this day would ever come. But now that it has, I could not be happier or more honored to be here now. Captains of all kinds weather sailing on water, Flying through the Air, or traveling through Space have all shared in one glorious honor and that is the authority of uniting two people in the bonds of holy matrimony.  
May I ask who gives this bride to be wed to this man? Deanna stepped up and said "I Do" and stepped away and sat in her chair. Admiral Janeway turned and asked and who stands to give this man to be wed to this woman? Captain Riker stepped up and lightly placed his hand on Picards shoulder and said "I Do" and he stepped away and sat. Admiral Janeway said, you both stand alone and together but were never alone for both of you are carried in the hearts of many friends. After this day, any aloneness either of you may have felt in life will never be felt again. She turned to Beverly and said, Do you Beverly Crusher, take this man to be your husband? To love and honor keeping yourself only on to him? Even under her vale you could see the tears fall as she said "I Do" Then Admiral Janeway turned and asked, Do you, Admiral Picard take this woman to be your wife? To have and hold, Love and honor, keeping yourself only on to her? He took a deep swallow of air and said in a firm voice, "I Do"  
Admiral Janeway addressed both and the assemblage as she said, Then by the authority vested in me as Admiral of Star Fleet, it is with great happiness that I declare for all to know you are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride. He took a small step and lifted her vale and kissed his new wife with great passion that took a little longer than Janeway was counting on. Snickering as they finally separated, she turned the couple to the assembled guests and friends and said, With great honor, it is my happy privilege to introduce John luke and Beverly Picard.

The applause was deafening as cheers and well wishes rang out from all assembled. The day had finally came. A day neither would ever forget. Frank whispered to Rachalla, Next comes a night neither would ever forget. Rachalla gave her husband a wicked look and whispered Husband, be nice. He smiled and said Yes Maim. Both got lost in the crowd but knew they would have their moment with the happy couple at the reception.

**Wind Rider Chap. Five / Segment One.**

**(Reception)**

The sunny blue skies had few clouds as the venue once used for the Riker wedding was already booked. The newlyweds, when they found out it was for the Picard wedding gladly made the swap. It took some logistics to move locations but with Riker's help and the ships transporters. The band and caterers got moved and all settled in just in time. The crowds of old ship mates from the Enterprise and his old ship the Star Gazer all showed up to toast and cheer their arrival. As they shimmered in all had their glasses raised and when the crowd saw who it was they all said, Oh it's you two and sat back down. Riker's joke was perfectly timed. Admiral Picard wasn't sure if he should shake his hand or belt him in the mouth. Bevery was the first to give in and started to snicker. Moments later Riker, Deanna, and Beverly broke out and John Luke tried hard but finally snickered and swore he would get even.

Their first dance alone on the dance floor was exquisite. They danced a slow waltz that had many wishing they could dance it too. The ladies envied Beverly as Picard lavished his attentions on her in front of almost 300 people. Many brought gifts for the lovely couple. A special visitor shimmered in and all came to attention. The CNC Said Please everybody. We can go back to work tomorrow. This is their day. Let's relax and celebrate. She came over and congratulated the lovely couple somebody handed her a glass of Romulan Ale She took a sip and immediately knew what it was. Snickering she said It's a good thing this stuff isn't illegal anymore I'd have to shut this party down. Queen Mande whispered in her husband's ear and walked over to stand with the CNC. She herself was sporting a glass. And said we have even more to celebrate. The CNC said as of an hour ago the new treaty between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire was agreed too and signed.

All that is needed is ratification by the Romulan Senate. Both sides have made concessions and advancements.

Queen Mandie said and one of those concessions is the now free market, open and legal transport and sale of some of our people's finest vintages including Romulan Ale. The CNC said and we get to sell some of our oldest and best vintages to our Romulan friends, including some of our finest Kentucky and Tennessee Whiskeys'. Queen Mandie said also the new treaty is for Ten years now instead of the original five. Also, more areas of Trade are going to be opened up.

Area's like Raw materials and finished goods. Still we have areas to work on but we will leave those for the future. Our journey together will be a long one, but as I look to the future seeing us learn more about each other, seeing the possibilities of friendship. She finished by saying, I see hope and trust growing. But people, this day is not about us. This day is about love and courage in the face of some of our worst kinds of adversity. It's about venturing out in new relationships and Marriage, Friendships and Trust. None of these things have or ever will come easy. Much blood and many dead lay on both sides.

We should remember and honor them by continuing to build on our hopes for a brighter future. Admiral Picard stood and said Here-Here and toasted the builders of that future. All took a sip and sat back down as the Party continued. Walking back over to her husband he whispered in her ear nice speech. I hope you have a good one for the Senate. Mandie said I'm working on one, husband. He said I hope it's a good one because they are pissed we have been away so long on Earth. Queen Mandie said Frack them. This is our reign not there's and we have family to attend too. How dare they act in such a manner? Oh trust me husband I will have a speech for them, and if they piss me off any further I just may take a few heads as well. They mistake our good will for weakness I won't tolerate that at any time or ever again.

Another signal was received from the old venue site and security cross checked the code and allowed transport. Mandie almost dropped her drink as Frank and Rachalla shimmered in carrying bags of gifts all decked out in their finest Wind Rider Uniform's Security took the invitations, scanned and cleared them. Mandie grabbed her husband's arm and squeezed tightly saying look at them. Look at our daughter and her new husband. She is a woman now. Crying big tears Mandie said our baby girl is gone now. Look at her eyes she is love drunk. Ryack said his is all glazed over too.

Mandie sent an usher to guide them to their table. Mandie couldn't speak as she wanted too. Her words failed her as they walked over and set down the gifts for the Picard's. Rachalla locked eyes with her mother and both knew all had changed. They drew close and started to cry and then hugged each other. Frank shook Ryack's hand. After a long moment between mother and daughter she asked are you ok? How do you feel?  
Rachalla said I feel...WHOW ! Both mother and father snickered as she hid her face in Frank's chest. He held her gently saying it's alright. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. WHOW kind of covers it for me too. Rachalla started to sit but was sore. Mother saw it and whispered feeling a little sore? Rachalla nodded. Mandie said come with me.

Turning back she told her husband and Frank. Daughter and I are going to the ladies room for a little lady talk. You two have your man talk and husband she pointed to him be nice he's family now. Ryack said, Ok I promise. After they left, Ryack placed his hand on Franks shoulder and asked how she is really. Frank said, Sir your daughter is more than my wildest dreams could ever think of. She is the light of my day and the warmth of my night and never have I ever slept so sweetly holding her in my arms. Squeezing his shoulder he said truth time. Frank relented and said she started having nightmares about what she saw on the Enterprise. So much death really rattled her.

She has counseling scheduled starting next week. It should make her better. Ryack said here put this in your pocket. It's my private communication code for direct scrambled communication. Keep me apprised of her condition. And for the future, don't hide things from me. I have seen how much you love her but we need to have an understanding. To you she can be your Wife, Ex-Wife, or Widow. To me and her Mother she will always be our daughter. You break her heart and I will hunt you down and break yours...in half. Understand? Frank swallowed hard and said Yes Sir. Ryack removed his hand off Frank's now sore shoulder. Ryack said see how better things work with a little honesty and understanding? Nervously Frank smiled. He asked Sir if I may, I do have a question.

Ryack asked is it personal? Frank took a step back and said well we are family now so I would have to say yes kind of. Ryack said, ask carefully, I do have limits. Frank said understood Sir it's just I notice how closely and well you and your wife work together. How you look at each other even from across the room and seem to share whole conversations in a glance. I want the same kind of love and devotion I see you share for Rachalla. Can you give me some advice? Ryack hid it well but he was touched by Frank's question.

They both sat down and Ryack thought for a moment. He said, First you have asked properly and with respect and I thank you for that. What I tell you no Romulan male would ever admit too. If you say anything, not only will you find yourself slapped across the room but I will stand over you and call you a liar. He started again but in a much lower voice and Frank was listening intently. Ryack said I don't understand how relationships work here on earth but on Romulas the men lead. But the really smart ones always seek their wives opinion first. It makes for peace and harmony in the home.

Soon you're going to find out Romulan women are not only passionate about their opinions but also that they have very long memories. You will argue. Everybody does. If you are smart and listen to her carefully many times she will say what is bothering her and when she does, say I'm sorry, you're right and I am wrong. Ryack pressed his finger on the table and said even if she is dead totally wrong tell her she is right and say I'm sorry. Trust me on this. It will remind her of how and why she married you in the first place and end the argument. As for leading, never take her for granted. She will be gone in an instant and I will start looking for you. Never make any decision without including her opinion.

This will show her you value her and how she thinks. Not all "Human ways" are going to work with you too, so listen closely to not only what she says but how she says it. In her own way she will tell you what is bothering her or what she needs. So lead, first with your eyes open and pay attention to her at all times. Lead with your ears open to listen as she speaks. Lead with your heart free of guilt, but mostly lead with your mouth shut. I can't tell you how many times I have said the right thing at the wrong time and I have the bruises to prove it. Ryack asked do you understand. Frank said Yes Sir I think I do. My tribal chief said pretty much the same thing. Ryack said I need to look up this Navajo people. The more I hear about them, the more I like them.

**Wind Rider Chap. Five / Segment Two.**

**(Reception)**

Ryack got Frank a glass of Ale and said Rachalla can drink this almost like water but you don't try it. Most humans can get stupid drunk off of just one glass so sip it. It packs a punch. Frank saw them coming back and set the glass back down saying Rachalla can't have any of this right now. Ryack felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He asked Rachalla isn't pregnant is she. Frank didn't answer, which made Ryack nervous so he pressed the issue. Frank smiled and said No she most definitely is not. She is on pain meds for her ribs. Also next week we have appointments with our ships doctor about our family planning. My chief says we are way too young and I agree so we are taking our meds and precautions and will discuss our family plans for the future.

Ryack said good That's a relief. Frank rubbed his shoulder and said that should even us out for the shoulder. Ryack snickered. He grinned and said nice move I didn't see that one coming. Sorry about the shoulder. I needed to get my point across and quickly. I didn't know how long they would be gone. Frank said I believe you Sir, I believe it when you said you would hunt me down.  
Ryack said Good keep all that between us. Frank said Right He whispered it's not good to tell a daughter such things about her father threatening her husband. That would make for much trouble. Frank Grinned evilly and Ryack snickered. He said see we can think alike. Just remember my promise. Frank whispered I will. I do love her with all my heart.

As they came back and sat down Mandie whispered to Rachalla remember just two small fingers worth and apply liberally and that should help you heal faster and take away your pain. Rachalla blushed and said Thank you Mother I feel much better now. Frank saw an opening in the gift line and said before you get too comfortable we need to go and do this. We will be right back.

We have a special presentation for the Picard's. Frank helped Rachalla up and gave her a reassuring kiss. Frank said to the Queen, this will be good so watch closely. They stood in line and after a moment or two. Finally it was there turn both smiled at Admiral Picard and wished both much joy in their marriage. Rachalla said from our people we bring a gift. She pulled out two blankets of royal blue with special designs and draped one on Beverly and one for the Admiral.

Rachalla said these are Navajo peace blankets. They are soft and very warm like the one we have. Beverly was super impressed saying it's so soft and these designs are stunning. Rachalla said each blanket is blessed separately and it's said that if kept together they will help to bring continued peace in the household. She stepped back and Frank said this is from the both of us, and I think when you see it you will understand why. Admiral Picard asked should we open it now. Frank smiled and said yes please there is a story behind it and much love goes with it. Frank gave Riker a sideways glance.

Slowly he took the package and tore the wrapping Beverly was enraptured all wrapped up in her blanket. Admiral Picard pulled out the wooden box and said its heavy he noted the laser etching of the Federation symbol. Now came the moment of truth Frank said the top slides off. Clearing away the wrapping paper he set the box down on the table and gently slid the top opened. Everybody at the table gasped and Picard was very shaken.

He whispered Oh My God's it's the ships foundry plate.

He turned back and asked when? How? Rachalla pointed to Allison and said when we boarded your ship and saw how badly you were hurt I was busy putting on your neck brace and getting you strapped on the back board. I caught a glimmer of it moving in the small lights of a control panel. My good friend Allison here went over and lazered the final corner free and we took and hid it for you to have and hold when you recovered.

If you didn't the plan was to present it to Captain Riker. As you can see, It lays on its own small Peace blanket and in the corner is a small Navajo dream catcher. Now your ship that you loved so much can in rest in peace and will dream sweet dreams of exploration for all eternity. Everybody was shocked stone silent as he lifted the box for all to see. He looked at Rachalla for a long moment and finally said, I can't believe you did this for me. He said Captain Rachalla Mae Holoman. Take a moment and look around. Many here would be dead if it weren't for your actions. I would be unable to walk were it not for your loving care in one of my worst moments ever.

Beverly and I are alive to enjoy this moment because of you. He said, I know you saw things and are having trouble with the memories. I too have trouble sometimes. I wish I could have arrived at the council chambers a few moments earlier I would have been honored to place that metal on you myself. We all owe you a debt that can never be repaid. Rachalla was a washed in applause again as she looked at the metal.

She started to speak so everybody grew quiet. She said Sir I didn't do any of this for glory or metals. I did what I did because it was needed. What was it one of your Shakespeare sonnets said? "For him that sheadith his blood this day is my brother". Well many died but many were saved and I was glad to do it. Because whether from another world or not, we are each other's brothers and sisters. We may be the weirdest family ever. We may argue and fight and snarl and blow each other's hair back sometimes. But when one of us is down or hurt. There is no need to ask. Just say where and when and we are there. This is what makes us all family. It doesn't matter what planet. Family, weather newlywed, or personal, or relation or even family like all of us. Family is important. Many times, out there in space it's all we have to live or die. I am part of three families now. I have my own. I have my Father and Mother. And I have people like you. I have your back and know you have mine.

Can there be any greater definition of a family. Many stood dumbfounded at such words coming from someone so young. One by one each stood and started applauding. The applause grew and grew. The CNC was greatly moved and applauded herself. Admiral Picard stood and gently gave Rachalla a long hug as the cheers continued. Queen Mandie cried big tears as she applauded. It was a lengthy applause but after it died down Admiral Picard lifted his glass to Rachalla and made a new toast. He said, Rachalla Mae Holoman I am proud to know you. And prouder still to call you friend.

You stand here as proof of the future we are all striving for. So here's to friendship and to Family. All stood and toasted saying all in one accord to friendship, and To Family. Fleet Admiral Holoman walked up and Admiral Picard said well what you think of your student now. Frank wiped his eyes and said this day my student has graduated with honors. My student has now become a teacher she will teach many. Today she has taught me there is hope for the future. All applauded again as she gave him a hug and they all went back to their table. Frank hung back and whispered to Deanna She needs you and soon. She started having bad dreams. Deanna said thank you for telling me.

Frank said it's up to us now to keep her safe and make her better. Riker had an all new appreciation for his trainee. Deanna said we will.

**Wind Rider Chap. Five / Segment Three.**

**(Reception)**

Back at their table many were staring at the couple. Rachalla and Frank decided with a glance to give their gawkers a small show and kissed very passionately. That brought a round of gasps as the crowd broke up. Ryack said almost as good as a shot of Romulan Ale isn't it? Mandie said stop teasing them. Still staring into her eyes he said No...Better... Mandie blushed and gave her husband a kiss. Admiral Holoman stepped up and said Now that you too are more...settled.. I have a couple of confessions to make. Rachalla said Oh? Blushing, he said that night, when you first kissed. I did see you. I said nothing because I could see you two had something. If I may sit. Mandie said "Please do".

Rachalla and Frank were enraptured. Ryack and Mandie listened intently. He took a deep breath and said when Franks mother died it tore both of us up badly. For many years it was just the two of us shoring each other up. Because Frank was so young I knew he would bounce back quicker than I would. That night, I almost called out. When you're a parent, you automatically want the best for your child. You put them first over everything.

I just didn't have the heart to hold him back. I wanted him happy. And you made him happy. And through Frank you made me happy. I have never seen my son with so much joy in his heart. And I have never seen you with as much love in yours. Frank gave his father a warm hug. He whispered I'm proud of you son. Ryack got him an Ale and said, From the start I did not like this training idea. I hated being apart from my daughter for so long. On more than a few occasions your mother and I argued about it. Well I have to admit, you did a fine job raising our daughter.

I am still stunned at how talented and brave she is. Some of our finest warriors would be hard pressed to be as brave. Admiral Holoman said, I was grateful for the honor and did my best. I had my share of sleepless nights but she turned out pretty good. He shook Ryacks hand saying It was an honor to raise and train your daughter. Holoman took a deep breath and said now for the second confession. He motioned for Kat'Lin to come over. He said as she walked over your going to find out soon enough, but Kat'lan and I are seeing each other. Frank and Rachallas jaw dropped. She hugged up to him interlacing her fingers into his hand. Ryack was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Mandie was blushing almost beet red. Holoman turned beet red himself.

Frank gasped and said looks like your bouncing back. Holoman said, it's new and scary, and exciting, and also, he gave Kat'Lin a kiss in front of everybody, turned and said It's serious too. Rachalla gasped, and gave both a great big hug. She gave Holoman a small kiss on his cheek. She said Father, are you in danger of becoming a dirty old man. Holoman smiled and said Hell Yes. Everybody cracked up. Mandie said we went to Trill. Your people were so kind. Ray-Ray, this was before your time but somebody tried to shoot down our shuttle. We crashed and the emergency beam out system saved us. But we were both very badly wounded and burned.  
They helped us with the memories and the symbiots healed us of our wounds. To this day you still can't tell where my old skin leaves off and the new skin is growing. Half my face was nearly burned off. She looked at Holoman has she made you the Rose bath? He just sat there saying nothing just grinning wickedly. Everybody cracked up again. Riker and Deanna walked over. He said I just finished speaking with the CNC. There is a problem with both of you serving together on the Phoenix. Frank has his rank back and deservedly so. But their can only be one captain on each ship. So she suggested a dual rank assignment. When you are serving on assignment with Admiral Holoman, of course you are Captain of your squadron.

But serving aboard the Phoenix, Deanna and I would like you to serve, not at your old rank but as Commander, Third in command. Rachalla stood and shook his hand and said I agree and accept. Riker said Good, Now the good news. Deanna looked weirdly at Rachalla, she grinned and said in her mind yes I know. Deanna was caught by surprise. She said, you can put words in my mind? Rachalla said Mother took me aside just a little while ago.

She told me when a Romulan girl of pure blood, crosses over into womanhood certain abilities may be awakened. Mandie said Ryack and I are both pureblood born empath's. I am the stronger. Rachalla said, I think all I can do is pass small messages. Riker wiped his forehead and said great now we have two empath's. Frank said forget about surprise parties we won't get away with anything now. Riker shook his head as Rachalla and her mother and father snickered. Rachalla said in Deannas mind you have not told him yet. Deanna said no but I worked something out he is going to find out soon. This is going to be fun sharing secrets. Frank said look their both doing that creepy thing now. Deanna and Rachalla snickered.

Rachalla hugged up to her Frank and said, Like I said at the wedding. A woman has her secrets. Riker looked at Ryack he said just let it go. You won't win. I never did. Everybody cracked up. Riker and Deanna went back to their table. Frank looked around and couldn't find his father. Mandie said he's probably off with his girlfriend getting another or those Rose baths. Rachalla asked are they really that good? Mother gave Daughter a wicked look and said better. Rachalla asked are we talking about you and dad. Or you playing. Mandie bit her lip lightly and blushed she said both. Ryack said me too. The Trill way is far different than anything you can know. Mandie and I needed their help and they are very gracious and kind. Also I know these memories of what you saw on the Enterprise affected you.

I know you think because you are Romulan you think you can tuff it out. That it may be disgraceful to feel weak or scared. Nothing can be further from the truth.

Your mother and I back then carried many memories that we had to deal with because it was breaking us up. On Trill there is a Doctor Tolan and his son Jacivil. They can help you if this thing with your first officer's help doesn't work. Frank said we will speak to her about it after we talk about it ourselves. Mandie smiled and said you learn quickly. This is good. Your father and I have business to complete and we will meet you at the fishing camp. He wants to see this Yellow Stone Park, Captain Riker told him about but then we must leave to go home. I hope you can meet us for Christmas in White Star.

I will start practicing and we will sing together and stun the galaxy. Rachalla said I need the practice as well. I haven't sung a note since my lung got punctured. Ryack said we have a lot to cram into a few days so we are off. Mandie gave her daughter a long warm hug Ryack said remember it is no shame at all to be afraid and have to lean on another. You have Frank here and you are surrounded with good people and good friends.

I love you so much my daughter. It fills my heart with joy to see you so happy. Frank, you're a good man. Take good care of our daughter and remember what we talked about. Frank shook his hand and said Thank You Sir, I will.. Ryack signaled his ship and the two shimmered away.

**Wind Rider Chap. Five / Segment Four.**

**(Reception)**

Going back to the wedding couple Admiral Picard had to look twice but sure enough. Beverly's son walked up to the podium and the mic. He murmured "Oh Shit" and looked over at Riker. He whispered, I thought you were going to do the speech. I did it for yours. Riker sat back and said I wanted to but Deanna said it would be good for both of you since your part of the family now. He sat back down and face palmed as he started." Yes Admiral it's me this time. Again he murmured "Oh Shit". Smiling Will started. When Deanna asked me to do the speech at first I said no. But after some counseling she got me to thinking. As usual she was right and you know how convincing she can be. Well I had a hard time trying to figure out what to say.

I remember the first time we met. Mother was so nervous but so proud of her son. I remember you letting me sit in your chair. Then I remember that huge voice of yours yelling at me when I answered your perimeter alert button. God's it echoed all throughout the bridge. You hollered "GET OFF MY BRIDGE" You scared mother and me both. I was thinking "WHAT A JERK". Why mom liked you I didn't understand. I was just a kid. Back then I knew what to call you but mom wouldn't let me use such language. The crowd snickered and Riker was getting a kick out of this. He continued, during my writing of this speech, I had this one nagging question rattling through my mind. He put his hand on his hip and blurted, "JUST WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO CALL YOU NOW". The crowd cracked up. Beverly blushed and started snickering.

He said I can't call you "FATHER", I have only one father. The crowd grew quiet. He said I know he is happy today looking down on all of us. Looking at his mom he said he can see his greatest treasure now filled with love again and in the arms of his best friend. He took a couple more steps and said.

I remember when you escorted us to see him for that last time. I remember seeing that sparkle leave my mother's eyes like a candle blown out in a strong wind. I was just a kid. I hated and blamed you for taking my father away and making my mother so sad. It took a long time to realize that it wasn't your fault. Longer still to even have the nerve to speak up and tell you. Deanna helped me with that. In truth, she helped mother and me with a lot. We owe her a debt I can even come close to think about paying back. He took a moment and then continued. I remember that trip we took together I had to take my Star Fleet Exams and you needed heart surgery.

Mother was petrified with nervousness about me saying something out of line. She warned me over and over about you. We sat and talked and even shared a sandwich. I hated that damn thing but I ate it because you shared it with me. It was about then that I could see you were nervous too. And also it was about then that I started liking you. I already knew Mother did. You two had this connection almost from the beginning.

But she still was grieving and so was I. I can't tell you how many nights we would sleep together crying ourselves to sleep. Or the nights when we hardly got any sleep at all. But I was still just a kid and didn't know any better. I still have this problem. "JUST WHAT AM I GOING TO CALL YOU NOW". I remember when we crashed in that desert planet and had to fight for some water to keep you alive. I spoke up to protect your reputation to that Captain. You scolded me and properly so because I was out of line. But I saw the look in your eyes as you hid how you really felt. It was the first time I ever said anything about you to another.

"I know I can't call you "JOHN LUKE PICARD". That's just not going to work in any venue. In public, I know because of my training to call you "SIR". Truth is I never needed any training to call you that. I respected you and figured you had already earned the title. So "Sir" came easy.

I remember so many stories and events you used to train and show me what a Star Fleet officer and a man should look and act like. Everybody was dead silent. He walked over to his mother and placed his hand on her and said. My Fathers greatest treasure is mine as well. It fills my heart with joy to see that sparkle return to her eyes. Pointing at Admiral Picard he said that is your fault. You did that. Now she is happy again. And I know I can trust that my greatest treasure is safe in your arms. Still..."JUST WHAT THE HELL DO I CALL YOU NOW" You know, at private family time's when it's just us and some friends. Not 300 People like it is now. I had to think about how all the times while I was growing up you seemed to be there with just the right thing to say. I didn't always like it but as things turned out. Your words had more wisdom than mine ever did.

A Father gave birth to me. There is not a day that I don't miss him. But it takes a DAD to stand by and raise a child into a man. To stand by and watch him stand or fall on his own merits. To help him back to his feet and give him a good swift kick in the seat of his pants when he screws up and lets him down. Holding his hand out he said, when it's just us, I think I'd like to call you "DAD". Like "Sir", you sure earned the title. Picard was moved beyond words. Beverly was in tears. Everybody was quiet. Slowly, Admiral Picard took his hand, all he could say was Thank You. I'm proud of you and the man you have grown into. Will, looked back at his mother and then back at his "DAD" and said welcome to the Family. Both embraced with great love.

Beverly hugged him hard from behind and the crowd all stood and applauded the family. Riker was dumbfounded he had no idea what he would say or how he would say it. As they slowly parted. He said today and forever more we are a family. But today, we are not alone. He looked at Deanna. She tapped on Riker's shoulder. He quickly looked back at Deanna and said Deanna don't kid me about this you know how I feel. Grinning she pulled out a sonogram picture and said You're going to be a "DAD TOO" It's a Girl almost two weeks old. Riker exploded spinning Deanna around over and over. The crowd went wild with applause. He was in tears as he gently embraced her and gave her a very passionate kiss. He looked at Deanna and she said, you're not the only one who can set people up. He looked at Admiral Picard, then to Beverly and then to Will. Will handed the mic over to his "DAD" He grinned wickedly and said Told you I'd get even with you for that set up earlier today. Everybody cracked up and applauded. Will whispered in Admiral Picard's ear I meant every word. He gave his new "DAD" a very warm hug. And turned and hugged his mother as both shed some tears. Frank whispered as he applauded the couple don't you dare scare me like that.

Rachalla said Who Me? Frank said yes you. I know you remember. Rachalla gave her Frank a long sweet kiss and whispered my husband. You are just starting to get to know me. We have our whole lives to spend together for that.

**Wind Rider Chap. Six / Segment One.**

**(Fishing Retreat)**

The air was crisp and clean. It was early spring in Alaska and the fishing was fun. The Phoenix was still being repaired at Mckenley ship yards. Upon further inspection, extensive hidden damage to the starboard stabilizers was found and reported. Upon hearing this, The CNC gave us all extended shore leave. An extra couple of weeks to enjoy as newlyweds and as a new father. Deanna was glowing. He had never seen her so happy. The fishing camp was a roaring success.

It was time to call everybody back in and activate the perimeter force field to keep out the bears and other wildlife, from coming in and eating the had the wonderful idea to use some of the larger escape pods from the old crashed saucer section of the Enterprise - D. Two days ago, The CNC took an inspection tour of the Enterprise - E wreck. She had gone over the reports and as many rescue helmet vedios as she could stand before throwing up. All of us stood on the bridge of her ship as a memorial service was held for the ship with her dead still onboard and preserved by the vacuum of space. She said in her speech. She was a grand old lady that never gave up and never let her crew down. She fought to her last breath and her name will be remembered forever. We all stood silent and said our own personal goodbyes in our own way. She meant allot to all of us. She had many memories to take with her. The CNC finally gave the order to fire on the Enterprise E and destroy her.

Even then, she would not give up without a fight and had to be fired upon once more to finish her destruction. Admiral Picard had to look away. He truly grew to love that ship and consider it his home. The CNC rubbed his shoulder as he swallowed back down his emotions. Along with her the souls of one hundred and twenty three were released to cross over into eternity. Afterwards, Beverly took her husband back to their quarters so he could have some private time. From now on he will help train young minds to tread where he once traveled. Beverly lavished and pampered him to cheer him up. It took a while for those two to find each other. Like Deanna and Riker, now that they have, both fit together like a pair of well worn shoes. Now though at the camp, Riker and Deanna stood to see how their guests fared fishing as they returned home. Rachalla and Frank came by first. Both were filled with love as they walked arm in arm. They had fished earlier and were visiting Tasha's place up in the high country. Riker had picked the perfect spot and had installed the marker himself.

The happy couple stood over it and said your new brother is a wonderful man his heart is almost as big as his ship. They said a small Navajo prayer and left her to enjoy the beautiful horses that were grazing in the medow. The couple stopped and said its wonderful Sir, I can just see me up there someday riding those crisp cool winds. Riker said I can too and that's what scares me. The eagles up here have never seen a person flying. I'm not to sure they would take it too kindly to have two flying so close to their nests. They said, Thank you for inviting us. Rachalla gave Riker a warm hug and said she will be very happy up there now. She gave Deanna a warm hug and they exchanged some empathic messages.

And walked away next was Admiral Holoman he had been fly fishing with Kat'Lan. It was her first time ever and she was so excited. He caught two fish and she caught one. Deanna was still a little stunned to see the two together.

He walked up grinning like a Cheshire cat. He said Gods the fishing was good today. Kat'Lan caught her first fish ever. It was funny to watch as it wiggled out of her hand and she had to grab her rod quick to reel it back in. I had to take the hook out. She was thrilled as she slowly released it back to the stream. She had never held anything so wild before. I don't know which of us had more fun. Great idea Riker. Great Idea. Kat'lin walking behind him walked up and hugged up to her man. Her eyes were all glazed over with love. In truth so was his. They watched as his son and wife scampered and played as they walked up to their cabin. Playfully he chased caught and tickled her.

Her cackling laughter was almost infectious. Holoman stood there and watched. Riker said it's wonderful to see you and your son so happy. The Admiral snickered and said things might get a little noisy tonight so try not to listen too closely. Riker snickered and pointed to his son and said I think somebody else will be howling at the moon tonight. Holoman said, watching them play is a joy. Twelve years is a long time. But now I feel more alive than I have ever been. Thanks Riker for the invite. He started walking to his cabin as Kat'lan grinned at Deanna. She shrugged her shoulders and said, what can I say. I rubbed his back and he rubbed my spots and nature kind of took its course. Deanna turned three shades of pink blushing. Kat'lan said you two should come see Trill. We do things much more openly there. We have a beach and a pool where people can have sex right out in the open while everybody watches.

She gave Will a wicked look and said now watching you two would be an event. Deanna smacked her husband's arm and said don't get any idea's mister. Kat'Lan giggled as she walked on behind her boyfriend. The last to come in was Admiral Picard. He had this huge grin on his face as he stopped by and said Will this is your finest idea yet. I haven't had this much fun in years. As he started walking away Beverly walked up. Deanna said God's are you all right? Looking like a redheaded drowned rat. She blurted out; of course you're having fun. I fell in and you were standing there laughing your ass off. Riker had to work hard to restrain his snicker. I had just hooked a fish and went right in and can that water be any colder. Riker said its glacier water so if it was any colder it would be frozen. Beverly trotted on and shook off her waders.

A small fish came out hopping on the ground. John Luke pointed to it and said see you can catch a fish. Beverly smacked his arm and said shut up. For the first time ever the Rikers stood there and heard him laugh out loud. He helped her out of the rest of the wader and drained the water out. Still snickering he said come on inside and I will draw you a nice hot bath and get you all warmed up and dried off. Beverly gave Deanna a wicked glance and said coming dear.

Deanna looked as if she would pee herself laughing so much. Riker shook his head and said our first guests. Deanna still snickering said and what a motley crew they are. That even got him laughing. Deanna said you know I talked with the doctor and she said we still have a couple months before we must stop ourselves. Grinning wickedly as he hugged his wife he said what a marvelous idea. They almost made it to the front porch of the main house when they heard Rachalla gasp and holler breathlessly...WHOW!. Snickering they went inside and activated the safety shield for the night he took a quick scan to make sure the wildlife was on the outside before he went inside. Up on the meadow in the dwindling daylight. Tasha appeared. Standing there she looked around and then saw the small group of horses bolt and run across the land. Her spirit was at rest and she was happy. She no longer had the stars over Romulas to look at. She looked down at the marker and cried golden tears. She said thank you Will, I will love you forever for all this. Slowly, she vanished with the daylight. Her spirit now set free and filled with love she knew she had a home. There were two sets of meadow flowers one was bundled with a small Navajo dream catcher and the other had a small note that Riker simply wrote "You Are Loved" It was a simple marker that only said "Tasha Yar Riker", "Good friend, sister and part of our family."

**Wind Rider Chap. Six / Segment Two**.

**(Fishing Retreat)**

The morning came with yawns and smiles. The sun began its climb with all of us gathered around a roaring campfire sharing cups of coffee and hot chocolate. For a little while rank had no meaning as good friends shared some moments and embarrassment for the noises they made the night before. Rachalla was beet red hiding her face in Franks chest. Finally she said I just can't help it. I'm noisy. Holoman said noisy hell you two were howling at the moon. He gave his son a dirty look Frank snickered and said hey the joys of married life. Rachalla smacked his chest playfully. 

She said, besides you were making more than your share of noise last night. You had poor Kat'Lin hitting some high notes. Kat'Lin blushed and said that wasn't me. Holoman snorted his coffee as everybody had a good laugh off that one. Riker got an alert message and turned off the shield perimeter barrier. Two people started shimmering in.

It was Ryack and Mandie. Rachalla stood and walked over and gave both a big warm hug. She said Mother Father it's great to see you. Come warm yourself and have some coffee. Mandie said, we'd love too. But we must go soon. We have memorials for our dead to attend to on Romulas. And the council thinks we have already been here too long. Ryack said, many still think in old ways and still have fear of human's. Mandie said, they don't know you as we have come too. As my daughter has come too. Frank walked over to stand with his wife. He said, maybe they should. Maybe later, we should think about an exchange program so all can know. Ryack shook his hand saying that's a good idea. Another point to discuss in our next trade talks. Riker, your recommendation to see this Yellowstone park as you call it was a very good one.

So many stunning vistas. Maybe we could sponsor guided tours. Send a couple of senators at a time on a cultural exchange. Our biggest enemy is fear of the unknown. The more they learn the less they will fear you. Maybe even learn to like you. Smiling he shook Rikers hand and said as I have. We scanned this place as we flew over. Its stunning Riker. I have never fished before. Kat'Lin said its exciting holding a piece of living nature in your hands. Beverly took a sip and said just don't fall in that water is very cold. Ryack said, you fell in? I'll bet that was cold. Mandie hugged up to her daughter and said we have more news. Being up here you probably haven't heard yet but your ANN and FNN news people have gotten a hold of the video of the battle and you are being touted as a hero in all four galaxy's.

Now the bad news. Rumor is out that a contract has been put out on you two. Going back to Romulas is completely out of question now. I would suggest you watch your back here and on that ship of yours. Rachalla said I have a good husband and great friends that will protect me all stood saying yes we will protect her. Mandie held on tight to her daughter and said I hope we can still meet up and have Christmas on Galadrael, in White Star. Queen Maria has already promised to double the palace security. Riker said, Rachalla, you did your job and did it well.  
I can't say what part of the galaxy we will be in by then but if it's possible we will try to get you there. Besides, I've never been there.

Mandie said maybe you should visit. Riker said I might. He shook Queen Mandies hand and said I promise, we will keep her as safe as possible. It's been an honor to get to know you two. Mandie gave Ray-Ray a small kiss and said her good buys. She gave Frank one too and hugged him warmly. To everybody's surprise Ryack did the same except he shook Franks hand. He said take good care of our child for us. Ray-Ray hugged up to her father. He bent down and gave her a small kiss and said I love you my Ray-Ray with all my heart. She said I love you too daddy. I miss you already. You and mom both. Mandie wiped tears as she said I love you two. Ryack signaled his ship and both shimmered away.

Frank held her as she cried a little. Rachalla wiped her tears and said sorry. Picard said nothing to be sorry about. Holoman said I didn't see a thing.  
Hey I don't know about you but I kind of worked up an appetite last night this Coffee is good but it's not enough. Riker said the chef is cooking up breakfast. Sausage and biskets and gravy. Rachalla asked and those small fried potatoes? Deanna snickered, Will said cant have one without the other. Everybody gathered together and we all went in the main house and gathered in the dining hall. All around the table we talked and ate and laughed. Riker was stunned at how close we have all drawn together. Deanna said this was just the therapy she needed. To feel at home and be loved. Riker said, now though she may never be able to go home. Deanna said, right now I think she believes this is her home. I haven't been back to Batazed since we got married.

Earth feels just as much home to me now. He gave his love a smooch and stood. Riker pulled out a folded legal document. And waited till he had everybody's attention. He started, we have only a couple more days and some of us will have to start going back to work. But I have been thinking about something for a long while. Rachalla, Frank.

It may be a long time before you can visit Romulas. With all our schedules it may be a long time before we can all meet up back here. He handed Rachalla the legal document. That cottage you have been staying in is yours now. It and the land it sits on. Everybody was stunned silent. Deanna and I wanted you to know you are welcome here. Consider it a belated wedding present. You will always have a home here on earth, whenever you want it. Everybody applauded Will and Deanna. Rachalla jumped up and gave Will a giant hug. She went over to Deanna and hugged her. Both cried a little. She said one day, many years from now our children will play together here and know much love. Your daughter will be born to a loving and beautiful mother.

And also to one fantastic father who will love and spoil you both. Everybody applauded. Rachalla hugged Riker again and said you are the best friend and Captain I could ever have. She went back and picked up her plate. And went back for seconds. Holoman snickered and said, worked up an appetite? Rachalla grinned and said yes I did. She turned and thanked the chef. The food is wonderful. And filled up on potatoes and bacon and sausage. and sat back down. Frank went and got a small amount more. Holoman said you keep eating like that people may think you're pregnant already. If you want to fly again you have to keep your weight down. Smiling Rachalla said, No, I'm not pregnant. First pregnant Romulans sneeze allot. Their tempers get real short and their body strength triples from all the hormones. Riker said, you're going to be a real basket of fun when your first one comes around.

The Picard's left and went back to fishing. Holoman and Kat'Lin went too. Finally it was just Frank and Rachalla and the Rikers Frank finished first and said he was going to go take a shower and get changed. Rachalla said go ahead honey. I will be there in a few minutes. She waited till he was out the door and said Captain Riker. I have something to say and I didn't want to embarrass you in front of everybody. Next to Family, The word "Home" is one of our most reverenced words in the Romulan language. For us it is a place of safety and refuge. A place to be ourselves and love as we please. This means more, much more than I can say. I lived in my father's home. Franks Dads home. And on the Phoenix. Till now, I never had a home of my own. Gods forbid, but if anything ever happened to me I want Frank to have it. Leaning closer she said, and one other thing.

That night when I was reading those adoption papers in your office. I had something I couldn't say because my father was in the room. I said to myself Rachalla Mae Riker over and over in my head and I liked that sound very much. Were it possible, I would have been honored to carry your name and do all I could to make you and Deanna very proud of me. Rachalla hugged both Riker and Deanna again and wiped many tears. Rachalla said I better get back Frank will be a wrinkled prune waiting on me. Rikers heart was warmed and Deanna said, as she walked out the door. I still love her. Riker held Deanna's hand sniffling and wiping away small tears, He said I do too.

**Wind Rider Chap. Six / Segment Three.**

**(Fishing Retreat)**

For two more days we had fun. Riker and Rachalla spent the day together. Deanna sat and watched. He went over a notebook he had put together about how to power down and winterize the home. It was step by step and he walked Rachalla through it all till she was comfortable doing it on her own Deanna sat and thought about how he would be with his daughter. Teaching her about men stuff like hunting and fishing and in late summer maybe even some camping. Deanna thought she would primp and doll her up teaching her things about dresses and makeup. Female things and also how to fend off all the boys that will come her way. Obviously, she will take after her mother in the looks department.

At least she hoped so.. By this time next year things will be very different. Watching him teach was a window into the future. She would never admit it but it was these moments, Deanna really missed her mother. She could be loud and hard to get along with but she certainly knew how to love her daughter. Now Deanna thought it sad that she was going to be a mother and her mother won't be around to see it. Death can sometimes take a moment and hollow out the joy of it. Shading tears, Deanna whispered to herself. I miss you mom. Riker stood back and watched as Rachalla went through the book step by step on her own. Finally down to the last thing she looked back at Riker. He took a look at all the valves and relays and switches and clapped his hands saying Yep you got it right this time. Watching her celebrate and laugh made Deanna's heart skip a beat.  
There won't be many informal days like this.

Ship protocols must be adhered too. All of a sudden Rachalla forze. A big snake slithered out from under the house. Riker took a mop pole and knocked the snake away from Rachalla. Instantly she ran over to his embrace and shivered. Riker said that was close. You ok? Still hanging on to him she shivered and said I am now. Thank you.

Riker and Rachalla took flashlights and checked closely to see where the snake went. He said he will have maintence install solid skirting to keep the wildlife out. They also went around and looked under the other cabins and made sure everything was safe. Riker ordered skirting for all the cabins.  
Back on the porch Rachalla was jumpy. She had never seen a snake like that one before and instantly knew it was dangerous. The poor girl's heart was going a mile a minuet. Riker got her a cold glass of water. After a moment she calmed down. Riker sat down in his chair as she drank.

He said, You're from Arizona you should be used to snakes. She said out there you always carried two things. A bite kit and a gun. I saw one of the squadron get bit. She screamed out in total agony. We killed the snake and kept the body to know what kind it was and used the kit on her. Still she was sick for over a month. Nasty things. Nasty and dangerous. Father caught one in the house once. I didn't sleep well for over a week and jumped at nearly every sound. It was round about then that Frank started sneaking in my room and sleeping with me. I couldn't sleep unless I was in his arms. Still can't now though things are different. Deanna asked why. She said now that we are married being with each other is as natural as breathing. Before we always had to be careful not to get caught or too passionate and break our promise. There were nights when I did sleep alone because we really wanted each other. Father would not understand. Admiral Holoman walked up and said O yes I would. I always knew when you two slept together. You always stayed clothed and many nights I saw Frank only under the blanket and kept the sheet between you. You both were very devoted and I'm proud of you for that. She asked Father, how am I going to handle this mess with the press. If they follow me they will be painting a target on my back .Both Riker and Holoman thought for a long moment. Riker said obviously you can't answer any questions. The CNC has ordered the entire mission as classified. She ever finds out who leaked that video they will be in a prison and never see daylight again.

Holoman asked do you remember when you got in trouble and got caught. I had you back flowing and cleaning out the bilge pumps at the base.

One of the hoses sprung a leak and you were covered head to toe in liquid crap. And she stank to high heaven. I had to hose you off out in the yard and throw you a bar of soap and made you lather up clothes and all three times before you could step in the house. Deanna and Riker were laughing out loud so hard. Poor Rachalla turned beet red. Holoman went on with the story he said she burned that uniform and took six baths and still smelled of crap.  
Rachalla said Thanks Father I have to work with these people. Holoman leaned forward and said got your mind of that snake didn't it and smooched her on her forehead. Rachalla blushed and shook her head. Riker said to Holoman you have a wonderful talent with young people. No wonder she turned out as well as she did. Rachalla said I was no saint. I pulled some real mean stunts growing up. Holoman said but you started calming down after you buddied up with Camalla. Deanna's eyes went wide and Rachalla blushed deep red. She was shocked. Father nothing ever got by you did it. Snickering he said where do you think some of this gray hair came from. Deanna said we should talk about her. Rachalla said No we don't. Camalla is part of my past and I'd like to leave it there. Deanna asked why?

Rachalla said because it was long ago and I'm with Frank now. We have something special between us and I don't want stuff from the past dredged up to screw it up. Deanna said lets you and me go for a walk. Rachalla shrugged and went with her. Holoman said maybe I went a little too far with the stories. They talked as they walked. Rachalla said I'm sorry but Camalla is a part of me from another time.

She is a doctor now. She examined me on the hospital ship and embarrassed me to my mother. She kissed me and it kind of brought up some of those old feelings. Thank God Frank didn't see it. Deanna said she kissed you? So you and her were lovers?. I was very young and rebellious. She was two years older and very talented. It was all so new and frightening at the same time. We were together for three wonderful years and then I started getting interested in Frank and she transferred out to a new school to study medicine. Rachalla stopped and said we weren't just lovers. We were in love with each other. It was painful there at the end. It was one of those things you grow out of. Rachalla asked, did you ever do crazy stuff when you were young? Not that it was that long ago. Deanna snickered and said nice save.

Thinking about it for a moment Deanna said Yes I did, and more than one person. It was intense and thrilling and scary all at once. I even dated other men and almost got married off to another man by my mother. An arraigned marriage. He was kind and beautiful and smart and I was really starting to warm up to him. But in the end he was in love with another woman and left with her. Deanna said Riker and I dated seriously for many years and then broke up for a while.

Finally, we found each other again and I have never been so happy. Rubbing her belly she said now we have a baby on the way.  
She asked what about you? Starting off a marriage with secrets is not a good thing. Have you talked to Frank about his past? Rachalla said some. I think he had a girlfriend and it ended badly. He doesn't like to talk about it.  
Deanna asked do you still have nightmares. Rachalla said not for the last two days. It's been blissful.

Deanna, I like Camalla as a friend and have no desires to go back there. Did you know that on Romulas they have a school dedicated to teaching about sex and relationships? Deanna said No.

Rachalla said Mother told me. Apparently it's the Mothers responsibility to teach the minor children about sex. They even have a training holo suite program complete with partners to train with. Deanna shook her head and said things are very different there. You miss it any? Rachalla said I was very young when I came. About the only thing I missed was the embrace of my parents. Father did all he could and I will love him forever for it. Seriously, I put him through hell growing up but he never gave up on me. It makes me so happy he has found love again. Frank used to tell me he never would. Deanna asked were you there when it happened? Rachalla said No. It was about a year before me. I could tell they were still grieving. Some nights I woke up finding him crying in his sleep. Deanna I love this man so much his very scent fogs my brain. Please don't tell him about my past. Deanna said I'm not going to say a thing. But you should.

Secrets can kill a relationship. You two need to talk. Are you having any more reactions about being assaulted at the beach?  
Rachalla said not the first trimmer. After Frank and I married and had sex I think it took some of the scariness out of it. Gods that first night we were so nervous. Was it that way with you and Riker your first time? Deanna smiled and gave Rachalla that glazed eye look. She snickered and said Oh Yea. Both snickered. On the walk back they came across the Picards. They waved and left them to their privacy. Deanna said thought any about children? Rachalla said thought about it allot. Frank and I are doing very dangerous missions. We never know when we go out on the last mission one of us doesn't come back. I want a family but I want to wait. Make sure if we have a child we are able to raise that child. Deanna said death can come on a starship too you know. Rachalla said it's always on our minds. It reminds us to cherish every moment we have together. Mother told me once she was watching Frank and me together and it reminded her of her first times with her husband. Gods I miss them already. Deanna said I miss mine too especially now with the baby.

I have so many questions I would like to ask. Rachalla asked did they leave any diaries or logs? Deanna thought for a moment and said Mother liked to keep a journal I will have to look it up and see what it says. I haven't thought of that in years. Thank you for reminding me. Smiling Rachalla said that's what are us girls are for. Both giggled as they stepped back up on the porch. Holoman walked over and said I'm sorry for embarrassing you.

I'm an old man with too many stories. Giving Holoman a big hug Rachalla said I'm sorry too. You touched a nerve and I reacted badly. You're an old man that is greatly loved. He said Kat'Lin and I have to go back tomorrow. Back to the old grind. Rachalla said I bet the students miss you. Holoman said it won't be long and you and Frank will be off on the Titan again. I'm going to miss you and Frank. Watching you two brought back allot of wonderful memories. Rachalla said, what say we make a memory of us sharing a meal and talk. Holoman said food again? You got a tape worm or what? Rachalla asked what is a tape worm? Holoman said never mind and both went inside the dining hall.

**Wind Rider Chap. Six / Segment Four.**

**(Fishing Retreat)**

The morning was a sad one. Old and new friends were all having to say goodbye to this little haven of peace and tranquility. Riker had become guest of the hour as we all waited on the boat. His idea for the place was excellent. Everybody had been through a lot and needed the time to decompress. The Picard's still had one more week of their leave left and he promised to take Beverly to Trill for some more modern relaxation and some shopping. Kat'Lin made a list of the best places to shop, eat and have fun. Holoman said maybe next time we can spend our next leave there. Kat'Lins eyes brightened and she smiled wickedly. The mental exchange between the two was obvious. Because of the press, Rachalla, Frank and the Rikers were to take a shuttle back to the Phoenix. Riker stood by and watched as Rachalla closed down and powered down her house. She followed each step in the notebook. Closed up all the windows and doors after Frank brought out the luggage.  
Before anybody could even blink Frank ran over and grabbed his bow and arrow and had an arrow drawn. It was superfast scaring Deanna. Then just as quick he froze and in a soft voice he said Riker don't move. Rachallas snake friend had changed places and was hiding under the main house now. Seven feet away he let go his arrow just as the wind changed direction. Now it was time for Riker to need a drink of ice water and maybe a change of pants. Dressed in his uniform the arrow sliced through the cuff of his pants leg and slightly scratched his leg and right through the mouth and out the head of the snake, pinning him backwards to the dirt. Everybody came running. Beverly grabbed her medical kit and cut his pants to free him from the arrow. Picard helped him to slowly get free and away from the snake. And brought him over to sit on the porch step.

Beverly examined his leg and said it's just a scratch. Riker was shaking. Beverly gave him a mild sedative. Frank said I'm sorry Riker. He was about to strike. I had time enough for one shot. Riker said that's all right.

As opposed to being bitten I'll take it. God's what a shot. Rachalla and Deanna were rubbing Rikers back trying to calm him down. She asked what is it with these creatures. Beverly scanned Riker and said no venom at all. On a hunch, she scanned Rachalla and gave her a look. Rachalla said what! It tried to attack me yesterday. She leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Rachalla smacked her leg hard hollering SCRAM! Stood up and grabbed her small case and went back into the cottage. Holoman pulled the arrow out the ground with the snake still attached. Looking at it he said that's a big fella. Looks like you got him mid strike. Rachalla came back all blushed and hid her face in Franks shirt. She said, go ahead and tell them. Beverly said, as a byproduct of their marriage her blood is flooded with hormones and she is early. It's a Romulan condition they call love drunk. Her blood literally called out to the snake and drew him in. Beverly went over to Rachalla and placed her hand on her shoulders rubbing them to calm her.

She asked it's why your eyes shine isn't it? Rachalla said partly. The rest is Frank. Beverly said there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Mine caught me off guard more than once. Beverly said, Rachalla is fine Riker has just a small scratch. Holoman scrapped the dead snake off Franks arrow into the trash can. He said, Riker that one had more than enough venom to kill you and Rachalla both. Riker said not a thought I want swimming through my head right now. Holoman said good job Frank. The maintence man came over and said the skirting will arrive next week and I will put down some repellant under all the houses. Riker said Good Idea. Holoman walked over to Frank and gave back his arrow. He said I noticed you waited till the last second to take the shot. Frank said the wind changed his cuff moved and The snake would have sensed the vibration of the arrow coming and strike sooner The wind changed to from behind him and he couldn't sense the arrow.  
Rachalla said, its part of our training. On covert missions sometimes we must take down a subject with either a knife or an arrow. Quick and quiet. Frank is rated highest in prudency with both. It's spooky how good he is with that thing. Holoman pulled out his flask and tossed it to Riker and he took a hit and handed it back saying WOW that's strong. He said Romulan Ale. A batch straight from Queen Mandies own personal stock. Deanna walked over and gave Frank a big hug saying Thank You.

Rachalla looked at Holoman and said maybe it's time for another one of your stories. Holoman cracked up. Soon after, everybody got a laugh off of it. The joke was lost on Riker though.

As they all loaded up and left on the boat Rachalla took a good long look at the fishing camp and her new home. Rachalla said Frank, when we get back and settled in we need to have a private talk. She looked up to him and said a talk about my past. I don't want any secrets between us. Secrets are bad for relationships and I love you too much for that. Frank said, I have been holding back too. Something you once asked about. I didn't tell the whole truth. Rachalla gave Deanna a look and she smiled.

**Wind Rider Chap. Seven / Segment One.**

**(Adversity)**

As the ship neared the dock a hord of press was waiting. Rachalla said "Oh Shit" Riker and Admiral Picard said stay behind us. We will handle this. We all grabbed our things and climbed out of the boat. Rachalla stayed back and was helping Deanna get off safely. As Riker and Admiral Picard was dealing with the press. Suddenly the crowd surged forward hollering questions. A small child of maybe six or seven was walking down the docks pointing at the boats, and both mother and child got knocked off the dock into the still cold water. Rachalla and Frank both dove in. Frank grabbed the mother and Rachalla dove down under the water and came up with the child. He wasn't moving. Slowly, using the rescue training their father had taught them they swam towards the shore. Laying out the child on the sand she gently massaged his chest and breathed into his mouth.  
Mother was frantic but Rachalla stayed focused. Seconds later, he coughed up some water and started crying. Rachalla placed the child back in his mother's arms and she hugged Rachalla. One of the reporters took a picture.

Later, it would find its way to the front page of every paper in all four galaxies. Beverly was scanning everybody and said John luke we need to get everybody to a hospital and soon before hyperthermia sets in.  
One reporter blurted out a question. "Admiral Picard what do you think about the Hero of Star Fleet" He was incensed and said after all this, you really need to ask this question? Star Fleet security showed up and herded the press over and off the dock. Rachalla was pissed. She said "You want a story? I'll give you a story. Take a good look at yourselves and what you just did. All of you should be ashamed of yourself. I don't know how any of you were raised but I was raised with a good set of manners. You act as you have none.

Perhaps you should all check into a refresher course. Knocking a child and his mother off into cold water like this. All he wanted to do was see the pretty boats. And you nearly killed him and his mother as well as terrify them to boot. YOU! All of you did this! As she turned away she said you sicken me. The emergency vehicle pulled up and everybody was given a blanket Holoman wrapped Rachalla up in one and gave his adopted daughter a smooch on her forehead. Everybody climbed on board with their luggage. Rachalla said I guess I said too much. Holoman said, you said what needed saying. All agreed. Rachalla sneezed.

Everybody said "God Bless You" Rachalla sniffled and Deanna got her a tissue. Rachalla said damn this was my last clean uniform. I was going to drop them in the laundry on the way back to our quarters. Holoman laughed and said Hell I'll buy you a new uniform. Then he leaned his forehead on hers and said you saved a life today. I'm very proud of you. The Childs mother said Thank you. They shared a smile. The small child crawled up in Rachalla's lap and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek and then crawled back over to his mother. Holoman smiled he whispered now you know how I felt those nights when you did that to me.. Everybody arrived and was ushered into the hospital and being checked out. The CNC beamed over and checked in. To everybody's surprise she gave Rachalla a big hug. Rachalla said, Maim. I'm soaking wet. The CNC said I don't care. She told her assistant I want ten new sets of uniforms for both her and Frank sent to their quarters he sent a message on his pad and said they will be waiting on you when you go a board. The CNC said, we were in full session discussing the news leak and new stricter security protocols, when ANN broke in and showed everything. When that child came back to life and started crying, I never heard so many cheering you.

Members from over one hundred and fifty worlds all stood and cheered. Calls came in from your mother and father. The Senate was applauding. I could hear them in the background. They send their love. Admiral Picard passed the CNC a towel as she was now soaked herself. She smiled and said Thank You. Snickering as she dried off she said hell of a way to end a vacation. She said I've been hearing stories about this fishing retreat you built, Riker. She said, next year I think I will come visit. I haven't been fishing since I did with my father. Beverly said it's a great place to relax and decompress if you don't fall in. and Rachalla said, and if you can stay away from the snakes. The CNC said, sounds lovely. Well as long as I can report to your family that you are all right. I need to get back and send a message. She and her assistant shimmered away.

The Picard's said their good buys and shimmered away to another ship and warped out for Trill. With the new slip stream drives being incorporated in all the new ships by this time tomorrow they are going to be walking down the beach of Trill. Rachalla said sounds romantic. Admiral Holoman and Kat'Lin grabbed their luggage and said their good buys. It was off to home for a small rest and then back to work. Finally, all warmed up and in clean dry clothes Rachalla and the Rikers escorted the child and her mother back out the front doors right past the prying eyes of the press.

In minuets they hopped a transport and were gone. Rachalla turned and faced the press. This time, instead of being loud they all went quiet. Rachalla said, today we got lucky and the injured child lived.

But, what about next time. What about if a child gets knocked out into the street and crushed by a transport. You have to know everything around you and also realize that it will change and quickly. People it's been a long day. I can't tell you anything about the mission so don't ask anymore. All I can say is I did my job to the best of my abilities. For now, a lovely shore leave was ruined by this incident. I thank the Gods it didn't get worse. I'm tired and wet and hungry. I'm going home and I suggest all of you do the same. Riker signaled the Phoenix and everybody gathered their luggage. Seconds later, they shimmered away.

**Wind Rider Chap. Seven / Segment Two.**

**(Adversity)**

The morning's events were a blur. Finally back on board. The Rikers started putting their things away. He pulled out a small pile of pictures and stopped to look at them. Smiling he placed them in an old shoebox on the top shelf of his side of the closet. Deanna smiled and said you know when the baby comes we are going to have a lot of pictures. Smiling, Riker said, I know. I have been thinking about having a photo album made up especially for her and us, and a second one made for special ones like these. Not very often you can capture a picture of two Admirals fishing together and smiling. Deanna said, Not too often you can catch a picture of John Luke Picard smiling at all. Beverly has already started to change him. And it's a good change.  
Several decks down The Holoman's put their things away. It was easy to do. Small items, personal items and laundry. Frank said I think we went through everything we brought to ware. Rachalla said what a day! She stretched her naked body trying to get her muscles to relax.

Frank stood there transfixed and his eyes glazed over. Smiling wickedly Rachalla walked up and hugged her man. Frank kissed her with great passion. He whispered I was so proud of you saving that child like you did. You are going to make the bravest and sexiest mother in the whole galaxy one day. Have I told you yet today that I love you? Rachalla asked are you keeping a list? Frank snickered No. Rachalla wrapped her arms around her husband and said then tell me as many times as you want. Let's go soak in a hot bath. Frank was taking his t-shirt off as he turned and said lead the way. Finally settled and snuggled together. Rachalla said Frank I have a confession to make. He said Oh? Rachalla took a moment and said I have a past. Frank said, so do I and it's high time we put it past us. He said you first. Rachalla got real quiet. Finally, she said this is hard so please bear with me. Five years ago I was a very different person. I had been on earth little more than a few years and I was rebellious. I missed my family and was angry at them for sending me away.

Frank I had another relationship. And swallowing hard, Rachalla said it wasn't a man. I started seeing and sharing with a woman. Rachalla said it was Camalla. She was two years older and talented in ways that kept my head spinning. Frank held Rachalla close to his chest. He said I thought you and her were too chummy in the medical bay. I saw her kiss you. And I also heard you say you were sorry, but you were promised to me.

It was the first time I ever heard you say that to another. I thought I was your first. Rachalla said my first with a man not a woman. My heart and body are yours and yours alone. Frank, it was for three years I was so young and impressionable. And it was so different and intense. Bowing her head in embarrassment, she said, and there was more. We didn't just love each other we were in love with each other. Not like I am with you just different. We ended the relationship amicably and are still friends. She went on and transferred to the medical university and I started getting interested in you. Camilla teased and embarrassed me in front of my family, so I had to tell them the whole story. I never even touched anybody after we kissed that first time. Frank said you mean the Kiss that Dad saw. Rachalla said, that's not all he saw. He knew about Camalla and me and never said anything about it. He said he didn't want to interfere and let me find my own way. Well the day before our last one with the Rikers he cracked a joke about it and I got embarrassed about it and reacted badly. Deanna saw and we went for a walk to talk. I had no choice I had to tell her all about it. I was so red faced about it. It was ended. Over with and part of my past. I debated in my head endlessly about telling you so many times.

I was terrified to say anything for fear I'd might lose you. Rachalla wiped tears and she sat there in Franks lap in the tub. Frank was quiet for a very long time. Frank wrapped his arms around Rachalla to calm her and reassure her he wasn't mad. He asked do you believe that I love you? Startled at the Question she turned and looked at him. She said of course I do. Rachalla asked, do you believe that I love you?

Frank looked deep into her eyes and said, I have believed for a long time but had some doubts because of my past. Those doubts went away when I laid there in my bed and saw her kiss you but you didn't kiss her back. Instead you told her you were promised to me as I am promised to you.

Snickering he asked is that why your such a great kisser? Rachalla splashed Frank in response and lay back down on his chest and got quiet. She said to be honest. I never kissed anybody but mom and dad so I'd have to say she had an influence. Tears were running down her face. As Frank wrapped his arms back around her and said, I love you and only you. So you had a past. So what. I have one too. Remember what I said about Cassandra? Rachalla nodded. Well it was much more than I said. We were lovers too. Our first time was not the first for me. Rachalla you are so beautiful it takes my breath away every time I look at you.

Cassandra and I were engaged. Her parents though thought I was trash. A male toy, to be used once or twice and thrown away. To her I was her world. To them I would never measure up. I was some kid with an admiral for a father. Hardly worth their interest. They were political people. They wanted her and me separated and applied pressure to get their way. They broke us up filling her mind with all kinds of bull shit lies and half truths.  
The more I tried to hold on to her the harder she pushed away. Add to that my mother had just died. I had no one to talk to about it. Dad was off in his own world of grief and I was swimming in another. One day they moved out and left. Just packed up everything and vanished.

We separated very badly with allot of baggage and hurt feelings. It's been six years but she saw me at the Picard reception. I tried to avoid her. She saw me with you and your parents. When I told her I was married it floored her. She said she was sorry for listening to her parents all that time.  
Two years after we broke up her parents divorced and the truth came out. She never talked to them again after that. She saw me kiss you and saw how happy I was. Then she stepped up on the transporter pad and shimmered away. To this day, I never saw or heard about her again.  
Like you I wanted to forget all those hurtful memories and all the delightful ones too. We both are different.

We are from different worlds and different races. It took a while, but stone by stone we built our own bridge of love and now we are together forever. I don't even know if we can have children. I asked your father and he said there is a fifty / fifty chance. All I know, is it's you that I want to spend my life with and if it's possible, Only you, that I want to have a child and build a family with. All the while he was talking, tears streamed down Rachallas face. She turned and he saw how she was crying with so much joy in her heart. All she could say was no more secrets. Never again. Frank wiped his face and cleaned hers with his thumbs as he cradled her face in his hands. He said, No more secrets. Never Again.

Both kissed with great passion and made love in the tub. Rachallas eyes shimmered looking at her Frank as they merged and loved as one person. From now on other than her parents they would shimmer for no other.

**Wind Rider Chap. Seven / Segment Three.**

**(Adversity)**  
**(Hell on Ship)**

The Phoenix was 35 light years out from McKendly ship yards when it happened. Maintence of the Titan was difficult. Their initial shakedown flight revealed design flaws that had to be repaired before she could ever launch again. Estimated refit time 6 weeks minimum. Still assigned to the Phoenix. she had most of Titans crew reassigned to her. The ship was outfitted as a training vessel but pushing her into battle precipitated the need for 2 weeks refit time at McKendly herself. The crew was in complete shock. Blood all over the bridge floor, walls and consoles. The bridge of the Phoenix was now a crime scene. Riker had taken projectile fire through his left shoulder. The med techs were bandaging him as he refused to leave the bridge till Admiral Holoman was notified. In the presidential building on earth all sat stunned at the day's events. ANN was broadcasting, over and over. They kept running footage from the war with the leviathon and the rescue at the docks. No signal's came from the Phoenix. It's a total communications blackout.

ANN's title read...  
" Assassination attempt on on hero of Star Fleet may be successful."  
All communication was cut from the Phoenix. She sat virtually dead in space. Ordered to a dead stop by the CNC herself and the Praetor of the Romulan Empire. Two Romulan attack vessels patrolled around the stopped Phoenix.

Romulan and Federation security forces where everywhere on the ship. Rooms were being searched room by room deck by deck. The first few hours was near total panic as many laid bleeding. Two crewmen were found dead two decks down, dead and a bullet in Rachalla and Frank both. Latest word before the Romulan security forces sealed off sick bay was both doctors were working franticly just to stop the bleeding. Ryack himself was warping to their location. The Phoenix computers were all seized and locked down. Held for evidence. Riker ordered his crew to stand away from all consoles and cooperate with all security forces. His training cadets were ordered to their rooms to stay until further notice.

The Federation sat on the brink of total war. All in about 6 minuets time.  
Everybody, including Riker had a ton of questions with no answers. The Med tech said I can bandage this all he wants but the bleeding will not stop till he gets surgery. Just then a very concerned Admiral Holoman had just been cleared to land his personal ship in the landing bay. He contacted Riker. Deanna answered, The Captain has been shot and is on his way to the medical bay. He refused to leave his bridge till you got here. Holoman said meet me there I'm assuming command of the Phoenix. Captain Riker is relieved of command. By order of the CNC herself. Admiral Holoman and four of his students came in. Riker was being brought in on a stretcher with Deanna in tow. She was nearly in neural shock herself. Holoman asked what happened. Deanna said He wouldn't leave. I begged Him, but he wouldn't leave. He passed out so they brought him like this. He lost allot of blood. Holoman held Rikers hand and looked at the monitors. Riker slipped him a chip before passing out. Holoman said He needs blood. Camilla asked where is it. Holoman handed the container and Camilla ran back through the sterilization force field and ran the bags through a warmer. Once out she hung them and opened the valves wide. In seconds nearly half the bag emptied. She checked Rachalla's Vitals. She was stable but at very low levels. Then Franks bag was out and she hung his. His numbers took a dramatic jump and stayed at higher levels. The nurse came running with two bags of blood and ran them through the warmer and hung them for Riker. It took a few minutes before Camalla got the bleeding stopped and his numbers started coming back up.

She said Good...Good, Keep coming Frank. They leveled out and Frank and Riker were stable. Moments later Ryack walked in and he was super pissed. Camalla came over she said please sir sit here your daughter needs you. He said WAIT! Somebody explain. Camalla said your daughter took a bullet through her throat. It passed just ten centemiters above her voice box and was logged in her spine. We got it out and the bleeding stop she needs your blood now to stave off shock and stroke and there is no more time. Ryack hopped into the chair and the nurse applied the blood transfer needles and the blood started flowing. It emptied into the hung bag and was run down through a zenite 5 micron filter then into her arm. In minuets Rachallas numbers began to rise Holoman walked over from Frank.  
He told Camalla These children are all Romulan purebloods. As soon as they heard they all stepped up to give some. Ryack fell asleep Camilla checked his vitals real quick. She told Holoman the system will shut down at two pints that's the maximun he can give for a twenty-four time Cycle. Holoman finished and Camalla said Thank the Gods you did this. I'd kiss you myself for this Rachalla is going to need every drop. She started scanning the children, 89 percent, 92 percent, 97 percent, 98 percent viability. Nurse take these two and set them up for a one pint donation each. Have someone escort the rest to the break room and make sure they are all fed a high protean meal. Holoman asked why? Camalla said it will increase their viability with the added ingested protean. It's temporary. Only a day or so. Their viability is way too low to be used just yet. And because of their age height and weight we can only take just one pint each safely.

With everything settled at the moment Holoman took Deanna back up to the bridge. Deanna was shivering with nervousness. They walked past the guards and into Rikers ready room. Deanna was trying to explain. She still had Rachallas and her husbands blood on her uniform. Holoman said nothing He turned and grabbed Deanna and held her. She was shocked at first but after a few moments she started to calm. He didn't ask anything just held her and rubbed her back. Her voice shivering she finally said thank you for this. Slowly he helped her over to the sofa and they sat down. Deanna asked for a glass of water. Holoman looked around and jumped up and got her one. As she sipped it. Holoman said, now calm down as best as you can. And start from the beginning.

Seven hours earlier...

The room was dark.  
The couple heard their alarm and stretched and got up. Both got in the shower Rachalla smiled and said Good Morning. She moaned as Frank put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them all the way down her back. Rachalla said I wish we had the time. A message came over the coms and Rachalla answered. Riker asked are you in the shower? Blushing she said that microphone is that good Aeh? Riker snickered and said met me in my ready room when you get dressed. Deanna shook her head grinning wickedly. Rachalla was blushing as she dried off saying on our way sir. Deanna said both Rachalla and Frank came in and Riker asked did you forget something. Rachalla looked at both of them and said what did I forget? Deanna said we were supposed to have a counseling session. And you're late for work. Rachalla checked her watch and said No I'm not I don't report for another hour. Riker said What! Rachalla and Frank pulled out the folded paper of their schedules and gave them over to Deanna. She checked them and told Riker this can't be.

Rachalla sat down and looked at the computer and checked her watch. Hers, Franks and Rikers all said the same. Rachalla said, the computers time clock has been altered. It's been backed up several hours to the Pm of the previous day. Frank said their only one reason for this. He went to the wall monitor and displayed computer readout of the ships security system. It showed computer shutdown at McKendly docks. He turned and said we have someone here who doesn't belong here. They must have altered the computer to get past the ships security system, and tracking monitors. Rachalla stood and called out "Computer Intruder Alert set condition yellow". We started out of the office and right into a firefight. Rachalla grabbed me out of the way that's when Riker got shot. Rachalla pulled out this big knife out of her boot and hit the shooter with the butt of it real hard.  
She dropped her weapon and they got into a knife fight. Frank had the other Pinned down and busy trading fire. Rachalla was faster than I have ever seen her. That girl can fight like I have never seen. Holoman said that's my style of hand to hand training. Deanna continued, She blocked every stab coming her way finally, she got the better of her attacker and kicked her up against the lift door and drove her knife deep into her attacker's chest then she threw her down and threw her knife at the male and got him deep into his shoulder. He shot first at Rachallas heart Frank dove in front of him and took the bullet himself She hollered "FRANK" and took the next shot in her neck. She grabbed her throat and fell back into the lift that was when Riker managed to get ahold of his weapon again and fired disabling the Male. Holoman said wait, You mean the second attacker is still alive?. Deanna said he's down in the Brig under heavy guard. Last I was able to check he had two guards one Romulan and one Federation. Holoman said God's he may have just saved us all. Deanna continued, The whole bridge was almost in a panic. Ship security got there and called for medics. They both took Rachalla and Frank down as quickly as possible. Holoman said so Rikers gun was only used on the attacker.  
Deanna said yes. Both Frank and Rachalla were shot with low yelled projectile weapons. Bullets that won't puncture the deck or wall plating. They wanted to kill. Not destroy the ship. Holoman said and you lost two more crewman on the bridge. Deanna said no we found them two decks down. The attackers had stolen their uniforms to get up on the bridge.  
Holoman took a look at the chip and it backed up everything. When it showed Frank and Rachalla getting shot he almost lost it. Now it was Deanna who had to hold him for a few moments. Holoman took the chip and put it in his pocket.  
Back in the Med bay...  
Ryack woke up to Camalla taking the needles out. She whispered you did real good. She is out of danger now. These children from the corp gave her blood too. She is back up to near normal levels. Camalla pushed Ryack back down in his chair and said wait we have to give you a supliment or you will fall face first in the carpet and you're a really big man. I don't want to throw my back out helping you up. Ryack took the shot and waited a couple minutes as Camalla scanned him. And said come with me. Stand up slowly. That's it lets go to the break room. You need to eat to build up your blood. Camalla helped him in the breakroom and into a chair. Three of Holloman's students were in there eating as well. Camilla got Ryack a plate of Romulan stew. He was surprised at how good it tasted. Camalla said she would be right back. One of the kids got down a cup and dispensed some water for Ryack. He said she forgot mine too. Ryack started eating. One of the kids asked are you Rachallas father?

He said yes I am. Ryack asked why are you here and not at the corps.  
One of the children said we are here to give blood. The doctor said we needed to eat something so we could give our blood for Rachalla. We heard she was hurt and asked Father if we could help. Ryack asked you all call him father? One child said we all call him father. We know he is not our real father but he cares and teaches us. Sometimes when we get scared or lonely he comes buy and holds us. Shares a small story and helps us sleep. Your daughter got scared allot and Father held her allot. He had her sleep in his house with his son. She is so brave you must be so proud of her. Ryack said, right now I'm scared she is hurt real bad and needed me. Two of the boy's came over and sat beside him and just gave him a hug. Ryack learned much more about Holoman than he ever knew.

He sat there and said Thank you and tried real hard to eat his meal and not shed any tears.

Camalla came back in with Admiral Holoman she said he just got finished giving blood too. She sat him down and gave him a plate. Ryack reached over and got Holoman a cup of water to drink.

**Wind Rider (Adversity) Chap. Seven / Segment Four.**

**(Awakenings)**

Ryack said, I misjudged you. When I first heard Rachalla call you father I thought you had replaced me. The children told me the whole story about you. You make all of them call you father. Holoman stared at his plate and said this is my last generation to raise. I'm too old now. I can't raise another. I used to be like all the other Admirals. I was all hard and cold. All discipline and orders. I could hardly see past my own nose. Franks Mother changed all that. She was a pure blood Navajo woman. She taught me in the old ways of caring for earth and others. That we are all tied together with the cord of love.

She used to say, All Life needs love. Holoman said till Kat'Lin I could never even talk about it. I was all knotted up inside. Her death tore a hole in me and Frank so big you could drive a transport through it. On days like this I remember her teachings. It's all I have to stay sane and do this job.  
Holoman pulled out a chip from his pocket. He said Riker gave it to me before he passed out. He feared the ships computer was altered in some way. All the ships timers are off by almost a full day. I don't know what the attackers did to the ship but it happened at McKendly ship yards.  
I'm sure we will find more dead there. Bodies hidden or ejected out into space. Ryack took the chip. Holoman wiped tears from his eyes as he looked up. He said she fought so bravely. She killed her attacker and tried to kill the other when she and Frank got shot. He said hide the chip and look for yourself. Trust nobody. Not your people or mine. We are not alone. I believe the Senate still has eyes and ears on this ship.

They can't say what they see because of the communications blackout but soon they will. Somebody wants a war real bad and they will stop at nothing to get it. Barely holding back tears Holoman said the recording shows everything and it's very hard to watch. Holoman returned to his plate. Ryack put the chip in his pocket. Ryack asked was it her first Kill? Holoman said Yes, but not Franks. His came on a mission long ago.  
It was hard on him and will be very hard on her. She loved all life.

The Navajo gave her a mentor who explained the old ways like my wife did for me. Ryack said you hugged her alot. Comforted her when she was lonely or frightened. Now I know you loved her. Holoman said, I'm going to retire soon. I can't take this anymore. Seeing that chip convinced me. My time is passing. Kat'Lin has restored my joy but when I saw that it was shattered.

How can I continue to raise up children to do this job. Ryack said you do it because you love them all. Holoman said most kids we receive have been damaged in some way. Especially the girls. We found many had escaped from the pleasure houses in a place you call old town. Raped and brutalized so much that any act of love and compassion is soaked up.  
They all come starving for love. Kat'lin has even taken to some of them. They are all starting to call her Mother now. I'm going to marry her as soon as I can. Ryack said I'm happy for you. Holoman said somehow we must keep our children, yours and mine safe. The guild will never stop. They must be made too. From one Father to another. Hunt them down and make it brutal then make the rest watch. Star Fleet has laws that prevent me from doing what is in my heart right now. Things I know you can do. A nurse came and got the children so they were alone. He looked around after the door was closed. He whispered. Riker stunned the other attacker. He is alive and down in this ships brig. He has two guards.

One Federation and one Romulan to maintain the balance of security on this ship. We can't do here on this ship, what you can do on your own. I saw what that thilth did to Rachalla and Frank. As far as I'm concerned he was never captured and detained on this ship. I give him to you as a present. Swear to me he will scream for a very long time. Ryacks eyes narrowed he said now I know I can call you friend. I swear. He will know pain for a very long time. Camalla knocked and said Riker is awake and asks for you. Holoman asked which one. Camalla said both of you. They came Holoman was still a little weak so Ryack helped him. Riker saw his eyes. All he could say was, you saw he nodded. Riker said I am so sorry. I saw her go down when I fired and then passed out. By the time I woke up again some med tech was poking and prodding with an emergency dermal regenerator.

Both were gone and Deanna was shaken badly. Holoman said Rachalla shoved her out of the way just as you were shot. The bullet was meant for her. Riker looked at Ryack. All he could say was I let you down.  
He said I was toled you fired at her. Now I hear that was just another lie. The ships computer is way off. Even the ones here in the med bay are off. Riker said I'm so sorry. He said they are alive right now that is what is important. Riker said good. Then just as he passed out again he told Ryack after you see you will never be same again. These people were prows. Rachalla is amazing. He went back to sleep. Deanna just sat there holding his hand. One look from her eyes told Ryack everything he needed to know. He went to Rikers ready room with Holoman.

He saw her blood everywhere and had to step over some. He went over and opened the body bag and ripped open the shirtsleve of the dead attacker sure enough there it was the emblazoned tattoo of the Assassins Guild. He stood and ordered the guard to leave it here and don't touch it. Ryack walked into Rikers old ready room. The security forces already rifled through it and found nothing. After the door was closed Ryack gave Holoman the chip and he played it for Ryack. He got up and let Ryack sit in his chair and watch. All Holoman could say was brace yourself. It's bad. Real Bad. He walked over and sat turned away from the monitor. Ryack had never seen anybody defend so well against a pro killer. Holoman flinch when he heard the shots to Frank and Rachalla. He was tense and finally stood. Ryack was very quiet. His fists were clenched and shaking his face on the desk. Holoman didn't dare say anything. He didnt dare to even move. It took a long time for Ryack to calm and bring his anger under control. The fire in his eyes was unmistakable. His pent up fury looked as if he would explode at any second. After a long time being quiet finally Holoman asked how are we going to protect our kids from things like that. Ryker said you do all you can on your end and I will do what I must on mine. First get me your CNC on this thing.

Holoman obeyed and went back to the sofa. She came on and he held up his hand for silence. The full council was watching. Ryack said We have been deceived. I have seen the official ships record and examined all the evidence. Whoever lied to you lied to me in an attempt to start a war between us. And they almost did. There will be no war. For now, obey treaty stipulations. I will transmit again in two hours "Ryack out" Holoman turned off the monitor. Both stared at each other for a long minuet and then got up. Ryack said set up a way to transmit from the med center especially Rachallas bed. She should be waking soon. Ryack took the chip and put it back in his pocket and headed to the med bay for a meeting with the doctors. Both doctors were in attendance. After the doors closed and somebody was watching the kids,

The doctor started. Camalla said it was very close and we still don't know allot. By the time we got Rachalla down to the med bay she had filled her stomach with blood. Most people her age and size don't survive no matter what kind of training she received. Her body can stave off oxygen starvation all the way down to 4 pints of blood. For 18 minuets Rachallas count dropped to 3.5. We recovered her pretty quick but the latest scans do show some cell damage.

All her memory and higher brain functions were unaffected. She is awake and alert but having trouble understanding certain words. She can talk and maybe even later, sing again. Frank is another case all together. His injury was extensive. Peice of his vertabrae was knocked off. There is trama to the spine and allot of swelling. Latest scans still show no spinal damage. It will take more time to know anything further. Riker was released but not recovered yet we put his arm in a sling and his wife Deanna took him to his quarters to rest. The Romlan doctor said everything was kept all out in the open. We have been given full and complete cooperation. The princess will recover but will need some after care therapy for sure. As she gets stronger we will know more. Right now she has heard you are here and wants to see you badly Praetor.

He got up and went out to see her. As he looked around the corner of her alcove she smiled just like she did as a baby girl. Her eyes were shining. Deanna came to see her and was smiling. What we all saw was amazing.  
The kids all standing around her bed staring at her she was looking at them and smiling. Rachalla saw her father and reached for him. The children all backed away and went over to Holoman. Ryack held her slowly and gently. She was still in her neck brace and will be for some time. She saw the blood in his sleeve and pointed to it. Great big tears dropped from her eyes as she looked at his and said...LOVE ! She need not say anything else. The whole med bay went quiet as Rachalla hugged and rested her head on his arm. He bent down and kissed the head of his daughter. Deanna said to Holoman. The children are all empathic. She talked to them in her mind she talks normal the rest will take time.  
Rachalla said, No place safe. Take me home... Me and Frank...Go home.. Ryack said, Soon you must rest first. Mother comes. Misses you. She worried much. Rachalla frowned. She always worry... Father said many want to see and hear from you. Are you ready? Rachalla said you hold me.  
Then yes. Ryack held her and she relaxed. The bed table was rolled over and the monitor was turned on. The feed went straight to the senate council chambers, along with everybody in all four Galaxys.  
The CNC and the Federation council. White Stars council in the throne room with Queen Maria watching and a feed going out to ANN, FNN, and all their satellite stations in all 4 Galaxy's. Ryack started. Many made much trouble on this Federation ship and hurt many of my family and friends.  
Ryack said they will pay and soon. I am transmitting a chip of the actual events that took place on this ship. Lies have been told to start a war.

Lies that failed. There will be no war. Treaty stipulations for emergency events are being obeyed and will remain in force till I say otherwise.  
Rachalla squeezed his hand and said many think I am dead. I am not. Neither is my husband Frank. We are hurt, and hurt bad. But we live. Many tell lies. Evil lies to hurt others and start war. They failed. Soon those who did this will pay dearly. They are the ones who will see and feel war. Not our friends. Talking hard but I will get better. We stay strong when we stay together be the family we all are. Camalla offered Rachalla her cup and She took a sip. We must stay together. Federation is our friend. My friend. As father said. There will be no war. But evil people want war. They shall have it. on their heads. No limit...No Mercy... I'm tired and must rest now. Chip will play soon. It will be hard to see.

Make children go to another room. All will know the evil and why it must be stopped. I go and rest. Get better. Evil people... Be afraid... Ryack played the chip. It went out all across the Galaxy. Mandie saw it and threw up. Her ship jumped from warp 6 to transwarp factor 2.

And will arrive very soon.

**Wind Rider Chap. Eight / Segment One**.

**(Trials)**

Admiral Holoman stepped out of the break room and stood by Rachallas bed. His look said everything. He said, you did nothing wrong and everything right. I could not be more proud of you. You are a princess and a warrior all rolled into one person. You fought with the heart of a lion. Riker woke up and said Hell Yes. I will fight by your side any day. Rachalla said Thank you. You say it right. Looking at her shaking hands Rachalla asked, why does it feel so wrong? A voice shocked everybody.. Mandie just walked out the lift and heard her ask that question. She said, because it is wrong. Walking forward slow. Killing is not the answer. It's a last resort. You did not kill. You defended yourself. You fought with more Romulan heart than any warrior I have ever seen.

Rachalla reached for her and said, Love! She ran over and held her daughter tightly. Mandie whispered I am so proud of you. Before anybody could react. Camalla broad sided the Romulan doctor with a vicious sucker punch. She grabbed and body slammed the doctor against the wall. Broke her arm and kicked her knee out from under her. She crumpled to the floor screaming in agony. The explosion of violence caught everybody off guard security surrounded the royal family with guns at the ready. Camalla grabbed the doctor by her throat and shook her hard. She dragged her to her feet and ripped open her sleeve. Right there for all to see was another Guild assassin Tattoo. Mandie flew into a rage. She shoved the guard away and growled very dangerously, "YOU" Camalla said hiding in plain sight. I knew she was no doctor. Camalla squeezed her throat and said I hope you like screaming. I think you're going to do allot of it. Mandie hit her in the gut hard and as Camalla let go she grabbed her throat again. Camalla said enjoy your gift. Mandie said, Thank you I will. Security, Take this thing to my brig. She let go and as the killer fell she punched her face so hard she was spun around as she fell.

Ryack said that felt good didn't it. Her fists still clenched Mandie was breathing hard as she growled "HELL YES". Ryack said we have another. A male in the brig. Mandie shot Ryack a wicked look and said such a giving people these humans are. Camilla picked up a folded blue towel. And held it out to Mandie she said I pulled this out of his shoulder. Mandie unfolded the towel and it was Rachallas knife she used to kill with. She looked wickedly at her daughter and said I like. Grinning she asked can I borrow this for a while. Rachalla grinned evilly, and said keep it. I can get more. Mandie said Thank You. Security eased over dangerously close. Mandie turned and said here hold this for me.

I'm going to have some fun this evening. Then she walked back over and sat back on the bed and hugged up to her daughter. Holoman backed away. Rachalla pointed directly at him and said "NO" You Family Too. Stay. Ryack asked Camalla, how did you know? Camalla put on a set of gloves. She picked up two beakers of liquid. She was about to mix these. The thermaletic reaction explosion would have killed everybody in this room. She gently took each one over to the chemical waste unit and disposed of them. After, she stretched and cracked her back bones and said God's that felt good. Riker and Deanna both were creped out by the sound Camallas back made. She said I'm glad you're on our side.  
Riker said, really. Remind me never to piss you off. Camalla said, then stay still and stay down. I'm tired of my handy work getting torn open. I sent you to your quarters and you come back bleeding again. No More.

You stay till the heal takes hold. He said Yes maim. Rachalla pointed to the blood stain on Ryacks sleeve. Mandie looked and pulled up his sleeve and saw the band aid. She told mom, "Love" then she pointed to Holoman and the children who held out their arms and showed off their band aids, again she said "Love", Mandie and Ryack were very moved at the compassion displayed. Holding back tears she hugged her daughter and says yes, my Ray-Ray, Love. She looked at Camalla as she was examining Rachallas readings, Rachalla held her hand and rubbed the scrape and said, "Love". Mandie held her hand and said "Love" too. Then, she said, welcome to the family.

**Wind Rider Chap. Eight / Segment Two.**  
(The Purge)  
Slowly, Things calmed. Once, only moments from total war, both sides took a breath and stepped back. The attack on Princess Rachalla was stopped but the cost was high. Both the princess and her husband shot. Two dead on the Phoenix. Three more found dead on the Mckendly ship yards.  
Captain Riker was publicly vindicated as the truth came out about the lies some Romulan Senators were covertly spinning. Ryacks and Mandies rage was kindled white hot on the Senate as they returned. The prisoners given to them were very helpful in revealing the count and scope of who was involved. Both were thrown out an airlock to die in the vacuum of space, never to see their home again. upon arrival, security forces under the Praetors command, seized and arrested many Senators. Several more disappeared. By nightfall, it was open war on the guild. Hundreds of once believed safe houses were bombed in overnight raids.

Many are looking to find a way to remove the tattoo's from their bodies for fear of capture and torture even more vicious than ever recorded. Many were publicly skinned as they screamed themselves to death. Many females were stripped and given over to the army to have for the having and the nights were filled with their never ending screams of agony as one after the other used them any way they wanted. For months the Senate never convened again for fear that they too would be taken away to some gruesome fate.

Praetor Ryack put out a bounty on the heads and tattoos of any Guild soldier caught and captured. Hundreds were killed Hundreds more cower away and hide on the very prison planets they would be abandoned on. Some sold and used as slaves, many never stood a chance, as one horror after another rained down upon them. All the senators who financed the Leviathan were all publicly lined up and hung from the Senate building rail banister. Their bodies stripped and left to rot for days as a warning to any who would ever try again. For 4 months the darkness of rage along with the cloud of death reigned over all of Romulas. Then one day, it all stopped. Those still being tortured were shot and the bodies burned in the city incinerator. Concrete poles once used to chain up prisoners for humiliation, violation and other kinds of torture were being demolished. Every district tried to elect a new representative but all refused to appear for fear of being arrested, or worse.  
The acts of three precipitated the 4 month long rage of the royal family leaving nearly 4 thousand dead or missing and presumed dead. Some thrown live into the city incinerator screaming as they burned.  
At dawn, ANN carried a message from the Praetor live on all channels. Yesterday a message was received to the Queen by Princess Rachalla Mae Holoman. She pleaded for the people. For an end to the violence and the purge that swept across our world. She asked me for compassion for a twisted people who wanted to build and pay for super ships. A people, who unceasingly conspired behind the back of the royal family and attempted to kill family and friends. It's Because of her request. I will turn away my wrath and spare the rest.

All but the Guild who have earned their fate and will live in perpetual fear of torture and death forever. The bounty on their heads remains. I want this clear. Because of the one who was nearly killed there will be no more killings. I will brook no more attempts of any kind to harm one hair on any other member of the Royal family.

I will tolerate no more displays of disrespect to the Royal family for any reason. At high noon today the senate will meet and commerce decisions will be made. Matters of law will be presented and decided upon by the Royal family alone. The military will remain for a time until I deem it appropriate for them to leave. That is all...In many ways the CNC was sickened by the reports coming out of Romulas. It would be some time before open trade would restart. She knew a statement had to be made but the slaughter and torment of so many will be etched in the minds of the people for many generations.. In an interview, Rachalla was asked how she felt personally about the purge.

She thought for a moment and waited for the rest to grow quiet. She said, say you had a home with a big family and evil people broke in with knives and guns to kill your wife and children.

How long would it take for you to turn brutal and exact revenge? The purge was brutal. But they brought it on their own heads. They should pray it never returns.

**Wind Rider Chap. Eight / Segment Three.**

**(Trials)**

As Rachalla and Frank healed they resigned their commissions for fear of starting another war. For many months they were rumored to be staying with Queen Maria on Galadrael. And once there was a story floating around than an actual sighting had taken place. Another rumor was that the Queen had sent both to rest and heal in Aquadria. All over the galaxy stories popped up as the mysterious couple would seem to appear and disappear. The CNC had recalled the Phoenix back to the McKendly ship yards. No one complained as the order was given to pack up and leave the ship for reassignment to the Titan. Now two months into her new voyage a cryptic message was sent from Star fleet. a set of coordenances was sent with orders to receive visitors. Deanna was great with child and Riker was already nervous. He tried to check, but the orders still stand so he went there.  
There was nothing to see but some uninteresting nebula and a few comets. The orders stated wait for visit. They were signed by the CNC herself. So Titan waited. They waited for eighteen hours. Riker was getting edgy. Then out of nowhere a message was sent and a ship decloaked dead astern. The message read request permission to board. Deanna's empatic powers were keyed up. She looked at Riker. He said it can't be. Riker helped Deanna up and they went to the lift. As he stepped in he ordered signal the ship permission is granted wait for transport. Signal.  
In the lift she said I hope it's them I missed them so very much. The lift stopped and the Rikers walked into the transporter room He relived the transport officer and they were alone. The shimmering effect started and two robed figures appeared with large hoods. Riker said Welcome aboard; I am Captain Riker the first officer of the USS Titan. Here is my wife Deanna Riker. One of the hooded beings dropped his hood and turned and smiled and said and I am Frank Holoman here is my lovely wife Rachalla Holoman. Both the Rikers stared at the Holomans and snickered Deanna said you're both so...blue.  
Rachalla snickered as Frank helped her down. Snickering she hugged Deanna carefully and said there is a very awkward but extremely funny story about that. Frank walked over and Riker gave him his hand. Frank said I think we are past that by now. He gave Captain Riker a big hug. Riker took them to guest quarters nearby. They pulled up their hoods and stayed covered as they walked down the corridor to the room.  
Once inside, Frank helped Rachalla out of her coat. Deanna looked like she was going too pee herself. She said Your Pregnant! Snickering Rachalla said yes like you I'm going to be a mommy. In about eight months to be exact. Both hugged and then Deanna excused herself as the baby just kicked her bladder and she really had to go. Frank helped Rachalla to sit on the sofa. While Riker waited on Deanna he smiled and said you both look so different. Deanna came back out and sat down next to Rachalla both hugged warmly for a long moment.

Frank blushed, Rachalla snickered. We were hiding on the closed world where Aquadria is. Deanna's eyes went wide she asked is that the place where... Rachalla said Yes it is. They are all naked. No covering or fabrick of any kind is allowed. Riker said I''bet that was eye opening. Frank said it was, in many more ways than we were told about. Riker and Deanna were almost rolling on the floor laughing. Frank was hiding his face. Rachalla said he had nowhere to run and nothing to hide with or behind. And I wasn't much better when the leader walked over and examined me. We were taken to the medical center and thanks be to the Gods there was blankets and we got into bed and covered up. You can't believe how cold a person can get when naked. My new sister in law Ellen was all blue and we two were white as sheets. They put us in bed together so we warmed up faster. Seeing my sister naked was well almost like looking at me naked only she had add a long prehensile tail and she was blue.  
She introduced us to her wife and two children. They wrapped their tail around each other and then did so with the children.

I'd never seen the like before they said it was their way of showing or reminding their partner of their love. Riker was shaking his head. Deanna asked how long did it take to get used to being naked all the time? Me? About two weeks and poor Frank about three weeks. Rachalla continued she said once we got used to each other. Deanna you would love the place. Never have I ever met a more warm and loving people. Their world is entirely under water, on the bottom of the ocean and the domes are all see through. I mean you can see everything. Now we got a real eye opener when the nurses came. My mother told us nothing about this place. Her humor can stretch the bounds of the perverse sometimes. We were dropped into the deep end of an extremely free and open alternative lifestyle. And boy what a lifestyle.

The nurses in fact they all have and use this power they have called simply Blue. They extracted our..."Fluids" for the first time. Connecting up to Franks..."Tail" was no problem. I on the other hand was very nervous about anybody touching me. Camalla did her trick once in the hospital and I think Mother got the wicked idea to send us from that. Anyway Blue is a mineral they extract from their ocean water. They consume it and can regenerate all kinds of tissue. Skin can be healed of anything, cuts, scars, burns anything. The first thing to go was my neck injury. I still stammered but the Queen said that will take longer. As you can see I talk ok now. We were there nearly the whole time. We ate and healed and got accepted as part of the community.  
Frank said you came back to bed all love drunk with no complaints. Rachalla said you did too. And what we did together was...never mind...Deanna and Riker were howling. Deanna said you better not tell anybody on the crew about this place. Rachalla got serious looking. She said, Deanna you can't tell anybody we are here not even Allison. I'm sorry, I hate hurting her like this, but when we resigned, Because of my royal lineage and title as Princess Hear to the throne, we were brought in under the authority of the Romulan government.

The Queens orders were specific. She is terrified somebody will shoot me again. Frankly, I am too. Frank says I'm paranoid. But at odd times, I get this feeling. So I must be careful. I had to nearly beg to come and see you. Deanna asked what about Franks Dad. I asked and she said maybe in another few months. The plan is to invite him to Galadrael so the whole family can share Christmas together. Right now we are living on Aquadria. The Blue you see is from constant exposure to the element it's in everything. Food, water, everything.

We are having a boy. We talk endlessly about names but just can't decide.  
Riker said I thought you two were going to wait. Rachalla said after the shooting and our romantic stay in Aquadria, that question pretty much answered itself. How's my home at the fishing camp? Riker said It's still there all cleaned up and ready for you to come and use it. Rachalla said that may be a while. After the baby comes Mother Will probably planet bound me somewhere to hide me. Most likely at Galadrael.  
Riker it's a wonderful place but very cold in winter and I'm not one for old drafty castles. I'm an Arazona girl. Mother doesn't understand. The Queen modernized the place after the war and fire but being stuck inside looking at snow all day is not my idea of fun. I can't even go into town. I want to move back in with Father on the base and teach the children. Convincing Mother has been hard.

Deanna said I know you love them very much and you should. Fifteen years apart and only a few brief visits after that I'd be starving for their affection. Riker said it's been hard on Deanna ever since her mother died.  
Deanna said I have all these questions I want to ask her and I can't and it makes me sad. I miss her very much. Rachalla said other than Franks dad and my parents you two have been my only examples of what a family should be like. I missed you both so terribly I almost threatened to blow my cover on purpose and let everybody know where I am.

Deanna said be careful about that. Your mother and father have one real nasty temper. Rachalla said I remember about the purge. It was horrible. I had no idea at all the lengths of their anger. At first I was so scared I hardly talked to mother at all. Growing up on earth I was insulated from life on Romulas. We were there only two weeks and I was so jumpy I was terrified of even touching a door knob. I love them both but I want to come back to earth and fly again. They have a holosuite simulation but it's not the same.  
Riker said I remember the ANN broadcast of your introduction to the Senate. I almost crapped myself when you both flew in through those tall doors and landed on the great seal. People went scrambling to get out of your way. It looked as if the great bird of Romulas was coming alive leaping up out of the floor when you stood and reached all the way up with your arms.  
Deanna said I didn't tell him about your flying to get the maximum effect on him. He was shocked. Rachalla said we shocked many people that day.  
And when I bowed and covered my face with my wing, like a real bird, and opened up my wings to hug her I thought mother was going to wet the floor with her tears when I wrapped her up in my wings.

Problem is now everybody wants to know how we do it. The press is hounding us almost as bad as the Guild did. Frank said at least they are not shooting at us. Rachalla said, I heard that Franks dad had to double the security around the whole compound and flight training area.

He has to keep shuttle patrols to keep prying eyes away. Rachalla said, I feel like a prisoner. Hiding from the press or revenge killers or God knows what. When I was in the corps, I knew what was expected of me. I wasn't afraid to stand on my own two feet and fight for what I wanted. Now with Mother having authority over me I feel like a free bird that has her wings tied down. Frank said it's going to take time honey. Deanna said, Look at all the improvement you have made so far. I remember how you looked when the Romulan soldiers took you away. You looked exactly like a traumatized Romulan child. You reached for me and it broke my heart to say goodbye.  
Rachalla said I still get the shakes sometimes. Deanna asked are you getting any counseling. Rachalla nodded, On Galadrael. Her name is Chaney. We spend a lot of time together. And talk about some really dark things and feelings. She tries hard and really helps but she is not empathic as you are its like looking at a blank wall. Deanna said, I get that allot sometimes then I throw a pillow at him and he pays attention. Riker said Hey how did I get dragged into this. Frank said, Forget it Riker. Two women against one man, you will never win.

Riker said Boy do I know that. Deanna and Camalla teamed up and had me tied down till my wound healed. I would stuck in that bed for two weeks after they took you two. Deanna asked with her soft voice. Have you done any singing? Rachalla gave Frank a look he said, go ahead just don't push yourself. Rachalla closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.  
She started with the opening line, "May it be an Evening Star that shines down upon you". Even Acapulco her voice is powerful. It gave Riker and Deanna chill bumps. A tear fell from her eye as she tried to sing the rest. Deanna gave her a long hug and asked what's wrong? Rachalla said it's silly actually. I sung that song all the way through only three times in my life. Once, for Frank's Dad on his birthday. He cried such big tears. And then, on the Phoenix for Mom and all of you. I was so happy at Aquadria I did it once for the Queen and Leader.

In that domed environment it's amplified. And twice as powerful. I had the largest audience ever. The whole city stopped. Ellen and her wife were in tears. The queen was too. Almost 300 thousand people all stopped and the whole city went dead silent and listened.

Nobody there had ever heard singing before. There they create sounds by vibrating their tails and some even hum but never like what they heard from me. My heart just opened up and it all spilled out. I had no music to follow. It was all in my head. Now though, I get to the part where I say "you walk a lonely road" and I start tearing up and can't continue. Deanna, I am going to make mother very angry and heartbroken but I can't do this. I love her and father dearly but I miss Earth and being with the children and all my friends there. I'm barely showing but you felt him with your empathic senses. Mother and Father are empaths too. Both will know. Then I may never get to be free again. I'm going to tell Father Holoman to take me back. I'm going to abdicate, my line of succession if I have too.

Deanna got really concerned she said here-here now calm down it's not good for the baby. Here lay down and rest for a bit. Riker helped Deanna up, she needs a doctor Will. Her blood is flooded with all the wrong kind of hormones. If this keeps going she will lose the baby. Romulan's are much more sensitive and passionate than we ever realized. Riker asked Deanna do you think we can trust Camalla to keep all this a secret? Deanna said, Will I don't think we have a choice.

**Wind Rider (Trials) Chap. Eight / Segment Four.**  
**(Love)**  
Deanna said, I have to go and talk to her. Riker took one look as Frank covered her with a blanket from off the bed, to warm and calm her. He said Lets go. Riker said you two stay here. They went to the med bay and it was very quiet today, so the Rikers called over Camalla and they went into her office. Riker closed and locked the door. Camalla got real nervous. He had never seen him this serious. Riker said Camalla we have a delegate visitor on board from a far away land. Their people are just now opening up to trade with us. They are Xenophobic to the maximum definition of the word. One of the delegates. A female is in a hyper version of emotional distress. So much so that it's affecting her physically. Riker said we have this one chance to make things right with these people, or we may never see them again.  
This mission carries Star Fleets highest security protocols. Nothing and I mean nothing can be shared with anybody else in this ship. Camalla, we have been friends now for a while and been through some serious shit together, but I have to take on my role here as Captain and make it an order. Say nothing to no one else ever. Do you understand? And can you follow this order? Camalla looked at both. She could feel something was up and said I promise. Not a word to anyone ever. How bad is the patient? Riker said Grab a full med kit Camalla said I'll grab this small one you need to go back out of the office and bring the big one its that yellow case across the room. Riker went back out and Deanna stayed with Camalla. She called the nurse over and told her to take care of things. She has a detail to handle. Riker said to the nurse she will be back as soon as she can. Don't call her over the coms. Unless its life threatening. Any loud noise or alarm will be harmful. We must have the ship as quiet as possible.  
The nurse said understood sir and went on her way. Riker closed and locked the door again. He asked can Deanna still transport. Camalla gave her a quick scan. She said it's ok for now but next week she can't anymore till the baby comes. Riker said good. He tapped his com badge and said "computer. rig a site to site transport to my previous location. Three to transport beam us out". The shimmering effect took them away.  
As they took shape Frank grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. He turned her around and they hugged with great love. Frank said I'm sorry but you screaming could bring security and we can't be seen.

Riker said, this is why everything has to be so secret. Camalla walked around and Frank and Riker moved the coffee table out of the way. Camalla came around and Rachalla reached up to her. She said "Love" Camalla bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She took her pulse and felt the coldness of her forehead. The cases were opened and laid out, put in place for Camalla to grab what she needs. Camalla said calm down baby your heart is racing. I remember when I use to do that. Rachalla smiled and blushed. Frank said she told me everything.  
I know she still loves you and you her. I made my peace with that a while ago. What's important now is to get her back in a calm state. She reached for a sedative and absentmindedly touch her belly and reeled back quickly saying she is pregnant! I felt him.

Frank your boy is special. He is an empath a strong one. I never felt one from the womb before. She rubbed her belly lightly and said hey there little man. Can you help me make mommy calm? She said, I'll try. I need your help ok? Good just a minute. She sat back and face palmed. Deanna whispered what did he say?. Camalla said, he is a baby he doesn't know words yet. All he can use is what his mother knows. Pick words from her mind. Camalla said the baby simply said, Mommy sick. Too much blue. Too upset can't help. Frank said God's were light years away. The Queen can't help her.  
Camalla placed her hand on Rachallas face. She said I can help but to do so I must tell about us. Camalla bent down more and said I must tell them everything. Rachalla said, No secrets. Tell them.

She sat back on her legs again and face palmed. She said, Frank this is going to be hard to understand. She looked up and asked have any of you ever had sex with a Trill before. And this is really not the time to be squeamish about it. Everybody said no. Camalla rolled her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slow. She looked at Riker and Deanna and then back to Frank. She said to Riker Captain, You ordered me to keep this secret. Now you need to keep mine. Riker and Deanna nodded. Rubbing her face she started. Trill is more than any know It's a place, planet, and people all interconnected.

We share abilities. Just like your Deanna being empathic. All Trill are empathic, but a very different and much more intimate way. It's even deeper than Vulcan's. God's this is very hard to say. Frank sat down next to Rachalla he held Camalla's hand and said for the woman we both love go ahead and say what is hard and held in your heart. Camalla rubbed Rachallas head and said you married a really good man. Camalla swallowed hard and continued. Rachalla and I were in a very intimate relationship before Frank. We were more than lovers. We were in love with each other. I wanted to marry her but to do so what have caused an interplanetary incident and if knowledge of my abilities ever got out I would have been kicked out of med school. So we kept it all secret.

When two mate even girl to girl we share an ability to mentally reach out and travel into each other's body. Literally, wearing another person as a second skin. We feel everything they feel and vice versa. We use this to enhance the pleasure of our mate's experience. Instantly knowing what makes them happy. We also use this to examine a person on the inside instantly knowing where the injury is and how bad. Frank, when I link with her I will instantly know everything about you and her. From your first night till today. For Trills, The link is the most intimate thing that can be shared, but it means total truth between the two. No secrets because I will know. Frank said we talked and shared all we were holding back. It was a hard conversation for the both of us but after we felt much freer. Camalla said ok and started rubbing her hands together.

Riker asked what you are going to do. Camalla asked ever touched Deanna with cold hands? Not a fun feeling. Frank, get me the towels from the bathroom. He asked how many? Camalla said all of them. Frank grabbed them she laid out three and slid them under Rachallas butt and wedged two up between her legs and then covered her with two more.  
Camalla quickly explained when a pregnant woman has a baby in her womb as the baby grows she loses more and more bladder control.

The link is very intimate and personal experience. When we start she may wet herself. Camalla rubbed her hands some more and placed her right hand on the side of her face and slid her left up under her shirt to her chest as close to her heart as she can. Deanna held Franks hand as he watched. Rachalla gasped and relaxed smiling. She said, Hi there remember me? shhhhhhh its ok Frank knows I told him everything. It's Nothing to be embarrassed about. You just got too much blue that's all.  
Now concentrate give me your blue. For a moment Camallas right hand turned blue as she drained some from her body. Camalla started to cry. I know baby I know. Deanna let go of Frank. Looking at Frank with tears in her eyes, Camalla said give me your hand Frank. Feel what I am feeling. Feel her total love for you. Feel what you make her feel when you share. Feel what words can't say. Frank started sobbing. He said I never knew. I'm so sorry, I never knew.

You are so beautiful. I love you too Rachalla had tears streaming from her face. Now Frank, feel your baby. He loves you so much. Frank said he's so small. Camalla said he will get much bigger. I'm pulling back out of you Frank I need you to take a deep breath. Camalla let go of Franks hand he face palmed. Now Camalla slowly pulled out of Rachalla She said, No, don't go scared. Camalla said, it's ok baby your calming down now let go your hormones and let this pass. I will always love you. Camalla pulled away and cried big tears. Deanna hugged Camalla hard and held on. Camalla sobbed for a moment and then calmed. She said when this is done for the first time we leave each the other a piece of our love. I just took mine back.

There is only Frank now. Mine was being tossed about like a small boat in the middle of a hurricane of Franks love. I linked them. Now they both know what can't be said. Now Frank knows everything even how I felt when we said good buy. Camalla sobbed and Frank came over and held her hugging her hard. He said I'm so sorry. Thank you so much for this. I'm so sorry. I had no idea how much you loved her.

Camalla said all three of us are together now. I promise I will never interfere or cause you any doubt or pain. Rachalla loves you with all her being and it's so beautiful to see and feel. Camalla said. Excuse me and went into the bathroom to clean up and wash her face. After, she came out with the laundry hamper she handed Deanna a pair of gloves and said I wouldn't touch the towels if I were you. Deanna whispered Wet? Camalla whispered much more than wet. Frank please take your mate into the shower and clean her. Just hold her next to you and kiss her many times. She is calming. Her naturally occurring hormones are balancing. She and the baby are out of danger. Right now all she needs is rest and only the love that you can give. Deanna asked are you allright. Camalla said, No I am not. Only time will take care of that. Slowly, she started to pack up the med kits. She pulled out a bottle of prenatal vitamins and gave them to Riker. Camalla said make sure Deanna takes two each day. One in the morning and one at night. Camalla closed up the kits and stood. She said, I don't know what you will put in your report. If you want I will put in for a transfer.

You just saw the real me. The Real Trill that I am. It's a world of intimacy we share with very few because unless you see and feel it you can't understand. Riker looked at the bottle and put it in his pants pocket.  
He thought for a moment and said I understand that I have one very beautiful friend that has helped all of us when we needed it and asked for nothing. There will be no report. What happened here,. Never happened at all. Why should I send my friend away when I am just discovering how beautiful a person she really is. Camalla wept huge tears as Riker held her and Deanna hugged her from behind as she sobbed her grief...

**Wind Rider (Unity) Chap. Nine / Segment One.**

**(Braking the news)**

Riker and Deanna sent the message. But it's coded it personal and didn't watch. Just as well. They would be crying too. When they got Admiral Holoman on screen he looked tired but happy. Life with the kids is beginning to wear him down a bit. He said hello long time no see, how is the mother to be and the new dad. Riker said I get more nervous every day. Deanna said I get happier every day. Poor Riker jumps at every sound I make. Riker said oh that's it aeh. You made a sound last night and I jumped up all right. I had to leave the room. Riker said just one grunt and in 5 minutes there is no air left in the room.

Deanna was blushing and laughing Kat'Lin was doubled over howling and Admiral Holoman was laughing and finally said Batazeds get a little gassy aeh. Kat'Lin howled again. Holoman said too much information- too much information and howled himself. Finally starting to settle he said Thanks Riker this has been a long day. Riker said I got word from Rachalla and Frank. Both perked up. Riker continued, they are both well and healed. Her stammer is gone too. They have been hiding and living on Aquadria. Kat'lin blushed. She said that's the place that doesn't use clothes. Deanna blushed. Holoman was confused. Where is Aquadria? Kat'lin said honey everybody there is naked all the time. Holoman had a strange look on his face. Finally he said I bet my son got a real education there. Kat'lin playfully smacked him.

Deanna said there is a couple things you need to know. The mineral they convert into energy to heal tissue is called blue. Because they had to use it to heal them and because it's in everything they eat, their skin has temporarily turned blue. All over. Kat'lin, for this you might want to hold on to the Admiral. Rachalla is pregnant. She and Frank are going to have a boy in roughly seven months. Admiral Holoman's jaw dropped and he looked like he was going to pass out. Katlin was jumping up and down screaming with happiness. He said. My god, my son is going to be a daddy and I'm going to be a grandfather. Is the baby going to be blue? Deanna howled and said I don't think so.

They sent you a message. We are relaying it now. It's coded private so we won't see it's just for you two. Try not to be shocked at their appearance I don't know if this was taken at Aquadria so I don't know if they are naked. Brace yourself. Switching over to the message, 'lin held the Admirals hand and gave it a squeeze.

Frank came on the screen well I guess this is a different look for you, dad. Yes we are naked but we are standing behind the medical counter as to not shock you too much. My sister in law Ellen was granted permission to create this message. We are wearing lab coats but can only ware them for this message. Aquadria is a paradise all on the bottom of their ocean. The people are more warm and gentle and loving than any I have ever known. And I guess the Riker's have told you the blessed news. Yes we are going to be parents in about eight months. I know we had planned to wait but after the shooting we realized we never know how long we have in life so that along with staying here and well, Rachalla get's pregnant. She said, Hi father, or should I say grandfather. Well now to see a few things. We can't show you any technology but come over here. I wanted you to see this when it happens. Its nightfall here and the ocean bottom gets very dark very fast. Watch closely. All of a sudden the whole ocean bottom lights up with over a hundred domed dwellings.

Holoman and Kat'lin both gasped. Rachalla said, I watch this every night and it always takes my breath away every single time. Now, to meet my sister in law, Ellen. It's a bit of a shock but at one time, Ellen and I actually looked alike. Ellen said Hi there. Yes I am naked and yes this is a real tail. all of us here have one it has many uses but we will have to explain that later. For now back to Frank. They walked the camera into a room and Frank sat down and said the people here are nervous about cameras so I'm using Ellen's office for the rest of this message. Rachalla and Ellen are outside because I had something private to say. Father, I have been meaning to sit down with you and talk about family life.

Now that I'm going to be a father myself a lot of things I remembered as I grew up, I'm starting to remember again. So many things that warm my heart with so much love. I miss mom allot sometimes. I have so many questions. For a long time, each other were all we had to get through it all. Rachalla and I are starting our family, and we think Mom would be happy if you restarted yours. The fishing trip showed me that you still have a whole lot of love to give. Not just to the children but to Kat'Lin too. We consider her a part of the family. And I don't know if you were thinking about this dad.  
Thinking if I would be angry if you remarried. Truth is, at first, I was confused about it. Mom was everything for the both of us. Rachalla and I want you to know that if you want and Kat'Lin wants. We want you to marry and enjoy as much life as possible. Wiping tears, Frank said it's always been hard with us expressing love or affection with each other.

Especially, around others. Rachalla and I and soon the baby want you to let mom go. She would want it too. My days are busy here but still there isn't a day I don't miss her. Kat'Lin, I love you and thank you from the bottom of my heart for bringing my father so much love back into his life. Father, I know this may be awkward seeing all this and hearing all this from me. But I love you so much and miss you even more now that I'm going to be a father myself. I need to go now. We both think the same way, but Rachalla said it needed to come from me. Mother is happy that you are happy so go and be happy. I love you father. I love you too Kat'Lin we will talk later on Galadriel. The message ended and Admiral Holoman sat there crying into his handkerchief. Kat'Lin sent a short text. Talk later and terminated the transmission. She held her man for a long time and said nothing.

Finally he spoke. "My son has this gift. I think he got it from his mom. She captured my heart many years ago. Frank could always know if I was feeling bad or sad or lonely. He would say come with me and behind closed doors he would just hold me. Now hundreds of light years away my son reads my mind. He's right we do have it hard saying or showing how we feel in public. At least we did till you came into my life. For the longest time I felt dead inside. You helped me to understand that I do have more love to give. As he was talking, he got up and went over to his desk and pulled out a drawer. He said, Kat'Lin you have made me happier than I have been in a long time. As he walked back to Kat'Lin he squatted down in front of her. I don't know what I would have done without you. And I do want to hold that hand of yours and love you for the rest of my life. He opened a small box and asked will you, my precious Kat'Lin agree to marry me and be my wife?

Kat'Lin sat there and gasped. Big tears fell from her eyes and she leaned forward and kissed her man. She said Yes-Yes, I will marry you. I love you so much. Holoman said, Oh Crap my knee hurts. Kat'Lin snickered and helped him back up to sit on the sofa. Smiling he pulled out the ring and slid it on her finger and said, it's beautiful but it will never look as beautiful as you. They kissed passionately...

**Wind Rider Chap. Nine / Segment Two.**

**(Unity)**

We made good time, after leaving the Riker's and Camalla. We managed to arrive first. Meeting Queen Maria was a bit of a fright fest. She didn't know how to react to our new blue coloring. But to the news of Rachalla's pregnancy she instantly knew how to react. Holding Rachalla she whispered much more than you can ever imagine will start changing now. Rachalla said I have so many questions. I have never been so excited and scared at the same time. Mother and Father will be here soon. I am terrified of how they will react. Maria said, It will be quite a shock. But I think they will pour out much love on you. Frank asked what do you think they will do to me. Maria still had her wicked sense of humor she just shook her head and said that could go either way Frank swallowed hard and said thanks. Maria was signaled. She said well you are going to get your chance soon enough. They are landing. The Royal shuttle just touched down.

Maybe you should meet them here in the throne room with me. It may be safer. Besides I'd pay good money just to see the reaction on Mandie's and Ryacks face. The Queens assistant brought out two more chairs for them. Maria said clear your minds they may not notice. Rachalla said we are talking about my mother. She will notice. Probably pass out too. Maria said Oh Gods this is going to be so good. We sat with our backs to them as they approached. Maria tried so hard not to snicker. Mandie waved and then all of a sudden she got this weird look on her face. Two steps away from the chair she said don't tell me you're pregnant again. Maria cracked up. She said nope not me. Not this time. Frank and Rachalla stood and turned.  
Rachalla said it's me mother. I'm going to be a mommy now. Mandie got real glassy eyed and fainted over into Ryack's arms. Poor Ryack was a strange mixture of pissed off and so very proud.

He covered his mouth with his hand and so totally stunned he could hardly speak. Maria cracked up as she stepped down from her throne and helped Mandie up and to a chair. Mandie said, I need a drink. Ryack said I need two hell just make it a double. Ryack said you did this Frank. What have you to say for yourself?. Frank said, it was on your orders that we be sent to one of the most free spirited romantic place in the universe where we were naked all the time. What did you expect? Maria snickered as Mandie was trying to shake the fog out of her head. Frank said, I love you both but Rachalla and I couldn't be happier. Rachalla sat beside her mother they both just looked at each other. Their eyes flashed and Mandie started crying huge tears. Rachalla held her tightly.

Mandie said I'm too young to be a grandmother. Both were crying with joy and shock. Rachalla let go and went over to her father and they hugged for a long time. He said, I expected the blue skin but all this. Rachalla said father. The Aquadrian's healed me. I have no more wounds and no more stammer. Frank and I are filled with joy. Mandie asked How..How.. Then she caught herself murmuring of course I know how. How far are you along? Rachalla was snickering she said just a few days over one month. Ryack said and you never sent us a message? Rachalla said I didn't want to break the news over communications. This is too personal. I wanted to tell you in person. Maria was cackling. Mandie said you knew too! Big help you are. Maria said, I wish I had a camera the look on your face when you fainted dead away were priceless.

Rachalla sat in her father's lap and hugged him hard as he shed some tears. Frank wisely stayed just out of reach. Ryack said, I thought you had all these plans about family planning and taking extra care.

Frank said, Sir the shooting changed everything. We never know how long we have so we decided to start now. Riker and Deanna know and also my dad knows. Ryack said and now, I get to make an announcement to the senate I never thought I'd give. We will have to double the security around the home. Frank said, Sir Rachalla is not due for another 7 months. We have plenty of time for arraignments and announcements. Ryack said I've already miss enough of my daughter's life. Its tradition and it will help heal some of the bad press over the purge. Queen Maria said lets go into the dining room and have something to eat. Ryack said and maybe a drink? Mandie said Yes-Yes a drink please. Maria cracked up. Mandie said just wait till Casey comes back with the news. Maria said Gods I hope that won't be for a few more years. Rachalla Snickered I don't know things can change awfully fast. Maria said Gods I hope not. Frank held out a chair for Rachalla and her mother and then sat down beside his wife. Ryack sat beside his wife. Mandie said when we get on board we need to have a family talk.

**Wind Rider Chap. Nine / Segment Three.**

**(Unity)**

The Dinner was pleasant. The drinks were plentiful. Maria was so happy for the newlyweds. She toasted them. Mandie and Ryack raised their glasses and went along with the toast, but everybody could see they were not happy about the baby. Frank thought there is much more behind this than issues about the baby. What are they hiding? With the meal finished and our bags gathered, it was time to hug and say our goodbyes. Maria whispered to Mandie. This baby may be just what you need to bring you two back together. Mandie shed a big tear and whispered I don't think so. Not this time. He is really angry this time and so am I. Rachalla knows nothing of what has happened. Whispering, Maria said, I love you. Tell her and listen to your heart. I will always be here for you if and when you need me. Maria gave Mandie a kiss on her cheek and they said their good buys. The shuttle ride was polite but very cold and quiet.

We boarded Ryacks ship and made way back to Romulas cloaked for the entire journey. Frank and Rachalla had the room next door to theirs and they put their bags away. We all gathered later for drinks and coffee. It was a polite conversation. Frank asked My Queen May I sit near you? Rachalla sat on one side and I sat down on the other. Frank said I can feel something is wrong here. You too are very powerful empaths but you do not hide it well. You're not the only member of the family that has gifts.  
My mother passed one over to me. Rachalla whispered maybe we should talk later. Frank said, My wife I love you very much but, even I can feel the love bleeding out on the floor. We were the ones shot but I think you two are more wounded than we were. Ryack said go ahead and tell them.

They are bound to find out soon enough anyway. Mandie started crying. She said your father and I are separated. Frank held Rachalla as the shock of the news made her shiver. Rachalla held her mother soothing her and wiping her tears. Frank asked how long? Mandie said four weeks. Ryack said Six weeks. You spent two on Galadriel. Remember? Mandie said when I got back we argued. It was loud and very ugly Some things were said. Things we can't take back. Ryack said, I missed out on fifteen years with you so now I am the blame for paying special attention with my youngest boy. I will not lose that time again. Mandie said she had to go to earth and learn about their people. You agreed to that. We needed to bring our two worlds closer together so each can understand the other.

Frank held his face in his hands. He murmured, The union of two worlds for any reason is not worth the destruction of two hearts. Ryack said for once Frank, I can agree with you. I saw your love for my daughter in battle and her love for you in her eyes. I don't blame you two for any of this. It's just, I missed out on so much and now my wife tells me she feels ignored when I spend as much time as I can with my son. Mandie said I was ignored. She grabbed her tablet and called up the email transmissions. And showed Rachalla See I was gone two whole days before he noticed I wasn't there. Ryack said I was busy with work and getting our son enrolled in school. By day's end I was exhausted. I'm not as young as I used to be. I don't bounce back as I used to anymore. Mandie said and you think I have it so well?

I have had 6 heart operations been shot, had a lung, kidney and heart transplant. I almost died more times than I can count. Hell one of our arguments stopped my heart and I had to have a pacemaker installed to keep it beating. My body is covered in scars and wrinkles I'm old and now feel even older. I never wanted you to start having children so young.  
Ryack and I did that and look at where we are. We should have waited and spent more time on ourselves. Frank asked what about the link? Ryack glared at him. He said The Queen told me. She wanted to do it with us but for some reason it doesn't work on humans so she married both of us. That is why we are so blue. In fact, on the way to Galadriel we stopped and visited with the Rikers. Rachalla got sick. She got too much blue and Camalla had to drain some. It's a long story.

Rachalla asked what about you two going back to Aquadria with us. Spend some time with Ellen and us and the kids, get reconnected. Ryack said I suggested it and we argued again. Frank said If it's about us, I'm not to keen on the idea of seeing either of you naked but if it will help I will endure it. Mandie snickered and said. Frank every time you see your Rachalla you see me. I'm just an older more beat up version with more scars and wrinkles. Frank said I don't mean to offend either of you but My Queen when I look at you I see much more than a Queen and you Sir, much more than a Praetor.  
Ryack was not amused he warned "Step carefully Frank." Frank swallowed hard and said Yes Sir, but it's true. I see two people who still are very much in love with each other. I think we all agree that none of this is Rachallas fault, yet she is in the middle. I know, to you I'm just another stupid human. And I mean no harm or offense but clearly both of you need to give a little. Choices were made and frankly I am grateful.

Never have I known such love. or see it in the eyes of her parents as well. News flash, this is not easy on us as well. On earth, I was nearly imprisoned for murder because I found two kids trying to take advantage of her. I lost my temper and nearly beat then to death.

They were going to charge me with malice murder if either one of them died. All my friends turned their backs on me when they found out I was dating Rachalla. She and I were called nearly every name in the book.  
Life at the Academy was not easy for her but she endured it. They took my rank for fighting in school trying to defend her honor when they manhandled her and called us names. In her heart I have made my home just as you have in the heart of your Queen. I love Rachalla with more breath than I have. And even with you being Romulan and so different than I am, I can still see the same applies to you. Please don't stop trying. Rachalla needs her mother and I need my father in law. I am a stupid human in many ways. I have no idea about Romulan ways or laws or even how your culture works. We both need you. We both love you. And we both can't make it without you.

If I offended, I apologize. Like I said, I'm just a stupid human. Rachalla and Mandie both were shocked. Ryack said maybe not so stupid after all. Your father raised a good son and my daughter married well. Mandie was wiping her tears and said Hell Yes. Standing up and taking Rachalla by her hand Frank said it's been a very long day. I'd like to take my wife and go play for a little while and rest. Maybe you should too. Can't hurt.. Rachalla looked at her husband very differently after this night. They said Good night and went back next door.. Mandie looked at her Ryack and he stared at her. It's been a long while. She stood and walked over and without a word she hugged up to her husband, they just held each other.

**Wind Rider Chap. Nine / Segment Four.**

**(Unity)**

Meanwhile, back across the galaxy, Admiral Janeway was being paid a visit. The door buzzed and Janeway looked up from her paperwork and pile of padds and said Enter. The door opened and Admiral Holoman stood tall walking in with this great big smile on his face. Janeway stood and said Robert, how are you. You look ten years younger. That fishing trip really changed you. And how is that new lady in your life what's her name? Kat'Lin?. Robert blushed, he said she is wonderful. I can't believe she went on that fishing trip with me. Janeway said Robert woman don't go on fishing trips to just fish. Robert got a little flushed he said, Gods this is harder than I thought. Janeway said, come over here and sit down on the sofa. Robert said I have news about Rachalla and Frank. Ummm. Janeway placed her hand on his leg and asked what's wrong are they ok? Robert said more than ok. They are healed from the shooting and the greatest shock of all came right after seeing them.

They have blue skin and are on Aquadria. Janeway got a wicked look on her face. She said you mean that naked place? Robert said yes and there is more. I got to see my sister in law in all her glory. Umm and I got the news that I'm going to be a grandfather. Janeway gasped and gave Robert a big hug. Robert said, it's going to be a boy a little over one month old by now.  
Janeway said congratulations, I never thought I was going to see you again let alone so happy. After Ellonna died you sequestered yourself and Frank in that old twenty first century military base out in Arizona. You spent what twenty years out there modernizing the place and training those kids.  
Nobody thought the mission would ever work and then came Rachalla.

She was a masterpiece Robert. He said, she was the head of her squadron. She rose to Second in command of the whole base under me. She had one hundred and fifty under her command. She was the bravest I think I ever trained. Kathryn, the shooting hurt her real bad. She had brain damage from all the blood loss. I almost threw up when I stepped out that bloody lift on to the bridge of the Phoenix. To this day, I still can't watch the replay. She fought so hard and then to go down like that, it just tore me to pieces when she and Frank quit and went off with her parents back to Romulas. She looked so small and frightened in that big litter they brought for her. In many ways she became the daughter Ellonna and I never had. I think it was then, that I started coming back alive again.

Frank more than me too. They fell in love with each other after about a year of dating and now after all this and I'm going to be a grandfather.

For the first time in his life he reached out and held Janeway's hand. He said, we have been friends for a long time. I need to ask you a big favor. Janeway said, Gods Robert you're shaking. He finally said I did it. It hurt like hell letting go of Ellonna. But I did it. I asked Kat'Lin to marry me and she said yes. Janeway gasped and jumped up celebrating. Robert stood up and Janeway gave him a big hug. Robert was stammering a bit, overcome with joy and nervousness. He said, well now that I did it. I have no idea what to do next. I need your help. Will you marry us? Janeway took a couple steps back and covered her mouth. She said you mean you're asking me to officiate the wedding? Robert had tears in his eyes. He said, I know you did mine and Ellonna's, but I don't know any of the other Admirals that well and I... Janeway ran into his arms and held him. Just as he had done for her so many years ago when she was upset.

She whispered, Robert I've loved you for a long time. You know that. Of course I will do the wedding. You want a big one?

Robert blushed and said Gods no just a small one with me, Kat'Lin and the staff. Would you like to meet her? Janeway brightened up. Robert said, she is waiting right stepped to the door and it opened up. She called Kat'Lin inside. After that rank had no meaning as when the doors closed, Janeway gave her a big warm loving hug.

**Wind Rider (Children) Chap. Ten / Segment One.**  
**(Birth)**  
The hour was late but on ship, because of the continual darkness of space, the crew must adjust lighting to maintain the differences of night and day. Once long ago linked to Space madness the (Sercadium Rhythm), The bodies way of biologically knowing the difference between night and day had to be addressed in prolonged space voyages. By dividing operations into two distinct shifts of Day and Night, many found the adjustment easier to one such night, as the Titan voyaged on, the darkness of night became bridged by a day of joy. By the ships time clocks the hour was (1352) or 1:52am. The room was dark. The day was hectic and both Captain Riker and First Officer Deanna Riker were tired. Right in the middle of a very relaxing point of sleep called REM or Rapid Eye Movement. Will Riker was awakened with an ear splitting scream. Nearly given a heart attack he jumped and fell over out of the bed. Deanna screamed again and suddenly the bed got very wet.

Deanna said my water broke! Will was stumbling over himself in the dark to get to her side and felt the squish of a very wet bed on his knees. Security called on the coms saying are you all right? We heard screams. Captain Riker hollered out for the room mic to pick up. Get the doctor and medical rescue. GET THEM NOW! My wife has gone into labor. Her water just broke! He hollered LIGHTS! and the room lit up with his baby girl crowning. Riker said Holly Shit she is coming now! Riker said Deanna don't move. In between screams Deanna said no problem there. Our Ginny wants out! SCREAM! In seconds Emergency rescue and Dr. Camalla came rushing out of the lift. Inside Riker grabbed a pair of pants and started to put them on. Deanna said those are my pants!

Outside the bridge crew is snickering. Deanna screamed again as Riker found his pants and scrambled to put them on and unlock the door. Dr. Camalla said wait here. I will evaluate and tell you when to come in. She slipped in and said God's what a mess. You can kiss that bed good buy. Riker was a bundle of nerves He kept asking over and over What do I do?- What do I do? Camalla said first get me a blanket that's not soaked.  
Riker almost ran headlong into his desk scrambling.

Camalla snickered and told Deanna "Humans" They go nuts during this.. Deanna got tickled but then a huge cramp hit and she screamed out again. She hollered to the rescue crew send someone back for the portable incubator. This girl is going to be birthed right here. Riker passed out. Camalla grabbed him and shook him back too she said come on daddy pull it together and hold your wife's hand. The bridge crew is hearing all this play by play as the door was held open so the rescue crew could bring in the Incubator. The night shift had been on duty for only a couple of hours so they were in charge of the ship. The navigator on duty, Tralla, an Andorian, couldn't help it she was snickering which got the rest of the crew snickering. Allan, a Trill who was at weapons was just about to break out laughing Tralla asked, do you think he is going to be all right? Allan said, Hell No! He's not going to be all right for another eighteen years now.

The crew started snickering again. Covering Deanna, Dr. Camalla said, Ok Deanna this is the big one. The baby is ready to come out. I'm not going to lie to you it's going to hurt like hell, so Scream as loud as you want. Hold on to your husband and squeeze his hand. Deanna was panting hard gasping for breath and Camalla said do you feel the cramp coming she nodded Camalla said get ready you two. Ok Deanna cramp down and press hard...NOW!.. Deanna Screamed out an ear splitting scream and Riker joined in because she was crushing his hand with hers. Baby Ginny came out and was quiet.

Camalla clamped both sides of the umbilical and cut the cord. She used her tools to clean out the babies' nose and mouth and lightly tapped her butt. Outside, the bridge crew all started to cheer as everybody heard her cry out for the first time. Camalla hollered Time of Birth (1426) hours. Trina screamed! I won the pool!

Riker hollered out WHAT POOL! Everybody laughed. Trina said Nothing Sir congratulations. Camalla hollered laughing. She said come on Daddy it's time to get mommy and baby Ginny to the med bay Deanna held her daughter for the first time and cried big tears. Riker was crying as well. Dr. Camalla readied the gurney carrying the incubator. There was a pink bow stuck on top. Camalla unfolded the warm blanket and took the baby and cleaned her up some folding her up in a swaddling fold the baby calmed and almost went to sleep.

Poor Riker had no shoes or socks and no shirt his hair was in four different directions. He looked like he had done six rounds with a Nawsikan fighter. His hand was wrapped up because Deanna had dislodged three of his palm bones giving birth. One of the rescue crew was snickering as he helped slide Deanna on to the gurney. Camalla gave her a small sedative and gave poor Riker one too. Snickering, the Rescue crew commander asked you need a gurney too Captain? Riker growled "Frack You" Still snickering he helped steady Riker to his feet. Out side, The shift commander called "All Stop" Navigation responded, All Stop Sir. He stood and said "Crew Attention" On this date at 1426 Hours the USS TITAN Officially welcomes on board Ginny Riker and extends their warmest congratulations to the new parents.

Deanna was wheeled out and went down the lift first. Then the gurney carrying the incubator went next with Captain Riker following close behind. He looked at his crew standing at attention and said Thank You. And was helped into the lift. Camalla was snickering as the lift doors closed. Coming on to the bridge from the aft lift was Hazardous materials disposal coming to start clean up. One of the Med Rescue held the crew cabin door open for them. Next thing the bridge crew heard was the hazmat commander say EEEEEEWWWWW. What a mess...Somebody turn off the weapons alarm I'm going to have to vaporize this. The bridge crew all cracked up. The duty commander sent a short message to Star Fleet.  
FROM USS TITAN AT (1462) HOURS, THIS DAY, CAPTAIN RIKER OFFICALLY PROMOTED TO "FATHER". PARENT'S and CHILD DOING FINE

**Wind Rider (Children) Chap. Ten / Segment Two.**  
**(Memories)**  
Back across the Galaxy, another family of sorts was beginning. This time though. It was a union of love and memories as The Praetor and his Queen followed their hearts and became rejoined. Both had needed this bond of sharing more than either was willing to admit. Next door in Frank and Rachalla's room the bulkhead between the two didn't muffle all the noise. Rachalla smiled and said Frank I never thought they would listen to you.  
Especially father.

It's taken him years just to even trust humans let alone have one as part of the family. Frank said they are starting but they have a ways to go. Frank said I'm just glad we didn't have to sedate them and manually help them copulate. Rachalla hollered WHAT! Frank said, The Queen could feel they were in trouble. She didn't know what, but told me if they stayed separate and didn't rejoin they could get very sick and die. I didn't want my first time on Romulas to be to bury your parents. He sat at the computer and accessed a private family file in the computers on earth. Inside was filled with pictures notes copies of drawings and an almost endless file of videos. Rachalla looked and said, that's me back when I was only two years on earth. Frank said I forgot about all these. Dad started taking these back when you arrived. He didn't want your mother or father to miss out on special events in your life. Rachalla Started to cry as she saw Camalla in some of the videos. Dad knew about you two. He didn't say much just to stay back and let you find your way.

I thought it was one of his Indian things. I had no idea he meant about you and Camalla being lovers. Rachalla was embarrassed. She said, you know much more now through the link. I was so young and it was very intense. Camalla knew ways that I never knew about. Frank pulled Rachalla over into his lap. He said You have no call to be embarrassed. I saw and felt everything. Including how much you two were in love with each other. I saw nothing to be embarrassed about. Sure, it was different but all I saw was love being expressed by two people. Rachalla said I am so blessed to have found a husband like you. Frank said I'm glad you feel that way because when we go back to Earth, I want you and Camalla to have back all you lost. Rachalla I will not use our love to destroy another. I know you two still have deep feelings for each other. I won't stand in the way of that. I felt the sorrow and grief Camalla buries deep in her heart.

I know you share that grief as well. I plan to ask Camalla to join our family as the nanny for our baby. We will need a personal doctor anyway. Why not have her. Rachalla shed big tears as she kissed her husband. Picking her up he set the computer to download onto a memory chip the files and carried his wife to bed. The next morning they were half way to Romulas.  
The guard at Franks door knocked and said The Praetor wants to see you both and says to bring whatever you downloaded from earth. After dressing, Rachalla and Frank were escorted next door. Everybody waited till the guards left. Ryack was irritated. He asked why did you download a transmission from earth on a personal chip in your room? Rachalla asked Are you spying on Frank and I?

Ryack said, No of course not but ships functions are always monitored. I got the report only a few moments ago. Queen Mandie came out dressed in her robe and had that shinny eye of being love drunk. Rachalla sat down beside her and smiled and hugged her warmly. Ryack said, I listened to you last night and lent you a great amount of trust. Now I get a report like this. I expect an answer. Frank pulled out the chip and said, I couldn't ask you or the Queen. It was meant to be a surprise gift for the both of you. Frank stepped closer and said Sir, I can't know how or what you feel losing so much time with your daughter. I wish I could give you that time back and end your pain.

I can only ease it for you two. On this chip is detailed family records, pictures, art drawings and school records along with personal videos detailing the first eight years of your daughter's life on earth.

The last eight years are downloading as we speak. or at least they were. I guess your security stopped the transmission by now. The original plan was to send regular updates and videos to ease your pain of separation. Somehow, over the years the plan was lost and all the videos kept in a secret personal file. Ryack and Mandie were shocked silent. His hand trembled as he held the chip and placed it in his father in laws hand. Ryack stared at the chip for a long time. He said this was unexpected. Mandie stood and walked over hugging Frank. With tears in her eyes she said I don't know what to say. Ryack said it's still hard to trust when dealing with humans.

I thought less of you and I must apologize. This means more to me than you can know. He flipped a switch and said Security, allow the transmission to continue and bring the finished down loaded chip to me. Frank said that chip will contain everything up to our deployment to the Phoenix.  
Frank said there is one other thing. Rachalla stood and walked over to her man wrapping her arm around his waist. Frank looked to her she smiled and said go ahead. Frank took a deep breath and said we need to ask your permission for something even more important than these files.

We spoke last night and we want to give our baby a name. Mandie covered her mouth in anticipation. Frank asked his wife if she wanted to tell them. Rachalla said its custom for the father to handle such matters. Frank said, we want to name him Jaden Holoman. We want him to carry not only the name of both families, but their love as well. We really do love you both. Mandie was crying great big tears as she hugged Rachalla and then over to Frank. Ryack was trying so very hard to be stoic and reserved but he just couldn't. Right there, for the first time ever, the praetor gave his "human" son in law a big warm hug. He let go real quick as security knocked on the door. Mandie snickered.

He said, Enter and security walked in and handed the Praetor the other chip. Ryack explained. These are memory videos of our daughters time on earth. My son in law gathered them for the Queen and I. He did not know ships systems are all monitored. Security saluted and bowed and left closing the door behind them. Frank asked could I have some of that great smelling coffee. Rachalla and Mandie started to snicker. Even Ryack snickered a little. He said pull up a seat boy and let's have breakfast.

**Wind Rider (Children) Chap. Ten / Segment Three.**

**(Kids)**

The sun in Arazona was blazing hot but the atrium designed by Admiral Robert Holoman was covered in high yield solar panels. The air conditioning kept the place perfect for flight training. Robert showed off the place to Admiral Janeway. As they walked the observation platform that surrounds the atrium she was absolutely stunned by the massive size and the sight of all his children doing complex moves and dives and swirls.  
She said Oh Robert I had no idea. The children are magnificent. Your theories on flight training at first seem so old school. But now I see it works. Robert said most of my trainer ships don't have all the fancy high tech machinery that supports most ships these days. In a fight most of that stuff gets knocked off line because it's so sensitive. No.. Start with the basics and reinforce that training in the trainers. Then in a fight when things go manual, we can still prevail over any enemy in an attack. We defeated the Leviathon because of this training. And we will defeat the Borg with it too. They don't lock on to older ships with manual systems so well. So if high tech won't work it's time to go low tech.  
Reinforce the basics, Transfer that into trainer bird training and then finally a run through in the simulators mixing in problems for the students to solve along the way. Janeway jumped back as one of the students flew by.  
Robert caught her. She smiled and said that just never gets old does it. Robert said we have a new upstart in this class. He is super fast and scary quiet. Janeway jumped when Schran tapped on her hip. Robert cracked up. Kathrin said Gods Robert you almost gave me a heart attack. Robert made the introductions. Admiral Janeway meets our new inductee from Andoria. This is Schran his call sign is Hawk. He smiled and said you're pretty. Then in half a blink of her eyes he was gone. Robert said he likes you.  
He is super fast and whisper quiet. He trains his own mini class in stealth flight. Janeway said Trains? Robert said it's all part of his overall training in social skills like Teamwork or Command. When one shows initiave reward that initiave with a small crew of his own to lead and teach. Most of my students come from broken homes or no homes at all. So every improvement seen, we want to reward and build them back up.

This way as he grows older he will learn more and teach more. Robert said I remember when Rachalla...Robert turned away and caught himself. Janeway said here let's sit for a moment.. Janeway asked Robert what's wrong. He wiped his eyes with his handkerchief. It's just me getting old and sentimental. I miss her. She was a holy terror at first, but when she latched a hold of an ability, she tore into it. Not just doing it but understanding the science behind the ability. At night I sometimes get the same nightmare of her being carried away on that litter unable to speak more than a few words. Now she is blue and strong and can talk normally. I had such high hopes she would come back one day and help me teach the next generation. Now I hear she is going to make an appearance before the new Senate. She and Frank have settled down on Aquadria and of all things I never thought would happen, she is going to be a mommy. I hoped she and Frank could be here for the wedding but they are on Romulas. Janeway said we are going to record everything. Staring at the students flying he said it's just not the same without her.

Janeway said you love her very much don't you. Robert said I guess I always will. Janeway said she is family now. She will call when she can. Her and her parents have fifteen years of catching up to do. Janeway looked around and said the atrium is perfect for the wedding but there is a glitch in the plans. We can't do the wedding this week it has to be next week. Robert sighed. More meetings?

Janeway said I swear being across the galaxy over in the Delta quadrant was better than all this administrative BS. Robert snickered. He said that actually works out. Kat'Lin is coming unhinged over her brides dress. Can you help her some?Janeway snickered she said lets go back. I'll give it a look and see what I can do.

**Wind Rider (Children) Chap. Ten / Segment Four.**  
**(What's old becomes new)**

Our first day here. Romulas in some ways looks just like Earth, If you're sleeping in the middle of a huge military encampment. Guards were everywhere. One look from Frank confirmed what Rachalla was already feeling. No way, could they raise a child here. Father was doing it though. Despite the guards he was making life for his son as normal as possible. And with his watching of the video scrap books, as embarrassing as possible for her. Both Father and Mother watched a couple of videos of me stumbling learning how to use my first set of wings. I was red as a beat. Frank even started snickering. I have to admit they brought back some fond memories. Things got a little intense when I had to explain why I was all hugged up with Camalla. They howled at me trying to do an Indian dance all dressed up in my feathers. Frank instantly became Fathers best friend. I must admit it felt good to see that smile return to my father's face. And Rachalla never knew he could laugh so deeply. Mothers laugh got Rachalla going.

Several times they had to stop the show so the girls could go to the bathroom. The joy transmitted out to the guards too. At first things were so tense. Rachalla was afraid to go outside. Early in the morning of our formal introduction. The guards were enraptured with our wings and anti grav belts. Rachalla just about gave everybody a heart attack when she turned her's on low power and spiraled straight up almost six feel and flapped her wings open to stop the spin. It was only a few seconds but the technology enraptured the techs that were repairing the military equipment. Father got a wicked idea and whispered it to Rachalla and Frank. Soon a plan was hatched. The Queen wasn't told because everybody knew she would object. We got all decked out in our Youth Corps. Uniforms. Rachalla had to borrow Franks hat and pin to scan and copy one for her as Camalla is holding hers for a special event. The wing packs were all charged up. The Gravity packs were all charged up. We made an impressive sight in the white leather jackets covering all our gear.

Black Beret, White Leather jacket covering our red uniform cadet top and black pants and shoes all spit shined. The shuttle landed to pick us up under heavy guard of three fully armed Scorpion style fighter shuttles. The flight over was quiet with Frank grinning and Father grinning right along with him. We were graduates so we earned the wings and uniforms. The second generation wing units were already in service. Rachalla had wanted to make a statement and impress the CNC of Star Fleet as she would be watching. She had a plan of her own including some upcoming conversations from Aquadria. She wanted their commissions back so we can serve and teach the students after getting back to earth. Both had decided that Earth was the safest place to raise their child. Hidden in amongst all the other children.

The flight was brief and we landed in the secured landing bay of the Senate Central Building. Father called the security chief over and filled him in on our little show. He raised his eyebrow but immediately agreed to everything. The Senate chamber was spit shined and filled to capacity. Each guest checked twice for any weapons before being escorted to their seats. Fathers Royal Guard formed up. Father and Mother formed up with them. The security chief said for us to wait back inside the shuttle out of sight. Rachalla said remember you must land behind me while I land on the great seal. Don't over fly me and land in front.

The seal must never be crossed till given permission from the Praetor or Queen. Frank nodded he turned around and Rachalla opened the Velcro flaps of his jacket and he did Rachallas. The security chief said they will march inside and the guards will march back out and the great doors will close. At his invitation, the doors will open again and the guard will march in without you. As soon as you hear their heal strikes stop make your flight in through the door. The Princess first and she must land on the seal first then you land behind her a few steps back.

The chief said I don't know how you are going to do this but I sure want to see. Rachalla said, this will be an event. Trust me. He said I hope so; all four galaxies are on camera to whiteness your return to health. He said God's you look so much like your mother its spooky. Ok there they go on their march in... Now the doors will close...The praetor will call the Senate to order. Once inside extra chairs are set up for you on either side of the Queen Princess, your will be the chair between your father and mother. Sir your will be on the outside. He cautioned, be careful and be quiet. This is the first time a human ever was allowed to sit in on a full Senate meeting. So please just watch and listen.  
Frank said understood and thanks. The chief said the doors will open soon I just heard your fathers gavel. Follow the guard in but stay back. About half way from here to the door do whatever it is you do to get into the air. Remember the Princess first... Once she walks off the seal you walk to it and bow again and remain there till called forth...Ok lets climb out now and wait here at the back end of the honor guard. Rachalla gave the Security Chief a smile and said brace yourself.

Suddenly the introductions were being made and the door's opened... Pacing ourselves we switched on our gear. At the half way point Rachalla took a big step and leaped into the air with Frank following. The Security chief looked as if he was going to pee himself. His jaw dropped wide open. Four feet up with wings fully extended Rachalla stretched and smiled. She flew through the doors and shot straight up to ten feet and landed on the great seal. She bowed down all the way to the floor with her majestic wings spread all around her covering her completely. Frank landed and bowed himself four steps back of her. The crowd was gasping as the honor guard turned and marched back out. Nobody moved as the doors closed The Queen was astonished. Ryack was eating all this up. On Camera it looked as if the Seal was coming to life. The doors came closed and locked. Officially the Senate was in session. Frank didn't move or speak but was watching the crowd for any sign of danger. His training had drilled the procedure in him so much it became habit. The Praetor stood and walked over to the seal and said Princess Rachalla Mae Holoman. Rise and stand before me as my daughter. Slowly, the feathered form rose up and stood. Rachalla read her father's eyes and grinned wickedly and slowly raised her wings straight up for maximum effect. The crowd exploded with cheers and applause. He reached for her hand and she lightly held his.

She walked with grace and strength as the praetor explained. "My Daughter's bluish skin color is an effect of her convalescence in Aquadria". Ryack said "Our allies saved the Princess and have restored her back to full health. The blue skin will fade with them as it did with us after we returned from there" Frank stood silently and stepped to the seal and knelt back down holding his wings in "Attend Formation". Ryack said, and now to introduce you for the first time ever on Romulan soil, the princesses' consort and husband. Frank Holomond. Ryack said rise and stand here by my side. Gently lowering her wings to the down position, Frank did the same as he walked over to join his father in law. His Daughter on his left and Frank on his right. Ryack said, Oh by the way, they can fly. The crowd gasped.

Ryack took a deep breath and asked "My Queen will you stand by my side. She got up from her chair and went over to him holding his hand she looked up to him and her eyes shimmered. She smiled and took Franks hand. Ryack said by now I think you all know this is much more than a simple introduction. It is with great honor and a good amount of shock that I announce that the Princess is with child. Your Prayter and Queen will be Grandfather and Grand Mother to a new baby son of theirs. Also, The child has already been blessed with a name. Frank if you will do the honors. Frank said we are pleased to announce our child's name will be Jaden Holoman. He will carry the name and love of both families and be an example for both our worlds. The crowd was ecstatic. The CNC and The Holomans were gasping. Riker grinned and Deanna teared up holding her daughter. Maria was clapping sitting with her James. Camalla grinned as she was filling out some special papers. The new doctor will be arriving in three days as she is being reassigned.. The cameras all closed in on Rachalla she squeezed his hand and whispered to ask if she could say a word. Ryack called for Quiet and motioned Rachalla she took a small step forward and said, We also come with news. The wings of love has also landed upon the Holoman family as Franks father, Robert Holoman, a human of earth has asked and will be marrying next weekend to his bride Kat'Lin of Trill. We wish them our best. Kat'Lin and Robert hugged with excitement at that acknowledgment as the applause continued the group broke up and went to their chairs.

Frank held his Wife's chair so she could sit and then did so for the Queen who smiled at the politeness being offered. Then he took his chair.  
The session was long with many laws and disputes to settle. Ryack had noticed many times Franks rivited attention to the details of the Session. Even the Queen noticed. Ryack listened to the details of the grievance and stood and said hold. He walked over and said Frank I've notice your keenness in attention to the session. Frank said apologies Sir I mean no offence, I seek to learn. Ryack felt gracious and said then tell me what have you learned thus far. Sir, I am a human it is not my place to speak here only to observe and be quiet. Ryack smiled and said you are correct and your respect of our ways is appreciated. However, just on this occasion, I invite you. He said please stand and share with all of us.  
Frank didn't hesitate for a second. He stood and said Sir, I find politics to be much the same here as on Earth. Heavily livened with complex laws and disputes that only people of great wisdom can solve. Ryack was impressed. He said continue, how would, your leader solve this issue.  
First, through observation of the presentation of their dispute as you have already done. I find ample evidence of strife and enmity between the two family members. Both should learn to work together. Failing that. I would provide for an option to divide the land, water, and mineral rights equally. Allow a permit for a small dwelling and separate the two. Allow for two growing seasons. Judge the harvest of both. The greater in quality and quantity would win the property in dispute. However, I would include a special warning if one is found to willfully sabotage the other the guilty party will lose all rights to land mineral and water and become the renter to the other for two growing seasons. Supplying a replacement crop for the one damaged. Frank sat back down.

The Queen was impressed. Rachalla was speechless and the rest of the Senate was caught off guard. All were silent. Ryack shook his head and said nice decision. A clear and equal application of our Romulan laws. But why two seasons instead of one? Frank stood and said to allow for any damage to the land during construction of the Small dwelling. Frank sat back down and stayed quiet. Ryack turned and asked, what say you Senators? They counseled together for a moment and all agreed it is an equitable solution to the dispute. Ryack walked back to his desk and said then this is the solution that will be applied. He banged his gavel. Frank did the Romulan salute and bowed his head in respect to Ryack.

Checking the time Ryack stood and said Senators the hour is late is there any further business that cannot wait till tomorrow? All stayed silent. Ryack picked up his gavel and asked once more and then banged his gavel to end the session dismissing the Senate. Ryack motioned for everybody to remain seated till the audience was emptied out. Leaning on the desk he whispered Frank we will speak later. Back at home Frank stayed near Rachalla for emotional support and maybe a little guard against her father's anger. We all sat down and sipped on a glass of Ale. Ryack asked Frank, how much do you know of our laws. Frank said sir I meant no offense. Ryack waved his comment off saying it was not my decision but it was the better one. Frank said I have been studying for a while now and wanted to impress you.

Ryack said you impressed everybody in that room tonight, and in doing so you showed me up in front of the Senators. Normally I don't appreciate things like that. Rachalla said Father, you invited his opinion. He didn't want to speak. Ryack nodded his head saying I know. My decision was to give the land back to the senior of the two to teach the younger to respect his elders.  
Your way took age out of the equation. Why? Frank said It seemed that age had to be taken out of the equation. The focus for me was on the crop not who grows it. The senior clearly can't work the land as before and would have to hire help driving the price of the crop up. By dividing the land the pressure will be off the senior without embarrassment or loss of crop yield. In fact the yield may increase from the competition. Thus keeping the yield constant and prices down. Frank took a drink and Mandie shook her head saying I would have not thought of that decision. My daughter, you married well. Ryack said Yes you did. Your both going to need that in business as you get older like us. You impressed me tonight. And that is not easy to do Human or otherwise. I want you two to serve as ambassadors to Aquadria for a year, Rachalla started to object. Ryack raised his hand and stopped her. He said, I know you two have made plans to go back to earth. To stay and train the students. I have no objections and couldn't think of a more honorable thing for you two to do.

But we need somebody with your business sense to represent us there. At least for a while. This way news of you will die out of the press and your child will be born happy healthy and safe. This way you can have a home built on earth while serving and we can offer you security and staff. or make arraignments with the Federation if they object. Next weekend you can tell the Holloman's so they can prepare for your return. Rachalla looked at Frank and he said we need to talk. Rachalla said, No, we don't. What you ask is more than reasonable. You already lost allot. It's true I do want to go back to earth. I can't fly here. It's too dangerous to do so here and at Aquadria. Your chief of security here at home nearly had a heart attack when I was testing out my equipment and only rose up 6 feet. The chief of security at the Senate nearly peed his pants when we took off. I don't think the Guild will ever bother us again but you angered allot of people in the Purge. The Queen of Aquadria included. She was very upset at your reaction to us being hurt. It was only after she inspected our wounds and saw the sensor replay did she understand. She was about to ban you both from ever coming back.

That and you two separating, she was frustrated. It came as a great relief to her that you came back together. Frank said, The Queen told me that if you two had separated you would get sick and eventually die. Your union was forever. I can feel your love is forever too. In fact, we were also given instructions about you two. Rachalla looked at Frank and he nodded. Rachalla took her mother by the hand and said Mother please come with me. What I'm supposed to share is for your ears alone.

Frank said Ryack, I know you feel the loss of time more acutely than before. What she wants me to give you is not for your wife's ears. We were told to do this separately so that you two may remain together in greater joy than before. Mandie was nervous she kept looking at her husband as she was led to their bedroom. Inside her bedroom Again, Rachalla said, come with me and took Mandie to the showers. She got real nervous. Mandie said no, I don't think so. I'm all scarred and beat up. I don't want you to see me like this Rachalla said, when you come to visit me on Aquadria, what will I see. What was your words? Just another beat up version of myself. Rachalla said trust me. Trust the love I have in my heart for you. Slowly they got undressed.

Mandie was scared. Her daughter had never seen her. She cupped her mother's face in her hand and all I see is love. She turned her to the mirror and asked what do you see. Tears fell from her mother as she said all I see is old and worn out. Rachalla said then its time you see things a new as they were meant to be. Rachalla quickly turned to face her mother and gave her a big long and passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around her mother they began to glow blue and slowly the wounds and scars of life began to fade. Stretch marks form birthing children disappeared as muscles once stretched were now toned and tight again. Muscles that once ached with the passage of time stopped hurting.

Both mothers and daughters eyes began to sparkle and renewed vigor was passed over to Mandie. Her kiss went deeper and skin once wrinkled began to smooth out. Gray hair once salted on her head vanished and new dark hair appeared. Her Breasts began to grow and reform to match Rachalla's. In the living room, Frank said Rachalla will be finished soon so it's your turn. First, I will not kiss you. Ryack said thank the Gods. Frank unbuttoned his shirt and said now you unbutton yours. Place your right hand on my chest. In a second I will place mine on yours. Brace yourself; this is going to be one wild ride. He held Ryacks hand to his chest with his left hand and put his right hand on Ryacks chest. Instantly, he convulsed with blue energy. The glow was getting brighter. His fingers and back stopped aching. Signs of age was starting to vanish. An old scar from when he fell on his knee chasing his son vanished. The knees stopped paining him new energy and vigor returned.

Back inside the shower Rachalla turned on the shower and let the water cascade down the newly shapened figure of her mother. Her legs were sexy again her toes curled with the blue and passion from her daughter. Back inside the living room Frank turned a paler blue as the glow faded. Frank said your body clock has been turned back fifteen years. The time you lost is you're again with the woman you love. She has heirs back too. In the showers, Rachalla took her mother by the hand and stood side by side in front of the mirror. She wept openly gasping at the change.  
Both stood naked and were virtually identical. Mandie kissed her daughter with pure passion and love. Frank knocked on the door leading Ryack in the bedroom. Rachalla wrapped up in her mother's robe and dried her hair. carrying her clothes, she was walking out to her father. All pale blue, she smiled and said, the rest you know how to do. She gave her father a kiss and walked out with Frank closing the door behind him.

He walked into the bathroom and saw the wife of his past and broke out in great tears. Mandie said; look at what she had done. I'm all smooth and young again. She said I am now as I was fifteen years ago. Ryack held her close feeling her back feeling where the scars used to be. Scars from years of abuse from the hands of her father are now gone as if they never existed. Her hips now toned and tight again. She looked into his sparkling eyes and wrapped her arms around him pulling him clothes and all into the showers. It wasn't long before Mandie had gotten them off her husband and begin to moan with great passion. Down the hallway in their own shower Frank united with his wife and both went into orbit feeling renewed passions filling each other spilling out and moaning in each other's mouths as their kiss seemed to have no end.

**Wind Rider Chap. Eleven / Segment One.**  
**(Feelings)**

The next morning began with a seriously love drunk mother. She was staggering into the kitchen rattling pots and pans. Rachalla walked in to the kitchen to one very love drunk Romulan woman. She looked at her daughter and those eyes were shimmering brightly. Mandie kept grinning and snickering. She tried to get the coffee maker turned on but had a hard time standing up. Rachalla was doubled over in the living room watching this supposedly older mother stumble, nearly blind with being love drunk. Rachalla walked over and flipped the switch and turned on the coffee maker. After scanning her Rachalla wasn't sure even coffee would help. Her blood was saturated with hormones. Her mother, the queen, was stoned out of her head.

Apparently Mandie had some pent up frustrations and worked them out last night. Rachalla asked you get all your kinks straightened out? Mandie said yep! Mine...and his... Very straight..All... Night... Long. Rachalla started laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her chair. Poor Father looked like he was ran through a food mixer. Wearing a torn shirt and pants from yesterday and no shoes. His hair was in six different directions and he had some love drunk going for himself too. Mandie looked at him and said I wore him out. Or he wore me out. She sat there and tried to think and finally said maybe it was a tie.

Frank was leaning against the wall in the hall way cracking up. Rachalla said I think we created a monster. Ryack said Yep you did. But that was one dam good monster. He stumbled into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Rachalla helped him to a bar stool as he slowly sipped the hot coffee. Handing Mother hers Rachalla said you know you two have to go to work in a few hours. Rachalla said ok everybody in the steam room. Mandie and Ryack climbed in and sat down on two of the bench's.  
Next thing we knew both were passed out from exhaustion. After about an hour Rachalla had called up some breakfast from the replicator and was at the table with Frank when the two lovers came stumbling out a little less stoned. Mandie went back to the coffee maker and poured her a refill and some for her husband.

Frank and Rachalla tried to act as if nothing happened but as soon as they sat down those eyes said it all. Mandie was going to feel this later. Frank snickered and that was it the damn burst and everybody fell out laughing their butts off.  
From then on Frank was just part of the family apart from father's threat to kill him if he says anything about last night or this morning to anybody. Rachalla said Gods what noises came out of your room last night.  
Mandie said I think I remember some noises of your own. Rachalla smiled and let her guard down she leaned over and kissed her mother and said I love you mother. Both hugged up. Frank made it looked like he was going to kiss Ryack and said I love you too dad. Ryack balled up his fist and snickering he said you do and I will belt you across this room.  
Both were cracking up. Mandie said, I'm so happy it was you that rescued me from the Enterprise. I was so tired. I almost gave up then, for an instant, after Picard vanished I saw your face illuminated by the light in your helmet camera.  
Then I passed out. Rachalla said The doctor said it was touch and go there for a long time for you and Captain Picard. He had put his body in the way of a falling beam to save your life. His spine was bleeding badly. It took a while for him to heal up and come back after that. Rachalla shivered and said Gods the death I saw would sicken anybody. Ryack said I heard you were having problem with nightmares. Rachalla said I did for a while.

The only one that hasn't gone away is that memory of being shot in the throat  
there was so much blood. I thought for sure that was the end for me. All I could think about was Frank and how bad he was hurt. Mandie said I am so proud of you my Ray-Ray. Your still so young and have seen so much. Ryack said look the news is on he turned up the sound. They were replaying the rise scene of you coming up off the great seal. They had some overhead shots and it made for a stunning vision to see.  
Father said those wings of yours stunned everybody. The way you landed on the seal you looked ready to fight all over again. And when you rose up it looked like you were rising up from inside the marble stone literally coming to life. Then they cut to an interview of Frank Holoman being questioned about your training. Ryack noticed her look of longing he said, you love him don't you. Rachalla said we went through a lot of things together. I will always have love and appreciation for him. He is family now. It's just good to see his eyes happy again. He tried, but all I ever saw were sad eyes. Frank said losing mother ripped him up inside. It ripped me up too. It was a long time before I fell for Rachalla here. Did she tell you how we met? It was at hand to hand combat training. She sized me up and proceeded to beat me three times in a row. To this day, I still don't know how she did it. Mandie started snickering Ryack joined in. Rachalla asked ok let me in on the joke.

What's up. Gasping and snickering her mother said I beat up your father four times. He never figured out how. Frank said Four Times! Ryack said I was determined to win at least once and never did. After that I made it my business to get to know this woman. Frank said me too. Is it a family thing, beating up on the men you want? Rachalla snorted her coffee and Mandie was trying not to laugh she nodded and then after barely swallowing the hot coffee and danish she had in her mouth she said Yep. Worked for me. Rachalla snickered and said me too. Frank said there was many nights after dropping off Rachalla back to her room that I would stand out on the porch and stare at the stars and ask myself what did I do that was so good to deserve the love of so beautiful a woman. Ryack said done that a few times myself.

Holding mothers hand he said we have been through so much. Frank asked now that you have your fifteen years back what you think you will do with them. Ryack got real quiet and said I told you those things at the Picard wedding reception for a reason Frank. I messed up allot. I Made allot of iron headed mistakes. We both were so driven to set right what was wrong with our world. We should have been watching out to set right what was wrong with each other. Your mother was right.

Having children so early will put a strain on your relationship. Watch out for it. It sneaks up subtly and before you know it trouble starts. We both said many harsh words. Some things that will still take a while to get over. Be careful Frank. Words can cut into a woman's soul as easily as a knife to a person's skin. I have a boat load of regrets. Many times's I would look at her from across the room and watch as she would walk over to me ignoring everybody else. I'd ask myself why am I so blessed. Then she would walk up close and hug up against me and slide her hand into mine and look up at me and the whole world just melts away. I think I'm going to invest some time on each other. Let things with the world settle for a while. Big tears fell from her eyes when she said my husband. You are my world. I love you with all that I am. I am sorry for the harsh words we threw at each other. Maybe we should take some time and go back to Aquadria and reconnect. Frank said, it is a wonderful place to do that.

Rachalla said, Oh by the way speaking of Aquadria we wanted to have the baby there anyway. Ellen showed us the birthing process. It's so completely different. You can feel everything but there is no pain. It's amazing. Frank said, we have so much in common for so many things being different. But the one thing I think all life shares in common is our love for the people in our lives. I was asked once at the academy. Why I loved her so much. He said, she is just a Romulan. I wanted to backhand the guy. But it got me thinking. I had to admit. I didn't love her because she is Romulan. I love her because she is Rachalla. In my eyes she is perfect. So many just couldn't get past their hate to see the joys that stood before their own eyes. I chose the joy and embraced the love. My heart has been filled ever since.

Rachallas eyes flashed brightly and she kissed Frank passionately. Mandie said you two are the beginning of where we all need to be. Acceptance is so hard for so many, I fear it will never happen. Then I see you two and think there is hope for the future we are trying to build.

**Wind Rider (Restoration) Chap. Eleven / Segment Two.**  
**(Knowing)**  
Life at home was a bustle of security guards and endless questions about our wings. We had to wear them and explain in detail how the Grav belt worked in concert with the wings. Also everything was scanned and copied. The techs needed to know every detail. They wanted to construct a working model for their military. Father and Mother were getting caught up at the Senate when to everybody's surprise; The Queen suddenly grabbed and started filling her waste basket. She had eaten very little the night before and was trying to supplement, snack breakfast for real food. Her stomach would have nothing to do with it. A couple Senators who had weak stomachs called for a break while the Queen made some really sickening noises. It was about then when Both Ryack and Mandie were coming down off their euphoric love drunk high.

The poor guard that had to take away the basket almost lost his lunch just from the smell. There was no cleaning this mess up the basket was incinerated basket and all and he replicated a new basket. The doctor was called over and the Queen was scanned. She was still a bit love drunk. And the doctor saw it right off. He started snickering. He said those eyes are glowing. You two had some fun last night, celebrating something?  
Queen Mandie snickered and said that we did. Like most folks we had an argument and made up. Praetor Ryack said, leaning against the front of his desk and face palmed, saying, all night long. The Senate all started snickering. The doctor gave both a nutrient shot and some antacids to calm their stomachs. The doctor said it's good to see you two this way. He packed up his stuff and left.  
Things calmed down and went back to order soon enough and most of the measures were heard and laws read and adjusted to suit the Senate's wants.

With the Praetor and Queen in such a good mood many measures were completed. A motion was filed for the Senate to break early so all concerned could get some rest. Mandie snickered at Ryack as he said, May the God's bless you. It was just after 3pm when they arrived back. Rachalla and Frank had just finished swimming and playing in the holosuite pool downstairs. Treast sent a message that her and their son would be back tomorrow from Shuran. Ryack and Mandie were dragging in. Rachalla and Frank both were snickering. Ryack sat down in the living room chair and poured himself a very small drink. Mandie was very quiet. She poured a small one too to wash out the antacid and throw up taste out of her mouth. Rachalla sat beside father. She asked how the day went. Ryack said, everything went fine till just after lunch break the Queen decides to make the foulest noise possible and fill the waste basket by throwing up in it.

After the Senate recoiled from the noise and I recoiled from the smell, and called the doctor who said, we needed to get some rest. Frank and Rachalla were falling out of their chairs laughing so hard. Somebody from the Senate made a motion to break early. So we jumped at it and left. Mandie finished her drink and walked into the bedroom. She stood there for a moment and then passed out and fell over on the bed. By the time Ryack got there she had already started snoring. Mandie could never sleep on her stomach for too long so she rolled over on her side. Ryack said we are going to sleep for a while. He lay down and snuggled up with his wife and passed out himself. Still snickering, Rachalla closed the door. And just let them sleep off their love drunk. There was no noise at all till about nine thirty. First Rachalla heard Mandie stumbling into the bathroom. Five minutes later we heard the toilet flush and then we heard Ryack get up and mumble something and went into the bathroom to close the door and do his regular sit down.  
Next thing we all heard he was yelling Turn on the Damn fan next time will ya. I can't breathe in here. Frank and Rachalla were cracking up. Mandie stripped off her clothes. And turned on the water taps and filled the tub with hot water. She grabbed two huge towels and rolled them both up to make small pillows.  
She climbed in and sat down slow. Her back ached and some of her new muscles were complaining too. Ryack did the same thing and in seconds they were both in the tub sound asleep. At eleven o'clock at night we all sat down to a good meal that Rachalla and Frank put together for the family. Mandie said I'm never doing that again. Ryack said me neither.

Frank said the joys of family life. Ryack said yea and if you say a thing I will hunt you down and hurt you. Frank said what? You won't kill me? Ryack said, I hurt too much right now. Mandie snickered and said but it's a good hurt. Ryack said your right about that. Last time we did something like this was on our wedding day. Mandie said and it took about fifteen years to recover from that one too..

**Meanwhile, Half way across the Galaxy…**

Captain Riker's door buzzed. He said "Enter" Camalla walked in and said hello. Just stopped by to let you know my transfer papers came through and I will be off on my new adventure in two days. The new doctor just arrived and she is of course changing everything around so she knows what's where and I can't find a damn thing. Deanna was tending the baby letting her breast feed. Camalla scanned the baby and Deanna as well. She asked how do you feel? Deanna said, its real sore when I walk around. It doesn't hurt standing up or sitting down, but the motion to do either is real painful. Come by the Med center and I will examine you later today.  
Are you having any incontinence problems? Riker looked up. And Deanna said I'm a lot gassier than usual. Going to the bathroom is a real lesion in discomfort. Camalla said hurts a lot aeh. Deanna nodded.

Camalla said you're actually healing a lot faster than I expected. Deanna asked, well what about this new adventure. Camalla said, I'm supposed to meet with the Rachalla and Frank at the Holoman wedding, and then go to Aquadria with them. Once there I will be assisting Ellen with her normal duties and familiarizing myself with the lab equipment, and, setting up and preparing the birthing area for a little run through so Rachalla won't be so scared. I'm told the process is only a few moments and then it's all over.  
Painless too!. Rachalla said the plan is after a year of service that they will return back to earth for good to their new home. I don't know if they will be Star Fleet anymore but at least Mr. Holoman will be able to take it easier after they come back. It's this extra year I'm worried about. I hear from Kat'Lin he has been having some health problems.

He pushes too hard. He has the staff now that Rachalla became the success she was. Deanna said I'll bet you will be glad to be back with Rachalla. I sensed you two still have great love for each other. Camalla said,In truth, I don't know how all this is going to play out. All I know is it's what both want so we are going to give this a real serious try. Deanna asked what about having to be naked on Aquadria? Camalla smiled wickedly and said No problems there. In fact I'm told the Queen has never met a Trill that likes girls before. Riker asked what about that ability of yours. Camalla said well I need to take things slow with all that. Frank says they like new ideas but are afraid of any sudden change. They showed me pictures of the place but told me they are weary of camera's and recording devices. I have a list of do's and don'ts to study. I guess the most awkward thing at first is being naked around Frank.

I know he only has eyes for Rachalla but I've never been Naked around males before. Their Leader, I hear is a real touchy feely kind of guy so that is going to take some getting used to. Deanna you have some time before your duty shift starts, why we don't go down to the Med bay and get you taken care of. The baby will sleep unless daddy wakes her up. Riker said don't worry about me I have a ton of paperwork to catch up on. Riker said Oh by the way; Deanna and I want to host a good buy dinner for you tomorrow night. I'll let her tell you all about it. Camalla said Ok, she helps Deanna to stand saying here we go. Camalla said I'll bring her right back. The girls walked slowly over to the lift and rode it down alone. Deanna said ok cough it up I felt you in the office. I know you don't like to talk such things around Will but it's just me here so spill it. Camalla said Deanna I'm scared. I don't know what is going to happen or how far it will go. I thought I'd gotten over Rachalla.

The link we did showed me that I was fooling myself about me and her. She clearly has great love for Frank but for me as well. I don't know if I can go through another hurt like that again. Deanna said so you're really stepping out on a risk here. Camalla smiled and said yes I am. When the dust settles, the heart wants what the heart wants. The lift stopped and Camalla helped Deanna down the corridor to the med bay door. It opened and Christine Ogawa walked through.

Deanna and her were old pals from the Enterprise days. Deanna was overjoyed. Christine said I'll be up to turn in my assignment papers in a little while. Camalla said you know what why don't you go ahead that way you and Riker can catch up and take a good look at that gorgeous baby of theirs. Its slow today if anything pops up I'll call you. I just have this exam to do and then I will meet you back in the office with Will.  
Christine smiled and said ok. She went and grabbed her pad and papers and left. Camalla said good. She helped Deanna in a private exam room and closed the door. Locking it she said ok lets gets all this gear off you. It took a while with all Deanna's soreness but she was on the warm table with several blankets and towels under her butt. Camalla said lay back and try to relax. She rose the blanket up and stuck her head face and all under it to examine Deanna's afterbirth lady parts. She scanned it and gave it a close look and placed her hand on her abdomen just above everything and it started glowing. Deanna was shocked. Camalla said just relax. I have been holding on to the blue from Rachalla.

She wanted you to experience as much as possible but wanted you to be as pain free as possible too. The glow stopped and Deanna gasped. It stopped hurting! Camalla went back under the covers looking around. Deanna got nervous and asked is everything ok down there? Camalla popped up and said Hey relax it's me, Camalla. You remember, the doctor who likes girls. Not the first one of these I've examined. She went back under and placed her hands on Deanna's hips. And started glowing again the swelling started going down. Camalla came back out and grabbed a urine collection unit and made the attachments and made her hand glow again. Deanna arched her back and gasped. Her eyes went wide. Camalla came back out from under and cleaned Deanna up with a couple of warm wash cloths.  
Camalla looked down at Deanna. She was relaxed and smiling now. Camalla said now Rachalla asked me to give you a gift. Camalla gently placed her hand on the side if Deanna's face. Slowly Camalla spoke to her empathic powers. This is what Frank felt and why he now understands. Instantly a myriad of images and feelings flashed before Deanna's eyes.  
She started to cry. Camalla said this is me inside you.

Now you feel and remember what I do. Now, feel and remember what Rachalla does. Deanna gasped and arched her back again. Seconds later the blue glow faded and Deanna started to relax. Still crying she could only say I never knew. I suspected but never knew. It was so beautiful. Thank You is just not enough. Deanna leaned up on one arm and they hugged and cried for a moment. Now Camalla eased Deanna back down on the bed. She got some more warm washcloths and took a look around. She said everything is working perfectly now. Camalla cleaned Deanna up and dried her off. She helped her with getting dressed and put her shoes back on.  
Both stood and hugged very warmly. Deanna said what a wonderful gift. This power of yours changes everything doesn't it. Being able to feel and know what to do. Camalla said, I thought I'd run Rachalla off she stayed away from me for three days after the first time. But, then, when she came back. We started three years of bliss I will never forget. Now you know. That is why I must keep my ability a secret. Deanna said I will never tell. I have to explain to Will but nobody else ever. Camalla said, your pain is now gone forever. All your parts are back as they were the day you conceived your baby girl. As for any sex. Take a week off to rest and let everything I did down there settle. Then ease into it be slow and careful. Most importantly, be gentle. Deanna said Thank You Camalla I'm going to miss you. Camalla said I will too. Now let's get you back up to your husband's office.

**Wind Rider (Restoration) Chap. Eleven / Segment Three.**

The next day Mother and Father were in their office. They were talking via live real time feed to Admiral Holoman about an incident of violence that involved two of his Romulan students. A male and Female. The male had come to the aid and defense of his female friend. Both were orphans and only had themselves to look out for each other. Admiral Holoman said, I dealt with the charges this time. The Female was wearing a sensor device recording everything that happened to her. Robert said I will never let what happened to Rachalla and Frank ever again. The Female never knew she was being bugged. I forced the parents of the other children at the academy to watch the ugliness of their own children. They stormed out humiliated.

The charges were dropped but now my whole group of cadets are being ostracized by the rest of the cadets. None will talk to them for fear of being recorded. Many lost friends because of it. Robert said, some of the other Admirals here just won't let go of their hate. He said I get reports of unfair grading and embarrassing comments. They know my training process works and feel threatened in some way. Robert asked how is Rachalla doing? She was the first to go through all this. Robert was musing about the past. He said I had spent many nights just holding her and letting her cry out her hurt feelings as she came back home from school and then all that mess about the assault at the beach. The council at the Academy just wanted it all swept away as if it meant nothing. This time I forced them to confront their hate. And the back lash has not been pleasant. Mother and Father were startled when Rachalla spoke up. She said, Father just do what you do best. Keep showing them the love they need. It really meant the difference for me. Earth is a beautiful world but it can feel so cold and lonely sometimes.

Admiral it's hard to express and get others to understand the love and acceptance they need. These children have precious few examples to feed off of. You have been strong for them. Be strong for a while longer as they grow. What you taught me will take hold in them. Admiral Holoman said Ray-Ray, It's so good to see you again and being so strong. Rachalla said, Thank you. I miss you father. I will see you soon. Please express my love to Kat'Lin. Rachalla walked away and was very quiet. Admiral Holoman waited for Rachalla to leave.

He told Mandie, I've seen that look on her face before. She needs to talk. Mandie said Agreed we will talk later. Congratulations on the wedding. "Romulas Out".Rachalla was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Mandie whispered something to Ryack and he stayed back inside his office doing paperwork. Mandie walked over and got a cup herself and sat down beside her. Rachalla said, I've spent my life doing everything I could in my power to make the two of you proud of me. Those first years were so awful. Human children can be so cruel. I refused to give up. I buried my nose in books when others dated or went to parties.

I was never invited. They shunned me. After Frank started taking up for me they shunned him too. What hurts so much is that even after all that I have done, they still hold on to their hate. I was prepared to die destroying that ship for the very people who hated me. I remember when Father was going to end the program and send me home. I was the one who refused.

I didn't want to come back home a failure. I remember standing there when they put that medal around my neck and saw those Admirals clapping politely. It felt so sweet to show them all up. Show them their hate didn't break me. and then when I turned around and saw you two with so much love and pride in your hearts and eyes. I thought I'd done change had finally taken hold. Now this assault today just tells me, I was dreaming. Rachalla said sometimes I wonder if that mother whose son I saved from drowning will teach her child to hate Romulans. I wonder if the entire struggle was worth it. Look at me now. I'm surrounded with so much security that I wonder if I will feel safe anywhere else again. The only place I ever felt the warmth of freedom and safety was when I'm up there flying. I can't do that here. In Aquadria they have one huge domed facility it's about forty feet high at the middle and God's knows how wide. I can fly inside that dome. The people stare at me in astonishment. When I sang for the first time. The whole city just stopped and stared and listened.

Ryack walked out and got a cup of coffee and started to go back to his office. Rachalla said, Father please come and sit. I know you are listening in. Ryack came over and sat down. Rachalla said Father, Mother I love you both, but Romulas is not my world and with all the threats of violence and massive security around me all the time, I fear it never will be. I do feel safe in Aquadria, but things are so different there. The children need me. On earth, I can make a difference. I do want to make you proud of me.  
I can't describe to you the feeling of raw fear I felt when I was shot. It shook me up so badly, I clunged to Frank 24/7 for nearly a month while the Aquadrians were healing me. Mandie said I remember when I took an assassins bullet meant for Maria, Everybody thought I was so brave. Nothing could be further from the truth. I was terrified. I wanted to quit. I wanted to quit being Queen or Ambassador or anything else. I hid out on White Star for months slowly healing.

I know you are still frightened. I hear you at night sometimes when you can't sleep. Or later as you dream and cry out. It breaks my heart that I can't bring you the peace you need. Only Frank can do that now. Ryack took a sip of his coffee and said I never thought I'd ever have any love or compassion at all for a human before. Frank has this ability of totally accepting me and your mother, I've never seen before in a human.  
I have seen and talked with his father and I'm convinced it's his teaching of his son as he grew up that did that. I just wish the others would learn. That's going to still take many generations for that to happen. Your mother and I won't live to see it but you and your son will. Go to Earth.

The children need you and I think you need them almost as much. Stay a month or two and then go to Aquadria and have your baby. We will see what the future holds then.

**Wind Rider (Restoration) Chap. Eleven / Segment Four.**

Mandie asked what doe's your husband have to say about all this. Frank was standing in the hall way. He said, Rachallas husband loves his wife and backs her one hundred percent in every decision she makes. Ryack snickered you learn quickly. Frank smiled, and said I had help from an unexpected friend. The first years were brutal to Rachalla. But she stood up to them. She is her mother twice over. So beautiful, strong, and stubborn and I learned real quick to never try to tell her she can't do something. Mandie snickered and said yea that's me all right. Ryack said no comment.  
Frank laughed, He said I guess we husbands have to learn quickly on our feet as we go sometimes. Ryack just shook his head. Then Mandie laughed. She said my husband learns quickly too. Mandie said it's a two day trip back to Earth right now you have three. The Aquadrian ship will meet you there in one month. It's time to pack and go. You can see the rest of the family later. We can all meet on Galadriel for Christmas.

This time honey we can't go with you. We were gone too long the last time and that's why all this trouble started. Rachalla ran around the table and gave her mother and father a hug. She whispered I love you to both. We loaded up our stuff in the Talon. Father Ryack gave instructions to the Captain to follow her orders as if they were his. And we made way and left orbit cloaked and at high warp. For two days we stayed in quarters eating and sleeping as we traveled. We tested and worked on our wings and Grav belts. All was charged up and ready. Rachalla looked at her hand. She said we only have enough blue to help your father and Kat'Lin. Earth loomed in the distance. We made ready for an appearance that would bring the house down. After that its back to being just us. Frank said no matter what color. Your still as stunning as ever. Rachalla grinned wickedly saying good answer. She kissed him passionately. Now dressed in their modified Romulan wing suits they grabbed their bags. We signaled the office and pinned a note to the bags. It said, "Go Look Outside".Kat'Lin was in the office when the signal came in for the transport. She was curious and saw the note. She screamed Robert! Come out side quick! The second beam down point was the mesa above the base. The children all pointed way off in the distance.

Two winged adults just soared off the highest mesa around the base. Iron Eagle had been visiting with the young children. He was lending his wisdom when he could. He covered his eyes from the glare and yelled out an Indian greeting. He said Ya'Shaw has returned. Look! See her wings. Nobody soars like that. Robert and Iron Eagle almost danced a jig as they soared closer Flipping on her Eagle sound device she signaled Frank. It was a sound Robert had so much wanted to hear again. Kat'Lin hugged him. Frank did his Raven call and the whole class cheered. The handler's did too. She flew over circling over Robert and Kat'Lin swooping down and landing on her feet with Frank alongside seconds later.

A great cheer that went up that was heard all over the base. Both retracted their wings and Rachalla ran up and leaped almost into Roberts arms and hugged him real tight. She whispered just for him saying I love you father. It was words His soul desperately needed to hear. Iron eagle walked up and Rachalla hugged him hard too. She whispered to him the second bridge is crossed and the rope is cut. I'm going to be a mother now. Iron Eagle jumped for joy. She said, I don't have to choose for Ya Shaw anymore. He chose my son and will be born back into the world again. Iron Eagle said many will dance around the campfires tonight wishing you well. Frank came back very much changed. He walked up to his father and out in the open for all to see he gave his father a giant hug. He whispered I missed you father. Tears streaming down his eyes, he said I missed you too my son. Finally all the cheers died down and they all went inside. Kat'Lin was hugged and kissed by both as they walked. Now inside behind closed doors Rachalla pulled up her shirt to expose her belly. See Iron Eagle He is just starting to show.

Kat'Lin hugged Rachalla and Frank gave Iron Eagle a hug. He said you have some quiet time. I must go and tell the tribe. He gave Rachalla a big hug as he left. After the doors closed, Rachalla sat down in her old familiar chair and took in a deep breath. She said Gods it feels good to be home.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twelve / Segment One.**

**(Home)**

Our first meal at home was a celebration of the simple things. Pizza from a carry out. Between the cheeze and the peperroni being stuck to her chin. Rachalla would let out her first real belly laugh in more than two years. Robert Holoman smiled at the joy he saw in her eyes as she hugged up with her Frank.

Kat'Lin snuggled up to him and he had to admit that she has brought about some serious change into his life. Now tomorrow, in the base atrium. Kat'Lin and Robert will marry and the Holoman circle of joy will be complete. Robert said the last time we saw you two was your day view at the Senate on Romulas! You were much bluer then. Is it fading?  
Sipping her soda Rachalla gave Frank a look. Rachalla said well we will be blue again in about a month. Thanks to my father I have a new title. I am the Romulan Ambassador to Aquadria. We had to come and help out as much as we could but I'm afraid this is a temperorary visit. We are here to rest and enjoy. Frank is here to purchase a plot of land and build our new home. He will oversee the construction from Aquadria. After a year of service. We are to return here permanently. As for serving Star Fleet well that's a different story. They haven't treated us very well lately. Robert looked away saying No they haven't and this last incident has cause a back lash of resentment. He said in a low voice. It seems my great experiment may turn out in the long run as a failure. Rachalla was instantly pissed "BULL SHIT" I wouldn't be half the person I am if it weren't for you.

Leaning on his desk Rachalla said, I don't call you father because it's some training aid for all the children. I call you father because you opened your heart to a lonely troubled Romulan girl and didn't see an Alien. You saw someone who needs love and guidance and you gave it. I call you father because you earned it. My Father still nurses a wound because I call you father. Finally, just before we left he started to understand. Now it's time you understand and remember. When I say I love you I mean it. She stormed around his desk and grabbed his hand pulling him out of his chair and gave him a very big and long warm hug. Slowly they both glowed blue. Frank held on to Kat'lin as she became frightened unknowing herself that they had started glowing. Robert wrapped his arms around Rachalla and began to cry. He said I love you my Ray-Ray. Slowly, the glow faded and so did the blue tinge to Rachalla's skin. Frank's too.

Rachalla whispered all those nights when you held me as I cried over the horrible words the human kids called me. You are why I am the person I am. Why I'm going to be a good mother for my baby. It's from the love you taught me. That's why tomorrow I'm going to the counsel and set this matter right once and for all, but first you too are going to get hitched and you're going to Riza for a few days. Robert said I'm dizzy. Rachalla eased him back down in his chair. She said I just gave you a gift to start your wedding off right.

I heard you have been having health problems so we saved just enough blue from Aquadria to heal you and Kat'Lin. Roughly, I just turned your clock back five years. All your old pains will never come again. You had worn yourself down working with the kids. Frank said Kat'Lin you have your five years back as well. It was to be our wedding gift. Please sit. Frank explained as Rachalla stood by her father rubbing his shoulder. Frank continued, The Aquadrian's are a closed world. Outsiders are only invited and with a strict set of rules. One of which is being naked. Because their city is under the sea they fight a never ending battle with moisture. They have this mimetic Jell that you can walk through and it will wick away every drop of water from off your skin. Problem is it can't do the same to any fabric so being naked is not only a law it's for the safety of the city as well.  
Rachalla now started explaining. The people there are the kindest most gentle and free spirited people I have ever known. They are a dual environment race. They have lungs like us for normal breathing, but they sleep in special water tanks because they also have gills. Now about what we had just done. They process a mineral out of their ocean water called Blue. It's in everything they eat touch or build with. They taught Frank and me the way to use our bodies to turn it from matter to energy and back to matter. Much like an organic transporter system. The blue is converted into living tissue.

I gave some to Camalla my companion and soon Nanny for our baby. She was the doctor on the Titan. She has healed Deanna Riker from her after birth issues by now. She is heading our way by shuttle and should be here soon. And Father. She was the woman I was lovers with. Frank knows everything now. It's going to be an awkward family mix at first but with time things will work out. She will be serving as our family doctor and nanny. She will be assisting Ellen on Aquadria in the birth process. It's completely different from any other way we know, and nearly painless. Robert started testing his fingers and rubbing his back. He said the pain is gone. Smiling Rachalla gave her father a kiss on his cheek and said and it will not be coming back any time soon either. Robert jumped back up and gave Rachalla a big hug. He said I don't know how to thank you. Rachalla said you thank me and many others by being who you are. By loving when no other would. By holding when no other would. Frank stood and walked over to Rachalla and wrapped his arm around her waist. Rachalla said we love you father. Kat'Lin stood as Rachalla came over and embraced her passionately and said we love you mother.

That was more than Robert could stand as he cried big tears. Frank held him he said I never thought I'd ever hear those words again. Rachalla asked where is your dress? I'd like to see it before Father ripp's it off your body and ravishes you. Snickering Kat'Lin said I rather like that idea. She looked back as they left and gave her Robert a wicked look. Frank caught the same wicked look from his Father and snickered. Frank said, me thinks my father is a dirty old man. Both cracked up as the memory's of fatherhood came flowing back.

**Wind Rider (Home) Chap. Twelve / Segment Two**  
**(Wedding)**  
At last the day has come. Rachalla and Frank both got dressed in their finest Youth Corps uniforms. As any paired set of soldiers would, each checked over the other to make sure all was spit shined and ready for this blessed event. They walked out the door and kissed and went their separate ways. Neither would see each other till the bride met her man in front of Admiral Janeway. Rachalla went and helped Kat'Lin and as his father did for him what a few years ago, when he married, Frank went to help his father and his nerves. Frank found him dressed and sitting on the bed looking at pictures of his mother. The tears flowed as both sat side by side and looked at each one. Saying good bye was hard. Today, hardest of all. Stepping away from that old life to a new one was just as frightening to Robert as it was to his son Frank on his day. As so many times in so many years past, Frank just held his father and said nothing.

Frank said Mother saw me, when I married Rachalla. She saw me and smiled. I could feel it right here inside my heart. Today she will see her greatest love accept the love of another. No greater. No lesser. Just different. The same joy but different. Loving Kat'Lin doesn't mean you stop missing or loving mom. It means she loves you so much she wants you happy. So be happy. This whole school was part of her dream too. She knew you couldn't do it alone. She knew you would need help. In her way, she helped us find our way out of the darkness. Helped us find love again. Today she is happy, because we are happy. Come father, lets get you cleaned up its almost time. Back over with Kat'Lin, wedding nerves were getting the better of her. She figeted with her dress, pacing back and forth. Rachalla stood in her way and made her stop. Rachalla said, in moments your heart's will be both healed and whole. Your man loves you so much he is climbing out of an eighteen year span of darkness and grief. You did that.  
You made that miracle happen. You will never replace the woman he once knew so don't try to walk in her shoes. Be only the woman that you are. It's that woman he loves. In all the years I lived with him I only saw his sad eyes. The day I hugged him when I flew into his arms I saw the joy I'd thought I'd never see in his eyes. You did that. All by yourself. Now today is your day as mine once was on my day. Embrace the joy and feel the love. It will remain with you forever. It's time now so let's get this vale pulled over.  
The atrium was filled with all the staff and students. Each side had a separate entrance. Frank led his father through the right door and they walked up to Janeway. She whispered Just keep breathing Robert. Especially when she walks through that door. The music changed and the guards pulled and held open the doors to the left. Rachalla and the bride were walking out slowly arm in arm.

They stopped and Iron eagle all dressed up in a new suit and tie walked over and took her hand as Rachalla stepped back and away. He escorted her the last ten feet to stand in front of Robert. The music all stopped. Even with nearly a thousand in attendance all was dead quiet. Janeway told both to breathe; both broke out in a snicker. The audience did too. Janeway started, In every life. The chances to find love are few and far between. Precious beyond any price and this is what we are here to celebrate. Today, the spirits of the past come to give whiteness to the love before them. Today love has traveled hundreds of light-years to unite this man of earth to this woman of a world we know as Trill. Love has knitted these kindred spirits together. Iron Eagle, Spirit leader of your people. What say you of this woman?

Iron eagle said the ceremony of the spirits went on all night and just finished just a little while ago. The spirit parents of this woman were found and told of her joy. Their hearts are filled with love for their daughter and wish her well on her journey. He placed Kat'Lins Hands in Roberts and stepped away. Janeway turned and asked Frank Holoman what do you say of this man? Frank said, My father is a man of love. He knows service and duty but with that love he has built all that we see and brought healing to all who know him as we do. On the day of my wedding I felt the spirit of my mother filled with so much love she wished me well on my journey.  
That same spirit now turns over her love to this woman and wishes both well on their journey together. Frank turned and walked away. Janeway said. today these two now stand alone, but will never be alone again for their love is held in the hearts of many. Janeway asked Kat'lin of Trill What does your heart say of this man?  
Kat'lin said I remember that first night when we were working late. Both overtired we took a break and sat on the sofa and talked. My heart was filled with fear when I told you how I felt. I was sure you would send me away. That fear turned into joy when you didn't. What grew from there was a love I never dreamed about. A love that has steadily grown to this day. I love you Robert Holoman. All I am is yours. Janeway asked what about you Robert Holoman. What does your heart say about this woman? Robert took a breath and said I too remember that day. I remember two paths. The first was the same old path I had been walking for so many years. Then I saw a new path a path of flowers and light. You would think choosing that path would be easy. But it wasn't. Something deep inside my heart said let her stay. So I did. I took the new path and have been happy ever since. I love you Kat'lin All I am is yours now. Let us walk this path of life together if you will have me.

Janeway said both have revealed what is in their hearts. I am sure they are hiding so much more, but maybe that is a good thing after all. The crowd snickered again. Janeway I must ask, Kat'lin of Trill,do you take this man, Robert Holoman to be your husband? She said with all my heart, I do.  
Turning to Robert Janeway said, I must ask, do you, Robert Holoman, take this woman Kat'Lin of Trill to be your wife? Robert swallowed hard and said with all my heart, I do. Then as with all Admirals of Star Fleet it is my high honor to pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.  
Robert and Kat'Lin kissed for a very long time. Snickering as they parted, Janeway turned both to the audience and said I am honored, pleased and filled with love introducing you to Kat'Lin and Robert Holoman. Everybody all jumped up and cheered. As the couple stood for pictures.

Standing off stage. Frank was handed an old space suit helmet that had Romulan blood on it. He checked it and showed it to Rachalla who checked a device inside it and she looked up and nodded. Jane way leaned forward and said I will have to take a raincheck on that first drink. You two enjoy your reception. I have to escort the Ambassador to a meeting Robert turned and looked as Frank and Rachalla waved and said we will be back later to see you off. Admiral Janeway escorted Rachalla and Frank to her shuttle. Robert knew this would be one hell of a speech but he kissed his bride again and left and went with Iron Eagle and the staff to their reception.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twelve / Segment Three.**

**(Home)**

The "Mother" assistant was waiting outside with Trianna Barley twelve years old and still shaking from the trama. The look in her eyes was the same as in mine. Instinctively, I picked her up and held her. I thanked the assistant for her compassion and sent her on her way to the wedding reception. As with all things timing is the key to success or failure. The Admiralty wanted me to fail but I knew they would. We all walked on board Janeways shuttle. As we lifted off Frank handed the helmet to his wife and she opened the helmet cam and removed the memory chip and replaced it with a new blank one. And handed it back to Frank to carry. Rachalla whispered Frank, Im sorry. What's on this chip is allot about you. I don't mean to embarrass you but we weren't married then and I thought I'd never see you again. Trianna said I saw the recording. It was played all over the news. Nobody had ever attempted an EVA Rescue like that ever.. Rachalla said this place is big with many different looking people. It's going to look scary. I need you to be brave now and stay with my Frank. He is going to be a daddy himself in about 6 months so he will need the practice.  
Frank held Rachallas hand. Trianna said looks like he already knows how to be a husband. Giving Franks hand a squeeze Rachalla said that he does.

We landed in the area slated for visiting dignitary's. My credentials were already transmitted. Rachalla asked Janeway to hold the memory chip. She asked why? Rachalla said you and Frank are human they won't scan you; they will just send you through. Their hand scanners can be set to a certain frequency that will degauss and erase most memory chips. Rachalla said they will turn up the gain on the scanner as the helmet passes through. And even though I have diplomatic clearance, Trianna and I will be pulled aside and scanned a second time. Janeway asked, how far up does this go? Her stomach twisted up as Frank answered "The Admiralty" Janeway put the chip in her in the council building is always intense. But just as Rachalla described. Janeway saw the crew make adjustments on the scanner system and sure enough. Rachalla's diplomatic clearance was ignored and she and Trianna was rescanned. Janeway was pissed. She questioned the duty commander. He said, I don't like it either but I have my orders from Admiral Jackobson. He has been upping the security protocols all this week.

Janeway calmed a bit and said thank you. An usher led us to the entrance way at the rear. And messaged the CNC that we were ready to come in. The announcement was made and the doors opened. All stood and applauded our return. The CNC stood by her pulpit and gave the council a look. She said "We greet you in peace and welcome you back. Rachalla said "Do you". Do you really. This child was assaulted and severally injured and now we have two assaults to deal with. The council murmured. The CNC said we only know of one and was informed that the case was a minor scuffle on school grounds. Rachalla called out computer tie in to diplomatic file locked under voiceprint lock. The computer said "Please provide necessary code to unlock file" Rachalla took a deep breath and said "Rachalla,Romulan Ambassador to Aquadria". The file opened. to a vedio evidance recording. These are the head wounds, bruses, torn swimsuit and medical findings. The camera paned around and instantly everybody was upset Rachalla had to turn away and Frank held her. All Frank said was "And you wonder why I almost beat those two men to death"

Rachalla said, It was a beach outing. The first one that Frank and I ever got invited too. I guess you can see their true reason for the invite. The file indicates several attempts to commit rape. Human body fluids were found saturated in the garment and on my body. The entire matter was silenced by Admiral Jackobson while he was administering the academy. Now we come to the current event. A child of Twelve. An Orphan, with no home, no source of love except what she gets here is knocked down and stomped. Treated as little more than one of your planets bugs. The CNC called out Admiral Jackobson to stand for these charges. Trianna broke free and pointed to him. That's the man. He came to me in clinic. He scared me, told me that they would send me back to the orphanage on Romulas. He made me tare up papers and told me to go back and act as if nothing happened. I tried to push back the pain, but I just couldn't. Rachalla said her arm was broken. She was sent home with her arm still broken and swelling. In incredible pain she was more afraid of being sent back to an orphanage than endure the pain. The medical records are now downloaded on the assault on me and this child.

Everybody was shocked to silence. I still had to turn away as the video repeated. The CNC Noticed, you still can't look at that can you. Rachalla said Could you? All my pley's for justice were ignored. This admiral had sent out orders to retrieve and destroy any record of this event. Unknown to me, an officer from the Bay area police department downloaded a copy and sent this screen capture of the destruction order. As you can see the admirals signature down in the lower left corner.

The Admiral said I dealt with the matter the only way I could. You diplomats wanted them here. We said it was dangerous. We said there would be trouble. And sure enough it happened. It was all covered up for the good of the Federation. The CNC Said that excuse is not only tired and worn out but in this case disgusting to say the least. Rachalla said I was allowed to graduate early. The two offenders have disappeared. Knowledge of then surfaced last month as one was found to have committed suicide and left a note confessing of all that he had done. The other vanished again probably on the other side of the universe by now. Rachalla called out Admiral Janeway she was holding up a memory chip and let all see it. I asked, Did you see where this chip was taken from? Janeway said from the helmet currently in the possession of Frank Holoman. Scann the helmet if you please. Was the helmet exposed to sufficient scanning radiation to degauss a tape or chip.

She scanned it and whirled around saying more than twice as much. Scanning me Janeway said you were exposed too. Frank covered the distance in an instant; He had the admirals throat in one hand squeezing. He growled if you hurt my wife or child I will squeeze the life out of you myself.. Janeway showed the scanner to Frank saying it's ok Frank the baby is unharmed. Mother and child is going to be fine. Rachalla turned to Admiral Jackobson and asked how does it feel to be assaulted? Not fun is it? Rachalla placed her hand on Franks arm and said husband, I am well and this one isn't worth dirtying your hands. Frank let him go and he gasped. See, I told you they are trouble. They are still a violent war like race. Rachalla said "Really" In case you didn't notice. My Frank is a human.

That man loves every breath I take, and I count myself blessed for it. Janeway loaded the tape and turn the replay on. Rachalla said much of the battle you all saw. Rachalla narrated as you see the leviathon was still able to repulse the combined firepower of nearly four hundred ships.  
We dropped a volley of smart bombs that rattled the ship. The transmition from each bomb as it detonated showed us some weak points in their shield harmonics. That's when I saw it. The opening just behind her forward dorsal section. I gathered my squadron and turned on my recorder. This part nobody saw or heard. The screen switched to a split screen.  
The recording said, Frank, nobody is going to understand why I did this. I have set my ship for self destruct. Frank, Tell them of me. Tell them we must work together and destroy this thing. We can't let it make it to earth. We must work together or we will all die alone. I love you my Frank.

I will carry that love with me. "Group ready"... Break! Good bye my love. Then crashing sounds as my ship ripped down two decks into the ship. The video was damaged so the replay was stopped. I turned to the Admiral and asked does any of that sound like a violent war like race? Rachalla turned back to the CNC. Madam, a serpent of many heads has slithered into the foundations of the Federation. Some out of fear of the unknown, some out of hatred and a thirst for revenge. All threaten to undo the very foundation of ideals this united federation of planets ever stood for. Learning how to work together so we never again will die alone. As of 1800 hours yesterday I had sent via diplomatic pouch a motion to remove from the legal section of our treaty, the lower charge of assault class 3-A.

In its place is a Federal Class 4-B. The Romulan government will seek extradition of all violators to face justice in a Romulan court of law. Taking the facts in hand this correction is a relatively minor one. Now to correct the ignorance of our youth. Rachalla called out Admiral Picard. Rachalla said Admiral, my mother used to tell me that when she first came here, the response she faced was "They don't know me, so they don't trust me"  
To correct that I have some new ideas for an adjustment to your education on interspecies relations. Maybe an informal question and answer section. I myself would happily sit in and help educate the children. Picard smiled and said I would be most happy to hear of any corrections you may have. My office will send you my schedule to set a time. He stepped back. Taking a look at the admiral, Rachalla said, you call us a violent war like race. Well to be equal in all this I must say you are correct. Then Rachalla whirled around and hit the admiral sending him sliding across the floor. Rachalla leaned down and looked the Admiral, Using your rank and authority to frighten a small child who was injured and sent home without medical treatment shows me you don't deserve those pins.

You disgust me. Rachalla turned away and went back to face the CNC. Admiral Jackobson scrambled to his feet and went to attack the Ambassador. Security stunned him and took him into custody. The CNC said wait ! She stepped down from her podium and stripped his pins off of him. Then she ordered take him away. I will deal with him later. She stepped over to Rachalla. She said It should be you warring these. If you ever decide to come back they are yours. Now for a surprise of my own. The CNC called out Praetor Jaden, you have seen all? The big screen lit up with his face. He said I have and I am most pleased with my ambassador's first actions in this matter. Rachalla was stunned she started to say something. But her father raised his hand for silence.

When I received the diplomatic pouch. I contacted the chairman and asked if she knew any of the reasoning's behind this motion. She said she could get nothing else from you till the meeting. I asked to watch but not let you know. I wanted to see what you would do without my influence. Now I see why you kept things so silent. An Admiral covering up two crimes. I hope he will experience the full weight of justice on your world. The CNC Said, he will I swear it. The praetor said, the Queen had to leave. She couldn't sit through the crime footage and the helmet camera. He said I will follow my ambassador's advice and consider this matter closed with one proviso. You will personally see to my daughter's and her friend's receiving any medical care and counseling they may need. The CNC said Agreed. Turning back to face his daughter. You have made me very proud my daughter. And you have shown me that your duty assignment was made in error. As of right now. It has been made clear to me that the children need you more than any post on Aquadria. So I am reassigning you to ambassador to earth. To serve with the corp's and assist as needed with the full authority of my word. I will update your credentials.

Tell your Robert Holoman our congratulations on his wedding day I hope you didn't miss much of it. He switched off and the entire council all stood and applauded Rachalla. Trianna ran over and hugged Rachalla as she kneeled down to her height. She exclaimed loudly, "You got justice for me". Then, she kissed my forehead and said "Thank you Mother". Blushing Rachalla turned back to the CNC. She said no need to explain. You are going to make a really good mother, when your time comes. We all gathered and with all the applause, walked out thinking this day just might turn out better than expected. Janeway met us at her shuttle and said shall we get back to the celebration?

**Wind Rider Chap. Twelve / Segment Four.**

**(Home)**

As we all sat in the shuttle. Trianna sat beside her saying nothing. She just held Rachalla. Janeway looked back and asked Triana is mother Rachalla all right she said no maim she is shivering. Rachalla said that was harder than I thought it would be. She shut down the shuttle on the mesa just outside and turned her chair around. Janeway said I can't even begin to understand all you have been through. It will come back from time to time. Maybe even haunt you in your dreams. The life you two have chosen for yourselves is more than just one of service. It will at times expose you to terrible things. Things you will have regrets about for the rest of your lives. But in the end, how much good you have done is what will define all of us. Even you little Trianna, Your "Mother" here is going to leave you a hard goal to strive for Rachalla bent down and kissed her on her forehead. Trianna said I know she is not my mother my real mother is dead a long time ago. She doesn't really know me. No, not really but she stepped up for me and spoke for me. She got me justice. She earned the right to be called Mother. Rachalla was stunned finally all red-faced with embarrassment Rachalla said no one has ever called me that before. Now I am going to be one for real and I am scared out of my mind. Janeway said, All us moms learn as we go. I don't get to see my girl as much as Id like but I'm hoping for Christmas this year. Looking down at her belly just now starting to show Rachalla said by Christmas I will walk back in that castle on Galedrael a new mother. Janeway said and you're going to be a good one.

Both to the girls and boys here and to your own child. Turning back she pre warmed the engines again for lift off. looking out the front shield Janeway said look they are all stopped and pointing at us. She said I know what will make you feel better. You have your gear onboard?, what say you fly the rest of the way home circle around and enjoy yourself. In a couple of months it will be too dangerous to fly. Back down at the party. Robert was in his office when Kat'Lin walked in she said you saw it all. The students outside have all stopped eating. Our daughter is coming home the only way she knows. Robert cracked a smile and said that meeting was ruff and now news of her assault and rape is all over the news. She is going to need all the love we can give her. Kat'Lin said then our daughter will have it. They went back outside to the party as they all pointed and started cheering. The shuttle lifted off and powered away leaving. There in the fading sunlight the couple embraced and shared a kiss for all the world to see then they opened and flapped their wings and dove off the mesa soaring high in the sky filling it with their calls of love to the children below

The whole reception roared with cheers. Taking their time One at a time they they flew in and landed on the outdoor Transporter pad. Trianna landed and walked over to the crowd. She hugged up to Rachalla and said man with big head on screen say Mother Rachalla can stay Robert and Kat'Lin cheered with all the kids. Finally all the noise went silent and it was time for Rachalla to talk Frank walked over to her and held her. Rachalla said Trianna is right and it feels so good to be home. Looking across the room Rachalla saw Iron Eagle watching but unwilling to come over for fear of intruding.

Rachalla said please come here my old friend you are always welcome. Embracing him gently but very close Rachalla whispered in his ear but it wasn't her voice. It was Ya Shaw himself saying, soon my grandfather. Soon we will all talk around the fires. Then he said we love you. Iron eagle wept as she held him. Rachalla raised her hands and said kids listen. There were some bad people that hurt me in the past. Mean children may want to tease you and say bad things walk away from them. It will be hard. It was hard for me too. I made it through and so can you. Now I think it's time for all your mothers to help get all of you all cleaned up and settled down. I will still be here in the morning. Another signal came through and an officer from the bay area police department shimmered in..

Things got intense so all the kids got quiet and started for their dorms she took off her hat and held it in her hands she stepped down and said, I'm sorry to intrude but is there a place where we can talk. Rachalla and Frank escorted the officer inside with Robert to his office. Kat'Lin said I'll bring coffee. The officer stared at Rachalla, She said you don't remember me do you. You were in pretty bad shape when they brought you in. You would only let your Frank and later the Admiral here get near you. You were so jumpy I didn't dare. I'm the one who sent you the file. Pulling out a chip from her pocket. these are the other much more embarrassing part of the examination. You still don't remember me do you. You spoke of me once. You asked a reporter, I wonder what that lady will teach her child as he grows up will she teach him hate or love. Rachalla began to shake taking another step she said Rachalla my son whose life you saved will never forget the love you showed us that day. I'll admit, I had my doubts at first. I sat there in that ambulance and my heart just melted. The press is not going to do you any favors. Rachalla stood slow.

She looked at Frank who recognized her right at first he nodded and then Rachalla hugged the officer for a really long time. She said we both looked like half drowned rats. I don't blame you for not recognizing me. The bay county police department has suspended me. They thought I leaked the file but can't prove it so I will be back to work soon. I had to get that chip out of the police station. Turning to the Admiral she said you don't know do you. Sir while you were celebrating just as soon as they left the CNC went off on a vicious tare cleaning house. Two more admirals have been forced to resign. The other offender to your case was caught and arrested. The Federation is extraditing him back home. They found him tending bar on some outpost called Sedrick-3, your correction has already been ratified. They are taking all the old laws apart making sweeping changes.

Now here is the bad part it's all over. Rachalla said all over the earth. The officer sat back down and accepted the coffee, she said no maim All over all four galaxy's. It's the headline news on ANN and FNN. You really shook them hard. When I saw your speech instantly I knew I'd done the right thing. Taking a long sip she took out a hankercheif and wiped her eyes. 7 years ago, the same thing happened to me. Because the offender was a fellow cop, the charges vanished. Soon after he vanished to I think the Atlanta Police department on the east coast. I never saw him again. My son, the child you saved was a product of that rape. Of course I never told him. He will not lose out on the love. I'm going to get to show and tell him about you. Well that's all I came to say Robert said Please sit and rest a moment. We will beam you direct to your home in time for your child's school bus. He handed her a pad and said please send me your work resume. I think I have a position here if things get too tuff there. It would be a new school with new people. The officer filled out the pad and handed it back. She said congrats on your wedding your wife is beautiful..

Robert smiled and stood and said thank you. Kat'Lin came back in and escorted her to the indoor transporter. Outside the cleanup has started Rachalla gave her father a warm hug. He said the fall out is going to be big on this one. Rachalla said a veritable shit storm like that bilge pump gave me. Snickering Robert took a sip of his coffee. Yea about that. Rachalla unloaded "You Wretched crazy old man", you did that on purpose. I knew it. You know when my son gets old enough I just may use that on him when he misbehaves. It took me twelve baths to get the stink off I rubbed my skin nearly raw. Robert snickered and said you never disobeyed me again after that did ya. Smiling Rachalla said nope. As the sun died down and the base quieted an old father with his new wife gave his long lost daughter a welcome home kiss on her forehed. Rachalla leaned back into the arms of her Frank as Kat'lin leaned back in the arms of her Robert. Rachalla sighed and said, Now I really feel like I'm home.

**Wind Rider Chap. Thirteen / Segment One.**

**(Shit storm)**

As the sun rises Rachalla sat out in the firepit drinking her coffee thinking about her past. After finishing her last cup of coffee, she reached in her pocket. She took a good long look at the chip and tossed it into the fire and went in to take a very long shower. Her choice made, she thought the hard part was over. Unknown to her, the shit storm was just beginning. As she dressed she could Hear the crows of morning from the adjoining reservation along with the smells of coffee making and bacon frying.  
Robert came jogging in all hot and sweaty. He said good morning to Rachalla and kissed his wife. Katlin said shoo! shoo! You're a mess. Robert pinched a small piece of bacon. Katlin scolded him. She said what kind of an example you are making for Rachalla here.

Robert said. Rachalla knows the rules of the house very well. Rachalla said, I should, after having my hands popped all red. Robert said well you needed to know. On earth, Gentleman and ladies are expected to know their manners. Looking at his watch Robert said isn't this a little late for you. You should be up, in your sweats running with me. Rachalla asked for a cup of coffee and a piece of bacon. Daddy, I really don't feel well enough to do any jogging. Robert stopped jogging he said I'm sorry baby all this hammering down on you? He picked up a scanner. Looking at the monitors she said "Oh Shit", Frank just came back from jogging. He said, Yea I saw. They light up the night sky for miles on the roads. Their camped out at every gate.

Rachalla face palmed and murmured here comes the shit storm. Frank said Rachalla , What's wrong? You look kind a green. Instantly she took off on a tare to the bathroom and threw up. Coming back out she thumped back down on the coach. Frank sat with her rubbing her back he looked back at Robert, in my small blue bag, she has some prenatal vitamins. Robert got her one she said thanks daddy. Katlin slipped a shaw over her shoulders.  
Rachalla said thanks mom. Rachalla suddenly said hey, aren't you two supposed to be gone to Riza? Katlin said ask your father. Robert said, the base has been put on alert Lock down. Starfleet is being ordered to partake in maneuvers outside the Klingon border in case they should decide to take advantage. Robert whispered there are only three now you are going to need more. Katlin said she will need a doctor's script for those this strong. Katlin looked out the window.

Camalla is landing. Before anybody could react Rachalla was out the door dressed only in her robe. She ran into her arms and threw the shaw over both their head incase cameras were on them. Rachalla kissed Camalla with great passion breathlessly she said I missed you. Then she collapsed. In the new dawn Camalla noticed the small patch of blood. Screaming, she nearly set off all the alarms Camalla scooped her up Frank and Robert ran in and the shuttle did an emergency liftoff. They shot straight to StarFleet hospital Camalla violated airspace on base and now at Star Fleet. Security came running the CNC Beamed in and was hollering at Robert all of a sudden Frank grabbed and hugged the CNC.

We had no choice Rachalla started bleeding. The doctor called it a Umbilical Tare. He got the bleeding stopped and Rachalla is safe, but he doesn't know yet about the baby. He let go and the CNC just turned and leaned against the wall. All of a sudden a flash went off. The CNC was pissed she started storming to the press. Just before opening the door security took all the press into custody. She said stop get over here away from the door. She took a moment to compose herself. Members of the press I have one statement then you will leave quietly as to not disturb the patients. You will exit this hospital and leave beyond the parking lot. I am ordering a three hundred foot buffer zone around the Corp's base and this hospital in 20 minutes anybody caught inside that buffer zone and you will be arrested.

You and the news media at large are now responcipal for all this. You surrounded an active high security military base. Turned her home into a prison, overtaxed and over stresses a pregnant 30 year old woman who risked her life to save this world. This media frenzy, this zoo of horrors and questions is coming to an end now. A reporter asked Please Maim, how's Rachalla. She said, they got the bleeding to stop. Rachalla is safe; however the fate of her baby is mow in question. You all better pray that child lives. That is the grand child of the Praetor of Romulas himself. Security, herd these people outside and make sure they are disbursed. Set up the exclusion zone as I indicated. They started to resist, The CNC said people a baby's life is at risk. You better stop talking and start praying. Now get out of my site.

**Wind Rider Chap. Thirteen / Segment Two.**

**(Shit storm)**

Camalla came out and said ok everybody sit down scanning each person. She came over to the CNC. She said sit down. Camalla said I don't care who she is "SIT DOWN". Exasperated, she obeyed and sat. Camalla said first Rachalla was exposed to Bertal rays. Common in scanning machines.  
There must have been a leak you lady who are you? Robert snickered and said that's the UFP President. "Really" DAMN. You look better in person I heard you sing once. She leans close, Rachalla can sing better than you. But to stay on point your body is a wreck. Three things, One Decalf for at least 6 months, Two Get a good supply of antacids here I carry a couple take one. It's a bloody miracle you don't have a bleeding ulcer, and three your at near 47 percent of Bertal radiation saturation.

Frank said Rachalla was exposed by the hand scanners at the council buildings. She spoke to her assistant. Shut down the council building seal it doors windows everything send a hasmat crew to scan for Bertal It's probably everywhere by now. Shut down the ventilation system run a backflow through a Zenite filtration system. She turned to the president and said Lady somebody is really pissed at you. In a week or two the poisoning would have been irreversible. She talked back to her assistant and said; bring Admiral Janeway if she resists arrest her. Notify the council each member needs to be scanned along with their homes and families.. Camalla scanned Robert and Kat'Lin She said you two have zero contamination. Frank you stay you two go back home and scan for Bioxin.  
It's not common to earth so Rachalla might have brought it with her from Romulas. She had a near 40 percent saturation.

Frank your metabolism must be ruff on Bioxin you are at 20 percent contamination turning back to the CNC, Camalla said I need a direct secure sat/com link to Romulas. How soon can I get it. She said we carry a portable unit in my office. It's in a red case leaning against the wall to the right of my chair. Leaning to her assistant and said have Star Fleet Security get it and run everything and everybody through Decon. Stepping back Camalla said now everybody. Nobody is going to get to see Rachalla today. She is however safe but the child is not. She is sedated and has wires everywhere. Right now, the order is to stay at home. Robert I remember in the playback a helmet was involved Janeway said it was more than twice exposed to some scanning trick to erase memory chips Frank said it's in our room. Camalla told Frank you and this CNC Lady are here for the night.

As soon as we can, we need to get you hooked up to a blood filtering machine. The CNC protested Camalla put it straight to her. Do this and live or be stubborn and die your choice. Camalla hollered, Robert ! Then he tossed him a box of gloves. She said do not touch the helmet gently pick it up in a trash bag. After that, take the gloves off and put them in the bag. Check her room, bathroom, soiled laundry. Bring any item that tests soiled with Bioxin. The transporter shimmered and the hasmat man set down the sat link. The CNC grabbed it and said where? I've set this up before just tell me where. Camalla said in here just me and you. They both were shocked at how Rachalla looked Camalla checked her vitals as the CNC was piecing together the unit plugging in the wires.

She plugged in the power and started dialing the frequency of the main safelight and sent a burst transmission for a direct link to this unit. She said ok it will take a moment. The signal started coming through. Camalla said if you need to pee do so. Once I set this up, your in this chair for at least four hours. She ran in the bathroom. Praetors face came on he asked who is this. Camalla bowed and saluted saying Sir you are receiving Sat/com live signal from Star Fleet hospital. Rachalla suffered a placental tare from the uterine wall. She collapsed this morning. We did Major surgery and repaired the damage. Praetor said Doctor Camalla I thank you for the respect and calling us. Sir, she asked is the Queen there?

She stepped into view. Yes how is my daughter? Camalla said she lives and is safe but the child is at risk I need you here now or as soon as possible. Sir we are at a level 4 contamination alert status the CNC and council was almost the victim of a vicious premeditated assassination attempt using Bertal rays as radiation contamination poisoning. All of Star Fleets ships are on alert. There is a global lockdown on all media to control panic in the streets. Also Sir, Please, think back, your daughter was also exposed to a high concentration of Bioxin Mandie said three months ago we had a moderate Quake 6.7 on our scale. Sir, Madam we need you to do an orbital scan there must be a spill and its leached back into your soil or water or both. We are flushing it out of her as we speak but we must do it slow as to not deprive the baby any blood flow.

The CNC just came out of the bathroom she said your daughter is safe She wasn't the target but in the process we found her contaminated with Bioxin. Has the doctor filled you in? The praetor said she has and in fact we show an unknown Bioxin dump was opened by a landslide. Your doctor may have saved a great many people here. The CNC said she is highly trained in disaster protocols

Camalla said your daughter is under my direct employ. She gave me instruction that if she were hurt or injured to contact you immediately. Camalla asked do you have enough Zenite filtration units? Going over his papers he said currently we are shutting down pumps to the city and residences. Preliminary scanns confirm Bioxin in the water system. Our people are replicating units as we speak. We should be ok there. Camalla said all your senators should be scanned and maybe go to the hospital for blood filtration. I already have a ship vaporizing the dumpsite as we speak. Camalla said I will leave this line open if you need anything just say so. Its part of our treaty He said thank you for taking good care of our daughter and grandchild. Camalla said I will let you know if there is any change. He said the Queen left a moment ago she should arrive in about four hours. In the meantime we have a mess to deal with here.

Camalla said same here Sir. Talk later ok? He said Agreed. And signed off. Finishing the blood connection Camalla said ok here is a stick and soon the CNC's blood began flowing through the filter just then Admiral Janeway was escorted in she was irritated saying I was just pulled out of a meeting by armed guards what the hell is going on their emptying out and sealing up the council building. Camalla took Janeway back outside in the hall way waiting room Camalla introduced herself. She said I got zero time for all these updates so listen close. We have a level four contamination alert Star Fleet is on alert status doing maneuvers along the Klingon border. Somebody tried to kill the CNC and at least a little over half the council using Bertol radiation poisoning.

Rachalla almost lost her baby they are both fine but the baby is in distress. We are cleaning her blood so she can clean the babies. It's a delicate balancing act. The whole building is filled with toxic radiation contamination I just scanned you so your clear now tell me about this helmet thing yesterday, I saw some of it before the news was shut down. Janeway said they were adjusting the controls and over exposed the helmet to erase a camera system inside. Admiral Jackobson wanted to hide two crimes. Camalla said that admiral needs to go nowhere except a hole in the ground after all this. In screwing with those controls on that old of a unit he probably broke it causing the spill.

**Wind Rider Chap. Thirteen / Segment Three.**

**(Shit storm)**

In the dark the room it was almost homey and quiet except for the constant beeping of the monitors. The CNC fell asleep Rachalla was restless. Frank was covered in a warm blanket and sound asleep his monitor still said two hours left. Rachalla woke moaning The CNC shushed her she said rest baby. Your little one is growing and you both are going to be well. She said Camalla said, you can sing. In a still small and almost dreamy voice Rachalla said made momma cry. Standing in the doorway Mandie said she sure did. I have never sung any song as good as her you should hear it's my voice times ten at least.

The CNC gave her old friend a long look and said you are a site for these tired old eyes. She said my god's girl you look like shit. Snickering she said I feel like shit. We were all exposed to radiation. Camalla whispered you should be sitting and helped her back to her chair. She said Rachalla is awake. Rachalla said I am some would rather sleep. Love you mom. I'm so Scared. Mandie said I'm here baby. Camalla checked the readings and compared them to her last. She shut down the CNC's Machine and pulled out the needles checking she said your clear now but don't try to get up too fast. Mandie helped her to her feet their body's embraced, old memories surged through their minds as she just held her friend as both silently cried. Mandie whispered I've missed you. Her friend shivered slightly in her arms and said I have missed you too.

Outside the darkness was about to start to fade as the lights on the horizon slowly got brighter. There was a chill in the room as doctor and Mandie helped the CNC out of the room to a break room. The doctor poured all three a cup of coffee and brought both friends a plate. Mandie said I can't believe it how did you get that savory smell and taste all my tries turned out bland? Camalla snickered she said oregano. Onions and Oregano. Eat up while it's still hot. You need the protean for your blood so you can walk out of here to that mob of press outside. The doctor looked hard at Mandie Damn! you are her spitting image. You could pass for twins. I take it your Rachallas mom the Queen, so I need to fill you in. It was the bioxin the mineral toxin on Romulas that poisoned the baby. He convulsed and yanked his umbilical and caused the tare. She is down to 0.04 and the baby is down to 0.00 he is free and safe so rest easy.

Mandie nearly jumped into Camalla's arms and held her tight. Camalla said gods that feels good right now it's been a long night after one hell of a busy day. Camalla said Hasmat cleared the building it was the scanner in the main lobby. Fooling with the adjustments broke the controls on the old beast. They had to vaporize the thing and the hand scanners too. So for a while, it's back to the good old fashion pat down for a time. The building is clean Haz mat scrubbed down everything they are going back inside in the morning and do a final sweep. If it's all clear they will open up all the windows to air out the place and restart the ventilation. If everything checks out they will reopen the building. Back in the room the screen lit up with Daddy's face looking haggard. Rachalla moved her fingers and said hi daddy. He whispered it's good to hear from you again my darling daughter. You just rest mom should be there soon. Rachalla said she is here Camalla suddenly stopped. And listened. She said, Rachalla's talking she got up and Mandie went with her. Back in the room dad was caught talking and Mandie whispered

Moonweichi you look awful. Go home the baby is now safe I will reset up a better relay for home communications. Get some rest Rachalla and the baby are safe.

**Wind Rider Chap. Thirteen / Segment Four.**

**(Shit storm)**

Camalla went to check on Frank and Rachalla while the two old friends talked. Mandie said it's been a long time since I ever sung a note like I did that Christmas. Rachalla and I plan a show that will lay them out on their ear. We were planning on it being a surprise. She pulled out a small flat music pad and plugged in an earphone set and shared the phones with her friend. Mandie dialed up the song and signaled her friend, she pulled out the phones for a second, Mandie said brace yourself the first time I heard my daughter I cried buckets and almost peed myself at the same time.  
She is not just good she is way far from good with the phones in, Mandie hit play. Her friend jerked back gasped and covered her mouth with tears streaming down her face. She looked at Mandie and leaned on her arms shaking after the song was over she face palmed and reached to grab her a paper towel. She said, I have heard singers come and go. Mandie, she has a once in a lifetime talent. Hell maybe once in a generation. She has perfect pitch and tone she almost doesn't need a mic to do the song.  
She asked what about the bullet wound? Camalla walked in and said 3 centimeters lower, and we would have never heard that voice again. Mandie asked you two are back together again? Camalla blushed and said, we have an arraignment. Frank knows everything and wanted her happy so we have an unusual family arraignment. I just arrived she kissed me and collapsed in my arms. Between the medical issues and issues with the press it's been one shit storm after another. Camalla heared a knock and said stay here I have a surprise for you two she went back for a few moments to help Rachalla clean up and wrapped her in a warm terrycloth robe Rachalla was wheeled out in a wheelchair across the hall to the break room Both gasped and fawned all over the young mother. Mother Mandie said hi baby you hungry? Here finish mine I'll get you more Rachalla grabbed and cluched at her mother pulling her to her and hugging hard. She shakily said it's not your fault mother. I don't blame you. I'm home now and I want to stay. Mandie whispered I know you have been through a lot and you're scared.

Mother handed her a new plate of her own. Camalla said Oh good she's eating the baby will enjoy that it's warm and filling and...BRATT!... Rachalla blushed and turned red with embarrassment. Camalla the CNC and Mandie all just fell out laughing. Camalla said, feeling a little gassy there baby? Gagging Camalla said Oh Gods and she hit the ventilation fan.. Everybody laughed. Poor Rachalla had been holding on to that one for a while it was fermented and fragment. Rachalla saw the music padd. Everybody backed off and gave her space. Mandie whispered hold on to something if she does what I think she is going to do. Mandie stepped clear of both and sung the first bar just slightly off key on purpose. Rachalla said no you got it wrong again mom. She started and everybody shivered at the power of her voice. "May it be an evening star that shines upon you. May it be an evening star that lights your way" Mandie sung, "We were lost and all alone. Then Rachalla sung," But we found love and now were home."

Mandie said you changed the lines. Rachalla snickered it's a work in progress the first song was written for father Holoman. Now it's going to be for us. Camalla and the CNC both said we will be right back and both had to go pee. After cleaning up both came and poured each a cup of coffee as Rachalla ate the food. Camalla gave her a look Leaned over and asked her mother, does she have any understanding of how spooky good she really is? Rachalla asked please everybody sit down. I don't have the plague or anything. Yes I know I can sing I've known since I was nine. It's not just that I can sing it's the place where I first learned to sing. Down in the canyons as I flew. There is a way to hold and project your voice so it doesn't echo. That's when I knew I had the pitch right.

The canyons became my natural tuning fork. I first learned the song for Father Holoman for his birthday one year a long time ago. I had no money so I did it as my gift. It made him cry. The transporter shimmered and Robert and Kat'Lin stepped down slowly not wanting to crowd or upset Rachalla Robert said in a low soft voice Good morning baby Kat'lin said Good Morning, trying to act casual. With a glance Rachalla dropped her fork hard on the plate. She sat up straight closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her ragged nerves. Then Rachalla said none of you could act natural even if your life deepened on it so please stop hovering and come sit down you're making me look and feel like a fish in a glass bowl. Mandie said I'm sorry baby Robert said Sorry Kat'lin hugged and smiled everybody sat down. Looking at the CNC on her left she snickered. As you can see we are not a casual family.

Not a casual bone in any of our body's. Like you we can't have one and do the things we do, or see the things we have all seen. I come back home because I feel safe here. Safe and loved. I have had my full measure of blood. Both in me ... and all over my hands. I came back to teach. I want the others to be better than me. Not make the mistakes I made or carry the regrets I carry. Mother I grew up here. This is my world now just as much as all these people. It doesn't mean I love Romulas any less. That is your world. There you carry authority with the weight of a feather. It is not my world. Robert started to say something and Rachalla glared at him so he stayed quiet. That man is not my father, but through time, earned the right to be called my father. He earned it because I put him through hell. It's ok now. Being older and what with all the changes that's happening in my life I had time in that bed to think about things.

About whom I am and where we need to go to stop this shit storm from growing any more. Sam we need to do a joint news briefing. Mother, I want you there too. We need to send out a clear message. In two hours the news blackout is to end. We can't control the press. Never could. So, we tell the truth. We had a severe radiation spill and had to shut down the media to control panic in the streets. This is the dawn of a new day and it's time for earth to wake up to the truth and all the facts. Tell them all about Admiral Jackobson. Add to his charges attempted negligent treason and attempted Malice murder. If I had my way Id drop him down an old nuclear test hole and let the radiation turn him slowly into a pile of goo.

Nobody threatens my child, my family or any people I love. Sam. I love what I did, but for me and my husband the cost was just too much blood and way too many friends..

Earth needs an end to all this craziness and it's up to us to give it. Answer all their questions with the complete truth. Don't let them even smell a lie. They will all be like sharks after blood and another feeding frenzy will start. Admiral Holoman, we will need you and let's get Admiral Janeway to stand behind us in the briefing room. They will not talk. We need to show no weakness. Show that a shaking has happened but show no weakness. After that is done, inform all the member planets so nobody's nerves get rattled again. Don't you agree Madam chairman? She said, we started this together so we will finish this together. Rubbing Rachallas back she said you are going to make one hell of an Ambassador. Mandie held her hand and said already sounding like a Queen. One by one everybody broke up.  
Robert and Kat'Lin went back home and prepped the children for school just like any normal day.

Rachalla pulled them both off to the side and spoke privately in the room. Rachalla said, I came back here because I wanted too. I chose to love you because I wanted too. Kat'Lin you are part of the family and I love you. I am sorry all this fallout ruined your plans. Frank was sitting in the dark and he said I completely agree with my wife. Rachalla said hi husband welcome back. He said it's been a rough ride. Rachalla said rides not over yet. But soon real soon. You rest Frank you still have 38 minutes left till you're done. She whispered can you bring us a set of uniforms socks and shoes. No wings this time. I still need to finish up getting checked out by Camalla. Please try to find Elenore she was supposed to come last night and never did I smell trouble brewing for her.

**Wind Rider Chap. Fourteen / Segment One.**

**(Aftermath)**

Frank got finished and eaten his food. The chairman sent out a report that the news blackout will be lifted in two hours and the press will be invited to a joint task force presentation. Linen covered tablecloths were placed with the now eight sets of Admirals pins on display along with screen capture copies of documents and Security screen capture pictures of the equipment in use The Equipment was destroyed in place to prevent further contamination. The floor now covered wall to wall with star patterned Aluminum deck plating. All was heavily bolted down. Security was extremely thick as the chairman's car pulled up to the hospital and the Queen and her Ambassador climbed in. The motorcade was huge.  
Press shuttles scrambled for shots as it passed slowly and made its way past the crew still in hasmat suits doing final cleanup.

Inside Camalla was working with the Hasmat crews checking with one final run through to certify the building contamination free. Backflow ventilation of the entire building was difficult as the system is a combination of old and new systems. Finally, Camalla came back out the front doors in front of a row of Cameras waving the motor Cade through Our car stopped right in front. Across town, Robert Holoman was handling a mess of another sort. Star Fleet security had descended on a house under seige. Security forces descended down guide ropes and forced the officer's back. They set up a perimeter. One shuttle landed and the back lowered down. As the other fully armed shuttles slowly ascended the noise died down. He spoke to an officer and asked who is in charge of this group of officers? Sarget Gage Alversion is the watch commander on duty.

He produced papers to take officer Elenor Brinkman into custody for a court appearance based upon evidence gathered in the unlawful duplication and dissemination of classified evidence and Videos from the Bay County Police Department they spoke at length and made several calls. The arrest warrant is to be temporally set aside pending the outcome in Federal Council chambers. The officers watched as Robert went inside with Alverson. Robert called out Elenore are you ok? Did you get my package? She asked are you alone. Alversion called out its Gage baby come on out its safe Gage looked around at all the military pictures and saw her three purple hearts and metals for bravery. Slowly she edged out with her weapon at the ready. Already shaking, her son was shaking even more; Elenore was now Commander Elenore Brinkman of the Federation.  
Robert said good fit.

Slowly she inched forward and handed the gun still pointed down to Robert who slowly handed it over to Alversion. He took out the clip and de-chambered the gun. Then he put the clip and bullet in his pocket and the gun in his waist. She said my badge and belt are behind you on the sofa uniforms are cleaned and folded neatly and in the basket and the belt and badge is inside. Please take the whole thing. Robert explained Miss Elenore is a combat decorated Marine. She said where were you? Alversion said Granada. Elenore said Central America for me. Robert said we have been in contact with her on issues dealing with internal corruption within Star Fleet.

Since Admirals were involved we had no idea who was influenced by who. We received her final report clearing the police department. Now those cops outside don't know who she is and all she has done to clear your department of any wrong doing. So will you please call them off.

The child is scared out of his whits. Alverison said screw this. I'm not going to arrest a fellow marine. Especially one doing her job. Let's get her out of here. Let me go out first he picked up the basket Robert asked can I bring one of these. Alversion stepped out and held up her badge and gun for all to see. He ordered everybody stand down. Listen up. What you will now hear will be for the first time in over seven years. Robert stepped out and said Fellow officers the person you know as Officer Elenore Brinkman has been working undercover to clear the Bay county Police department of corruption stemming form influence from the Star Fleet Admiralty. These people wheeled a considerable amount of power and authority. It is time for her cover to go away. Meet Commander Elenore Brinkman,

A combat decorated Marine veteran and Star Fleet officer. Inching out slowly still holding on to her son dressed in her Federation uniform a much shaken commander took several slow steps and then darted inside the shuttle. Robert held out his hand and Elenore stepped back out so all could see. The cops stood stunned a lady cop asked why? Why the deception? Elenore said "Orders", "I could say nothing" Robert told Security see to sealing all the doors and windows a unit will pack and clear out everything. Everybody loaded up and began to leave.

Back inside the council building, the press all looked at the displays and took their places and chairs. The Chairman stepped up to the podium. She tapped on her podium to get everybody's attention. Members of council Members of the press, peoples and citizens of earth. We welcome you back to the airwaves ANN, FNN, and all other affiliate stations and networks. At 0430 hours three days ago a news blackout had to be imposed. It was at that time Radiation Alert sensors set off alarms and automatically locked up this building The unit that you all got used to seeing at the front lobby broke and began to leak Bertol radiation. After an investigation we discovered it had actually broke almost three days prior when the new Ambassador from Romulas was exposed the level of corruption that previously went unnoticed. As you can all see since then another eight Admirals have surrendered their ranks and pins.

At the time of the radiation spill a level 4 contamination alert was imposed. A news blackout was imposed to stem any panic in the streets. Teams outside are still scanning office personal Most all of us here as you can see have all been contaminated so we spent all night in the hospital so we don't look or feel as fresh or well as we'd like. First we had to contain the panic, then the spill, and then care for all those affected.

The Queen of Romulas arrived to care for her daughter whose baby was at risk from contamination. No one had any indication what would happen after exposure took place. Everything as indicated my Admiral Janeway's scans indicated no lethal toxicity. It took time inside the tissues of the body to show. Now to bring you up to date on the contaminated is Disaster protocol Master Controller Doctor Camalla formally a new transfer here from the USS Titan. The chairman said, we all owe you are lives for your swift handling of this matter. Camalla took a look at me. Rachalla nodded and handed her the folded paper. Camalla said I'm sorry to inform all of you but we have one confirmed fatality. The screens lit up with Trianna being hugged by Rachalla. Camalla said as of 0840 hours this morning a handler returned with an orphaned female Romulan child to mercy hospital. She was unresponsive. After, several attempts at resuscitation failed. At 0900 hours the minor child known as Trianna was declared dead. Preliminary scans revealed death to toxic exposure to Bertol radiation.

The eleven year old minor child had a previously undiagnosed heart defect and it could not fend off the toxic after effects. As for the council, 9 out of the twelve were tested positive and decontaminated. The hasmat crew gave me clear photographs of the units control panel which was broken by constant adjustments to the scanning strength. Adjustments directly ordered by the man Admiral Jackobson. The chairman said sadly, thank you for your report. Robert slipped back up on stage and was handed the bulletin. He laid his hands firmly on Rachalla's shoulders. She just face palmed and stayed silent. The chairman noticed, stopped and asked Ambassador can you continue. Nodding and taking a huge drink of water. Rachalla nodded again. The chairman said now we call our undercover officer, Commander Elenore Brinkman Robert picked up his pad and walked back down to escort her to the council he asked if I may. The chairman said proceed.

**Wind Rider Chap. Fourteen / Segment Two**

**(Aftermath)**

Robert said, as he questioned Commander Brinkman. Previously you were employed by the Bay County Police Department. And before that you served in the Marines in Central America during the border wars. That while serving in the combat zone you were shot three times while dragging a fellow marine to safety and medical care of medics waiting not four feet away. Tell me where you were shot. First one went through my chest and out my shoulder.

Second one was a flesh wound through my waist. I was heavier then. And the third one. She shivered and blushed with embarrassment so Robert had to finish. It was the worst. Robert checked his pad for the file and said it tore through your vaginal canal and uterine wall. Virtually destroying your ability to have children. Embarrassed and unable to talk any more about it she nodded. She said my husband and I wanted a child so bad. Robert pressured her more he said that's also why you still walk with a limp. She nodded yes. So Seven years ago when you yourself were attacked you could not run away or fend off your attacker. And you were raped by a fellow Police Officer. He has since been killed in a gang reprisal on the east coast for virtually doing the same thing to another woman of a rival gang. You wanted justice for your crime but the charges were covered up.

Elenore said yes. So when you were faced with orders to cover up another crime and destroy documents and videos of an assault on the beach. You questioned the order. He grabbed the screen capture. Is this the order you received? Elenore said yes. You made copies and then complied with that order. She said, yes Robert asked why? Elenore said I saw how bad she was. She was an alien female. She had zero chance in getting any justice because of the world she lived in. and came from. Robert said and you had zero chance for justice because of the world you lived in the world of cops and criminals. You made a choice that day on the battlefield and saved a life. You made a choice in keeping your son. Your only hope of a child after being shot up so bad. The product of an assault. And you made a choice to give that woman back her dignity and help her find the justice she needed to stay sane. You could have given up all three times but you didn't no you showed courage to stand up for what was right courage and compassion for not just following the law but also remembering why we have laws in the first place.

Do you remember the man you saved on the battlefield? I remember he was older than me. He was meaner than a rattle snake too. Till he ran out of ammo he kept firing back cussing like a Russian Sailor I pulled him to safety and passed out. When I came too in the hospital all shot up they had pinned three of these on my pillow. Pinning the metal to her uniform underneath her new com badge he said I wish I had all three but there wasn't enough time. These things should never be in a box they should be worn as the badges of honor and courage they were meant to be. But to be on point you followed orders and saved lives. You could have destroyed the baby in your smashed up womb as evidence of an assault case. You showed love and courage to save that child and make him your own.

Now I understand as you left your assignment, again you were under fire. Facing trumped up charges for unauthorized duplication and transmission of all that rape evidence. For providing that woman. The Romulan Ambasador to earth the evidence she needed to get her justice. Well guess what I'm glad you made that choice any other would had made yourself just as guilty of obstruction of justice as Jackobson is. The Ambassador stood and asked Chairman, in assisting me isn't she covered under my diplomatic immunity. I know as a federation officer she is covered somehow. The chairman was given a piece of paper.

She read it and said No need. This just came from the Bay County District Attorney's Office. All the charges have been dismissed. The judge saw the testimony and tore up the warrant. The crowd, press and all cheered. Wiping tears from her eyes The Ambassador said Queen Jaden, I believe now with the added charge of felony murder I have reached my legal limits and must turn the matter over to you. Mandie said, indeed you should and are correct to notice. Madam Chairman with respect to all law enforcement of this Bay County Police department who handled my daughter's case. A department who was cleared and vindicated of any corruption charge by the report supplied by Commander Elenore Brinkman here, I must move and request that all other secondary charges set against Admiral Jackobson be set aside and a single charge of Felony Child Murder be placed upon him. And as a consequence of that charge to extradite him to face justice in a Romulan court. The chairman said so ordered extradition is waved. He will be delivered into your custody by close of business today.

**Wind Rider Chap. Fourteen / Segment Three.**

**(Aftermath)**

The chairman said that concludes the legal part of this meeting so now we open the floor to a question and answer section. A reporter asked, Queen Jaden how do you feel about your daughters actions today? The queen stood and said, my daughters actions are quite restrained considering all the pain and suffering that has taken place. She said I don't know who fills your heads with notions of how we think. We live and feel, and cry and grieve just as hard as any of you do. She is under the influence of medication to be so restrained. She needs it for the safety of her baby. Rachalla stood and hugged her mother and stepped down. Standing right in front of the press still very shaken, she said there was no clear winner here. No justice. We survived. No justice for Commander Brinkman.

Who will feel the anger and betrayal of her fellow cops for doing her job and daring to love her son. No Justice for an eleven year old child who bravely walked these very halls to face her offender, only to die from radiation exposure because her little heart was too weak to survive the aftermath of radiation exposure. No justice for me as I was just told my offender just pled guilty to take a lesser sentence and avoid a trial. Rachalla said, "Justice" why does that word leave me with such a fowl taste in my mouth. There is no justice here. All we did was surviving. We live to serve another day. No justice for these retired Admirals who because of so many scars and memories of war they want our generation to pay for the actions of those before us.

And you press you work yourselves up into such a frenzy; you literally turned my home into a prison and upset me so much I almost lost my baby. You act as if you're owed something. I don't owe any of you a damn thing. You turned my home into a virtual prison, scaring our children with your carnival mentality. It's sick people. No story of any kind is worth all that. I don't mind answering questions every now and then. But never think that you can demand anything from me.

I could care or less if you meet your dead line or not. I may have came here a child but I will not be treated as one again. Pointing at Admiral Holoman Rachalla said, that man over there trained me up and showed me the value of goodness and manners and treating every person equal no matter what race they are. Try doing that for a change and you might get more of a story than just a one liner. Oh by the way you all left a mess outside mine and my father's gates. Come out and clean it up. We were taught to respect this world and I think you all should too.  
A reporter asked are you leaving us? Are you going back home with your mother?. Rachalla turned and looked forlornly out the huge bay window and said I am home. My mother also raised me with a few things too. Not the least of which is never being a quitter. Turn tale and run? Not a chance people. Romulas is their world. This is mine. They serve best there. I serve best here. I love them both dearly and right now, being a new mother I need my mom more than ever.

All my insides are changing around as my baby Jaden grows. I'm scared out of my mind sometimes. Shocking, isn't it. That a Romulan can be so scared. But it's true. A reporter asked Madam chairman does this signal the end of your purge of those who disagree with your views on Romulans? She said that depends on them.

They have the right to be here so stop trying to make them pay for the deeds or misdeeds of the generation's before them. Rachalla said I grew up here. Why shouldn't I live here? You know back home that huge marble desk in the senate chamber? My father slept on top of that cold hard thing and every once and a while he pushed the button on the sat/com link we set up for him just so he could see me and know I was alive. That's real love. It takes the "You" out of the situation and focuses it on the person they love. I'll bet his back is killing him but I'll also bet, he doesn't care because he saw his daughter get up out of that bed with her son still alive. That is what matters. People none of us has had much sleep but we all still came out to see to your press needs. The hour is late so everybody can we all please go home now? The chairman said so moved. This council and press session is at an end. Let's all go home.

**Wind Rider Chap. Fourteen / Segment Four.**

**(Aftermath)**

The day was finally ending. Soon the school bus will be returning. Rachalla laid on the sofa covered up with Frank resting. Elenore drank her coffee and looked out across the mesa. Robert walked up and asked is there much left of your old world. She said not much at all. A few items some clothes a dozen pictures or so. A weapon safe in the basement Id sooner destroy than ever see again. Robert said, I can do that. Because of the children we only allow stun guns to protect with. We hardly never use any old fashioned live rounds. Elenore said after all the bullets they dug out of me I never want to see another again. Robert said I'm glad to hear that. Because with a few click's of my computer here (Double-Tap) your old life no longer exists. "Officially" you are Commander Elenore Brinkman Combat Veteran of the United States Marine Corps. Pulling out his lower drawer he said now, to settle an old debt to an old friend.

Everybody please gather around. They all sat up and took an interest. He took a moment and said once long ago, I was not the man you see today. Looking at her he said, you see Elenore, I know you very well. It was a hot sunny day in Central America. My unit was ambushed. I was the last to medevac out. My leg was taken right out from under me by sniper fire. I was shot many times. I think it was seven in total. This stubborn semi fat crazy woman dived across the kill zone. The second she did one popped his head up and I blew it off of him. My fourth of more than a hundred in total. Then a sniper got me behind my knee and I fell down flat right in the middle of that kill zone. You lay as flat as you could.

Firing all kinds of cover fire. I remember your rifle going off right next to my ear as I fell. It was you that killed the sniper that shot me from behind I heard him fall off the roof. I was so furious I had already decided that if I died that day I would take as many of them with me as I could. I was cussing and firing at those I heard you get shot. I heard your screams. It shook me up. Then I felt you drag my torn up body across that kill zone. Elenore stood as if frozen in time remembering. She said, I remember you yelling at me to let go. You threatened to shot me yourself if I didn't. Then another shot and more screams then the third and silence Robert said I thought you were dead. The shooter popped his head up and you spun over and put a bullet in his brain. Elenore said all I could think of was finishing the rescue. My mind screamed each time I pulled on his body to slide him across.

I just had enough strength left to make it and then passed out. Slowly Elenore said it was you all the time wasn't it. Robert showed her the picture of his Marine detachment. He said all eighteen of us went in. I was the only one to make it out and that's because you saved my life. Robert stood to attention and said Elenore Brinkman you stood tall in hell and gave this old man a second chance and I will forever be grateful. All these people in this room are here because of what you did on that one sunny hot summer day in Central America. Elenore stood frozen staring at Robert. Queen Mandie stood silent watching. Finally Robert said, I almost peed myself when I pulled and read your military file and knew it was you. You're the real hero both then when I needed you and now when Rachalla needed you she remained frozen having a hard time to talk. She said never in all my dreams could I have imagined so many parts of history fitting together so neatly. Like a glove.

Robert walked around slow and stood in front of Elenore and asked is it ok for a crazy old soldier to hug a real hero? Elenore said if you don't I may just shoot you. Everybody snickered all shared some loving hugs. Robert introduced Elenore to everybody then Iron Eagle walked in Robert said Elenore this man may not look like much but don't let that fool you he is probably the wisest man on earth. Staring at him Elenore said Ya ta hay emono cha cowa mo tan' Rachalla stood quick and said now that's creepy you speak Navajo? His eyes though old were gentle and kind. Elenore said we never watched much television. After my son would go to bed, I felt strangely drawn to the languages of North America of the great Navajo people. The code talkers who helped all of us fight Japan in World War Two. I would search and listen for days on my computer.

It became an obsession. Elenore said they call you wise one that you are guardian of "Wa Shaw" Rachalla said, I am "May trine of Ya Shaw", I carry him in the form of my son. Iron eagle said, from the day you saved this man so he could come to me the spirits have been watching over you. Teaching and guiding you showing your way back "Warrior Woman". Elenore said so many from different worlds yet bound by the same constant. The constant of love. Iron Eagle looked at Robert and said your debt is paid wild man be free and enjoy the joys of the spirits. Elenore gave Robert a puzzled look he pointed at Rachalla and said she is your problem now I am getting too old and Iron Eagle said and I am many days older than him. Rachalla grinned and said this is going to be fun. Elenore shook her head and said Oh shit I'm in for it now. Everybody laughed and we all sat down to dinner.

**Wind Rider Chap. Fifteen / Segment One.**

**(New Family)**

While sitting at the table. There was a knock at the door. Elenores child, John hollered "MOM?" She said you know the rules. She winked at Robert. The child was silent for a moment and then asked "Sir". Robert said yes. He asked is my mom inside your house? Robert cut a glance at Elenore and said Yes she is. He said may I Please come inside and see my mom. Robert asked are your shoes clean? He said Yes Sir. Robert sat back and smiled at Elenore and said Yes come in. but don't slam the... SLAM"...door. Elenore and Rachalla snickered and said I haven't made it that far yet. Robert snickered and pointed at Rachalla. He said Rachalla never made that far either. Blushing she snickered and said I always knew. I just slammed it to pick at you. Robert said and that's the reason for the bilge pump. Robert said what about you Frank. He said don't pull me into this I have to sleep with her and I like waking up. Rachalla cut him a wicked look and patted his knee under the table. John said I'm sorry sir for slamming the door a Snake wanted in so I slammed it on him.

Then suddenly a scream came from Kat'Lin. Robert was in the kitchen like a shot Elenore right behind him reaching behind her neck. Instantly she threw and pinned the snake to the floor right through its head about a foot away from Kat'Lins leg. Robert lifted her up and carried her into the living room he quickly examined her leg and saw no bite marks and hugged and held her tight. There was a slight blood trail where the boy had slammed it on the snake and he tore himself loose. Robert said you're quite fast with those things Mandie said Military fast. You have had training. She said my husband showed me. We made it a contest to see who was better.

His arm was stronger so he could throw better. Looking down she said he died before John. And sat back down slowly as Frank disposed of the snake. He washed off the throw knife and cleaned up the snake's blood trail. Elenore said take a couple drops of bleach and sprinkle it on the floor all the way out the door. It destroys the scent trail. So its mate won't come looking for him. Frank walked back in and said I looked all around the house. No signs of any more snakes. He had four rattles so he was medium size. Poor Kat'lin was shaking and in tears and Robert wasn't far behind. Rachalla and Elenore teamed up with her mother and cleaned up the kitchen. Wrapping up everything and washing dishes. Rachalla gave her mother a warm hug from behind and said The Queen of the entire Romulan star empire standing in front of a sink washing dishes.

Mandie warmed to her embrace and said back when I had my own place and your father was my boyfriend, I had to do the cleaning myself.  
I don't mind. Kat'Lin has had a rough day. And a bad scare. Mandie had made coffee. Dinner was very late and somewhat cold but nobody minded. She relaxed as her daughter rubbed her shoulders. She said you know I have to leave in a few hours. Camalla texted me and said Trianna and the prisoner were transferred a little while ago. She said its best you didn't see her. She had started rapid decay because of the radiation poisoning. Camalla took one of the corp's banners and wrapped her up in it. I promise my daughter she will take her final flight into the sun. Hugging her mom she said I just wish you could stay a while longer. Mandie whispered I probably shouldn't. I'm menstruating and like you at the lake, I think the snakes here can smell it.

I'm sorry baby but you're going to be on your own a lot now. At least you have your Frank and now Elenore to care for you. Go easy on her I feel she has been through allot more than she lets on about. Every woman has her secrets. I can feel she hides a very painful one. Something about her husband. I've seen way to many families destroyed by war. She doesn't hide it very well. Kissing the back of her mother's neck and smelling her hair Rachalla whispered I will I promise? At last, the house was calm and it was time for goodbyes. Mandie took Elenore by the hand and shared some private woman talk. Mandie said you have a secret. I understand. I have many. I trust you and Camalla with the wellbeing of my daughter. I hate having to go but I must.

Whispering she said Robert there is many things. One thing he is really good at is listening. He rarely judges and that's special for a human. It's one of the reasons I trusted him with my child.

The day I first left he listened to me for a long time. It really hurt saying goodbye. Looking around, it still does. My world is one of noise and guards. Here is one of peace and quiet. I miss that. I listened closely about your war wounds. I can tell how you looked down the second I mentioned them, how much they hurt you. When it's her time, go with her to Aquadria. Trust me on this. There is very little they can't fix. Elenore shivered, but you have to be naked and I'm ugly. They will run away. I'm not sure I could. Mandie reiterated trust me on this and go. They can fix your body. Robert listens and is wise like Iron Eagle. He may be able to fix your heart. She smiled and gave Elenore a hug whispering take care of Rachalla for me. Now scoot and send Frank out I want to talk to him. Frank came out and Mandie hugged him.

She said your wife is getting more beautiful by the day. Love has erased many old wounds for her. You did that young man. You have a lot of your father in you and that's good. There will be days when you will need it. We Romulan woman are very strong willed so be gentle but also be strong and firm when you must. She loves you and I and her father do too. Now send me your dad. I want to see Rachalla last before I go. Robert said I'm sorry I wanted at least one pleasant night before you had to go. She said Robert it's alright. The snakes may smell me. It's my time. She gave him a hug and said you helped me many times to unburden my heart. Now this woman of your past carries a burden even greater than mine. I know what I see and I see pain. Raw pain and she needs a shoulder to cry on.. Like I did. Robert whispered Rachalla is just like you. Cut from the same limb. Burnt with the same scars. Mandie whispered I wish there was another way. Robert said, you have your world and I have mine. I will keep her safe. Mandie said thank you for everything. Now you better go before your wife gets suspicious.

Finally, Rachalla came over as Robert left. Rachalla whispered, I always could tell you too were close friends. Mandie said, my daughter that man listened when I had a powerful need to unburden my heart over your father. We split up many times before the last one you know about. Trust him. He will listen. He may frown and scowl but he will listen so trust him. That Frank you have there is cut from the same cloth. I can feel allot of Roberts heart inside him. It may be not till Christmas till I see you again. Keep up your singing practice. We have a stage to set on fire. Rachalla said and you keep practicing your part. You already know how just concentrate. Rachalla hugged and kissed her mother it took her by surprise. She whispered I love you mom. That shook her and she said I love you too my daughter. Standing alone out on the balcony she told the family Good Bye and shimmered away. The Talon slowly broke orbit and powered away. Once out of earth's gravity well she jumped to warp and was gone.

**Wind Rider Chap. Fifteen / Segment Two. **

**(New Family)**

About an hour after Mandie left. Elenore walked up to Robert her eyes were heavily leavened with guilt. Robert knew something Mandie said helped make her crack. Robert had a burden too. One he had been carrying for a long time. She stared at him for a long time. The way Veterans do when they are remembering. Elenore said, I have a secret and it has hurt my heart long enough. I need a friend who will listen Rachalla's mother told me that is you. Can you listen and not judge? Robert said now the trust can really grow. Without hesitation, he said I am that man. Come to my office. He gave Rachalla that look she knew all too well. This was no time for foolishness. What they had to say was serious. He said tell Kat'lin I'll be to bed shortly. Elenore needs to talk, so make sure we are not disturbed.

They both walked in the office and the door closed. Robert sat down with Elenore and said now is the time for truth between us. Elenore said I lied to you. I lied to Rachalla and the whole rest of the family. My John did go back that fourth term. He got shot so for him his war was over. Back at home with no job and mounting medical debt. The money didn't last long. He knew it wouldn't so he and his buddies hatched a plan. He did something with them. Something, very bad. John and Cal and Jacob, and Davis, they all came back changed. Their minds twisted in some way. I asked once and he gave me that look so I never asked again. For months we tried and argued and fought. I know it has something to do with that gun safe downstairs of my house. One day, I found a locksmith walking up the stairs. He had changed the lock and he had the only key. I sense learned he had four keys made, so if something ever happened somebody could be able to get in and get whatever inside out. One day I came home and Davis and Cal were there inside waiting on me. They told me that my husband had killed himself down stairs in the basement. My mind exploded Cal and Davis both had to hold me down but I broke free and ran downstairs. All that was left was a scorch mark where he had stolen one of the departments mini phasers and used it on himself. Davis had to hold me down and said he left no note no video nothing so I could be charged if it got out. Cal changed the records to read shot in the line of duty (KIA) Killed In Action.

I told Davis to take whatever they had taken and drag it out of my house safe and all. I had two rifles and John had his two. I told him to keep them just get it out. I wanted nothing to do with any of their crimes. I was stuck everything they did to the computer, Johns death, all could be blamed on me. Then the assault happened. Davis took over. It was his buddy that did it he had gone off on a wild drinking bender. I did myself a couple of times so for all of us it was no big deal. Davis found me beat up and shivering and took me to the hospital. He had Cal put his buddy on a plane to Atlanta that same day. He had connections there somehow. The D.A. said because I was drunk and had a binge party that they can't prove rape. The case went away. I was still in the hospital when I got the news. I was pregnant. I had to make a choice. Destroy it or keep it. I was all alone. My husband was gone.

I kept him and named him John after my husband. Later I found out that Jacob, John's drinking buddy had shot himself three days prior to my John. Davis had pull at the police department and got me a filing job so I could support my child. He kept me under watch. I couldn't say or do nothing or I would go to prison. Davis and Cal were watching me. Sobbing, Elenore said I don't know what to do. Robert looked at Elenore silently for a long time. He held her and said I believe you. I knew you had no idea when you asked me to vaporize that safe. Had you known you would not have asked. He took Elenore's hand and had her sit at the chair in front of his desk and sent off several messages to his contacts with the ATF for the Guns and AMMO and to the FBI for what they were hiding. By dawn Star Fleet security had arrived to clean out all of Elenore and John's possessions they were packing when Elenore and Robert arrived neither had much sleep and Rachalla was very worried so she stayed with them.

Kat'Lin kept John out of school and watched him Frank went with Rachalla to watch over everybody. Davis showed up just before the Agents. Robert and Elenore were petrified. Security was buzzing all around but neither had a weapon for personal protection. Robert said he called the ATF and FBI. Davis said good, I did too. Last night Cal shot himself. It's as though war had twisted all our minds. We just all went nuts. Back then I was doing drugs heavy. I called the FBI's suicide hot line and made a full confession I called the Central American Diamond exchange and told them where they can find their stolen diamonds. He pulled out his gun and badge and layed them on the coffee table. Davis said just between us guys Elenore had nothing to do with this Robert asked why? Davis said I'm the last. All my friends are gone.

There is Nobody to understand what it was really like out there. There came a knock on the door. Davis stood and asked who is it please? The man said Agent Masterson FBI. Davis said please come in the door is open. Robert and Elenore stayed seated Davis raised his hands he stepped back away from his gun and knelt down and placed his hands on his head. Masterson had his weapon trained on him. He dropped the clip out his gun and removed the chambered bullet. He put the weapon in his back and put Davis in handcuffs. Elenore was frozen with fright. Masterson went over the paperwork and warrant documents with the onsite Star Fleet security cheif. He asked are there any other individuals you need to detain. Masterson said we have a Brinkman. A Mr. John Brinkman but we understand he is deceased. Davis said there is a video cam in his duffel bag in the basement also there was a note he left for you Mrs. Brinkman. Masterson said lets go. As he was taken out he said I'm sorry. He locked him in his car and posted a guard.

Bay county Police was lining the whole street. All were stone quiet. Masterson said you two need to see this. They went downstairs and used Davis's key to open the safe. He stepped back and said "Sweet Jesus" between these rifles and ammo there is enough here to start a war. One by one he unloaded the rifles and layed them out on the old pool table after the last rifle was unloaded he lifted the false bottom. Tray after tray was lifted out. The whole bottom glittered like the stars. Elenore and Robert were stunned Rachalla said My Gods. It glitters all the way back over to the stairs. Masterson asked who is that person? Robert said my adopted daughter. Robert signaled you better go back upstairs and wait with the shuttle. Other officers from the ATF and Central American Diamond Exchange stepped down. He showed Masterson all his paperwork and the warrants.

He looked over at us and asked Mrs. Brinkman? She nervously said yes? He handed her a packet and said that contains all the paperwork necessary to collect your finder's fee. Elenore said HUH! The officer went back over his statement and said Mr. Davis surrendered to you. And you convienced him to return the diamonds and make a full confession. The ATF Officer said Maim I need you over here to go over the serial numbers of these weapons. I understand that you are moving away and surrendering these lawfully to the Government. Elenore handed the packet to Robert who was stupefied at how organized all the weapons and diamonds were removed from the house. The armored vehicle pulled up and the diamonds were all saran wrapped in their trays and marched out of the house.

An estimated 180 Million Dollars worth at time of theft. Easily double that value today. The whole neighborhood was a gasped at the treasure being hauled out. In total four automatic fully dressed Rifles each outfitted with lazer scopes. Eight white plastic buckets of Ammo. Papers and documents detailing the entire raid. Four Pistols of varying calibers and Ammo for them as well. The ATF agent said they will be held pending Trial but with the signed confession there is no problem in taking possession and handling stewardship of their final destruction. Elenore said, I once was a woman of war. Now I serve the cause of peace. The agent handed her Copies of the estimated value for Tax purposes.

Agent Masterson said Oh Miss Brinkman. You might want to keep these. There is a file here of war bonds and stocks your husband had purchased prior the raid so they are all yours. Elenore was shocked she said Oh God's John you saved us after all. Masterson said it looks close to 30 thousand dollars worth. One by one the agents took possession of what they needed too. The diamonds were escorted away. The guns were gone and the basement was empty except for one shiny and very empty safe and two duffel bags. Elenore cried, this is how we started the first day we moved in just us and our duffel bags. Rachalla stepped down a couple of steps and said you better come up here the CNC is here.

Both came back up. The CNC was standing in her old beat up living room. Smiling and hugging Rachalla. Just as soon as Elenore stepped out into the living room. The place was a blaze of flash bulbs and vedio lights. The CNC stood beside Robert and Elenore and said to the press. Seven long years of investigation has netted the biggest cleanup of corruption in history and finally today the recovery of what has been estimated a street value of three hundred and Sixty Million Dollars in long lost stolen gems. Elenore got weak in the knees and Robert helped her to continue to stand.  
Elenore said this was a long time coming. It was a very dangerous mess. But I found some good friends who listened and helped me out. The CNC said well I can't wait till I can get to read your report. FBI Agent Masterson interrupted and said because of the high value of the recovery and the fact that another country is involved our office will be debriefing Miss Brinkman.  
As to her report for Star Fleet that will be delayed till the final disbursement of the case. And with what the Federal government along with the Government of Central America doesn't deem as classified. It will be several months till Mrs Brinkman can speak fully about the case.

For now, The FBI owes Mrs. Brinkman a hefty debt of thanks for solving this case. He handed Mrs. Elenore his card.

He said I will need to see you in my office at 10 am to begin the debriefing. They all stepped back to give Elenore some air. The CNC shook hands with everybody giving the press their shots for the news and then shimmered away. The press left soon after and then the house was empty Looking at the last few boxes. She walked through her house one last time with tears streaming down her face she said out loud to the room.. Good Bye My John. Please rest well and be at peace. Each grabbed a box of pictures and papers and walked out. Twenty police officers stood to attention and saluted officer Brinkman and applauded her as she boarded the shuttle and left. Star fleet resealed the door till after the trial. Waving as they lifted up. Elenore said how the hell are we going to spin this one. 360 Million Dollars in stolen gems. Rachalla said and at .04 percent finder's fee you're going to be one rich woman. Robert snickered and Elenore said oh shit here we go again.

Robert was serious. When we get home put this stuff away and get some sleep we have a ceremony to go to tonight. Rachalla take Little john and acquaint him with our new school. And get his lessons together. I think his mother can afford to have her son attend the corp's.

**Wind Rider Chap. Fifteen / Segment Three.**

**(New Family)**

Many times and trials have been faced by this family. Many close calls with death on both sides. So many hurts hidden away. And so many secrets to unburden. The Trill believes secrets drive a wedge between two people. That if left unattended they can destroy a marriage or a close friendship. On earth, those closest to the elements know Secrets as a poison for the soul. A silent destroyer of joy and Freedom. All throughout our day we build webs of struggle to keep them gets harder and harder soon like a house of cards they fall and many with their pride fall with them. Such is the secrets carried by this family. Burdens carried for many times many years. One who has stewarded this family can only watch and wait. Iron Eagle watches. He tests the winds and prepares the council fire.

The ceremony begins. It was just nearing dark when they shimmered in and walked the rest of the way. Each, holding a bag of memories. Each with a bag of secrets. More came than was planned. Each called by the four winds of fate. Each with a need and a burden to unload. Each with a common enemy. Fear, Pride, Embarrassment and humiliation.  
The First to face, Fear. Each step gets harder and harder to do.

Many times their sojourn was halted to shore up the strength of another. Team work conquered the first test. Then came Pride. False hope of reasoning away began to fill their minds but they had endured enough of a heavy load and their resoluteness conquered their pride. For Rachalla and Elenore, the next test would be their worse as all had to take off their shirts and burn them walking away bare cheated as the sun set. The women had always been private and never exposed their bodies. Elenore held Rachalla's hand she had known such exposure working with soldiers in battle. In a Squadron Privacy is a fantasy you put up in your mind to strengthen yourself. Many even had to bathe in open stalls set up for only the basics as war would strip away all the frills many enjoy. Rachalla would pretend she was back on Aquadria, still walking on. Elenore was the weakest and had the hardest time overcoming Humiliation.

Her body all shot and cut up she had many hideous scars. Rachalla said All I see is the beauty of the real you inside. War can't take that away. Let your scars be seen. They have no hold on you. Stumbeling a bit they sojurned on to the meeting tent. Iron Eagle Stood waiting. The night air was a welcome relief from the heat of day. He guided each as they sat. The pit was deep and the tent sat upon it at their head height. Coverings were given to the Women. Drink was passed around. Iron Eagle started the ceremony with a speech and a small dance around the fire. He sat and said begin. Iron Eagle shook some stones and dropped them on the ground.  
He said Rachalla, She stood, with her bag, and pulled out a picture of Camalla. Shaking she said this is hard. Elenore placed her hand upon her shoulder to comfort her. She said on my world we are known for plural marriages. After the first born is brought forth, It is expected to extend the genetics of the family line. I like my mother before me carry great love for more than one. It has caused a divide in my parents and I can't have it here.

Once before my union with Frank I bore great love for another. Great love for a woman. I don't know how common it is with humans but with people of my world Romulas and of her world Trill it is. I promised no secrets from my Frank and he knows. He extended his love for her as we still feel the pull for each other. I know now what was has passed and can never come again. The bridge from friendship to lover has been crossed and the rope is cut. I do love this person, but I cannot be May trine of a divided home. I pledged and owe all my love to my husband and my child.

Tearing up, Rachalla said I am imperfect and need to be cleansed she tore the picture and said I release my past life and the love I once shared with Camalla to the spirits. Rachalla placed the picture in the fire. and sat sobbing in her hands. Iron Eagle scooped up the stones again. Shook then and dropped them he said Elenore she stood and reached in her bag. She had many pictures of war and her soldier buddies, nurses that never came back. She said, I am a liar. An embarrassment that hides from the truth. So many of us went to war and so few came back. I lied to many friends seated here around us.

I hid my husband's shame of suicide. I medicated myself with drinking and drugs to escape the pain of many memories. She threw off her covering and see the scars of war. What they do to the skin is nothing compared to what they do to your soul. My husband had a group of friends. Their minds became twisted by the evils of war and they did many things. At home we drank till we dropped. Each hopping that the last night would be our last night. Two of my husband's friends killed themselves too. The last, driven by fear that he was next, turned himself in to atone for part of his madness. The night I was raped I was indeed very drunk and very high on pills and pot. In Truth I do not know who really fathered my child. I was told things but my memory of that night is unsure. I realize the spirits took pity on me and blessed me with a son and in many ways he helped me find my way back.

The shame I feel at night feels like a great weight upon my chest. I feel I'm on a tether holding me back. I want to break free and fully embrace the future handed to me. My new family. Many here tonight have shown me the treasures of friendship and even love. Hope for the future for my son and myself. As I look at these pictures I am reminded of that darkness that has me tethered. Spirits I am imperfect and need your help. Unchain me from the horrors I have seen and felt. I was a woman of War; I was a killer of men, women, and children. Whole villages, I put to the torch and massacred all that ran from the fire. Tearing at the pictures one, three and two at a time Elenore struggled to rip them up tears streaming down her face. I am sorry for all I had done. Spirits please forgive me. Tossing the pile in the fire it flamed up Rachalla grabbed her back and held her as she cried. Iron Eagle said much evil is being burned. He said, Robert you are next. He stood and pulled a single picture out of his bag. Looking at it he hesitated for a long moment. He looked over at Iron Eagle. He said you have held this long enough my old friend. It is time. Looking around he said most of you know I like gadgets and little electronic things.

Now a days we call them toys. But back then in war we use them as great electronic advancements. I was using such a toy. A GPS Transponder tracker. Using the whole world you could send a signal up to a satellite and recieve an exact location displayed on a digital map. Trouble is, I could never learn how to read maps. They day my squad died and I was the only one left. I was put in charge of our location. I let pride blind me to the danger I put my buddies in. Finally, I got us lost and had to admit I had failed. We had driven right in the middle of Hell Town. A cluster of buildings filled with the enemy. We doubled back and kept our suppression fire. They were teasing me when the explosion happened I was thrown clear. I saw the RPG as it blew our overturned carrier to bits. No one else shot back because they were all dead. I let my buddies get killed. It's been the driving force around all my teachings at school. To never rely of electronics because they don't always work.

I fought back and finally got the bastards pinned down. That's when I first met Elenore. She saved my miserable life. I was alive because of her. But my buddies were all dead because of me. Elenore stood she said No! You are wrong. You didn't kill them. The enemy did. And not all died. I remember we medevac'd three out alive. They were burned and badly fragged but they were alive! She stepped over and hugged him. I swear, I saw the choppers myself. They skimmed the ground till the tree line but they were Alive. Iron Eagle stepped up and said the spirits confirmed she speaks the truth. Now carry this burden no longer and be free. Iron Eagle Looked at Rachalla and said you are not done. The spirits say you have two more secrets. He spoke with authority and said, Release them Rachalla said, I am afraid. Ever since I was shot in my neck I have been afraid. I won't come back to Star Fleet because I am afraid. Since that night on the beach I have been afraid.

For a Romulan Fear is their biggest shame of all and I am Afraid.  
I am nobody's hero and I said I forgave my mother but I didn't. I lied to her. It was her world that poisoned Frank and me. Toxins from her world that almost killed my baby. I was angry and I never want to ever go back. I blamed them even though I shouldn't. The smoke was getting thick and Rachalla started to cough Then Elenore started finally Robert did too Iron eagle said quickly put these bundles in your bags and toss them in the fire. The flame raged white hot for a moment and all had to shield their eyes. In a second, everything changed. All stood in a circle outside and dawn was breaking. Iron Eagle said the ceremony is complete.

The soot on your hands face and body represent the bad spirits that attached themselves to you. They have been burned away. Go now and bathe yourselves and walk free from now on we all wanted to hug him but he threw up his hands and said Go now you stink of burnt spirits go and bathe. In the last part of the night, as we walked back together slowly, we all started smiling because we did all feel lighter and unburdened. Snickering as we walked all three of us covered in sut. We made it back to the beam up point and shimmered away. At home Kat'Lin was worried. She shrieked as Robert tried to kiss her with his sut covered face she said get your butt in the shower and get cleaned up. She said, Elenore John just left for school I had one of the "Mothers" escort him. Smiling wide for the first time in years she said thank you. They showered and gathered the burnt clothes in one trash bag and threw it in the incinerator. Elenore and Rachalla had started becoming close friends. Elenore told Kat'Lin to go sit with her husband. They teamed up together and cooked for her and him for a change and nothing burned. Robert was impressed. Frank was quiet. Then came a knock on the door. It was Camalla. Rachalla's stomach twisted for what she had to tell her friend. Her and Frank stood together.

Rachalla said there is something I need to tell you both. Camalla said don't. I was called last night to give witness. I already know. Frank said I too heard. My heart is full of love for my wife but there was no need. Camalla said, I took a job at the hospital and told Frank yesterday. I could see you had so much on your plate. Family must come first. I would like to come by for a visit from time to time. She said, I will send you some references for a nanny. Also, The Aquadrian's sent me a message requesting me to come and fill in for their doctor. Ellen it seems that she has somehow gotten herself Pregnant. Rachallas eyes went big. She said I only thought her wife was doing the birthing. I'l bet mom doesn't know yet. Camalla said so if you can bare it I will still be coming with you and Elenore. Camalla said I sent her some pictures and scans. She said the Queen was very shaken and so very much wants to see you. Filled with love for the very first time in a long time Elenore said I am still scared out of my whit's but I do want to go. Frank said the final say is dad's but we all want you to come. You are starting out on a new life and need the help they can give. But first we have to run you two off.

So go get packed and go to Trill and enjoy yourselves. Robert at first shook his head but Kat'Lin whispered something in his ear. In a second he was off with her packing and we were all snickering at their carrying on. Elenore said, Oh shit I need to go to the FBI office down town in a few hours. Rachalla said, Frank and I will go with you. We need to have some talks all of us so you better get dressed. I walked Camalla outside and closed the door. I asked are you all right my spotted Queen? Camalla said no. This hurts. I knew it would but we have both changed so much over the years. She said I'm never going to stop loving you. Rachalla said neither will I. They kissed and said "Visits" Snickering she climbed in the shuttle and lifted off for her work at the hospital. Rachalla went and got dressed and with the two lovebirds finally off on their vacation honeymoon, they left in the Ambassadors shuttle escorting the newest hero of Star Fleet. As Frank flew the shuttle Rachalla got a text message from Romulas, It read: Trial over... Jackobson Executed... Trianna took her final fight into the sun.. She finished saying Father and mother so sorry for hurting you and your son. We thought the Toxins gone and it would be safe. Rachalla tex'd back Message received. I will call later after you are back at home. I need to tell you the truth. I love you both. And then she hit SEND...

**Wind Rider Chap. Fifteen / Segment Four.**

**(New Family)**

Sitting together on that cushioned bench outside Agent Masterson's office Frank got nervous. Rachalla held her hand to give Elenore courage but she was getting nervous as well. After some time the door opened and the secretary said you can come in now. Just Elenore the rest had to wait outside. Elenore balked at that and Rachalla said she is part of my security detail what affects her affects me Frank backed her up. Both were showing their diplomatic credentials. She took them and went back inside for a moment. Then she opened the door wide and let them in. they were led into a conference room. Rachalla Scanned the room and sure enough it was bugged. Rachalla removed and bagged the listening device. Agent Masterson came in. The secretary followed in behind with a tray of Danishes and coffee. Rachalla said hi and handed him, the bug. He snickered, normally we have other agents listening in but since they aren't even here this week we can dispense with that. He dropped the bag in a drawer and locked it. Please everybody have a seat and be comfortable. He sat down and began. First, I'm sorry for all the cloak and dagger proceedings.

The press is watching you close, so we had to play along to maintain your cover. Second, I retrieved the letter and video from your husband's duffel bag. Your's was checked and nothing else was found. Star Fleet has resealed the home so all is well there. I suggest you do not view the video. It was gruesome how he went and there is no need. He gave a full confession for his involvement with the Diamond heist and the guard he killed. He handed the opened envelope and said I'm sorry but we had to examine the contents for possible evidence. I assure you no copies were made and only I read the letter in full. Your husband was a troubled man. The war had damaged more than his body. Elenore said, I know the feeling. Masterson said you went through the clensing? Puzzled, Elenore said Yes but how would you know about that? Masterson said Admiral Holoman was not the only man Iron Eagle helped. My first tour of duty was on the reservation itself. I was young and thought I knew everything till I found out I knew nothing. He helped me and I owed him a debt. As of right now, Elenore Brinkman, you're in the clear, we sent off a form that detailed your husband's suicide to the government and they updated his file.

They took back all his pension money so it was good you never touched it. Masterson asked have you looked through the documents you were given? Elenore said no. Not yet, The Admiral and his bride are on their honeymoon, and will be back in two weeks. Masterson said its good they left then. Elenore said the Star Fleet JAG office will be contacting me about all that stuff. Masterson said you may not be able to keep everything. Star Fleet has specific regulations concerning gifts and gratuities. So it's best to not touch the paperwork till the JAG Office can go over it. Now as for the case, Last night Davis pled guilty and made a full confession so "Officially", the case is closed. The Central American Government however was embarrassed at having to admit the loss of so great a treasure. So for now, any talk of this case is strictly forbidden especially to the CNC.

Mrs Brinkman you are classified as a D.C.M.O. That stands for deep cover mission's officer. However your records indicate a new assignment to Mr. and Mrs. Holoman here, as security liaison between the Romulan Government and Star Fleet. Their diplomatic immunity does not extend to you so proceed with caution. Your mission details have been marked classified so I can't read them. In my world the wold, "Classified" pops up like a red flag in files so keep your head down and just do the job assigned and we will have no problems. The cover for the case is still one of discovery and talking Mr. Davis into peacefully surrendering. But the report the CNC will eventually want is a problem. We are having a report created to maintain your cover story. The report will be couriered over to the CNC. Of Course it will be heavily redacted we will send you a copy to review in case she calls you over to fill her in.

Now when you landed your shuttle the press already caught wind of your arrival so they are about neck deep outside by now. Just tell them as little as possible. As for the governments concern the case is closed and the final report is being compiled. Ambassador Rachalla, please pass a message on to Iron Eagle. Tell him my debt is paid. He will understand my meaning. Oh here is the letter your husband left for you. I suggest you find a very private place to read it. Some extremely personal things are discussed. So for now, Mrs Brinkman breathe easy. The hard part is done. Your two rifles were already destroyed. The rest will be destroyed shortly. Well that's it. Quick, Clean, and relatively painless. Oh Mrs. Brinkman after today, you will not come back to this building, ever again. We will not ever meet again. Your files have been closed and sealed. As for the Press that is up to you. You best get used to them because they will follow you for a while to see if they can sniff out any further story. They all shook hands and was more than ready to get out of this building. Outside, a desk and a few chairs were set up for an interview. As they walked out they waved and sat down.

The reporter asked how you are feeling today. Elenore said, this case took a lot out of me but my new mission is already underway. I have been assigned as security liaison to the Ambassador here. Another reporter asked the ambassador if she had any comments. Rachalla said, I am proud that her last mission is over and she completed it well. Her mission with us will be complicated at times. But with some adjustments, we are satisfied she will be able to do the job. Another reporter asked can you fill us in on the Diamond recovery. Elenore said their isn't much we can say other than they have been properly returned. The case has been filed and is now closed. My final report however will take some time. That's all we can say right now so everybody have a wonderful day. We got up and climbed into the Ambassadors shuttle and lifted off. We headed back to home to see about the children. The base was in our care now so we had to be careful.

**Wind Rider (choices) / Segment One.**

(Choices)

Iron Eagle came by to teach the kids more of his wisdoms. The shuttle landed. Elenore was very quiet. She said Rachalla, I don't know why but I feel a connection of some sort with you. It started at the cleansing. I need to be alone to think and I mean really alone. Holding the envelope she looked down at it. 

Rachalla said We will be inside if you want us...If you want me. Elenore said I will be at the fire pit. I am all right. I just need to think. Handling the day-to-day tasks of the base was no problem. But Rachalla was distracted. Frank came over and rubbed her shoulders. Two hours later Rachalla got up and looked out the window. Iron Eagle walked up behind her.  
She turned and was startled. Iron Eagle said something bothers you Ya Shaw. Used to I could never sneak up on you. Wise one ever since the cleansing I have been feeling something is off balance keep thinking something has changed. Something, very different. I've never felt it before. At times it feels like a warm hug and then at other times it feels like a cold chill running up my spine.

I'm worried about Elenore. Earlier today she said she felt a connection to me ever since the cleansing. I must admit, I feel it too. As the darkness came soon John's bus will return from his new school on the other side of the base. The fires were lit as the darkness came still she sat motionless.  
Turning back, Rachalla said I feel she needs me. She is hurt. I can feel her spirit bleeding. She needs me. Iron Eagle placed his hands upon Rachallas head and listened to the spirits. He backed away several steps. He was surprised. He said the spirits joined you two for some reason. They could feel your compassion for her when she almost fell in the fire. Iron Eagle said Ya Saw, your desire to help her does you great honor but this test she must face alone. You two have been made sisters by the spirits. A bonding that only happens when ones soul is badly damaged and needs the help of another.

Stay here I will speak to her. He poured Elenore a cup of coffee and walked out with it. He stopped a few feet away till Elenore beckoned him to come and sit. Elenore said something changed at the cleansing. I don't know what but i sit here and try to hold on to my memories of my John and they start to fade as wisps of smoke. Iron Eagle said the spirits are testing you. They see in you what you cannot see. What you do not feel. Elenore said what? Iron Eagle said "strength". Two paths are before you. One goes ahead and will be painful. One goes behind and will be soothing and comfortable. You must choose which path to take. You must choose alone. Here drink your coffee the night comes and the air will be cold. He got up and went inside. Sitting there, Elenore looked around. She held the envelope close to her heart pressed against her chest and started to cry. Rachalla was about to run out after her but Frank held her firm. Finally with tear stained face she pressed the envelope to her lips and kissed it hard. Then she tore it in half and tossed both halfs in the fire.

Elenore picked up her coffee and stepped up out of the fire pit and started taking steps toward the house. All of a sudden she took a misstep and crumpled to the ground sobbing. Frank said Rachalla Stay here. He ran out and scooped Elenore up and carried her inside and laid her on the sofa. Iron eagle washed her face with a wet washcloth and propped her up with a pillow. Rachalla propped here up and sat down holding her. She looked at Iron Eagle. Elenore said you said I had two paths to take. I didn't see paths. I saw a choice. To remember the man I loved or to remember the man I lost. The man I lost was broken and in deep pain. The man I loved was strong and brave. He had captured my heart the first night we met. I chose to remember him. Not the broken man that died in that basement. Iron eagle said you passed the test. Now your heart will heal. Sleep Warrior Woman. For you, your war is now over.

**Wind Rider (choices) / Segment Two.**

**(Sister's)**

Iron Eagle told Rachalla your hearts have been joined. She needs you as much as you need her. Two branches from two different trees on two different worlds are now grafted to each other. Iron Eagle said I must go. See to it she rests and eats. Frank said Robert said You were her problem. Now I think the tables are turned. Iron Eagle and Frank shared a long look and both smiled. Two weeks later Robert and Kat'Lin came back all smiles and feeling even more connected than ever. Elenore seemed happier but also quiet. More at peace with herself. In the coming months, as Rachalla got bigger, Eleanor became her constant companion.  
Elenore had cashed in the war bonds and bought new furniture and beds and moved into base housing. Four months later Rachalla's and Franks new home was finished. Much of the roof was made into an observation deck. The J.A.G officer tried to contact the Central American government and they would not take back the finder's fee. They said they considered the matter closed and forgotten. So Eleanor wound up with the money. Elenore set up a fund for her little John and gave a huge chunk of it to Robert to use to buy the things the children needed. She made a private donation to the Star Fleet widows and orphan's fund. Now the school books and supplies were all new. There were mornings when Eleanor would just stand in front of the sliding door and stare out at that fire pit wondering what secrets were burned. Her first time in the training atrium, Eleanor flew. She took to it like a bird with born wings.

She couldn't explain why but she could fly as if born to it, more weeks went by and Rachalla had to hang up her wings. It was then that Robert had decided to give Elenore her very own call sign. Remembering how proficient Eleanor was with those throw knives, he called her "Hawk". We had more graduates this winter so it was decided to station half on one ship to serve as backup just as the M.A.C.O. Soldiers once did on the NX-01 Series ships. Then, finally the time came. In three days Elenore, Frank and Rachalla would board the Aquadrian ship and spend their two month leave. Robert and Elenore talked with john about her being gone so long. Frank remade up his old room so Robert and Kat'Lin could watch over him. John hugged his mother and promised to be polite and obedient to Robert and Kat'Lin. The morning of the ship was spectacular. Elenore was shaking like a leaf. She hugged and kissed her little John as he waved good bye. The shuttle settled in the ships huge landing bay. After they left earth solar system, the ship accelerated to unheard of speeds.

To Rachallas surprise Ellen walked through the pressure door. Camalla was scared. Elenore was terrified. Neither had ever seen Frank or Rachalla naked before and Camalla was feeling romance pains at the site of Rachalla with her husband. Elenore took a shot and Camalla gave herself one and prepared to join them for the first time. Camalla and Elenore made it to the hatch. Rachalla gently guided Camalla over to see Ellen. Elenore grabbed a blanket and covered herself. Ellen said let me. She walked over to the hatch and sat beside Elenore. Ellen used her tail to goose Elenore and made her shriek and jump. She didn't try to uncover her they just talked. Ellen explained that many thousands of years ago her Romulan people were born with the same kinds of tails the Aquadrian's have. Rachalla said let's go and leave them alone. Ellen knows what to do. No longer afraid, Elenore relaxed her death grip on the blanket. Ellen explained she was the doctor for the community and needed to scan her. Looking outside seeing nobody else was around.  
She stood and dropped the blanket. Ellen was all doctor. She took many scans and explained that much of what was needed to repair the damage would require more than just blue. She had bad scaring and patches of dead or near dead skin from the circulation problems she had been having over the years. Muscles had to be regrown the hip bone had to be rebroken and reset. Ellen said now relax and he stuck a probe up inside her lady parts and scanned the damage.  
Scans of her breast required Ellen having to hold her breasts and adjust the position. She used a small amount of blue to calm her.

And said the queen has come all the way from home to see you. She knows how you look and wants to help you. Ellen helped her out of the shuttle and through the pressure door. The hall way was empty so as to not overly frighten Elenore. She was taken to a silent room with soft velvet wall coverings and a very soft floor that was warm.  
First Rachalla came in and said its ok sister. You are with friends. Then Queen and leader came in. Elenore was immediately frightened and hugged Ellen covering herself. She said No Please I'm Ugly. The queen came over and said be calm you are loved here. She started using her pheromones on Elenore and slowly she let go of Ellen and turned around.  
Even the Queen could not hold back the revulsion at what was done to her. Elenore held out her arms and let her and leader see everything. Tears fell from her eyes like rain as she said see, Ugly. The queen said you broken.

Inside and out, But ugly... never.. She slowly took Elenore from Ellen's embrace and held her calming her shivering. Camalla said we will all help you. Camalla said you are beautiful. Elenore hurt bad. Take much blue but we can fix. Ellen said we have much to discuss her and Camalla went away. The Queen sat down and cradled Elenore as she slept. She whispered this one broken bad. Her heart broken too. Rachalla said her husband killed himself. Leader was repulsed she said who would do such a thing. Rachalla explained his mind was broken by the evils of war he could no longer with stand the evil memories and could not with stand the pain. Leader said Repulsive. She need man him left her all alone. Now she broken just as bad inside as out.

Camalla came back with Ellen. Rachalla rubbed her belly and said have you told mom yet? You should have seen her pass out when I stood and my belly looked just like that. She fainted dead away. Camalla scanned Elenore and said we have a long journey. Do you wish to start now. Queen said yes we begin and carried Elenore to the ships surgical bay. Camalla and Ellen followed. First, they gave her a shot to put her all the way out. The Queen began work on her breasts. Camalla made several relief cuts for proper positioning and used some blue to regrow the tissue that was lost and scared. Dead skin was cut away so new could grow. Then she worked on her shoulder and arm. One hour later the upper body damage was repaired. The waist was only a matter of cutting off some extra dead skin and regrowing the seams back together. It was four hours and the Queen was tired. She went to rest and both Rachalla and Frank slipped her in a bed to rest. Both snuggled up to her as all were tired from the surgery.

**Wind Rider (choices) Chap. Sixteen / Segment Three.**

The next day we all woke to a warm light chime. Extra blankets were given to warm our bodies. Elenore felt something on her leg as she yawned and stretched. Looking down under the covers she saw what it was and started snickering. Rachalla yawned and opened her dreamy eyes. Elenore said, you were right. These people are filled with love. Snickering she looked under the covers and whispered first time I ever slept with one of those and never used it. The nurses came and attached the male attachment. She used her blue on him and instantly he gasped and arched his back.  
Elenore and Rachalla both almost wet the bed laughing so much. Elenore said that's one way to drain it. Rachalla almost rolled off the bed laughing.  
Frank said hell of a way to wake up in the morning. Rachalla said don't get any ideas. Frank smiled. His dreamy eyes said it all and Rachalla closed hers and moaned.

Elenore playfully scolded Rachalla saying dirty minded woman. She snickered it's not dirty. We do it in the shower. Frank cracked up and Elenore smacked him playfully. Elenore said I'm blue, But I can breathe better. Rachalla asked can you feel my hand? Elenore said yes. Then she moved her hand to the repositioned breast and asked how about this. Elenore shivered and cried saying Yes-Yes I can feel that now the nurse slid some towels under Elenores butt and attached the vacuum pump. She tried and her hand glowed blue but very little came out. Moving her hand down closer she tried again and only slightly more came out. Then she was almost on top of Elenore's womanhood and tried again and then the tank was filled.

She disposed of the container and cleaned Elenore with a warm moist washcloth. Elenore whispered they really take care of everything here. Frank shared a wicked look with Rachalla. She said you go ahead. The nurse came back and attached the container to Rachalla The nurse flipped her finger on the babies butt through the skin the baby yawned and stretched and pressed against Rachallas bladder and the flood came. Almost filling the container she disposed of it and wiped Rachalla clean with a new warm moist washcloth. Rachalla said no fun I need empting too.

Nurse say baby come soon she rubbed her soft tail tip next to her face to comfort Rachalla. She pressed it to her face and glowed blue for a moment. The nurse said thank you Princess. Elenore said Princess? Rachalla said I guess I should explain. On Romulas, I am known as Princess Rachalla Mae Holoman. I am next in line to be Queen. Elenore said I'm sleeping with a princess?

Camalla walked up saying the sexiest one I know. Elenore said this is the woman you spoke of at the... Camalla finished what she was said Yes, at the cleansing. We were lovers for three years. But we had to go our separate ways. She has Frank now and I had to step aside. She was right. She can't love two people. It would divide the home. Rachalla said, Mother told her she wished father never took a second wife. Because of our problems birthing children the process was taken up almost a thousand years ago to extend and strengthen the genetics of the family line. Elenore you are going to find many of my ways to be vastly different. Like my like for both sexes. Somehow though, that started changing soon after I became pregnant. Now I can only think of my Frank. And how he makes me feel. I'm sorry Camalla It was wrong to try to make the arraignment work. Although I can't deny the pull I feel seeing you this way. Camalla said nor I you but.. She turned on her heel and walked off.

One of Ellen's nurses saw and followed after her. Elenore said this is hard on her isn't it. The separation. Trills make deep connections and it's often very painful to cut them. Rachalla said part of me doesn't want to let go, but I have a husband and soon a child to look after. Elenore said life changes things. Look at us. Who would think we would grow so close. Going through all this together. Embracing Rachalla she said, I never had a sister before. I feel the warmth of your love. I never knew how much I would need that. They turned over and spooned and napped. Several hours later, Ellen scanned Rachalla and her baby. She smiled and said won't be many days longer. And my sister will be a mommy. Rachalla tried to hide it. She couldn't. She started shivering. Elenore immediately knew something was wrong and embraced Rachalla warmly to calm her. Rachalla blushed with embarrassment had to admit she was terrified at becoming a mother. Elenore rubbed her back to calm her she whispered,

On the day my little john came into this world everything changed. It will for you too. Many things will just come natural to you. Elenore said it is scary at first. It feels like so much responsibility in your arms. But when you look down into his little eyes and he smiles and gurgles at you the whole world just melts away. Elenore started singing a small song to comfort Rachalla's frazzled nerves. The hospital stopped. Soon the people in the hallways stopped. Other domes all stopped and listened. Elenore was in mother mode comforting Rachalla. Her voice was gravely before now it was soft and resonated with Rachalla's nerves to comfort her. Frank walked up and said I almost swore that was her singing. You have a tremendous voice. Elenore whispered Shhhhh Rachalla is asleep.

She is so very scared of becoming a mommy. She needs her husband slipping out of bed she let Frank slip in the middle and snuggled up to his wife she then snuggled up to him to get warm and comfortable. She whispered don't get any ideas. Soon, All three were back to sleep.

**Wind Rider (choices) Chap. Sixteen / Segment Four.**  
**(Birth)**  
The Queen come and said you smell of covers. Come with me. Elenore took her by the hand and they went away. The nurse came and said its time. She helped Rachalla sit up. Her and Frank helped Rachalla to the birthing area. Six nurses helped her on to the table and slid the table over into the wash tank she was lowered down and the nurses washed her body slowly with soft soap. Their padded hands and fingers rubbing her body began to make her relax Rachalla called out for her sister. Elenore could feel Rachalla's fear but was enamored with the Queen as she bathed her. This was time for her and time for Rachalla to be separate. The Queen felt the connection they have and used her pheramones to block it. Camalla came over and put her hand upon Rachallas face and used her powers to relax her.

Ellen was scanning the baby. As they washed Rachalla, they gently coaxed the baby into the birthing position. Then they raised the table out of the first tank and slid it over to the birthing chair. Gently they guided Rachallas body into the chair and two nurses put their hands in the water and started burning blue to warm and sooth Rachalla, Frank was guided to step down in the tank and hold her hand. Rachalla was almost near tears as he kissed her. Ellen saw she was upset and very frightened and told Camalla to get in with her on the other side and use her powers to calm her. Camalla did so and then established a link so Frank can feel and experience everything. Camalla triggered the first contraction and the water broke. Two more nurses added their blue to the water it shined brightly. Rachalla felt the baby moving but had no pain. Suddenly she felt his head crown and her hips began to spread Her lady parts began to stretch and with tears running down both hers and Franks faces, The baby moved further. Ellen saw the umbilical cord was wrapped around the babies neck so before he could come out she reached in and pushed the baby back inside just enough to clear the cord. Camalla triggered the last contraction and the baby slid right out into Franks waiting arms. He was perfect Frank couldn't speak. Rachalla kissed him passionately. Ellen helped Frank to raise the baby up out of the water and clear his nose and mouth.

She pinched the babies butt and he cried for the first time. Rachalla sobbed openly right along with Frank even the nurses began to cry. Camalla felt the whole thing as she maintained the link. She cried but with a lot more than Just the joy of the baby. Her heart was breaking. A nurse came and rubbed her back using her blue to calm her soon the Afterbirth came out and the final three nurses came over. Camalla had to break the link and step out and dry off. Ellen and some nurses took the baby over to be weighed and measured Frank was helped out and dried off. Then the last three nurses joined with the other three and the tank glowed far more brightly than before. Rachalla was given a shot and went to sleep. The blue permeated everywhere on Rachallas body she turned totally blue. This time even her hair went blue Rachalla stretched and tensed as the reconstruction began. Back in the bath with Elenore, her mind was lost in the fog the Queen was producing Elenore embraced her saying Please. I am new I don't know what to do. The Queen said, you willing but not ready yet. Elenore asked may I kiss you.

The Queen never answered they kissed and the blue glow grew. Elenores heart began to be filled with the warmth of love. Slowly her memories of the past started to fade. A moment came when it was just the two alone. Elenore wrapped her arms around the Queen and she wrapped her tail around her waist and Elenore finally felt happy. Nothing happened Elenore just wanted to hold and be held. Love and be loved now the rest of her body can be healed. Back in the tank Rachalla began to resettle back into the padded chair. The reconstruction of her lady parts was nearing completion the swelling and pain all but gone now as the blue erased the stretch marks and slimmed her belly muscles her abdomen shrank to a small pouch common to women that had a baby. Her breasts began to swell with milk for the baby her waist slimmed and her leg muscles began to strengthen. Two nurses tired and ran out of blue. They removed their hands and left to rest Camalla had done her duty. Still struggling to stop her heartbreak.

The nurse with her wrapped her tail around her and gave her a slight squeeze. She whispered into Camallas ear and said now you come with me. Camalla didn't come back as the second two set of nurse's exhausted their supply of blue and left. Assistant attendees helped them to a private quiet area where they were being attended to and allowed to sleep.

Now down to the last three nurses their glow faded and Rachallas reformed and repaired body was gently lifted out of the chair, dried and back on to the bed. They were drying her off as Frank was given the honor of cutting the cord. It and the afterbirth fell away to the Bio waste and were vaporized. Little Jaden screamed for his mother. Ellen gently cleaned and dried him and placed him in his father's hands. He looked up to his dad for the first time and smiled, Franks heart melted. He looked at Ellen with great tears falling from his eyes and could only mouth the words Thank You. Ellen knew, she had seen it hundreds of times before birthing for the community. Each time though seeing that Miracle link between Father and son and Mother and child will never get old. Two worlds had come together to make one unity of love for both. Ellen sent a message to Romulas and to Earth both at the same time.

With him screaming in the back ground. His voice echoing in Admiral Holloman's office and out across the marble room of the senate chamber. Instantly Mandie wept as she ran into the embrace of her husband, the praetor. His tears fell like rain on the floor as the senators applauded the two. On Romulas fireworks and church bells heralded the birth. FNN Live made the announcement that brought tears of joy to the Queen as she hugged her James tightly. Robert held his Kat'Lin as both wept for joy as the news was played out all over the base. The kids cheered and the handlers all jumped for joy. At the council chambers the announcement was made. The CNC jumped for joy as the council cheered. Ellen gave Rachalla the wake up shot and propped her up on the tilt table still groggy they dried her body and the table cushions; her feet were dried as she came too. Then she was leaned back and wrapped in warm blankets to rest. Frank looked at Rachalla holding his son and the look was priceless. He walked over and presented their son to her she cradled him in her arms and suddenly he quieted down and found one of Rachalla's nipples and began to feed. The transformation from woman to mother was complete. The rope was cut and that final bridge fell away. Rachalla was a mother now and her whole world was in the eyes of her beautiful child. Instantly, Rachallas whole world began to change.

Thoughts, once only for Frank now belonged to Little Jaden. John pulled on the admirals uniform to get his attention He asked where is his mom? Quickly, he typed a message. Ellen said Elenore is with the Queen being made ready for her healing she will be able to talk to you tomorrow. Elenore came back with the Queen feeling more healed than ever before. She sent a visual message to her little john.

Smiling and still very blue she covered her breasts and stood behind the counter. She said Hi baby. Stop crying now. I know momma has been away a long time, but these lovely people are fixing me and it takes time. Promise me you will obey and be good now. John said I promise mom! The visual and message link stopped. John was still sad Kat'Lin asked are you all right? John said she is so blue why? Robert looked at kat'Lin and she shrugged. Robert knelt down and said I'm not sure. Part of the medicine they use must stay for a while to ward off infection. John asked is mommy going to be blue forever. Robert said No. when Frank and Rachalla first came back they were blue but it faded. John said I want my momma back I don't care if she has scars. Kat'Lin hugged him.

**Wind Rider Chap. Seventeen / Segment One.**

**(Changes)**

The Queen escorted Elenore back to the hospital. We saw Rachalla and Frank sleeping deeply and off to the side in the incubator was little Jaden all swaddled and sleeping. Elenore looked at the Queen and whispered you are made of pure love. She took the queens tail and pressed it to her face and for the first time Elenore glowed blue on her own. Smiling and warmed by the embrace. They went to another room and the queen wrapped her tail around her waist and lifted her up and placed her on the bed. Elenore's mind was drunk with pheromones she reached out for the queen and embraced her yet again. As they kissed, Ellen slipped behind her and gave her the knock out shot. Ellen said she is falling in love with you. The Queen said she hungers for love like one dying of thirst. She has been denied for too many long and painful years.

We did nothing. All she wanted was to be held and kissed. Now, let's make her beautiful again. Camalla rolled up a cart. The queen smiled and said you look much better now. All blue, she smiled and said I feel much better now. The nurse that took her away leaned against the hallway and grinned at the Queen. Ellen made her last scans to make sure she was under. She gave the go ahead and Camalla made the first incision to expose Elenores cervix. She broke and reset it. It was almost too easy as the bones were brittle. The queen used her finger as a lazer tool burning blue to heal and strengthen them. Then another cut was made to brake and reset her hips. The blue lit up the surgical bay like a plasma torch.

Then Camalla cut and removed some necrotic skin off of her left leg and hip and The Queen grew back new muscle and skin.

Then came the right that needed only an incision for the Queen to repair and make her hips fuller and more even. Now for the worst of her war damage. Camalla cut open her abdomen to expose her uterus and vaginal canal. Some extra tissue had to be cut away. Her ovary's were given some blue to heal them. Slowly closing her uterus she had to stimulate new growth and then heal the edges back together. The queen used her tail to reshape the vaginal canal and regrow the muscles and sensitive tissues of her womanhood. Slowly, she moved her tail in and out to make sure the alignment was proper. After pulling her tail out, she regrew the parts of dead tissues cut from her inner thighs. Then they had to slide

Elenores body over on a back board and carried her over to the birthing tank gently they immersed her and she naturally went into a fetal position. Camalla climbed in and gently floated her over to the birthing chair. This time six more nurses came and each started firing and consuming their blue. The water glowed brighter and brighter as the final scars and new flesh became one. Slowly, the scars of her past began to vanish. Next would be healing the scars of her heart. It would be the most dangerous surgery of all. Finally, her lady parts completely reconstructed it was time to wake her. Ellen gave her the shot and slowly she woke. Looking around she was nervous till she saw the Queen and relaxed. Camalla placed her hand on the side of Elenores face and slowly she closed her eyes she made the link and stimulated her.

Slowly, she began to moan and then her womanhood took over and she stiffened and made her release. Although, mostly clear, some blood came out along with some blue. The tissues were delicate and needed time for the restructuring to settle. The nurses stopped burning their blue in the water and went back to rest. Camalla went over and helped the very groggy Elenore to stand and then lay back on the back board. Gently, she was lifted out of the tank and dried. Her body now totally blue, even her hair had changed color. They took her back to the bed and made her comfortable. Soon, sleep took her and the Queen went to go wash and rest. Elenore dreamed the strangest dream. She saw her husband all tall and strong waving goodbye as he floated up out of sight.

Camalla went back to her special nurse and she bathed and pleased her immensely. Camalla had shared her link and was astonished at the feelings and emotions the Aquadrian's had. Her mind was made up. She was staying.

**Wind Rider Chap. Seventeen / Segment Two.**

**(Changes)**

The next day everybody was escorted to the bathing facilities. Rachalla got a good look at the new Elenore. She blushed and said well what do you think? Rachalla's breath was taken away. All she could say as Elenore slowly turned her new sexy body around in the wet of the shower was WOW! Even Frank was impressed. Rachalla grinned wickedly and said I see you got over your fear of being naked. Elenore leaned down and whispered into Rachalla's ear and said I've gotten over a lot of things and gave Rachalla a very passionate kiss. Rachalla was stupefied. Frank was in need already so Rachalla took out her passions on him. They both moaned and went back behind the privacy wall. All soapy, Elenore explored her new body. Memories and images raced through her mind as she bathed. This world of openness was at first very frightening, but now Elenore was entertaining thoughts of staying. The Queen came after all had dried off and sat to have morning meal with them. Elenore scooted over up close and she wrapped her tail around her. Most of the meal was spent in silence.

Finally the Queen said, we healed your body, but now it's time to heal your mind. Soon you must go and return to the world of covers and many questions will be asked. Our world is private. That privacy keeps us safe. Rachalla your baby grows quickly. Soon, he and all of you must go. Elenore your heart was broken. This we can't fix. Only time will help. You and Rachalla are joined. This we did not do. But we understand. You need each other. Something made you sisters. Something very powerful. Camalla has asked to stay and we have granted this to help Ellen as her baby grows and the time of her birth arrives. She has joined the community and will be a great help. Frank said, Leader has gone to the Blue extraction plant. I must go and help. We used much and you now need much. Elenore said, you gave me so much love. I wish to help. To do something to bless you as you have blessed me.

The Queen said, it pleases me to know our efforts are appreciated. To know our love shared does not go ignored or taken for granted. Frank you know the place where leader is he will appreciate your help. Elenore, Ellen and Camalla will need the supplies you brought with you up on the shuttle. Rachalla you must stay with the baby. Elenore said My Queen All I am is yours I offer anything, everything. Take of me what you will. The Queen glowed blue with love and said your love honors me. I want you to give me your heart. Let go the last of the old ways of your past.

And old loves of your past. I want your heart to be free again. Free to soar as Rachalla and Frank does with wings. Your body is strong now. Time for your heart to be strong too already, it beats with new love. Now let it beat free. And be to others as we were to you. Take a message to the leaders of your world. Soon I wish to come and visit this world you call earth. I wish to come and know its peoples. Maybe show a new way to live. Elenore said my world is one of covers. One of suspicion and endless questions. They will not understand as we all do now. Not understand why your world is so precious to us. My world did that horror to my body. Anger, hate and suspicion grow there. I fear it would not be safe for you. The Queen looks at Frank and Rachalla and asked do you agree? Both nodded solemnly. The Queen shakes her head and said that is sad. Our world must stay closed and entry by invitation alone.

Elenore said many know of your world. They speak of it as a place of nakedness. Not the place of love it truly is. Elenore said all that lives on my world could benefit from your love. But they would damage or destroy the peace and love your community stands for. Elenore said I love you my Queen. You have shown me love in ways I could never dream of. Acceptance in ways I never thought possible. When I first came here I had to be drugged to step out and even let you see my nakedness. Now I prefer it than returning to the world of covers. I will miss you my Queen.

The Queen cried tears of joy at Elenores words she glowed bright blue and Elenore went an even deeper blue than before. They kissed openly. And Elenore showed all the community by letting her heart sing. She sang a small, short love song but her voice was almost as powerful as Rachalla's. She and Frank sat there completely astonished. Frank asked do you even realize how good you sing? Elenore said I used to sing to my John. My Queen my heart calls out to him. I have been away for a very long time. Longer than I have ever been in my life. Rachalla said we must go back. Back to the world of covers. Rachalla said, you my sister are going to take some singing lessons. In a few weeks you and your John will come with me to astound the universe. We will spend Christmas on Galadrael together. The queen said Frank go and help Leader. The ladies and I will prepare the way to return home.

**Wind Rider Chap. Seventeen / Segment Three.**

**(Changes)**

The day's work began in earnest. Many bags of blue powder had to be processed and Frank was eager to help in any way. The extraction process was secret so Frank couldn't help there but labor is always needed to help with the resupply. Many domes had to be supplied so Frank helped with the delivery. Rachalla stayed with her baby. Her and the Queen would talk. Mostly Rachalla was worried about Elenore. Her new body will raise many questions. The Queen took quite a risk in attempting her regeneration. The Queen remarked, she is thirsty for love. She must go slowly. She has never shared as we have. Has no knowledge of it at all in her mind. You saw how it hurt Camalla. When two of our kind share a kinship and join many passions are shared.

I could easily sweep her off her feet and drench her in love and the ways of our people. She would jump at the chance to stay. Rachalla said I saw you two marry at morning meal. Is this wise considering how vulnerable and fragile she is? The Queen said her love for me is both honest and pure. And I must admit it will be hard to say good bye. Back in the medical center Elenore was lost in thought as she waited on Ellen. Camalla came over and smiled. She said you look beautiful. Elenore placed her hand on the side of Camallas face and glowed blue for a moment. She said, I can feel your pain of separation from Rachalla. Your new lover has helped greatly but she is new and your love for Rachalla is strong. Camalla said I wanted to marry her damn the consequences. We fit well together and helped each other through many awkward experiences.

Elenore said, I have an understanding of your like for women but never shared any experience. My couplings have all been with men. Camalla said for you that may be a good thing. When two women join the experience and passions shared are extremely intense. Not to be entered into lightly. The emotions can over whelm a body. Cause you to think and desire things not good for you. Even I must be guarded with how deep I wish to share my emotions. Brink and I are still experimenting. She is willing and I find her love soothing. Rachalla and I should have never come back together. The separation will be hard. She will need you almost as much as you will need her. I have no idea how far you will go together. My advice is to be careful. She has her Frank and I know he is willing to share to keep his Rachalla happy but even he will only go so far.

It's best to stay sisters and friends. Some bridges when crossed cannot be crossed again. Camallas communicator beeped. She said, it's a message from Ellen she was called away to see to an injured community member and I was to help you. We beamed over to the shuttle. Elenore smelled the uniform shirt she left behind. Soon she will be back among the covered and will miss this world. They went back to the Cargo hold and went inside. Stacked neatly were 40 containers of medical supplies. One by one they teamed up and brought them out and stacked them on the transporter pad. They transported ten at a time and stacked them up next to the counter. Four trips later they had finished. Though tired they opened each container one by one and began restocking the medical supply closets. Soon, Camalla noticed small droplets of blood.

She told Elenore to stop and made her lay down. Using her communication device she alerted both Ellen and the Queen. It seems Elenore strained too much in moving the containers around and may have tore something loose inside her womanhood. Camalla looked concerned and cleaned up the droplets. Ellen came as soon as she could and the Queen arrived with her. Ellen scanned Elenore and began to snicker. The Queen used some of her blue to heal the wound but it will bleed again and soon. Elenore was menstruating. It was the first time since her bullet wounds forced her into early menopause. Embarrassed, she went with Ellen and had to relearn how to use the tampon supplies all over again. She also had to wear a thin pad and underwear. The Queen understood this. Her people had their own cycle to contend with. She embraced Elenore to warm and calm her embarrassment.

Ellen said, it's a good thing really. It means all your parts are functioning normally again. You may be 38 but you have the body of a 20 year old now, so some adjustments will have to be made. Elenore said adjustments like cramps. Ellen snickered and gave her a shot to help ward those off. Elenore's work day was finished. She went over to see and hold little Jaden. She and Rachalla needed some girl talk anyway. She helped Rachalla through her first diaper change and to always keep his thing covered while cleaning him up and powdering his bottom. Getting his new diaper back on was a bit of a challenge at first but Rachalla soon mastered it. Elenore's presence and Reassurance made a difference in Rachalla's fears of being a good mother. Soon the trip back will begin.

Frank will be tired from all the deliveries and will need his rest so he can continue to help. Camalla and Ellen emptied the containers and filled the supply cabinet.

They made a list for another shipment to be sent in a few months. The containers were now super light so it was much easier to beam them all back aboard and restack them in the cargo bay. Medical supplies on base were no problem at all as some of Elenores donation kept it well stocked. Rachalla asked for a private talk with Camalla. Holding her baby as he fed off her breast milk they talked and shared many tears. It was clear to all that could see the love they shared was still strong and separating painful. Camalla had her new lover to help her. Rachalla had her new sister Elenore to help her. After a couple days, the time for departure would arrive. Nobody wanted to leave. They all stepped into a closed world of love and peace. It would be hard to say good bye. Especially Rachalla and Camalla.

**Wind Rider Chap. Seventeen / Segment Four**.

**(Changes)**

Their adventure was coming to an end. Tomorrow it would be time to board the shuttle and redress to step back into the world of covers. Travel from openness and peace, to a world of suspicion and noise. We were leaving three weeks early. It was best for Camalla and Elenore. For little John too who was growing impatient for the hold of his mother. Both were facing separation from attachments neither could have. Brink did all she could but the growing sorrow in Camalla's heart threatened to over whelm her. Rachalla had Elenore and her Frank along with baby Jaden to fill her heart and life. Elenores kinship with the Queen will be painful when they part but nothing like Camalla. Both knew the reasons but passions cared little about such things. The morning was greeted with a special buffet breakfast of both worlds. Tears and sniffles accompanied tears of love as the time drew close. The good buys were hard. Even the Queen cried over Elenores affection for her.

Two worlds had come together. They exchanged knowledge, learned of love, and received medical care. Now, it was time for them to part. Elenore hugged the Queen warmly and began to glow. After a few moments she hugged Camalla and gave her some blue for strength. Frank hugged the Queen his back was sore from lifting all the bags. The Queen sensed it and used her soft hands to rub his back adding some blue for pain relief. Frank asked if he could kiss her good bye. The Queen answered with her lips kissing him passionately. Human's don't take separation well. It is hard on them.

Rachalla, though not human, looked as if her heart was being ripped out. She carefully handed Jaden over to his father and ran into a hard embrace of Camalla. Each knew it was right even all the parts of their bodies felt it was so wrong. Rachalla had made a choice. Stepping from one world to another and now stepping from one love to another. Camalla started to tremble so, the Queen stepped in to hold and comfort her. Rachalla knew it was time to go she stepped up on the transporter and bid everybody good bye. Elenore said I love you all. Thank you for loving me. Frank waved. He had a lump in his throat and couldn't talk. He held his Rachalla close as they shimmered away. With the transport complete the Aquadrian ship broke orbit and began its acceleration to well past light speeds. Elenore tried to comfort Rachalla. Instantly, without thinking she hissed at her and reached for her Frank and sobbed on his chest. Elenore was more confused than hurt.

But hurt she was and she left the shuttle and went up front to watch space from the bridge. She asked if she could see the rear view as they left. Big tears fell from her face as she watched the world of love shrink and vanishes from sight. The captain came over and handed her a small towel to dry her face. She said Thank you for caring. She pressed his tail against her face and glowed for a moment. The captain was impressed. He said it usually takes many visits to learn how to do that. Thank you Madam. We all care. Elenore said I got to see and share with a people of pure love. I will miss them. Looking around the bridge, she said, I will miss you all. The captain gave Elenore a hug he whispered the first departure is always hard. We have 4 hours. You will begin to feel better by then. Elenore asked may I stay up here a while. I promise to stay out of the way.

The captain said stay as long as you like. Quietly she watched as the captain sat in his chair and gave his orders and made course adjustments. Each course shift had to be made in tiny increments or the ship would tear itself apart at such speeds. Three hours she waited, watching and finally she realized she had to go and get redressed for the world of covers and return to her old life. She gently laid her hands on the captain's shoulders and rubbed them for a few moments and whispered Thank you. She turned and left. The captain murmured to himself asking how can a woman, so starved of love be so willing to give it. He will miss her. Opening the pressure door she looked around. The bay was empty so she closed and reset the seal. Walking slowly, she was lost in thought. She was remembering that world that had helped her so much. And all the people that helped her so much.

The door to the shuttle was open and Frank and Rachalla was in back with the baby. Slowly, she began to pick up her clothes and put them back on. Her uniform smelled of the ship. She pulled it back on covering her brand new and very blue body. She sat back down in the pilot seat and started preparing the engines. A pair of hands reached over her shoulders from behind. Tearing up, she shut everything back down and buried her face in her hands. Rachalla rubbed her shoulders as she sobbed. Finally, she said. How can I help you I can't even help myself? I'm all confused. You have your Frank I have no one. My john is dead. Who will hold me. Frank stood her up and embraced her. He whispered we will. Rachalla hugged them both saying I'm so sorry I lashed out at you. I was in so much pain. Sobbing, Elenore said, so am I. I loved her too. But I can't be her. I am only me. I'm sorry if I over stepped Frank. I love Rachalla too. I never thought I could ever love again.

Now it's almost all I think about. I Care about you. I felt your tug on my heart. I thought I was doing the right thing. Frank hugged her and kissed her forehead. He said this will take time to sort out. Rachalla hugged and kissed Elenore saying I'm so sorry I lashed out at you. I'm confused too. Everybody finally got dressed again. The captain called over saying Earth approaches. Rachalla sat in back with Elenore holding her,. as Frank restarted the shuttle. The depressurization alarm went off and we closed up the shuttle. We waited till the huge bay door opened all the way. Outside, a squadron of brand new Corps fighters waited in escort formation. Flanked at all sides and both above and below, They departed and formed up. The CNC came on the speakers and said on behalf of the peoples of Earth, we welcome you home. The Titan was parked and we flew by in review. Slowly, we decelerated down into earth's orbit and made our way down through the atmosphere.

The other ships broke away one by one and landed on the tarmac in a review and inspection line. All shut down their engines and turbo winders to be as quiet as they could for the baby. The escort ships landed in formation and immediately shut down their engines they opened their cockpits and stood in their pilots seats and saluted the Ambassador. It was a royal welcome fit for a conquering Queen. Rachalla saluted them back and Frank handed her Jaden he and Elenore picked up the luggage they never used and disembarked. The CNC and some of the council were there. All wanted to see the little one. He was so cute. She said lovely, just like her mother. Rachalla caught the meaning behind her words and had to swallow down a lump in her throat to say thank you.

The new domed office supplied by the Aquadirans during her absence was a welcome sight. Everybody went inside shielding the baby from the desert heat and sunlight till they got inside. After the doors closed behind them they heard the turbo winders fire up as the ships took off and flew to their hangers for sun shielding and cool down. The CNC asked Elenore are you ok? All blue and all smiles she said I'm better than ok. I still have healing to do. That's why I am still blue to ward off infection. They rebuilt my whole body. It was not easy nor was it pain free. They walked through the double doors and John shot through and grabbed his mom. Holding him for the first time in a long time Elenore had to suppress her natural inclination to glow. She had missed her son terribly. Rachalla was over whelmed by all the gifts and well wishes. Robert took a peek and smiled. He said good thing he takes after his mother. Frank snarled, but then snickered. Rachalla said everybody meet Jaden Holoman.  
She picked him up and he cried a little bit till he was settled in his mother's arms. Slowly the crowd parted and Rachalla began to cry the biggest tears ever. Stepping forward was her mother and father. Now, forever changed Rachalla was a mother herself. Both mothers looked at each other and cried big tears of joy as she placed little Jaden in her mother's arms for the first time. Ryack was speechless and he looked at him and then over to Frank and his daughter. Frank embraced his new grandfather with real warmth and love. Mandie was enraptured staring at the baby in her arms.  
She said I remember when you were this size. Now look at you, a mother yourself. Rachalla said A tired one too can we all pleases sit down? Everybody sat as the center seat was given to the star of the hour.. Little Jaden started getting fussy and cried. Rachalla said, I know that cry and said he is hungry.

Elenore helped unbutton Rachallas shirt and loosen it so he could feed Frank covered both with a small shawl he had from his mother. Robert hogged his son. He said when you were his size Mother used to cover herself to feed you with that very same shawl. Kat'Lin had just finished with the days load of paperwork and quietly took a peek. So did Grandmother Mandie. Jaden cried for a moment till both backed away and he was recovered. Rachalla said my son wants to eat in private. Everybody snickered. Frank sided over to Mandie and whispered Breakfast of champions. Mandie playfully smacked him Ryack ever the prankster agreed with his son in law and Mandie smacked him too. She said both of you hush. John was sleeping in his mother's arms with a death grip on her uniform shirt. He had missed his mother terribly.

She missed him too. Each now back in the world of covers, each found some love to carry them through. The CNC asked how long you will be blue. Elenore said I don't know. They had to open me up from my breasts all the way down to the upper thighs. A lot of necrotic scar tissue and dead skin had to be cut away. They used allot of blue to regrow what was cut away but I was all the way knocked out. It was a full on surgery. What they did to my body was no easy fix. Now I have to get past the bullet wounds in my mind. Robert placed his hand on the shoulder of his friend and said that will take time. Elenore said there were times when I could have used your touch. It is a wonderful world of gentle and loving people. They were so kind and caring. Many were frightened when they saw my wounds but soon after, they comforted me. I was so frightened I had to be drugged to even come out of the shuttle and meet the Queen.

Looking out the window she saw the old fire pit and longingly she stared at it. Robert and Frank noticed and became concerned. She closed her eyes and felt their closeness and said its ok boys. She smiled and looked up at both and said I can now at least start to forget. The Queen showed me how to love again. When we started I could hardly feel many parts of my body. I just existed. Now I feel more alive than ever before. None of this was easy it still isn't. Like Robert said, it will take time. For now though, with my son in my arms, I feel more back at home. In fact, Robert, if I can ask would you find me a realtor to sell my old place? I never want to see it again. Robert smiled and said I think I can do that.

**Wind Rider Chap. Eighteen / Segment One.**

**(Home)**

After some picture taking with the CNC for her personal scrapbook and also for the press she had to bid us good bye. She said my parent's don't have long and she thought you needed some private family time.  
She could not have been more right. Frank held little Jaden as Rachalla went over hand hugged her mother. Silently, they whispered their, I love you and just needed to hold each other for a while. Finally as she parted Rachalla said you were right. Becoming a mother changed everything.  
Rachalla called over Elenore. Rachalla introduced her saying she and her had become close. Elenore read her mind as she hugged Mandie whispering not that close. I'm not Camalla. It's more like close sisters. I will be helping out for a short while till they find a new nanny. Camalla decided to stay and work there at Aquadria.

They sat down to talk as Rachalla went over and hugged her father for a very long time. She whispered I love you daddy. He said I can't believe I'm a Grandfather and your mother is a Grandmother. I teased her once already calling her granny. Mandie heard and gave her husband a cross look saying, You want to breathe without pain? Don't call me that again. I'm too young to be a Granny. Everybody snickered. The CNC said good bye and shimmered away with the other council members that came with her.  
The new doomed office was huge. Divided like a pie slice it had two new segments for Kat'lin and Roberts new home and also a guest house for visitors. Rachalla sat her father down and placed his grandson in his lap. Mandie played photo hog and was taking pictures a mile a minute. Ryack was speechless holding his grandchild.

Rachalla sat down beside him and whispered, I heard about how you slept on the senate table watching me all night. He whispered I would do anything for my daughter. Rubbing his shoulder she said I love you daddy and hugged his arm as she watched Jaden. Mandie and Elenore talked. She said, I went to Aquadria and stayed with my husband. I miss it. Elenore said being naked was the worst for me but after a while I preferred it. It feels odd having to wear covers now but this is our world and now I have a new life. I have my John here but... Elenore began to tear up Mandie rubbed her shoulders and said things will change maybe you will find someone new.. Elenore said I hope so. You have your special man. You understand. Separation is hard. It sneaks up on me sometimes. Even when I have alot to keep me busy. Mandie asked what about the Queen? Elenore said she was so gentle and kind.

I was hurting so bad and she comforted me. I could tell she was holding back though. She was trying very hard to help me and knew how broken I was but now I'm much better. I will be blue for a while but in time it will fade. Robert said, we set you up in the visitor's guest house. Stay as long as you like. We are a family now. Robert and Mandie shared a special look. Elenore noticed. She said you two are close. It's good that you can be friends. It's hard sometimes not having somebody to just talk too.  
Mandie sighed and said harder than you know. Ryack and I went through a real bad patch. We separated for a while and Robert has been a real friend when I needed one. He's a good listener and doesn't judge others.  
I find that rare in Humans. I feel it a lot in Frank. He has a lot of his dad in him. Elenore said he has a heart for compassion I never knew about. Rachalla loves every square inch of him fiercely. Snickering, Elenore said it wasn't hard to tell how much he loves her.

Both giggled. I miss the honesty there. Being naked there was no way to hide your feelings. And never have I ever felt so warm and sister Ellen, hardly looks like Rachalla anymore but she showed me love and I really needed it. It was extremely hard on Camalla. She loved your daughter. She wanted to marry her before she met Frank. But before we left she met someone and I think she will help her allot. I understand her love for girls I just don't share it. My desires are for men. Mandie said that's good to know I thought you had hooked up with Rachalla and replaced Camalla. With a serious look. Elenore said, I love your daughter, but not in that way. I have never been with a woman and don't ever plan too. Not knocking it. It's just not me. Mandie said it's very different. I don't do it much anymore but when I did it was intense and very passionate.

Not for all people. I'm glad you care about her. Between you and Frank, I know she will be protected. Elenore said with my life, I will protect her. Mandie said I believe you. Elenore asked any advice? Mandie thought for a moment and said, the line between friendships and more, can easily get blurred. My daughter is alot like me but not exactly like me. She can be stubborn and willful. You need to find a balance and that will take time and patience. Elenore said I already know she has a temper. She hissed at me once. Mandie snickered she gets that from me. Snickering, first it's a hiss then the claws come out. Snickering, Elenore said, I'm the silent type. I just walk up smile and punch them out. Mandie howled. She said that's the soldier in you. Grinning, Elenore said Yep. Both of us snickering Rachalla got nervous and concerned.

She came over and asked it seems you two are hitting it off pretty well.  
We looked at each other and snickered. Elenore said your mother was just helping me understand you better. Mandie said I didn't reveal too many family secrets. Rachalla face palmed and said Oh shit I'm in for it now. All three women snickered.

**Wind Rider Chap. Eighteen / Segment Two.**

**(Home)**

Finally, the days heat began to dwindle with the setting sun. The new domed office/ house were a surprise. Much of the old place was packed up and torn down to make room. The Visitors home had plenty of room for the Jadens. They planned to stay the night so things started to settle.  
So much was new. Rachalla had wondered how long Kat'Lin was going to cook in that old kitchen. Not to mention having to watch out for snakes.  
The new pest control system got rid of those dangerous intruders. Kat'Lin held Jaden and then looked up at Robert saying I want one. Poor Robert looked as if he was going to pass out. Everybody got a laugh out of that. The Transporter beeped and Robert answered the call and allowed the in was Captain Riker and Deanna and also a new basket containing her little bundle of joy. Rachalla walked over and gave Deanna a big hug saying Hey mommy! Deanna said Hey Mommy and hugged her back. Riker gave Rachalla one of his patented looks and smiles and Rachalla blushed. He gave Rachalla a hug and said excuse me a moment. He went over to Ryack and spoke silently to him. Robert came over and joined the conversation. He said have the Titan reroute the signal down to my office it's just down this way. Use it as much as you need Praetor Jaden. They went inside and Riker was on his communicator.

Mandie sighed saying I guess our time is up and we have to start back home. Mandie held Rachalla's hand and said your father and I are very sorry about the Bioxin contamination. The world has been scrubbed clean again. I never meant to hurt you or the baby. Rachalla squeezed her hand saying I let myself get way too wound up over all that. I'm sorry I got so mad. I was so scared for the baby. Mandie said anytime you want to come and visit things are much better now. Feel free to scan the entire planet again to be sure. We love you baby. We were scared too. Your father most of all. He blamed himself for months. Rachalla said it was an accident.

But since I grew up here on earth I don't have any resistance built up so it made me sick. I'm sorry. I'll tell dad when he comes out. Rachalla said, I'm really glad you came. I was wondering how I could tell you this. It will be a few years before we can come back to Romulas. The CNC has offered me a commission and I have been thinking of reenlisting. They offered me the Admiralty. Robert and I would be the same rank and the base would double in size. They may even give me my own ship. I didn't think about it because I was so scared after all that happened. I'm still talking to Frank about it and he does not want to go back ever. He wants us to stay retired and work here and raise our family. Mandie said Your Frank is a wise man. But, even I know better than to tell you no to something you're considering. Rachalla promised, I have the baby to think of now and I want to talk to Robert about it. He knows the political climate.

The CNC has only one year left and after she is gone so will be the offer. And the New CNC won't be as flexible as she is. It's a lot to think about. Soon we are going to need a new ship of our own to train the troops and Robert is getting older and his Kat'Lin needs him.

It may fall to me or Frank to lead the Corp's. It's really a lot to think about. Don't tell dad yet. I don't want him to worry. I may decide against it anyway. Mandie said, I love you my daughter. I always knew you would out achieve me. All my heart wants is your happiness and safety. The men walked back out. Mandie said I know that look when do we go? Ryack said we have to leave now. Negotiations with the Tholians have broken down. They are afraid of our new alliance and closeness with The Federation. Robert said, I could speak to the CNC. I'm sure she would be glad to sign a treaty of non aggression with them if it will help. Ryack shook his hand and said Thank You Admiral. Please speak to her. Ask her to open negotiations on her own. It may smooth things over with the Tholian Ambassador. Rachalla said I met him when he visited earth. Be careful Daddy I sensed deception all over him when we talked. Ryack said I sensed it too. Rachalla went into Ambassador mode and said I will need to counsel with her soon anyway. Of course I will use my office any way I can but he is the type that will push harder if we backpedal too much. Ryack said it's good you haven't forgotten. Your efforts may be needed. For now we must beam back up to the Titan and meet our ship at the crossing. We must get back.

The Senate is understanibly nervous. They all hugged and Frank took some more pictures with Jaden and Deannas daughter and some of us together. Everybody hugged and Rachalla pulled dad aside to apologize for being angry about the Bioxin contamination. Rachalla said I love you daddy. He hugged his daughter and said I love you too my baby. He whispered I'm still howling over those films. Rachalla turned beet red and face palmed. she said Oh daddy those were from a long time ago. Some are embarrassing. Ryack said I know. I have some questions for you this Christmas when we meet at Galadrael. Suddenly, a light went off. and Rachalla called Elenore over and whispered something in her ear and called Mandie over. She said go ahead. Elenore sung the first bar of their song with no music and Mandie looked as if she was going to faint. She stared at Rachalla for a moment and asked are you thinking about a three part harmony? Rachalla jumped up and down saying Yes-Yes-Yes! We will shock everybody!

Robert was shocked he said I never knew you could sing. Rachalla said I'm going to teach her our song and we are all going to sing it together and shock everybody. She hugged her mother and father and said I will message you more about it later. Seconds later the Jadens and Rikers shimmered away and the room got Quiet again. Robert said, the doctor will be here tomorrow to give you your check out so just stay here in the Visitors Home there is room for Elenore too. Rachalla and Frank looked at each other both were tired so they accepted. Elenore had already sat back down and dosed off with Little John sleeping in her arms. It had been a long day. Tomorrow would be longer. Rachalla kissed Kat'Lin and Robert she said, Father I need to talk to you about something very important sometime tomorrow. Please let me know when Frank and I can have some time. Robert said sounds serious. Rachalla said before it wasn't but now I think we may have no choice. Everybody was tired so we all skipped the evening coffee and Frank woke Elenore and said come with us. Her and her boy went back down the hall with them and went into the new guest home.

**Wind Rider Chap. Eighteen / Segment Three.**

**(Home)**

The next day. Star Fleet medical had landed a shuttle full of doctors and equipment. In moments they had it all set up and we, Travelers from Aquadria became the guenny pigs. Elenore received the greatest attention. Her physical appearance was the most altered both physically and in color.  
Snickering, being blue doesn't always have its advantages. Although that doctor over there looks kind of cute. Rachalla snickered. She whispered you need to get laid. Elenore said Hell yes. Rachalla and Elenore let out a huge belly laugh. Like pulling a plug Elenores attention was diverted. Robert didn't smell right. Rachalla noticed it too. Elenore called over a doctor to see to him. Robert shooed the doctor away saying you're making too much of a fuss. Kat'Lin got nervous and helped Robert to sit down in his chair. He looked ashen in skin color.

The doctor started scanning him and called for an ambulance shuttle. Elenore placed one hand on the side of his chest and the other on top and they started glowing blue. She closed her eyes and looked inside and said the Vegas and Sympathetic nerve is failing. Her hands glowed brighter and said, they just skipped and jumped time I'm linked in and resetting his heart. Keeping it beating regular. She looked up and said to the doctor I can't fix this. He is going to need a pacer and quick. The doctor was stunned till his own findings said the same thing. Elenore said his O2 levels are dropping he needs oxygen the doctor put it on him. After a few moments he pinked back up. Rachalla was holding a very upset Kat'Lin as the rescue gurney was brought in. They gently scooped him out of the chair with Elenore holding on and still burning blue to keep his heart going. Acting as a biological pacer she was draining her own supply of blue and getting weaker.

They took both straight into surgery along with Frank to take care of Elenore if she collapsed. Everybody was ready to take over and the doctor placed his gloved hand on Elenores shoulder and said it's ok now we have him. He pulled off the glove and the nurse gave him another and was ready for the surgery. Frank hugged Elenore from behind and whispered in her ear to let go. Half her supply of Blue now gone Elenore gave one burst and let go falling back into Franks arms. Exhausted, Frank scooped and picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the surgical bay.

A gurney was rolled up and he gently placed her on it. The doctor wanted explanations. Frank and the nurses rolled her into a private room. Frank and the doctor picked up both sides of the sheet and slid her over onto the bed. Frank said ok, you want answers. Scan her and compare her previous scans. The doctor said this can't be. The scars and bullet wounds are gone. Frank said that's right doctor. Elenore was given major reconstructive surgery to rebuild, repair, and heal nearly all of her major body functions. The Aquadrians use a mineral and can convert it into living tissue to replace and heal. They distill it from their ocean water It's called Blue Hence the skin coloring. She was given an extra large supply to ward off infection and she just risked her life burning up half of it to keep my father's heart going. The doctor asked why didn't she just heal it. Frank said it's too complicated and Elenore didn't have the education or extra power to do it. She just did what she could.

The doctor said Your Elenore here is going to stay right here till I can investigate this further. The nurses escorted Kat'Lin and Rachalla to the room to keep them quiet. The CNC shimmered in and went to the room to wait. She gave both Kat'Lin and Frank a hug to comfort him. The surgery doctor came over and said He made it through just fine. His new pacer is working perfectly. He will be awake in about an hour. Pointing to Elenore he said I don't know what she is or how she did it but his sympathetic nerve failed and his Vegas nerve shut down completely. She was literally inside of him keeping his heart beating. Your blue friend saved the Admirals other doctor said, it weakened her, scanning he said her white cell count just jumped up. She is consuming whatever this mineral is to ward off the infection. The count is now leveling off. Now, it's slowly reducing. Shaking his head, I have never seen anything like it. This Blue is nearly a cure all for nearly every disease we have on our database. Frank said they are a closed world for this very same reason. All of us have sworn never to reveal their location.

The CNC said someone will have to take charge of the base while the Admiral is Recovering. Rachalla looked up at Frank and said we have no choice my husband. Finally he relented letting out a big sigh he said go ahead. Rachalla said to the CNC, once you offered me a commission as Admiral if I came back. So long as I never leave earth, I will accept it. I know it's a weird request but I have a child now and must take him into account. I will be a Star Fleet officer again but I am a mother first. The CNC said I understand but I can't make any order like that perminite. I have only just less than one year of service left. My replacement may have other ideas.

She said I can make the appointment for one year so as to not interfere with your ambassadorship with Romulas. Rachalla looked up to Frank and he smiled. Hugging his arm she said accepted. Frank said Go with her my love. I must stay with my father. Rachalla corrected him by saying "OUR" father. They shimmered away together. The CNC hastily called a general meeting and quickly received approval for the hero of Star Fleet to return to active duty for one year only. Commission to be renewed at her option only, at the end of each year. Rachalla hastily sent a message to Romulas explaining the details so the Praetor and Queen wouldn't think she was abandoning her post. It took a while to find an admirals uniform to fit Rachalla. Her measurements were taken and extra sets will be ready by the end of the day. The council gathered and ANN carried the commissioning live.

Standing with some of the other Admirals, Rachalla felt out of place. She wore the same uniform but had no pins. It was a lonely feeling. My Frank could see me but he wasn't by my side. Holding our child in his arms he watched on the viewers. The CNC called the meeting to order. And began. As of 0930 hours this morning, Admiral Holoman of the Youth Corps suffered a cardiac event and cannot hold the duties of his office. That duty now falls to his second in charge. Will Admiral Rachalla Mae Holoman, please step forward. The room went deftly quiet as my foot falls hit as I marched out and stood to attention. The CNC said Rachalla Mae Holoman do you accept this temporary duty assignment of one year as Admiral of the Youth Corps? I swallowed hard and said Yes Maim I do. She added, your current duty assignment from Romulas will not interfere with this duty assignment? No Maim It will not. Both will be treated equally and with the utmost of respect. If any conflict arises, your office will be notified immediately. The CNC ended, with this Commission,

Your duties will be limited to Corps activities and will only be renewable upon your acceptance of another year of service after the previous term expires. I stood to attention and said I accept the commission of Admiral Madam President. The CNC took the pins out of the box and affixed them to her collars.  
The council all stood and applauded, as the CNC said Welcome back... Standing there. Rachalla felt a great weight upon her shoulders and knew everything was going to change. On the Titan, Riker watched the ceremony with Deanna rubbing his shoulders. Riker said, I never thought she would ever come back. I sure hope she knows what she is doing. Deanna said, she is shivering. She looks just a frightened as before.

**Wind Rider Chap. Eighteen / Segment Four.**

**(Home)**

Just as soon as the council dismissed Rachalla beamed back to the hospital. Kat'Lin and Frank hugged her. She said, Elenore is sleeping comfortably. Robert is still a bit groggy but he's awake. Thank God for Elenore. My Robert would have died without her. Who are these people? These Aquadrians? Rachalla sat her down on the hallway bench. She said my people, the Romulans discovered them long ago. They were very distrustful at first. My Mother went and stayed with them for a time. My sister Ellen went there and cured a deadly disease that was plaguing the cities. An Illness their Blue couldn't cure. Finally, she found the cure and stayed marrying one of the people. It gave us Romulans some trust with them and we made several visits later. They have a style of birthing that repaired me of all the afterbirth and was completely painless.

Now Rachalla asked Frank did you wipe the location inputs from the shuttles nav computer? Frank said yes just before we touched down why?  
Rachalla said I'm afraid the Federation may force the issue of medicine trade on our friends. But for now, we are safe Frank as soon as Elenore can travel beam her back to the base and lock it down. Ships, weapons, students, everything. I need to meet with Robert and talk to him.  
Admiral Rachalla slowly opened the door and peaked in. Robert was rubbing his hand through his hair. The uniform shocked him. He said Honey you didn't have to do that. Rachalla said I had no choice, before everybody recognized me I stood there and heard some were making plans to move in and take over.

I secured the base as best I can. Father, I love you. All this scares the living hell out of me, but losing you scares me even more. I can't let those bean counters move in and start taking control using budget constraints to get their way. Robert said they already have been trying that. Rachalla came over and hugged him warmly but gently. She said Elenore and I started smelling your heart failing. She linked up with you and kept it beating till we could get here. Robert said that's twice I owe her my life. Father holding his hand when we were at Aquadria she told of you. We all love you so much. You have to be more careful now.

The Admiralty got smacked in their nose by my appointment but it's only good for a year. I feel them circling like sharks smelling blood. Robert said don't worry honey. Rachalla said, I have been receiving frantic messages from mom asking about you. Rachalla stepped closer so only they would hear. You and her got close didn't you. Robert never answered but his eyes did Rachalla squeezed his hand and whispered, nobody will ever know. He whispered back, back them everything was very different. Kat'Lin has no idea. Rachalla squeezed his hand again and said and she never will. Robert said they are holding me for observation for a couple of days. You already know all the normal base functions. Rachalla said when you get back I will still need your assistance but we will do this together. No more of all this winging it on your own. I will talk to Frank. Offer him a commission at my previous rank of Captain. Between Kat'lin and the three of us, we will get past all this. Robert said Kat'Lin is a nervous wreck.

She was stuck to me like glue. Smiling Rachalla kissed her father on his cheek for the first time and said that's what we who love you do. Doctor came in and Rachalla backed away. Giving him the silent stare. Robert understood. Rachalla went across the hall and hugged Kat'Lin saying thank the gods. He looks much better. They are going to hold him overnight Then I will send my ambassadors shuttle over to pick the both of you two up. When you get back, take your man straight to bed and snuggle up tight to him and the both of you get as much rest as you can. Don't even worry about work for a couple days. Frank and I can handle things for a while.  
Elenore woke up and Rachalla walked over to brush her hair out of her eyes. She said you took a big risk young lady. Elenore said, I just knew I had to do something.

What are you doing in that uniform? Rachalla said I have to take over for a while. She leaned close and said we are going to get you home in a few hours. He owes you his life. I love than man more than I can say. I owe you my heart. Anything you need or want just ask and it's yours.

She rose up as the doctor walked in and scanned the patient. He said she is almost back to normal. Rachalla asked is she sick? He said no, but I would like to keep her for observation. Rachalla said that is not possible Elenore is my assistant both as Admiral in command and as Ambassador to Romulas. Kat'Lin was Admiral Robert Holoman's assistant. I am now taking his place. She and he are relieved of duty pending a full medical check out to verify when or if he is fit for duty. My assistant will be taking her place. Process her release and see to the Admirals and his wife's comfort as she will be staying with him in his room.

The doctor started to object Rachalla cut him off mid sentence. She barked I am in charge of the Corps by order of the CNC. Do you want me to message her and wake her up so she can beam over and chew your head off or are you going to follow my orders? I see from your rank identification that you are Captain of medicine. Do you want to start tomorrow as Commander or worse? He backed off saying No maim. I will process her papers immediately. Rachalla was in command mode she barked at Frank. As soon as you have met with your father and seen to his comfort you are in charge of this woman. See to it she is released and transported to the base and to her son. I have heard he is frantic to see her. Make sure both are fed and comforted. Frank said Yes Maim. She walked out with the doctor. Have your medical equipment retrieved from our offices and take your shuttle back.

The next day all the equipment was retrieved and John calmed down some when he saw his mother return. Rachalla called the staff over for a short meeting and filled them in on Robert. She said he will be a little weak and allot more grouchy than normal till he gets his wind back. Till further notice, I am in command of the Corps. Any orders and adjustments all go through me. Don't.. And I repeat don't go to Robert for anything. He is on medical leave and will only be cleared for light duty. Most of that will be spent with me sorting out all the requisition forms that need to be filled out and sent off. For now, keep to your regular schedule's of training. All flight groups are grounded for a couple of days till we get things sorted out. Take a couple days to rest up and sharpen your skills on the simulators. I am not Robert. If I go up with you, I expect a standard of excellence to not be reduced one inch. That is all people, dismissed and thank you for your time and understanding in all this.

**Wind Rider Chap. Nineteen / Segment One.**

**(Love)**

Our lives can take us in so many directions. Take us down so many pathways. Some lead to joyous memories. Some to sorrows and regrets we beg forgiveness for. We all make choices. We all share what love we have, while we have it. Many times, no words are needed or shared. Just a mutual need fueled by desire and loneliness that gnaws at the soul.  
Such was the case of long ago when two had a need that neither could ever share, but did. Rachalla sent a cryptic message to Romulas. The meaning sent a cold chill down her mother's spine.  
The message was sent on Scrambled Diplomatic channels. Even so It could still be intercepted, Hence the code.  
Message sent:

From: Ambassador to Earth To Queen Mandie Jaden of Romulas:  
Message:  
Admiral lives... Heart stopped. Has pacer now, but weak. I'm in Command now. I know what happened. Will talk later on Galadrael... He is loved and safe.. Heart weak, but pacing back to normal. Elenore saved him. She risked her life to do it. She is weak but safe and loved as well... Much to talk about... but not now.. Talk Later.. Repeat, Admiral Holoman alive, Safe, and loved... Miss you already... Love you more...

Rachalla...

Mandie went into the bathroom and read the message and sobbed big tears of relief. She came out and Ryack was sitting on the corner of the bed. He asked is he alright? Mandie said yes it was touch and go but he made it this time. Ryack asked, do you love him?, I can tell the difference. We are linked you know. Mandie said no. I was upset. We fought and split up you had betrayed my trust and I needed someone to talk to. He was a friend. He held me as I cried my eyes out over you. For a moment we both wanted to but both of us knew we never could. I had lost you and he had lost his wife. We just ended up talking all night long. I was still repulsed by the touch of others because of what father did to me. He just held and talked to me. He was a total gentleman and one of my closest friends. I was so angry and hurt but I still loved you. In the end, It was the only thing that held me back. The moment was there, but I couldn't. Scan me if you want. I have never had any human DNA inside me.

But, since you wanted the truth. There was a time when I really wanted it inside me. You had your world of politics and your child from her. I couldn't give you any more children. I felt used up and tossed aside. We have our new bodies now and since we linked back up I have been feeling more loved than before. I wished you never married her. I wish you never had another son. I wished it was only us. I warned Rachalla about dual relationships. We argue more about her and your son with her than anything else. Robert is just a close friend. His sickness upset me because I care about him. Kissing Ryack, Mandie said I care about him but I love you. Back on Earth, three days had passed and my shuttle returned with two special passengers. Kat'Lin helped Robert into the dome entrances and I rushed through the double doors and held him. Kat'Lin teared up at my unbridled display of love for him. He may have never birthed me but he raised me so for all intents and purposes I was just as much his daughter as my fathers and I was so relieved to have him home I didn't care who saw it.

I loved him and that was that. We helped him to the office because it was first room before the residence. He sat down on the sofa and Rachalla brought them both some iced tea to cool them off while they rested. Rachalla said it's still a long walk and you are going to bed with your wife just as soon as you are rested. Rachalla sat behind his desk. Her uniform still new fitting to her she stuck her finger inside the color to adjust it. Robert said, I never thought I would see you like this Working one pad after another. Rachalla said the CNC Called yesterday saying she was watching out for me and said I was doing pretty good, commanding the corp.'s.

Also, I sent a message to the Queen and Praetor of Romulas. They are relieved you are much improved. Elenore came in and said this stack won't go through. You forgot to put the right control number on them again. She looked up and saw Robert and froze. Kat'Lin helped him to stand. Elenore shivered with the memories of what she had done and big tears fell from her eyes as he took his first steps unaided towards her she stepped over and just held him. Robert said Thank you. That was it she sobbed in his arms saying I was so scared we were going to lose you. I had just found you. Just found my way back to real life again. I couldn't bear losing you.

Come, let Kat'Lin and me help you to bed and get some rest. Rachalla tried not to tear up but Elenore and her share a sisterhood bond and both could almost feel each other's feelings. The burst of joy from Elenore was almost overwhelming. Frank buzzed her and said Tag your it. Rachalla snickered and went back to the guest house, to him.

She picked up Jaden and he smelled nasty. She said hey that's not fair. Why do I have to change him. Rushing over to the bathroom Frank said because I am just about to fill my pants if you don't. He ran inside and sat down to relieve himself. He fake moaned his relief loudly and Rachalla just snickered as she undid his diaper. Gods what a mess. Looks like a cross from radioactive waste and super glue. And smelled far worse. She took an underpad and learned to use it to protect her uniform. She kept his front covered but little jaden had learned one of his father's talents in the DNA Mix. For sure, as can be, just as Rachalla got most of the mess out of the way Jaden gurgled and farted splattering mess everywhere. Wincing from the splatter and stink, She got him cleaned up and repowdered.

Finally getting his diaper back on. she turned to deal with the bib of smelly mess. Just as she turned the CNC snickered startled, Rachalla said you're not seeing me at my best. The CNC said I ruined more uniforms doing that than I can count. The bib is a good idea. Rachalla walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it she said I got Jaden all cleaned up and squared away. You do the laundry. Rachalla folded up the bib and slid it under the door. All of a sudden Frank gagged and said EEEEWWWWW. Not Funny Wife. Rachalla said neither are your smells husband. The CNC was holding her stomach laughing. She hollered out having trouble playing Mr. Mom? Frank said, Oh shit jumped up and bumped his head on the door. He said, No maim just tagging out to not fill my drawers like little Jaden does. Rachalla turned red blushing.

The CNC snickered and said the joys of family life. Frank turned on the fan and Rachalla said now you remember. I wake up in the mornings to a green gass cloud and now you remember. Frank was red as a beet The CNC was howling. She said, I don't have long. I have been getting complaints from some in requisition saying their receiving orders with the wrong control codes. Rachalla walked with the CNC. She was exasperated. They keep changing the codes. It's the third time this week and I never get sent the master list. I think the bastards just want to piss me off and make me look bad. Elenore said here is another stack with bad control codes. Rachalla sat down and said WHAT! Thats the same code they had yesterday. She pulled out a pad from her drawer and showed the CNC. See it's the same code.

She looked at both and got pissed. She got on the com system and got the chief controller on the line. They went visual and said I have a mystery. You just sent this pad back saying "ERROR WRONG CODE" He said yes I sent a whole stack back.

I can't help it if she doesn't know what she is doing over there. The CNC said then explain why this pad from just two days ago went through with no errors at all. The cheif murmeed Oh Shit. Sheepishly he said I guess the code changed. The CNC asked, isn't it your responsibility to issue any notices of code changes and once a month to print out and issue to every department a copy of the master code list? The chief knew he was caught so he kept his answers short. He said Yes Maim. The CNC said, then do your job so she can do hers and if I hear any more of this bullshit again my last duty before leaving office will to see how much I can cut your budget for a change.

Get this clear and spread the word to all your friends. Admiral Rachalla is in Command here and that is not going to change. If I hear any more about this Master Code Rulette Game being played I will spend the rest of my day making sure yours is as unpleasant as it can be. That "She" has a name and a Rank. It is Admiral Rachalla Mae Holoman. If I hear any more Insabordanant fowl mouthed language like I heard a few moments ago I will find you another duty on the coldest, wettest, and nastiest planet outpost I can find.

Get to work reset the codes to align with the Master Code List and personally deliver her a copy before this hour is up. The CNC Terminated the com. Rachalla had never seen her so pissed. She turned to Rachalla and said Admiral they did this to make you look bad. Next time don't wait so long to complain. I can't come to your rescue every time. You're an Admiral now and it's a completely different world of politics. Get yourself together, your tuff. So be tuff. Don't let these assholes kick you around.

Their like sharks in a feeding frenzy. If you don't get tuff and fight back your ass is going to get bit every time. Robert walked in and said you need to listen to her. The CNC walked over and gave Robert a hug and then Kat'Lin a Hug too as he walked over and sat back down. He said I was wondering what kind of Bull Shit they would start pulling. A shuttle landed and a man came running out and ran down the corridor he ran in winded he said here is your copy of the list. And ran back out. Rachalla barked at him. Get back here. Don't you remember how to stand at attention and salute a superior officer? Instantly, he did so. Rachalla said Fine. Now you are dismissed. He turned and ran back out down the hall.

Jumping in his shuttle couldn't get off the ground fast enough. The CNC Said THAT"S IT! Thats the Admiral I want to see. Stick to it and get back to work. She hit her transport coms and shimmered away. Robert leaned back on the sofa. Rachalla plopped down in her chair.

And face palmed. She said Father maybe I'm not cut out for Command. Robert slowly straightened up and growled "Bull Shit" You Command one hundred and fifty fighters with one hundred and fifty lives. We have almost three hundred students following every order you give. When Kat'Lin assisted me she understood. There was Command and there was love. Each had its own place and time. At work, she knew what was expected of her and did her job. After, at home we left work at work and home stuff at home. You can't combine the two. It will wear you down and you will make mistakes like now. The CNC was light on you because she cares for you. But she is spot on correct.

Any show of weakness and you will get bit every time. As good as it may sound showing compassion in command will never mix. I did with you on some brief times when I saw how exasperated you were getting, but this is grown up time. I love you my daughter, but there is no room for love in Command. I'm going back to sleep. Try not to get chewed out any more today. His admission of love and his calling Rachalla his daughter hit her smack in the heart. Wiping tears she went back to work and changed all the master codes to the correct code on the Master list and buzzed Elenore to take a stack and transmit them again. Finally, the long day came to an end. Elenore went home to her place in base housing and met her son when he stepped off his bus. Rachalla stayed and checked the printout against the padds one by one. It was late, but they all went through.

Rachalla stacked them on the recording shelf and all were erased. Ready for the next days business. Finally, she locked up and went home. Frank waited for her and hugged her. He whispered I knew this would be hard on you. That's why I didn't want you to do it. They had a small drink. Ate some dinner and showered. Frank just held her and washed her body as she embraced him. Their love was undeniable. The role change will be difficult but Frank said he will never put on another uniform again.

**Wind Rider / Segment Two.**

**(Love)**

Four more days have passed. Rachalla finally got caught up and called the squadron to formation. Walking out in her old uniform but instead of four pips she was sporting her admiral's pins. Frank was nervous. Something smelled wrong. Like an ill wind breezing past on a bright sunny day. Rachalla smelled it too but she needed this fly by over the capital to reassure not only the CNC but herself as well. It had been three whole years since she was seated back in a ship. Rachalla felt rocks in her stomach but knew she could do it. The routine was same as before. Same flight path same altitude, Same air speed. The heal strikes of one hundred and fifty pilots sent a shiver down her spine. She stood to attention and saluted them.

Admiral Rachalla barked "PILOTS MOUNT UP" Everybody scrambled into their ships and prewarmed their engines. Rachalla climbed up into hers and did the same. The roar of turbo whines shook the ground as they fired their thrusters and lifted off the ground. Finally, at altitude the first test began. Rachalla barked over the coms."Set your altitude vectors. Stay out of everybody's Jet wash." "Check your engine diagnostics. Anybody got a red light, land" "We lost two to malfunctions". "Red-8 and Green-2. Rachalla ordered over the coms, Cool them down and strip the engine I want to be able to eat off them when I get back" "Squadron Advance".

One hundred and forty eight ships in tight formation advanced on Star Fleet HQ doing a precision Fly-by and Fly-Over for this year's graduation and commencement ceremony. With razor like efficiency we turned on our side and flew right by the 21st floor for the CNC to get a good look. Even her yes men Admirals were impressed. Shocked at how close they were both together and next to the building vibrating the structured glass with their antigravity pulses. Leveling out. Rachalla heard a clank of loose metal and then her whole world went to shit. She Barked EMERGANCY BREAK AWAY... ALL SQUADRINES EMERGANCY BREAK AWAY...BREAK, BREAK, BREAK.

Everybody scattered like pealing an onion. Even the scatter was precise. Rachalla was too busy to say anything more her starboard engine was fragged the whole back was burning. Streaking across the sky as she fought to pull up and gain altitude. The CNC was in shock. Rachalla toled her wing man. RED-5 I told you to leave. My ship is fragged. All automated systems are down I'm flying her on manual.

Nearly all of Star Fleet was listening in. Red -5 flew her ship close to her starboard side. Janice said I'm with you to the ground if necessary let me see. The whole back engine cowl is gone. Then she gasped and said "Frack Me. There's a bullet hole just beyond the front inspection plate of the starboard intake". "Somebody shot you" Rachalla barked Red-5 back away give me some room. She won't pull up. I'm declaring an emergency. Another explosion and the engine belched out more fragmented pieces. Rachalla said, she is heading for that elementary school. Red-5 hollered "BEAM OUT-BEAM OUT" Rachalla said I can't they will die if this ship crashes into them. Fighting as hard as she could pulling back on the control's with all her strength. Rachalla yelled out "COME ON BITCH FLY". Slowly the nose came back up and she flew over the school rattling the doors and glass. Her ship, a flaming streak as she went skyward. Rachalla called out over the coms so there would be a record of what she did if she crashed and died. This was standard training protocol. Hitting mag kill switch on starboard Engine. Opening the valve on fire retardant.

Red-5 said the engine is off and the fire is out but your hydraulics are fracked. Drop your landing struts and let me see. Red-5 lowered under and saw nothing drop. Janice said you have no struts Admiral. Where ever you're landing, it going to be a hard landing. Rachalla said Red-5 What's your name? she said Janice maim. Don't worry we'll get you home. Rachalla said thanks for staying by my side. Are you sure I was shot? Janice said I can see the bullet hole clear as day. Looks like a 50 cal. round probably had just enough velocity to puncture the skin and get sucked in with the compressed air to frag the engine. I have been recording since your engine blew. I have a real good picture of it.

Red-5 said just received from Squad leader. Rest of fly-by concluded and are on their way back to base. Come on let's turn this ship around and head for home. We altered our heading and made it just across into the deep desert. Rachalla snapped her fingers. "SAND" just then her choices were taken away. The port engine flamed out and this time she was going down for sure. Rachalla hollered "MADAY-MADAY-MADAY I'M PUNCHING OUT" The ship smashed nose first into a huge sand dune and exploded. Janice hollered, CLEAN CHUTE-CLEAN CHUTE. I'm turning back around to fly by. Admiral on the ground. She is not moving. Send rescue A.S.A.P. lock in on my signal I will stay aloft as long as I can and circle... Circling back around a third time Rachalla started to stir and waved.

Janice hollered "SHE'S ALIVE" "SHE JUST WAVED. I REPEAT THE ADMIRAL IS ALIVE"

Shuttles came from everywhere a rescue shuttle landed just beside her. They wrapped a neck brace around her and slowly took off her helmet. Med Techs strapped a flex back brace to her back. Robert came over to see. Rachalla had one eye open and said bad day father. Then she passed out again. Gently She was lifted out of the eject seat and lowered into the rescue gurney and was loaded back into the shuttle with Robert. Janice had to land and wait for refueling so she could get back. It was getting dark and the refueler wound not be there for a few minutes. The fire from Rachallas ship was almost out. She walked over and looked around kicking over pieces of plating from the explosion, Round about the fourth piece, she found it. Taking off her glove to feel it with her fingers a cold chill ran down Janice's spine. Somebody tried to Murder Admiral Rachalla Mae Holoman.

**Wind Rider Chap. Nineteen / Segment Three.**

**(Love)**

Unzipping her jacket, she hid the plate inside and walked back to her ship as the refueler landed. The captain came out and said I have new orders for you, straight from the CNC. As soon as you're refueled launch and come straight to the hospital. Star Fleet security will escort you. The Admiral made it alive and well, to the hospital and she is asking for you.  
The captain said fire up and lift off as soon as you can so not much sand can get sucked in by the turbos. Janice climbed in and said understood. The refueling shuttle lifted off and Janice fired her turbos and lifted back up. Looking down she noticed the plastic cover to the sensor chip was black.  
All theirs were red. unzipping her breast pocket she pulled out the red chip and looked at it smiling. Before she landed, and climbed out, she pulled the sensor chip and exchanged it with a blank, she carried for long missions that required extensive surveillance.

Flying through town gave people an uneasy feeling. An armed fighter instead of a shuttle was very much out of place. A spot in the upper deck of the parking area was cleared out and Janice was directed by Star Fleet Security to land there. Climbing out an Admiral walked up and said By order of Star Fleet your ship is commandeered as evidence in the incident. Janice stood to attention and saluted saying Yes Sir. He said these officers are to escort you to the CNC. She and the Admiral's are waiting for you. Your ship will be returned to you after the investigation is over.

She looked back and saw her ship lift off as they went inside. Lock step with two guards on each side Janice had never seen so much security.

The guard marched her down the hall to a room number 185 and knocked on the door. The CNC Opened it and the guard sprang to attention. She said come in Red-5 I have wanted to see you. Janice said, security just seized my ship. The CNC said its evidence in a very serious investigation. All the while you were up there we heard every word of your com traffic. Your talk of the Admiral being shot at, has set off a firestorm through the Federation. Janice looked at the Admiral in the bed. The CNC said she is sleeping. A piece of her engine fragged her in her left side. She was bleeding and didn't even know it. Janice said begging your pardon maim but when you're up there you have to put any minor injury out of your mind and finish the mission. Maim we have something even more sick and twisted than some murder attempt.

We have a mole on the base. While they were refueling me out in the desert they switched out my sensor chip and there are half a dozen people climbing all over her wrecked ship looking for this. She unzipped her jacket and pulled out the panel and gave it to the CNC. See... a 50 Cal bullett hole. Her ship was indeed shot down. As for my chip. the one they stole was a blank. Unzipping her breast pocket she pulled out the real chip. Janice said all our chips have a red plastic cover. They swaped mine with one that had a black plastic cover. Somebody is back pedaling hard to cover their tracks. Robert sat in the corner chair snickering he said "Good Girl-Good Girl. The CNC put the chip in her pocket and smiled. She said glad to see Roberts training hasn't changed.

Robert slowly got up saying that's right. When it comes to the Federation. Trust no one. Janice gave her admiral a small hug and said glad to see you back Admiral. Robert explained, after Rachalla was deployed to the Titan, Janice here became my next second in command. The CNC said and that's why you watched over Rachalla so well. The Cnc took the plate and said Guard secure this as evidence. Janice noticed she kept the chip but said nothing. Rachalla stirred. She slid off her oxygen mask and whispered Janice. She grabbed her hand hard and said Thank you for watching out for me. Janice said when you get back be carefull the base has eyes and ears. Rachalla said understood Captain. Janice corrected her saying I'm just a Commander. Rachalla said we will fix that later... Captain. Will somebody raise me up? The nurse came over and said Only a little bit. You got fragged like your ship. Didn't you notice?

You got a good little six stitch scar for your efforts Admiral. It will be healed by tomorrow. Your head is another story. You went and got yourself one duzy of a concussion. It's why your left eye doesn't work yet. We had to cover it. Right now a pin light would pain you right out of that bed. The CNC said You take care of you. Until this investigation is over. Things are going to get weird for a while I saw what you did over that school. You stayed with your ship and saved over a thousand school children that were shaking in their school chairs as you flew over. ANN is calling you the Hero of Star Fleet again. Frank came in and held Rachallas hand. They said nothing. Didn't have too. One look said it all. The CNC turned to the guard and said hand me that plate. She showed Rachalla and Frank the panel off of her ship. Both Rachalla and Frank shivered with the realization of how close she really was. She swore to them both, she will find the bastard that did this and make him pay. Taking both the plate and chip she and her guards, shimmered away.

Robert helped Frank off with his shoes and pulled the blankets back so he could climb in and snuggle. Rachalla kissed him on his cheek and said thank you Father. I love you. Then he shimmered away back to a very nervous and upset Kat'Lin. After hugging him she asked how is she. Robert sat down and took a long sip on his iced tea and said Shaken worse than ever. This time. Somebody tried to kill her. They shot her ship and blew an engine right out from underneath her. Robert said I wish this drink was stronger. Kat'Lin said not as long as I'm alive and kickin.

The doc said no alcohol. Robert said The doctor said no stress too. Looking at Kat'Lin he asked how are we going to do that? Kat'Lin said you need to eat something. Robert said I'm not all that hungry my stomach is all twisted by all this. Kat'Lin came back with a plate with a sandwich. Robert smiled and said perfect. The next day just before dawn Star Fleet Security had landed and deployed guards everywhere. It made the kids uneasy as they loaded up for school. After Her little John got on the buss. Elenore beamed over to the office. She wanted to go see about Rachalla but security wouldn't let her. Robert was asleep in his easy chair. Kat'Lin was snuggled up with him.

She went over and got the coffee started and opened up the office. Checking her messages she got one with no origon code. It seemed strange, but decided she would open it later Robert and Kat'Lin stirred. She poured both a cup as they got up and sat at the counter. Checking her messages she opened the weird one first. Gasped and hollered Robert come quick. He hit the replay. It showed Rachalla's ship and how her engine blew during the fly by and a cryptic message said, tell her to go home. Next time. I won't miss.

Robert said Elenore tell the guard we have been contacted by the shooter. Have the Techs go over the computers and trace the message.

**Wind Rider Chap. Nineteen / Segment Four**.

**(Love)**

It took two whole days to get Rachalla stabilized enough to be transferred back to the base. Janice took another fighter and personally escorted the Ambassadors shuttle and stayed aloft, Guns Ready till she was helped indoors. Peeling away, she met another Star Fleet armed fighter and a Romulan Scorpian class fighter patrolling over head. Janice was ordered to land and shut down. The base was now under the control of both Romulan and Federation fighting forces. Janice powered down and retracted her weapons and floated down the tarmack to the bay at the end on the left. Slowly, she maneuvered the ship to land on the travel skid and the tug pushed her back in her place under the cover of the maintence bay.

The fighter's came over and looked right at Janice and said thank you for your cooperation. Be advised, the base is under lockdown. All pilots are to stand down till called upon. Per orders Janice powered down and locked down her craft. Climbing out she waved at the ships. They waggled their wing struts and lifted back off. The CNC wasn't kidding. Security is super tight and super weird. Our combined firepower could easily obliterate any security Star Fleet could muster, but the Romulans had sent a battle ship to augment them. She was bound and determined to have her way and she got it. One hundred and fifty fully armed fighters with seasoned, well trained pilots all grounded and under her control. Janice got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Instead of checking in with the duty desk Janice went straight for head quarters to check in on her Admiral's, Both of them. Back inside Kat'Lin hugged Rachalla till she grunted. Elenore hugged her lovingly rubbing her back to calm her. Rachalla said that feels good you can rub my back as much as you want. Elenore gave Rachalla a wicked look and said later. Then a familiar voice came from around the corner and Rachalla froze. She asked questioningly. Tarra? is that you? Tarra walked around the privacy wall and smiled. Her eyes glittered looking at Rachalla. Tarra asked got any hugs left for an old friend? Smiling and limping she slowly walked over and hugged her long lost cadet friend.

Robert looked at Frank and raised an eyebrow. Frank shrugged and just let it go. Rachalla said Thank the Gods. It's fantastic to see you again. Holding Tarra, she nuzzled her friend up close and whispered something. Tarra let go and stepped back in surprise. She said you're a momma!. Smiling, Frank came back over and helped Rachalla to sit carefully and very slowly. Frank asked how do you feel. Rachalla kissed him and said better now but I feel beat up. Tarra saw the kiss and said you married a human? Tarra said he must be really good at... blushing she said never mind. Rachalla and Frank and Robert snickered. She said I guess some introductions are in order. This is Frank, my husband and father of our child. Over there is Franks and my dad. Admiral Robert Holoman. Robert explained, it was a temporary adoption till she was raised to adulthood. Tarra said so. You are him. The one he growls and snarls about.

The Queen told him about you. Leaning close Tarra said "ALL" about you. To say he is pissed and insanely jealous is a gross understatement. The last time I heard such language was something about an Admiral from long ago when she first came to earth. He still wants to dissect him. Gracey, I think was his name. Must be a hideous man for the praetor to hate him so. Looking back at Robert. Rumor was him and the Queen have been arguing over you for almost three weeks straight till they both heard you'd been shot again.

They have been fighting and arguing so loud the guards around the home got worried they would start shooting at each other. He is so angry, he sleeps only with his second wife and there is talk of a divorce. Rachalla looked at Robert and said he knows. Somehow he figured it out either on his own or Mandie told him. Robert turned pale and poured both of us a tiny drink. Tarra said I don't care about any specifics. We Romulan Females can smell the emotions of others. I smell your love for Rachalla all over you. If she calls you father I know you earned the title. Given her temper, I know she put you through hell. You're still alive, so you earned the love I smell from her. Turning back to Rachalla, Tarra said but, it's a drop in a bucket compared to the love I smell off of you for this man. I could almost drown in the pheromones alone.

Looking up at Frank she blushed and placed her head on his chest. Kat'Lin came out holding her baby and said, and this Tarra, is little Jaden Holoman. He smelled his momma and got fussy Frank reached for the Shawl Tarra handed it to him. Rachalla pulled up her uniform shirt and let little Jaden breast feed. Frank draped the shawl over Rachalla to cover both. Enraptured, Tarra sat down in front of Rachalla.

Their eyes were exchanging volumes of memories. Tarra gasped and whispered I never in all my life seen something as beautiful as you being a mother. Tarra face palmed for a moment and then stood up abruptly looking away. She said, Right now you're in a shit load of trouble Ambassador. I was sent to advise you and your family that the Praetor and Queen are talking of moving you perminately to Jaden. Robert, Kat'Lin and Frank all at the same time they gasped and said "WHAT" The Praetor has had enough of all this danger and risk. Tarra looked around and said not just them. You too. The whole base, in fact. Down to the last nut and bolt this whole ground scrapped clean. Turning back Tarra said don't press him on this. He is also talking about vaporizing the base if you get obstinate about the move. Looking back at Robert. He doesn't want to hear from you at all. Come or stay. It's your choice.

Judging from his vehemence it may be best you stayed here on earth. Robert said I go where my students go. Where my base goes. It's my creation. It's my home. Tarra said understood. But walk carefully around him. The last time I saw him this angry 48 hundred people were all hideously tortured and slaughtered. What you call the purge was a blood feast of unbridled rage. And he is very close to doing it again. Robert said I should have come clean before. He has had twenty years to let all this fester in his heart. Twenty years of my regret. Robert said we need to end this or we will never be a family. Kat'Lin said "NO". Your heart can't take another jolt. The doctor told me. You're running mostly off the pacer. The doctor said, the battery is supposed to last for Five years but he will need to replace it in three because of the drain. He told me to never tell you but I must. I love you my husband. I don't give a dam if you ever slept with the Queen.

What happened before me is ancient past history. Robert took a deep breath. The room was quiet as a stone. Tarra froze and gave Robert a look that chilled his blood to the core. Robert took a deep breath and said all of you listen up. I never once ever soiled the Queen. But twenty years ago when she brought Rachalla to live here with me, there was a time when we both wanted too. We both wanted each other, but we never did. I was incredibly lonely grieving Frank's Mother and she was completely torn up over her fight with Ryack and him marrying his second wife and having a child with her. All I did was hold her. The same way I ever held anybody and let them sob out their pain. I held on and let her know somebody cared. Somebody loved her enough to hold on and listen. Even though we both wanted we didn't, and I sent her home unsoiled.

Untouched, blameless, and clean. After she left I spent months regretting I did it too. I did what had to be done and I sure as hell didn't want to do opened the sliding glass window and walked outside and closed it. Rachalla tried to get up but Tarra said no. Let him be. Looking back at Rachalla Tarra said I know how he feels. Rachalla shed tears and hugged Tarra for a long moment. Jaden got fussy when he smelled Tarra so close. Rachalla let her go. Elenore came over and sat with her holding her hand. Nothing was said. Like Robert with Mandie twenty years ago, she held on to let Rachalla know she was loved.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty / Segment One.**

**(Regret)**

Janice walked in and Kat'Lin hugged her tightly saying thank you for bringing our daughter home. Rachalla stood and handed Frank little Jaden to be burped. Straightening her uniform, as she stood. Janice held her. Elenore could tell Janice was a close friend and knew she was protected. Janice rubbed her back Elenore got to play jealous and said hey that's my job. Both Janice and Rachalla snickered. She said, I can't stay long. I have to report back to the Duty Master. looking over at the Romulan she asked do you trust her? Rachalla said like you, I trust her with my life. Tarra said hello. It's been many years since Rachalla and I talked. It's good she has many friends to look out for her. Looking back at Robert staring out into the darkness she saw his shoulders slump and knew he was crying but said nothing Rachalla saw it too and gave Tarra a look. Tarra squeezed Rachalla's hand and turned and walked over to the sliding glass door. She opened it and walked out and closed it behind her. Leaning on the railing Tarra said, I believe you.

Robert looked at her but said nothing. Tarra cleared her throat. She said Rachalla never said anything to you about us did she. Robert said "No". Swallowing hard Tarra said, Rachalla and I were about as close as any two people can get. Blushing, Tarra admitted we were each other's first...anything.. We stayed together all during our elementary school days. Blushing again, Tarra said Rachalla was more adventuresome than I was. I was incredibly shy. She helped me through anatomy and sex class. Robert said What? Tarra said, back in the early days when her father warred against your people, Females were trained to provide their bodies as sex partners to recreate with in order to avoid exposure to space madness on long space voyages. They had a year long class in the subject in the Academy back then.

Thank the Gods they invented holosuites before I was ever stationed on ship. Mostly, I stayed around the females. Never was much good with the men. I could always tell when they lied to me. It used to spook them up real bad so they stayed away. The only man I ever could be with is the Captain of that ship overhead. He never lied to me. For men I was surprised. I thought all men lied, till I found one that didn't. We tried to have a child eight months ago. I had to have surgery to physically sew the embryo to my uterine wall. Ever since our world was toxic from our war machine, none of us Females could ever hold a child to term without help. Two and a half months later my body aborted the child. My husband divorced me and now I have to deal with two awkward events. Dealing with him and his love we still have for each other, and You. I was sent to tell if you would lie if cornered. My point is I believe you.

What you said in there was embarrassing and brutally honest, but it was the truth. So I believe you. I love Rachalla. Have for more than twenty years now. During childhood till our later teen years it was expected that we females would experiment with each other. It's the Romulan way. Later as we got older allot of us like Rachalla and me preferred females over the males. It was less painful and messy. Males were trained to dominate and control in every aspect of life. Most used sex only as a release of tension and not for pleasure as Rachalla and I did and later with me and my Captain. Though awkward, we still share in our desires for each other. Now that he has his own ship, I dont get to see him as much.

For a Romulan female, to provide a child is half the driving force of our lives. I understand how the Queen felt seeing her man with another. Plural or dual marriages is common for Romulan's because of infertility, the process was started just over a thousand years ago, to strengthen the genetic family line of the father. Back in the days of the Queens father, women were kept as pets to be used or abused for sport or play. Many were starved to keep them slim. Chained up in the back yard naked or Simi clothed. Washed and sexed as the men pleased.

Some shared their women and used them as whores to reward other guards or soldiers that pleased them. Back then, many women met their deaths while being brutalized. Their throats cut as they were being sexed for the last time. Back then, women had little if any worth other than the pleasure they could give with their bodies or the children they would sire from all their constant brutalization. Mandie was one so brutalized. She fought back. Starving, she fought back and made a name for herself. Like me, and Rachalla, she had only one man who could ever touch her without being repulsed or revolted. For her it was Ryack. She grew up with him. Story is Mandie had unlimited love for females. She would share with unbridled passion. Once her and Ryack broke up over her going to earth to seek peace. Personally, I always believed her and your CNC had a torrid sexual relationship. I could never prove it, but like her, I had a duty and had to walk away from Rachalla. It hurt like somebody hit me in my chest with a hammer.

Like you, I have my regrets. Many nights I thought of swallowing my suicide pill and ending my pain. I don't mind telling you if she was single and had no child I would waste less than half a heart beat taking her back into my heart and my bed. But, like you we each must make a choice. We each have a duty and many times it sucks and is very painful. I believe you, but Ryack never will. He allowed her fulfillment of need with females but could never even tolerate Mandie having any thoughts or desires for any other male other than him. Before they married, her father ran him off and married her to his second in command. At first, he was kind to her and won over her affections but with her fathers influence he soon turned just as twisted as he was. He went with him and got killed during the war. Ryack was good with legal papers and made sure Mandie never got cheated out of her inheritance. She took both their estates and made something of herself.

She became a Junior Senator. She always hated the endless and useless war. and talked endlessly of peace with the humans. She wanted to go to earth and negotiate for peace. She stayed here for three years before they married, they broke up while she went to earth. She stunned everybody returning with a treaty of friendship with the humans. While here, she became enamored with an Admiral Grace. It's been over twenty years ago and he still brings him up from time to time. Now, finding out about you, tore him up pretty good. I hear Mandie tried everything to playkate him. Finally, she got frustrated and they started arguing and that's where we are. Tarra said I could file my report and I have no problems declaring your innocents but it's 50/50 chance weather he will accept it. Either way I'm pretty sure their marriage is over. She moved out and has her own apartment again. Mandie and I meet there twice a week. We talk or share or both as she pleases they only meet for Council meetings and even then they say little. Till they divorce the council considers her Queen in name only Robert said Damn, I never wanted any of this to go this far.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty / Segment two.**

**(Regret)**

Tarra said there is only one way to convince him. Robert stared at Tarra hard making her nervous. She said Sir, I mean no disrespect, but opening a formal inquiry into the matter exposing both the good and the bad, will be the only way to end all this. There was no formal accusation made before the Senate, but mark my words she stands shook his head, NO-NO-NO She did nothing!. We were both lonely but we did nothing. I sent her home Clean and Untouched. It almost killed me to do it, but I did. Set up your formal inquiry Robert opened the door. Rachalla saw Tarra's look and said Father No. You will be playing into his hand. I know his temper. I have seen it. He will do everything he can to humiliate and destroy you. Frank asked Father please don't. I know what kind of man you are. Gesturing, to all the people in the room. We all know just what kind of man you 'Lin walked up. She asked, do you believe that I love you? Robert said yes hugging her he said Of course I do. Kat'Lin then said then let it be enough.

Exasperated, Robert said please people. I love you all. If it was just me I would tell him where to go and how to get there. But Mandie is innocent and is being accused with rumors and talk behind her back. I can't have that. He Looked at Tarra. Contact him. Set the formal inquiry up in my office. Tarra said you may have three to stand as witnesses. Robert's response was immediate. He said Rachalla, Frank, and Kat'Lin. This is a private family matter and should be settled as one. Tarra pulled out her communicator and had a case transported down. Frank moved the sofa to the far side of the room the signal was routed from Romulas through his ship in orbit and back down to the base. The desk top was cleared of everything Robert sat down behind it. Tara opened the case and set it down on the desk. She started explaining about the device. Robert cut her off saying I know what it is and what it does. Let's get this over with. The Split screen picture was established. Mandie said Robert NO. Don't play into his petty jealousy. Tarra stood and said this is an informal inquiry into the validity of accusations of infidelity Between Admiral Robert Holoman and Queen Mandie Jaden of the Romulan Empire. I want it written in the official record. I have examined this individual both in his natural environment and with direct questioning and he did not lie to me at all. It is my belief that a horrible miscarriage of justice has taken place.

Begin. Robert said you wanted this show so go ahead. Ryack said the device placed on your arm will detect any deception on your part.

Robert said I understand. Ryack began. Did you have any sexual relations with the Queen during her visit twenty years ago. Robert said, NO. Ryack asked did you want to? Robert said "Yes". Ryack asked Why? Robert said I was lonely. My wife was dead and you virtually threw her away treating her like shit. Mandie snickered and shot Robert a look. Biting back his growing anger. Ryack asked did you undress her. Robert said "NO" She undressed herself now ask me why. Ryack said ok I'll bite tell me why. Mandie was upset having to leave her child Rachalla with me she was also really tore up over her argument with you. She had gotten so wound up she threw up on herself and lost control of her bowels and bladder. It's common with some women who have endured multiple births. She was humiliated. I helped her to the shower and kept her covered as she undressed. She used my shower and had to clean herself many times to get back under control. I almost called the hospital but she begged me not to. She said this was humiliating enough. I washed her uniform in the mop sink. When you have a young rambunctious son and no Mother, you learn how to play Mr. Mom and figure out how to get stains out of fabric.

As, she washed herself. I washed her uniform. My hands were shaking. I wanted to get in that shower with her but I had a duty and as much I wanted too I couldn't Ryack asked why?. I was there when it happened to me. Frank's mother and I hit a rough patch and separated. I wanted solitude. Most of the officers I had to deal with were faceless spineless city dwellers and I wanted nothing to do with them. She wanted and liked city life. When I took over this military base we argued and separated for a while. We were working hard trying to find our way back when it happened. When she crashed. Robert face palmed. She was three and one half weeks pregnant with our daughter when she died. Everybody was shocked. Robert had never told anybody. She was so happy when she found out. She was on her way back to me when she died in the crash. It ripped my heart out. I wanted to die. Just, as you would feel if I took Mandie away from you. I couldn't. I just couldn't. I wanted her but I just couldn't do it. You're an ass but even you don't deserve that kind of pain. It's part of why I love Rachalla so much. She became the surrogate daughter I never got to raise. Ryack asked do you love her? Robert said I love them both. I love Rachalla enough to see that she had every chance to grow up into a fine woman and soldier. I loved Mandie enough to send her back to the only arms she ever wanted.

To the only heart she ever loved. It nearly killed me to do it. But I did it. I sent her home, clean, untouched, and blameless.

I held her and kissed her and never wanted to let go. I had too I had a duty to care for Rachalla and my son I wanted her but I couldn't take her from you. I have a wife now and found love again. Maybe, you should go look for yours.

We both have something else in common. We both have wives we don't deserve. Tarra get this thing off me. It never went off. Tarra examined the device and said confirmed no deception detected. She unclipped the device and opened it. Tarra said this matter is over. The inquiry is closed. The Queen stands vindicated of all suspicion. Rachalla stood and her eyes were like fire. She said Father, end this end it now while you still have a shred of decency left in you. Mother, My home has a room with your name on it. It will always have your name on it. Mandie said thank you daughter. I will be there in four days. Tarra said I shall await your arrival and assist you as needed. Mandie loaded up the Keshara and left Romulas and Ryack behind. The communication was terminated and his ship recalled their fighters and broke orbit headed for home. Kat'Lin and Rachalla helped Robert back to their home. Kat'Lin put him to bed and Rachalla tucked them in. No words were said it was Roberts turn to be held and allowed to grieve.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty / Segment three.**

**(Regret)**

The next day. Rachalla, Elenore, Tarra and Janice all got up early and cleaned up the place. They made a buffett of breakfast items and had a large pot of coffee made. Rachalla knocked on the door waking them. Robert was shaking the cob webs out of his head and groggily said "enter". Tarra opened the door for Rachalla. She said Good morning. Robert said what happened. I remember the bed but nothing after. Shit, I wore my uniform to bed. Kat'Lin said the doctor gave me a shot kit of sedatives to calm you and slow your heart down. I gave you a shot so you could sleep. Kat'Lin said thank you, when Rachalla brought her some coffee. Robert sat up and immediately knew that was the wrong thing to do and laid back down and said thank you for the coffee. I'm sorry about last night. Rachalla stood back and placed her hands on her hips and said sorry about what?  
For, loving Kat'lin, or me or my mother? Sorry about being honest enough to admit your feelings and having the guts to do the right thing? She bent down and said understand this. You have nothing to be sorry about. You won't find any shame in my eyes nor anybody else's. It's my father that will carry that shame. And for how long depends entirely on him.

Mother is coming. I doubt she will ever go back to him after all this. Now drink some coffee and go get a shower and a shave. Go play with your wife in the showers for a while. Breakfast is waiting and its getting cold. Kat'lin blushed and Rachalla giggled. She opened the door and said gets my motor running in the mornings. Tarra snickered whispering as she closed the door. I used to be the one firing up that motor in the mornings.

Rachalla gave Tarra a big hug she whispered I still have memories that get me so wet I feel like I peed myself. Besides, I made my choice between those two worlds. I have my Frank and he cranks me up real good now a days. Snickering Rachalla said besides you have been sexing my mom for a long time now. She quickly leaned close and whispered I smell her, you can't take that many baths young lady. Tarra blushed beet red. Rachalla said one day I'm going to ask which one of us is better. Laughing Rachalla walked back down the hall with Tarra trailing behind not sure how she could answer that question..Back in the office Ellenore was looking at the incoming messages with Frank and he noticed the one with no origon code. Frank looked at it and went pale. He said Rachalla look at this. Rachalla got pissed she said to Tarra. The only reason for having no origin code is he is hiding the fact that he is here on the base. My shooter is here. Frank and I used to torment Robert with little messages with no origin code so he couldn't trace us and catch us. We have three days to catch him. Rachalla said we have three days to kill him. Nobody shoots at me and lives to brag about it. Frank said spoken like a true Romulan. Tarra just grinned. Rachalla said maintain lockdown. Nobody in or out. Elenore, you are the only one here that can fly like I do. You know my moves and my glides. Tarras eyes went wide. Fly? You can Fly? Like a bird?

Looking at Frank she grinned wickedly. Frank said she flies better than I do but it's been a while. Remember the last time you were up there little Jaden was inside you. Maybe Elenore and I should take Tarra out to our little atrium and shake out the kinks. With the base on lockdown nobody went to school and the kids were getting bored so the handlers, both mothers and fathers helped them all put on their wings and antigravity packs. Frank, Elenore, and Rachalla, went into the room next to a giant space. Tarra heared hundreds of children playing. She was told to go into the room next door and wait. Rachalla changed into a skin tight white outfit, made for her to use at the Christmas Gala on Galadrael. Elenore and Frank came out. They explained. The room behind us is the suit up or fitting room.

We each have to weigh ourselves and make adjustments to our antigravity packs to compensate. This room, is where we stretch our muscles.

You have no idea how hard it is just to hold your legs and feet up out of the way like a real bird does. Your abdomen muscles alone require days of weight lifting just to be strong enough. Standing far apart Rachalla gave Tarra a look and said, brace yourself. The first time can be very shocking. We all have call signs. Just like the ancient dog fighters of centuries ago. Elenore said I am Hawk. Master of weapons and targeting. I'm also Rachalla's constant wing man and guard. Frank said I mainly fly at night cause I see real good in the dark. They call me Raven because I'm trained to kill sentries on tops of buildings. I either slit their throats or break their necks as I fly by. Looking back at Rachalla she flexed her back muscles and said they call me Wa Shaw. It's the native language of the Navajo people who live next to us here. It means White Eagle. She leaned to the left and rolled her shoulder and her wing unfolded holding it tight around her she rolled her right shoulder and her right wing unfolded slowly, she rose both wings straight up stretching her arms and back muscles her wings reached a full eight feet up and were stunning. Tarra was shocked. She stepped backwards and fell back on the padded floor in complete shock. She said you are magnificent.

Those wings are stunning. Elenore did the same and her brown feathered wings came out. Frank was the last. He grinned and rolled both shoulders and both wings unfolded with jet black feathers. His entire outfit was a light absorbing black. Frank said I even have my own cloak. He flipped a switch and vanished for a moment. Tarra was frightened scrambling backwards quickly under the bench on the far side of the room. Rachalla dropped her wings down to the ready position. She said. Hawk, Raven you two go ahead. I should have seen this coming. Tarra was cowering and shivering with terror. Slowly Rachalla coached her out from under and sat with her on the bench. She said I am the same person. Kissing Tarra with passion she drew back and said see. I never forgot. You and I are a part of each other for ever. In fact I'm going to sing with my mother at a Christmas Gala on Galadrael. Tarra said you can sing too! Rachalla gave her a quick smooch and took a breath closing her eyes, she started the first part of the song, "May it be a evening star will shine upon you. Tarra smiled and sung the next line. Rachalla almost fell off the bench. She said you can sing! Tarra said, I have loved that song since childhood.

One by one they exchanged lines of the songs. All of a sudden it got real quiet next door. The song reverberated all through the atrium. Elenore sung right along with them. The kids were enraptured. They were all sitting in the catch nets listening to the glorious song.

Tarra wrapped her arms and held Rachalla close and said I love you. I always will. Rachalla said I need to teach you to fly if you're going to sing with us. Did you know mother can fly now? At least she better she has had months to practice. Tarra said in her state of upset she probably hasn't even thought about it. Rachalla walked over to the launch door smiled and said watch this. Flapping her wings she jumped and switched on her anti grav. Pack. Some would say it was a technological way of cheating yourself into flight but it's a freedom no one can describe. Nearly at the top some eighty feet from the catch net Rachalla stretched and flexed her wings gracefully flying. Tarra said you are a White Eagle. Iron Eagle walked up and said hello. It startled Tarra. Then she said hello. Are you a Navajo? He bowed and introduced himself. Giving him a sniff she smiled and said you smell of confidence and wisdom. You're the smart one. Robert walked in and said we call him wise one. Because, he actually is probably the wisest one on earth. Tarra shook his hand. Iron Eagle said the spirits told me much truth was spoken over painful things last night. Embarrassed he pointed at him and said see what I mean. Tarra got serious. She said much truth had to come out so a heart may heal. Joy can only cover a wound for a time. Then it must heal. Iron Eagle said your people know wisdom as well. Tarra, looking away and wiping her eyes said I had to learn the hard way.

Out in the atrium, Raven and Hawk flew their formations with Ya Shaw as the children flew at the lower levels. The younglings were at the net level. The yearlings were above them and the adults at the top. Iron Eagle watched with tears of joy in his eyes. He said it is good to see you stretch your wings again Ya Shaw. I had feared because of the crash you would never fly again. Rachalla flew over to him and bowed in mid flight. Then, Rachalla flew over to Robert and landed in front of him wrapping him up in her outstretched wings.

She hugged him warmly and whispered Thank you for loving me. Diving backwards she flapped her wings at him and flew back up with the rest. Iron Eagles said she flies like you walk as if born to it. Robert placed his hand upon Iron Eagles shoulder and said and I think you had a llot to do with that. Flying backwards looping and stretching with joy Rachalla began to feel more and more like herself. Tarra was stunned. Finally, she said I have got to learn how to do this. Robert said Ya Shaw you have your first student. The kids all cheered many were saying it's fun. Robert grinned. Tarra said you are a lot more than I was told about.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty / Segment Four.**

**(Regret)**

Landing back down Rachalla smiled and said that felt really good. I was getting all kinked up inside. Iron eagle said the spirits told me about your shooter. How he hit your ship. He was trying to hit you. Robert said the bullet went through a metal plate into the engine. Rachalla said that plate is only eight inches from the bottom of my pilot canopy cover. He could have been aiming for me and forgot about his wind age and bullet drop. To hit me like he did was a miracle shot anyway we were going by pretty fast. I doubt he had any chance to dial me in on his scope. Rachalla said so he is fallible and he is here. Elenore feel like being some bait for a while? She asked what you mean. Rachalla said we can give you a force field and some dragon skin armor but I'm sure if he tries to take another shot I could take him out. Problem is, if he gets off a shot a 50 cal is going to hurt any way we slice it. If only we knew where he was Iron Eagle said The tribe knows, they saw him and smelled him he stinks of death smells worse than the yellow river . Worse than the sulfer. We tracked him to the narrow spot on the southern side of the canyon face. Looking at Iron Eagle Rachalla asked you said he stinks real bad.

Looking at Frank Rachalla said rotten mothballs it's the only scent that will keep the scorpions and snakes away. He's probably wearing a thermal suit to keep him warm at night and cool during the day. We can't use a cloaked ship it will still make noise and stir up too much dust and dirt a bait flight with Elenore or me alone is the only way. Robert asked do you remember your sniper training? Rachalla shivered. Remember it you had me do it over and over till I got it right. Took all night long but I made the shot. Then Three days later you surprised me with a test to see if I could do it again. You seemed surprised that I did. Robert said I was surprised that your shot had gotten better. It took a while for you to understand wind age and elevation. Elenore said let's do it. Rachalla jumped up and said Elenore wait! Even with a force field and some dragon skin armor he could still shoot you in the head or your legs. There is no way to stop a 50 cal completely either way it's going to hurt maybe even kill you. Robert was watching closely.

He knew all about command and sent many people to carry out orders that took them to their deaths. He was unsure if Rachalla could do it. Rachalla said, Elenore, I'm in command. I could order this. Elenore hugged Rachalla before she could finish and said then I volunteer. Rachalla said go suit up we will fit you with as much armor and Kevlar as we can.

Frank said I'm off to replicate one of our helmets with solid Kevlar. You should adjust your grav pack for about one hundred extra pounds of added weight. Go to the fitting room and suit up in my uniform I will be there in a few moments with the Dragon skin armor. Rachalla took off and changed Robert said I have some new wings for you. Frank said take my cloaking device it has its own power supply. I ran to get the armor and suited up taking Franks cloak. Robert unlocked the safe and pulled out his Barrett sniper rifle and a box of 50 cal Robert said end this. Rachalla saluted him and said understood. She went to the fitting room and got dressed up in her Deseret camo gear. Rachalla took her knife and cut two openings for the wings and took Franks cloak and power pack. Robert turned and said Frank you take your ship. Keep it cloaked Float over and ride the river.

I will need you to do recovery and be there if Elenore... Frank said enough said sir I understand. Robert said when you recover her, go straight to the hospital don't pick up Rachalla. I don't want her to see. Frank swallowed hard and said understood sir. Rachalla said here is the personal shield add it to your grav belt. Take off your jacket and wing suit. Put this on. Elenore said damn it's heavy. Rachalla said I just hope its heavy enough to stop a 50 cal round. The shield will do most of it but either way it's going to hurt real badly. Rachalla looked long and hard at Elenore and gave her a very passionate kiss. She whispered I love you my sister. Stepping over on the weight scale. Elenore said WOW!, you weren't far off one hundred and twelve pounds. Rachalla pushed the loaded clip in the receiver and pulled the bolt back and chambered the rifle. She said you and me together. Let's end this. Elenore looked just like me as she flew with ease with the added weight compensated for.

Slowly, we made our way over towards the river I clicked on the cloak and vanished Elenore said on her coms, "Spooky" We rounded the bend in the canyon and started riding the thermals up out into free air. The shooter moved and saw Elenore still under his thermal blanket. He took aim. I steadied myself and took aim gently Still cloaked, I floated down to a soft touch down on the north side of the canyon. The shooter took his shot the sound sickened her stomach, She heard the splash. but Rachalla couldn't look she concentrated and then took a deep breath in. letting out about half she stopped and held the rest and squeezed the bullet went back through the shooters scope he was blown back and the air was filled with pink spray. Half his face and all of the back of his head were gone. Robert decloaked right behind Rachalla and sat his ship down he came out and stood frozen for a moment. Rachalla hands were shaking.

Per her training she took out the clip and rifled back the bolt and showed Robert it was empty. Rachalla was shaking badly so he took the rifle and clip and gave his daughter a long hug. He whispered it's ok. It's over now. It's ended. Rachalla said not yet. Elenore? Robert said she took a direct hit and went down hard into the water. Frank beamed her away and took off for the hospital. Rachalla said, Let's get this shit off our base. Robert said agreed. He had a gunny bag and his Id was in it. Robert spat on him in disgust. It was Admiral Payne. He hated you even as a child and wanted you shipped back as soon as possible. Rachalla said I have somewhere to ship him. Rachalla grabbed his gun and pulled back on the bolt. What fell out was a reloaded shell. Rachalla said I knew that round sounded wrong. All the bullets. His box, Rachalla's box and the clips and his gun, were all locked back up in Roberts safe. We rolled the body over into a body bag and took his gunny sack along with the rifle and the body bag and went to see the CNC. Rachalla was still dressed in her desert camo gear. And had blood all over her. We flew across town low and slow we landed just outside the door and dragged the bloody body out of the ship. We left a blood trail as we dragged the body in the council chambers the chief of security followed behind as nobody ever dared to walk in sporting a Barrett 50 Cal sniper rifle.

Rachalla hollered to the security chief and said stow this weapon as evidence in the attempted assignation of ambassador Holoman. Madam Chancelor here is your man. Reaching in the gunny bag with her bloody hand she showed everybody. And said The shooter was Admiral Payne. Now hes a dead peice of shit in a bag. The CNC asked are you hurt? Rachalla, still shaking, said I am not Elenore took a direct hit and went down hard into the snake river. Frank beamed her away and went to the hospital. The look asked the Question. Rachalla said we don't know yet. The security chief said you sent a round back down his scope. The news sent a gasp and chill down everybody's spine. Rachalla said we all get missions that require a great many talents. I got lucky. As for this thilth, do with him as you will. Rachalla and Robert walked out and got back in their ship and flew to the hospital. They both marched in and the doctor ran back out in the hall. He said she's ok. She's going to be ok she took a bullet through the shield and it started penetrating the dragon skin armor. It broke two ribs but didn't get through. It must have been a misfire or a bad round from the factory.

Rachalla said he was using reloads the bullet didn't sound right. It must have been a misfire,  
Rachalla let out some pent up tension saying, Oh, Thank the Gods. The doctor led both into the examining room. He said their wrapping her ribs she took a broken arm in the fall but we have already mended it. She will need the sling for a few days to immobilize it. Frank said the wings are fried. She landed on one wing and snapped it off. After the nurse stopped and tapped her up Rachalla ran over and hurriedly looked at her wounds and gave her a huge hug till she grunted from the broken ribs. Rachalla said I can't believe you did all this for me. Robert walked over and said nice job Commander we got him. Elenore was excited she asked you did! Robert said right back down his own scope. Rachalla was shaking when she held Elenore again. She whispered from now own you are family. Frank held his wife to calm her. He said let's get everybody home.

We all loaded up back at home Rachalla took a quick shower and changed into her uniform. Robert said you did a good job with command today. Having to give orders that could send somebody to their death is the hardest order anybody in command could give. Rachalla said right now I need a drink. Frank and Robert snickered, saying drinks all around. Catching the glare of Kat'Lin he said just a small one. She poured the drinks and passed them out. Frank got up for a moment and Rachalla sat beside Elenore. Tarra gave her a wicked look Elenore said don't get any ideas. Frank sat back down and Rachalla snuggled up close to him still shivering. Frank covered her up in a blanket. Robert said it will take some time for Rachalla to process all that she actually did. Rachalla said my hands still shake Frank said your body is shaking he held his wife and comforted her.

Finally, all the pressure and excitement was too much and Rachalla fell asleep. Frank scooped her up and took his wife to bed. Elenore went home with her son and Tarra went to her room finally, Robert sat with his wife Kat'Lin in his lap he said I'm bone tired from today. Let's go to bed. Kissing her husband, Kat'Lin gave her husband a wicked look and said good idea. Let's lock up first. As the first flakes of snow began to fall and touch the ground. They could feel the peacefulness start to fall and fill the room. It was a sweet peace and it felt good.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty One / Segment One.**

**(Affects)**

The alarm went off. It was still dark outside. Frank rolled over and Rachalla was gone. He heard the shower going and walked in. Rachalla was leaning against the wall her face down letting the steamy water run down her face and body. Frank knew better than to just walk up and surprise his wife. He asked another nightmare again. Rachalla looked up and walked over hugging her Husband and lifelong love. She said yes again. It's the same old thing. It was so brutal my head just can't process it. I know what I did was right but just as before it still feels so wrong. I can't stop shaking. Just hold me. Rachalla laid her head upon his chest. Frank said I will hold you forever. I love you my wife. We will get through this one day at a time. He held his lovely wife as the water dripped down between their bodies. Her breasts crushed flat against his chest she looked up and they kissed with unbridled passion. Frank took the washcloth and soaped it up and washed her body caressing each and every curve.

Slowly, Her mind fogged over with passion for her man and their baser nature took over. Holding her. She moaned and wanted his hands more than the washcloth. Later, dressed in her Romulan uniform, because it was her day to address the council on the Tholian issue. After, she would come back and change into her Admirals uniform to manage the base day-to-day operations. This morning, Frank had trouble with his uniform and had to replicate a larger pair of pants. Rachalla smiled but couldn't say much.  
The week before she herself found the waist of her uniform too small. Sitting waiting on Frank and Elenore to come out and have breakfast, she sat at the bar trying to drink her coffee. The more she tried to stifel her shaking the more pronounced it became. Kat'Lin had gotten up long before hand and started coffee and breakfast. Rachalla said Frank and I are getting fat off your cooking. We need to schedule more time back in the weight lifting room. Kat'Lin said I enjoy the fact that you love my cooking. Even Robert has gained a pound or two.

Rachalla said how is he? Kat'Lin blushed; he is a llot more of what he was. Rachalla said he got your motor running didn't he. Leaning against the cabinet door Kat'Lin said last night and this morning. Rachalla and Kat'Lin both kackeled over that. Rachalla absentmindedly reached for her coffee cup with her right hand. The second it was off the counter her hand shook violently. Rachalla spilled some coffee on the counter and embarrassed she face palmed. Kat'Lin took her towel and cleaned up the mess.

Hugging Rachalla she rubbed her back. She said your wound up way too tight. I can feel the spasms even through this Romulan fabric. Moaning, Rachalla said you have magic fingers. Robert said your right about that. Kat'Lin blushed and giggled. Rachalla said must run in the family. Frank is very good with his hands too. Rachalla instantly blushed and snickered. Frank walked up and said Hey that's my job. Kat'Lin said then get your ass over here and get to it mister. Pinching her shoulders gently Rachalla moaned loudly and melted in his hands. Sipping his coffee Robert said Oh that's what that was. Rachalla said what? Robert said that sound in the shower that woke me up. Everybody snickered with that one. Rachalla said I hear you were making some noise yourself this morning.

Robert grinned a silly grin and looked at Kat'Lin she blushed and went back into the kitchen. Frank and Rachalla snickered. Having to use both hands to drink her coffee, Robert noticed and asked still shaking? Rachalla sighed and said still and nightmares too. Just like before when I killed that assassin lady on my old ship. But this time it seems worse for some reason. Kat'Lin came back out of the kitchen with a plate of stacked hot butter biscuits. Everybody converged on the plate and grabbed one. Kat'Lin said I think it's my biscuits that are putting some pounds on my family. Rachalla took a huge bite and grinned.

Frank and Robert both said Yep. Kat'Lin poured Rachalla and herself another cup and sat down next to her. She said mind some advice from an older woman? Washing down her biscuit with the coffee she said anything. Kat'lin said you have been going nonstop for three months now. It's time to ease up. Let other people shoulder the responsibility for a while. Rachalla said ever since we got back from Aquadria it's been one crisis after another. Frank and I haven't even had time to open the baby gifts, except a couple we knew were baby diapers. Oh Frank please don't forget, we need more and I have to go to the doctors to renew my anti- conception medication. I took my last dose this morning.

Kat'Lin looked at Robert and said your appointment is tomorrow too you know. Robert said Yay me. Rachalla said hey at least you're alive to have the appointment. Which reminds me where is Elenore? The transporter signal went off Kat'Lin said Oh shit I locked it off last night. She ran and turned it back on and Elenore shimmered into place on the pad. Kat'Lin said sorry I forgot I locked it off. Handing her the news paper, she said after you read this you may wish you left it locked off.

Kat'Lin said nearly the whole newspaper is about you Rachalla. Somebody got ground pictures of your aircraft in flames as you flew over. Pictures of you over an elementary school. Rachalla said there is where I pulled my back out. I damn near stood up out of my seat pulling up on the controls. Then somebody got pictures of you sporting that ugly sniper rifle dragging a body out of your ship. The caption said from Warrior Princess to Man Hunter. Her hands shaking, Rachalla dropped the paper and rubbed her face. Robert said all this was a little much for you wasn't it.

Rachalla said, I did the right thing. I know I did but my body is saying it was all wrong. This is twice I have killed. I was angry I heard his shot. I heard Her splash. It sickened me. I wanted to puke right then and there but I followed my training and strained a gut to concentrate and blow that man's brains out. Looking at Robert she said you saw. You saw everything. I was shaking so bad I could hardly hold the rifle. Robert said you followed your training and did your job and I am proud of you. Look at this paper. Nearly all of Earth is proud of you. Rachalla asked then why is my gut so torn up about it. Frank said my first did the same thing to me. My second, My third, And my fourth. In the past, just after the third world war we used to hunt each other for sport.

We all went mad. Killing for food, medicine or women. Many traveled the roads like nomads. Killing what they wanted as they wanted. It took almost a hundred years to get past the madness. Now, To kill even when needed is so abhorrent to us that it sickens us every time. Rachalla said but what about me I'm Romulan not a human. Robert said we raised you here as a human. Taught you here as a human. It makes sense some of our own revulsions would rub off on you.

Robert held and squeezed her hand and said take it one day at a time. Your mother will arrive tomorrow. She can help you. Rachalla said She wants to see you. She wants you to meet her in the council chambers tomorrow. It's all she sent me. She won't answer me anymore. My last message was "wait till I get there" Robert said that is not a good idea. Those Admirals have already been doing some tong wagging about me.  
Rachalla's response was immediate. If I hear anything I will cut out their tongues right in front of the CNC herself. Looking at Robert. She said, You didn't birth me. You did the hard part. You raised me. As I think back to some of the things I put you through I feel ashamed. At first I blamed you and I shouldn't have. I felt left behind. Marooned on a world I knew nothing about with people who hated me just because I was born a Romulan.

Now because of all these killings they are seeing me as my Romulan self and I hate that. Elenore said don't forget. You saved a life too. Saved the life of my son and changed mine forever because of it. I saw your "Human" side and fell in love with it. All of us did at one time or another. There is no shame in either world as far as I am concerned, because I know who you are under that skin and those beautiful pointed ears. You're my sister and I count myself blessed to call you so. Rachalla ran into her embrace and held her for a long time. Frank, Robert and Kat'Lin went about their business and gave them their moment together in privacy. Rachalla whispered, When I Heard you splash I thought I'd lost you.

Elenore said I thought so too. At that height, the water isn't very cushiony. Rachalla wiping tears said I still can't believe you risked your life like that for me. Elenore gave Rachalla a kiss and said I would do it again if I have to. You're my sister. The spirits united us for a reason. I can feel you inside me. I will love you always. Frank said, we need to go soon. We are first on the schedule so we can get back and take over from dad and run the place. Frank said, you know, I think you two need to go fly the canyons for a while after you get back. Soon the snow will return and not melt away as it did last night. Free flight will be way too cold to do. Rachalla smiled and said good idea.

Elenore said I really don't need this sling anymore anyway. Rachalla took a step back and said that Romulan Uniform looks good on you. Elenore adjusted it saying it itches. Rachalla said damn I forgot to tell you to run it through the wash first to soften the fabric. Snickering Elenore said now you tell me. Rachalla said let's go. You won't be wearing it long. Rachalla said, I have to get the diplomatic pouch out of the office. Robert followed her inside. She picked up the pouch and Robert hugged her as she turned to leave. Melting in his embrace he whispered into her ear Thank you for loving me. Her emotions broke and crying she said I don't know what I would do without you.

Wiping her tears he said you would be sad but you would do your job. I'm proud of you my Rachalla. Wiping her face Frank, Rachalla, and Elenore all climbed in Frank's fighter. He lifted off and began his low speed flight across the desert and through town. The sun was just breaking over the horizon as he landed in the Ambassadors spot. Security came because the ship had no ident emblem. He backed away, seeing Rachalla and said right this way Ambassador. All three of us were ushered in past security. Walking, Rachalla remembered the blood streak that was cleaned up. She shivered as she walked in the same path.  
Then we were directed off to the left to the back entrance. The Barker walked up and smiled. He opened the door just a little bit and slipped past. He took his steps down to the council floor stood to attention and hammered his staff on the floor. He spoke loudly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Fellow members of the council for the United Federation of Planets, Madam President and members of the council, It is with great honor I introduce Ambassador Rachalla Mae Holoman, Her Husband Frank Holoman and her sister Elenore Holoman. Rachalla and Elenore were shocked.

Frank said go with it Dad and I sent the papers over yesterday. The doors opened and all was in attendance and on their feet cheering them as they walked down the steps. We had just made it to the front and the barker hammered his staff again. "Ladies and gentlemen and madam President I introduce Admiral Robert J. Holoman and the Queen of the Romulan Empire Mandie Mae Jaden. The doors opened and Robert escorted Rachallas mother down the isle to even more cheers and applause as they walked up. Rachalla struggled to remain at attention her hand began to shake. Saluting and bowing as she approached The Queen said as you were.

I am here to give witness to these moments of history. Ambassador, Continue. Rachalla turned on her heal and the whole place echoed with her heal strike. Rachalla said Madam President at the behest of the Preator and the Queen I formally present this diplomatic pouch from the ambassador of the Tholian empire. Within is an official request to meet in White Star, On Galadrael to commence summit talks for a treaty of peace and non aggression with the United Federation of Planets. A treaty to include the culteral science and medical exchange of over five thousand years of history of the Tholian race. The Tholian's offer this gift in peace and hope the peoples of the United Federation of Planets will accept. Her hand shaking, Rachalla held the pouch.

With one hand on top and one hand on the bottom. The President said, this is truly a momentous occasion. Peace in our galaxy has always been my desire. On behalf of the United Federation of Planets along with her council members, I accept. She took the pouch by the sides and Rachalla lowered her hands struck her heals turned and saluted the Queen as she advanced. Frank and Elenore did the same. The crowd cheered as she held the pouch aloft and said Let there be peace between us and the Tholian Empire. Peace for all time. An award bearer walked up. Rachalla saw it out of the corner of her eye and said to herself, Oh shit! I'm not ready for this.

The Queen stepped back and turned to Rachalla. She said stand at ease and face me as an equal among your peers. Rachalla struck her heal and stood at ease. Mandie saw her hand shaking. She said child you're trembling! Rachalla said apologies my Queen. It's been a rough few months. The Queen said I don't doubt it. The president started, for conspicuous bravery in the face of almost being shot down by an unknown assassin. For immeasurable bravery in staying with your ship risking your own life to ensure the safety off all those your crippled ship had to fly over. In particular, an elementary school of over one thousand students.

For continued bravery in bringing your crippled fighter safely out of the main populace and bringing her down in the deep desert so it could harm no one. It is my pleasure to award you, Rachalla Mae Holoman the Federation metal of valor. Your Queen has requested the honor of pinning the metal on you herself. Handing the metal to Queen, Mandie she stepped forward and said as my Ambassador. As a Romulan citizen, and as my daughter, I could not be more proud. Marching out from behind the stage another award barrer came out and stood beside the Queen.

She said on very few occasions, one of us distinguishes themselves while serving on another world. She uncovered the award and Rachalla had tears streaming down her face. The Queen said the senate has read all the reports. Seen all the footage, and listened to all the com traffic. We are all in complete agreement. Ambassador Rachalla Mae Holoman, You, on the day in question did so distinguish yourself as an officer and as a Romulan. It is my high honor to award you with the Romulan Star. Our people's highest award for honor and bravery. She pinned the star to her uniform and placed the necklace on her neck. Robert spoke up. He said, Commander Janice Stedman Step forward. Behind Rachalla, she heard her heal strikes as she marched up from the side entrance and stood beside Rachalla at attention. The Queen addressed her directly.

"In Flight, you are designated as Red-5, Wingman to my daughter. I heard you swear to the ground you would never leave her side. You comforted and cared for her even as her craft was on fire burning away from behind her. You stayed by her side caring more for her safety as she was fighting to stay aloft, than your own safety as her wingman. You, A "human" are a shining example of what the corps has always been about. Two races, caring for each other working side by side for the betterment of both. The Romulan people award you with the Silver Star for your bravery and dedication to duty.

The Queen pinned the star on her uniform and stepped back. Admiral Holoman stepped forward. He said the corps is proud to have people like you serving with us. With the permission of the President of the United Federation of Planets. Looking at her she said agreed, Robert continued, it is my honor to promote you to the rank of Captain. He stepped forward and added her fourth pip and saluted her. Returning the salute. The President smiled and said last but certainly not least, the bravest of all. I call forward Commander Elenore J. Holoman. Frank gave her a slight push and she marched forward. The Queen said, when I read this report I was astonished. That you a human would place your life on the line for one of our people. This proves all our assertions that with time and training we can indeed learn to live, serve, and sacrifice for one another. On the day in question you served as bait dressing as my daughter to flesh out the assassin that shot her ship as it flew over Star Fleet HQ and the Academy.

You, a human without thought for your own life flew as my daughter. Dressed as her and took the shot from the sniper himself so he could reveal his location so Rachalla could fire upon him and put an end to his reign of terror. You took an awful brave risk and Rachalla calls you family for it. I do too. I am proud to address you as sister to my daughter. From the Romulan people I award you the Romulan Gold Star the Queen stepped forward and pinned it on her uniform. Robert stepped forward and said, Most people who have worked so hard to come back from all you have endured would have ran from such an assignment. You ran to it.

By the permission of the President looking back at her she said granted. Commander Elenore J. Holoman, you are promoted to the rank of Captain. He stepped forward and pinned on the fourth pip on her collar and stepped back. The president stepped over to her podium and said by the request of Frank Holoman, Robert Holoman, Kat'lin Holoman and Rachalla Holoman. I have here a document of adoption certifying you, Elenore J. Holoman now officially sister to Rachalla Mae Holoman Elenore was shocked. She looked at everybody. Rachalla said, when I called you family I meant it. My sister.  
The president said all that is required is your signature and mine. Offering her hand the president said please step up here on the podium with me for the signing ceremony.

Her hand was shaking as Elenore took the presidents hand and stepped up. Cameras and pictures were all flashing as the two stood side by side.  
The president held up her hand and the flashes stopped. She began. The second happiest thing any president can do other than marring two people together is to stand and certify the adoption of another into a family. Elenore Holoman please sign here. Her hand shaking she took the pin and signed her name and handed the pin back. The president said as she signed. From this moment forward you will no longer stand alone on this world. You now have a family built on the premise of honor and love on earth, Romulas and the Corp. It is my honor to welcome you to your new family Miss Holoman. The President rolled up the document and placed it in her hands. The cheers were defining. Rachalla her hands still shaking applauded along with everybody else. Mandie noticed and as the crowd died down the president said I have had another announcement. She waited for all to get quiet.

She began. Many have heard and rumors are being spread of an issue concerning one of our admirals and the Queen of the Romulan Empire. This is the most serious of accusations that could be made. If substantiated, the charge could end with the executions of both. A formal inquiry was held with myself called by the Praetor as witness along with Admirals Jo'hanson and Fleet Admiral John Luke Picard, commanding Star Fleet Academy. In keeping with full disclosure and abiding with the laws of the Romulan peoples the inquiry was held four days ago.

Because of the personal and serious nature of the accusation everything was kept classified till this moment. I now call forward the legal arbiter assigned by the Romulan Senatorial law giver himself. She was called to investigate and preside over the inquiry and any punishment born out of that inquiry. I call forth the Romulan Arbiter Tarra to stand forth and render her judgment of the inquiry. Marching forth she stood to attention and saluted the Queen. Turning to face the assemblage. She unrolled a scroll and said; Pursuant to all applicable Romulan law an inquiry took place four days before this date.

Eight days before this date I interviewed and questioned the Queen at length and found no deception in her answers. One day before the inquiry, I questioned the Admiral in accusation, Admiral Robert J. Holoman. I found no deception in his answers. During the inquiry a deception detecting machine of extreme accuracy was attached to the wrist of Admiral Robert J. Holoman. Again no deception was found. Pursuant to the matter of infidelity. I find both the Queen and Admiral Holoman completely vindicated of any impropriety or wrongdoing at all. I find that both are innocent of any and all charges. She rolled up the scroll and handed it to the Queen. Tarra said you stand vindicated my Queen. As outlined under Romulan law the final disposition of your accuser is at your discretion.

Turning to Admiral Holoman Tarra pulled out a communication padd and tapped it open. In accordance with Romulan law the people of Romulas do formally apologize to the President and all Admirals involved. The people apologize to Admiral Robert J Holoman who also stands vindicated of any wrong doing. As the vindicated party you also will have a say in the disposition of the accused. Robert took a moment to order his thoughts. He said let it be recorded in the Romulan record, I chose a path of forgiveness and reconciliation. As we have all seen from the destruction of so many careers and the deaths of others. The resignations of nine admirals in total and the death of another. Sometimes, the old wounds of past wars are not so easily overcome. In the heat of the moment, many things are said that can't be so easily unsaid. Things that leave only regret and destruction in their wake. Because of the union of marriage to my son and the Queen's daughter, we are a family. Somehow, with all that's happened to them and us, this became lost in the mix.

It is my hope that it's found again. I officially choose to forgive my accuser and ask the Queen consider such action as well. Mandie was shocked. She said, your words are far wiser than your accusers. I will consider it. Tarra said your responses have been entered into the official record. The case is now closed. She turned and walked away as everybody applauded them both the president was very impressed with Roberts's words. She thought for a moment and made her decision. She stood back up on her podium. She said we aren't finished yet.

The council snickered. She said, I call out Commander Kat'Lin Holoman. Wife of Admiral Holoman. Dressed in her uniform she came marching out and stood by the Presidents side. She started; I have been watching the actions and training that has taken place under your command. I even hear that you have resumed some light duty tasks relieving Rachalla of some of the command load. I was very concerned about this and questioned your wife at length. She assures me that she is keeping a very close watch on you so don't overdo or I will come to the hospital and remove these Admirals pins myself. When I heard of the accusation I held off waiting on the outcome. I had no worry, myself as I knew you to always be a man of honor. Now that honor has been vindicated and any question removed, I have called Mrs Holoman here to assist in a ceremony herself.

By my order as President of the United Federation Of Planets. I promote you from Admiral to Fleet Admiral. Kat'Lin Holoman you may go and remove those old admirals bars from his collar. She did so smiling and giving her husband a wicked look.

Then the president took the old pins and gave her the new ones. Then the President said you may pin the new bars on your husband at this time. Poor Robert was blushing from the looks his wife was giving him. The president was eating it up snickering at both. The pins exchanged,

The president said you are now officially promoted to the rank of Fleet Admiral. The cheers and applause rocked the chambers. In one stroke the President silenced forever any naysayers who had been bad talking Robert behind his back. Robert knew this. He saluted and said thank you. She said Now you are all dismissed. That is if the Queen doesn't have any more to say. Smiling she shook her head and they all walked out amidst all the applause and cheers. The Press will have a field day with the inquiry, but neither Robert or the Queen had any care. They were vindicated and judged innocent, without blame and clean. That was good enough for them. Now though, came the serious task of getting back home and dealing with Rachallas growing distress.

Robert had recorded the shoot in his own ship and as he flew back he showed the queen what he recorded. She was sickened. She saw Elenore fly by. Get hit. Crumple up and fall and then she saw Rachalla decloak standing right out in the open for him to take another shot and saw Rachalla fire and blew half the mans head off. She said no wonder she is shook up. What a sick vicious weapon of death and destruction. Robert handed her a picture of the inspection plate with the bullet hole in it. He said that plate was on the starboard side of her ship just eight inches below her pilot canopy. The assassin wanted to kill her the first time and missed. Our Rachalla is well trained with that weapon and didn't miss. She sent her bullet right back down his scope.

As revolting as this is we have to train for such action. Missions to eradicate an enemy or hostage taker happen all the time. Robert said I would never send her off on such a mission ever again. Mandie said thank you for that. Robert said she is going to need you. She is going to need her mother, maybe even more than that.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty One / Segment Two.**

**(Affects)**

Landing back home Robert escorted his wife and the Queen inside. Kat'Lin asked Mandie, Hungry? Mandie rolled her eyes and said Famished what is that smell. Opening the warmer she said its butter biscuits I kept a few warm. She dished out a couple and poured Mandie some coffee. Mandie said Ouch these are hot! Blowing on it she finally took a bite and closed her eyes and moaned MMMMMMMMMmmmmm. Now that is real food. WOW! What a taste! Mandie took another bite and grinned wide just like Rachalla did that morning. Robert snickered. He got serious for a moment. He gave Kat'Lin a look and she started to go back into the kitchen. Mandie reached for her. Kat'Lin please stay. He is your husband. Not mine and trust me after what I saw in that inquiry, you got the better one. I'm sorry if what came out made you uncomfortable. I would never come in between you two.

I have seen the sparkle he puts in your eyes. I had that too once long ago but mine changed. Something inside him changed and I can't for the life of me find out what it is. Mandie looked at Robert and said I realize I'm no great prize myself but something made him change. Everything was great when we got our new bodies. We even wore each other out sexing all night. I'm tired of crying over him. If he wants Chelsy and her son so be it. Robert said I had to say some things that were embarrassing. Mandie took another sip and said you told the truth. I'll admit it wasn't comfortable hearing it. But, I felt the same way. Kat'Lin said this was all before me. When I married him I accepted him and all that came with him. Losing his wife ripped a hole in him big enough to fly a ship through. Many nights he would wake up from some bad dream. He never said anything but I knew he was dreaming about her. There were times when he dreamed of you.  
Mandie stiffened she said WHAT! HOW! Kat'Lin snickered and said relax he talks in his sleep.

Kat'Lin said you have been to my world. Seen us at our best and worst. Mandie said your people healed me when I was so horribly burned I looked like a monster. Robert said you could never look like a monster. Kat'Lin said my point is you have been at the baths and know we don't have the sexual hang-ups most humans do. Mandie blushed and asked is that why his heart gave out? Robert snickered and said no. They did a check of my family history and found a history of heart weakness and other trouble going all the way back to my great grandfather. 

Mandie said your people were so gentle and kind to me even when I was burned and ugly they made me look and feel beautiful. Cutting Kat'Lin a wicked look Mandie said I especially remember something about salty oranges. Robert instantly snorted his coffee and made a mess and turned beet red and face palmed snickering, Kat'Lin instantly caught Mandies meaning and they howled over poor Robert. Kat'Lin handed him a dish towel to clean his face and counter of all the spilled coffee.  
Finally, he said no short supply of salty oranges here. Kat'Lin turned red and facepalmed. Robert and Mandie laughed. She said Thank you. I haven't laughed this much in many months. Kat'Lin said I remember a couple things from the inquiry. Looking at Robert she said I loved how you threw the accusation right back in his face telling him how he was throwing her away treating her like shit. But the most telling, for me, was your confession about kissing Mandie and never wanting to let go.

That night, even with the sedative I gave, you still moaned and dreamed of it didn't you. Robert hid his face in his hands and got real quiet. Kat'Lin knew he was more than embarrassed and walked around and started rubbing his back. Mandie said so, you felt the same way. Robert said how could I not. Even with your body all tore up from childbirth you were stunning. Look at you now. You're even more stunning than before. It's just an old man's fantasies of being part of a young woman's dreams.  
Mandie decided she better change the subject. By the way, where is Rachalla and Frank? Robert said they went with Elenore and Janice to help Rachalla run some errands and she had a doctor's appointment to get her birth control meds renewed. Mandie asked, Robert. Has she has been shaking since the shooting?

Robert said almost from the very second she took the shot. She shook when she had to kill that first time but that was in the heat of battle. And it went away. This, seeing all that destruction and blood really tore her up. It worries me. Mandie said maybe she should go talk to this man she places great store in. A, Mr. Iron Eagle. He seems to have a calming influence on her. Robert smiled and said good idea. They heard Frank's ship landing. A few moments later they walked through the door. Janice and Elenore was helping Rachalla who was very upset. She saw her mom and ran over to her hugging her with great passion and love.

Mandie felt her pain and held her tight saying Oh my daughter I love you so much rubbing her back Mandie said here-Here calm down now. Wipe your face and tell me what's wrong. Embarrassed she face palmed. Janice said she got some bad news from the doctor.

Mandie said Gods no don't tell me you're pregnant again. Frank said no but it's just about as serious. The nanny came out and said just in time I ran out and the little one is working overtime filling them as fast as he can. Frank handed the bags of diapers over to Janice and said go with the nanny she will show the way. After they left, Frank leaned on the counter and said she has an endocrine problem. She is hypertensive, and her blood pressure is nine points above normal. Her endocrine system is flooded with hormones as if she is pregnant but she is not. The stress she has been under has ballooned into a full blown medical leave order. She has been put on report and ordered to light duty only for at least 6 months. She also is still feeling the after effects of her concussion. Mandie said Concussion? Rachalla said ejecting out of a ship in an atmosphere is not like it is in space. It hurts, allot. It knocked me out. Frank said the press followed us everywhere.

They stayed back a respectable distance but their picture taking was relentless. I personally think they wanted candid shots of her acting more like the woman and mother she is. A couple of times I thought she was going to explode on them but she held it back. The newspapers are all out all over town. Everywhere she looked she saw a picture of her burning ship streaking across the sky. The word is out everywhere. Any shop we visited they refused to take our money. One manager walked up and said anything you need just take it well add it up and I will take care of the bill. He said my eight year old daughter was in that elementary school you flew over.

What ever I have it's yours. He shook her hand and left. Everywhere we went it was the same. I have ten bags of groceries that they gave to us just to say thank you. Frank said I have never seen the like of it. Mandie said I have. But on my world, somebody has to die for it to happen. Rachalla rose up and said somebody did die. Mandie said that monster had to pay for his crimes and he did. It was brutal and violent more than I have ever seen, but he had to die. Rachalla said I was so afraid he would shoot at you when you came and start another war. I'd rather he shot me instead. Elenore adjusted her rib wrap and grunted a bit. She said no he shot me instead. Robert walked over and gave Elenore a big hug and said I will never forget what you did. Your family, now and forever. Snickering Elenore said Gods Kat'Lin he feels good. Robert snickered and said you been alone too long.  
Elenore took one more squeeze and said no arguments there.

Mandie thought of something and snapped her fingers. Rachalla almost jumped out of her lap. She stood her up on her feet and said look up holding her finger she slowly moved it across her field of vision and said your visual acuity has been altered.

Probably from the concussion. Everybody step back a moment She stood Rachalla in the center of the room and said everybody please be quiet for a moment Rachalla close your eyes and take a deep breath. All of a sudden right behind her head Mandie clapped her hands together. Instantly, Rachalla whirled around and tried to strike her mother. Mandie blocked it. Frightened by the realization, she said Oh my god and hugged her mother again. She said I almost hit you. Mandie rubbed her back and said you're not the only one trained to fight. We need to take her to my ship. Frank, Robert you both should come with me. She continued, Robert, it's an illness your people know very little about. The trauma and concussion must have set it off. Frank came over and scooped Rachalla up out of Mandies arms and Robert looked at Kat'Lin and said. Well be back. Kat'Lin said Elenore, Janice and I will unload and put away the groceries. I will have dinner ready in a few hours.

Robert looked at Mandie and asked, what is it? Mandie said it happened to me once. Damn I should have seen it in the chambers. Rachalla is suffering from a paragene blowout. It's similar to your pituitary gland exploding behind your eyes flooding your body with relentless amounts of hormones. They all rushed over to the transporter. And beamed away. Once on board, The Queen stepped down and hollered clear the deck we have a medical emergency here. Clear a path. They ran out of the transporter room and ran down the hall to the lift went down two decks and the lift opened to an expansive medical facility. The doctor ran up. The Queen said Paragine explosion. The doctor was examining her eyes and didn't even look up he said how long. Mandie said unknown. Two, three, four days maybe. She suffered a concussion ejecting from a downed ship. The doctor said, bring her over here. He kept murmuring not good-not good.

Frank laid her out on the flat table he closed up a cranial scanner and took a look. The doctor said some occipital lobe damage from the gland explosion or the concussion or both. No other damage indicated.  
We may have just caught a break. He gave Rachalla a shot that put her to sleep and using his computers; he aimed the targeting sequence and fired the laser. It was a direct hit on the gland and it shriveled up. The doctor said we caught a big break. He scanned her bio readings and said no wonder. He turned and looked at the Queen and said she is clean. Her blood is clean. No Bioxin contamination. She will heal normally. Keeping her here on earth probably saved her life. He went back and adjusted the targeting sequence again and fired the laser and the rest of the gland shriveled. He said that's it. Her paragene gland is dead.  
It won't cause her any more trouble now. I will issue her first dose of inhibitor while she sleeps. She will have to take two pills every morning for the rest of her life. Robert shook the doctor's hand and said thank you. Frank asked, this is Romulan medicine we will need the formula to replicate it back on earth. The doctor went over to his computer and punched up the medical order and formula and downloaded it on a chip and handed it to him

He asked you're her husband? Frank said yes the doctor said for a Romulan to be so sensitive to factors of stress to the point of a Paragene explosion; it would have to be something massive. What may have pushed her over the edge? Frank looked at the Queen The doctor caught his look and said never mind. It will take a couple of hours to lower her hormone levels back to normal. That should take care of her shakes pointing at the pills he said two only, every day. If she starts with the shakes again only one more ten minutes after that if she is still shaking, it's straight to the hospital.

Frank said our doctor just examined her. He said she had high blood pressure and a severe case of hyper tension. He put her on medical leave for 6 months. The doctor said this is not a common ailment. I've only seen one other. Apparently it's genetic. Her mother's blew out what eight years ago? Blushing, Mandie said right. That's how I recognized the symptoms. I lived them. It was Very painful too. She is going to need that rest. Addressing the Queen, Madam, since we are going to be in orbit, In accordance with our treaty with the humans I have to file a report of this incident with the President's office. And send a report off to you know who.  
The Queen said, I understand. Tell the president if you must as for him...Take your time...I don't care to hear from him ever again. The doctor turned away saying understood.

Robert caught the meaning and gave Mandie a look. All she said was talk later. I'm more worried about Rachalla right now. Two hours later, she was groggy but released from the med bay and they all beamed back down. Tarra was waiting with the rest. Mandie gave her a warning look and she went quiet. Frank took Rachalla to bed and everybody began to settle. The call in on the transport went off. Kat'Lin said I'll go see about it. She came back with the President in tow. She asked Robert, How is she I just got the report. Off to her side out of her line of sight Mandie stood and said Hi Sam. She froze for a moment and said it's good to see you again. Mandie walked over and gave her a warm hug and whispered its better than good to see you again. Tarra looked pissed but said nothing.  
Backing away she said first calm down she is healed but will need much rest. I need to look into the science of this ejector seat that saved her life during the crash. Sam said it's not fun but you can survive it. Mandie looked at Robert and said that's the problem. I don't think any of our Romulan students can survive an ejection even if it does save their lives. Rachallas Paragene gland exploded inside her head. That's why she was shaking so uncontrollably. That and seeing that man die so brutally, must have kicked her over the edge. Seeing? Looking back at Robert, You have a recording of the shot? Robert pulled out a chip from his pocket. Sam said I want to see. Mandie stepped in front saying No Sam Its brutal beyond your imagination. Robert put the chip away and said Mandies right.

Even with her being upset with her mother separating from her father this alone would have exploded her gland. The ejection damaged her gland the rest was just pile on. Robert said I'm afraid it's all the rest of us that has been the source of her stress. The inquiry didn't help matters. Mandie looked away saying agreed. She said Sam I'm so sorry if I brought any trouble to you or your people. Robert said "No Trouble at all happened" Nor will it.. Mandie smiled and said Agreed. She walked over and took Tarra's hand in front of everybody and said Tarra here has been my companion for many years now. Tarra was nervously embarrassed. Mandie said it's ok. Most everybody here knows about me. Squeezing the Queen's hand she smiled. Mandie said it's ok people I stopped hiding myself years ago.

Ryack chose her to be my escort to keep me out of trouble and expected her to report back to him on me. The lawgiver knew he was full of shit over me and told Tarra here to handle the matter. I think she did an excellent job. His standing with the Senate is severely damaged. I could order his execution, but during a trip to Aquadria, I took a medical turn for the worst and The Queen joined us so I could grow strong off of his strength. The joining is permanent. When we part past one light year we disconnect from each other. Other than that I never want to feel him again. He has his new wife let him try to make her Queen. The Senate will tare him apart. Robert said but if this joining is so intense and complete if he dies you will too. Mandie said I asked do you hate him that much?

Mandie said that's the problem. I don't hate him at all. I want him to suffer as he made me suffer watching him with his second wife and new son. He's virtually forgotten about our first born son, Little J.

He hardly calls and talks anymore. Now Ryack is flaunting his new son as some new little toy to play with. I've had it with him. Before I die he will suffer much at my hands. Tarra said your room is ready my said It's late and I have been the cause of enough trouble for one day. Kat'Lin was pissed. She slapped her hand down on the counter scaring everybody. She hollered "Trouble" you been here less than a day and saved Rachallas life. Now you say you're willing to die to avenge yourself against your jack ass of a husband? Here in my home you are not a Queen your Mandie, a part of our family. If you die how is that going to affect your daughter? She needs you. Now more than ever. How are you going to do that being dead? Tarra started to defend but Mandie squeezed her hand and said No, she is right. In her condition our deaths might kill her too. Kat'Lin was on a roll. She said what about Frank or little Jaden. how are they going to know about you being dead from some stupid thirst for revenge. And what about Robert here. I know you can smell his love for you on him.

And what about Sam here. How is she going to mend from the death of a woman she has loved for more than a decade? Sam started to say something but couldn't. Everybody knew Kat'Lin was right. She walked over and asked what about me? How am I supposed to reconcile the fact that a woman I was just starting to love and understand as being part of this family being dead over the stupidest excuse ever created. "Revenge" Your Husband is a man. They are genetically predetermined to be stupid around us. She looked back at Robert and said sorry my husband I love you. Robert said keep going you're on a roll.

Mandie shot back how can I get it through his thick head how hurt I am. I can't even kick his balls up to his ears if I wanted to. The pain would bring me down right with him. Kat'Lin didn't even hesitate she said go out beyond the light year boundary and have someone do it for you. Look at you. I understand that Frank and Rachalla carried in their bodies an overload of Blue from the Queen of Aquadria to bring you the gift of having fifteen years of your life restored to you. How will she feel seeing you squander so great a gift in a blaze of hate and revenge?

What about that Community of gentle people there that you love so much. How will they Feel? What about your other daughter Ellen she wants her mother to see the child she is going to have be held in her mother's arms how is she going to feel about you being dead. When it grows up how is she going to answer when it asks what happened to Granny? You're death leaves a hole in everything. What about Tarra here. She loves you. How it is going to make her feel watching you slowly die to satisfy your hate.

You have been to my world. You know that we believe life is the greatest most precious gift we have.

That's why we share it with our Dax's so they can carry those priceless memories that would fade into oblivion without them. Death is a coward's way out. I haven't known you long but I know enough that you are no coward. So put away this hate. Take a fry pan to him beat him up if you have too but love the man you love and embrace the life you have together for as long as you can. After you are gone the only way you will live on is through our memories. So it breaks down to a simple question. Do you want to be remembered as a Queen or a coward? Rachalla was standing in the hallway with Frank. She woke up from all the hollering and heard everything.

Sniffling Rachalla said I want to remember my mommy. Walking over and crawling in to her arms she said I want to remember her love. Not her hate. Mandie felt like she was hit in her chest with a baseball bat. Sobbing she finally admitted she didn't know what to do. She said, it hurts so much she can't think. Rachalla did what her father taught her and Frank and so many others. She said nothing and just held her mother. And rocked her as she cried. Sam whispered I better go. This is a family matter. Mandie asked, what makes you think you're not family to me. Sam I have loved you since almost the first day I set foot on this planet. But like Robert we had a duty and we all chose to fulfill that duty and not our hearts. It didn't stop the love. It never could. You are family. You always have been. It never stopped because we were apart. We had to make a choice and we made it but it never stopped the love.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty One / Segment Three.**

**(Affects)**

Last night's dinner became this morning's breakfast. The talk went on late. Many times it became extremely awkward. Many more tears fell. Tarra had taken Mandie over to her room and they had their talk too. She confessed that she did indeed love her. They took comfort in being together and sleep took them both quickly. Sam left late that night having allot more questions answered than she was ever prepared to ask. She thought Mandie chose Ryak over her and stopped loving her. To find out the answer was quite the opposite really shocked her. She needed to sort out her feelings and her duty. That night we were a family. Everything there that was said, good or bad remained in that room. Tarra had to make her confession about being my lover. It shook Mandie for a moment. But instead of being upset she just wrapped her up in her arms and held her as they slept. Rachalla was up again before the dawn. Kat'Lin heard her make the coffee. She asked what are you doing up you just had brain surgery last night. At least take the day off your not super girl you know. Rachalla said it's Monday all of the reports have to be in by end of the day. I can't expect Sam to come to my rescue again. Plus it's my day to do the morning shift so Robert can sleep in. You better get back to bed before it gets cold and he reaches for something to play with and find it's not there.

Kat'Lin said ok if you say you're all right. Rachalla said Frank will be up in a couple of hours. He can help me with the day's business. Rachalla scooped up some of the prepared food from last night and took it with her coffee into the office. As she ate and looked at the pads a call came in. She punched the button. looking at her food she said Hi Dad. He said how did you know it was me? Rachalla said who else would call this time of day to avoid talking to mom. Besides, the origin code said Romulas. What time is it there? Ryack said I'm not sure I don't sleep much these days. He asked how are you? I was worried sick when I heard the news. I messaged Tarra at least twenty times. Rachalla said well right now I have a headache but the surgery was a success. They fried my Paragene gland and now I have two more pills to take along with my anti conception pill for the rest of my life. I have been shot at, shot down, Ejected out of my own ship and had to watch as one of my most beloved friends get shot by the assassin so I could get a bead on him and blow his brains out.

Been kind of a busy month. At least the shakes stopped. But the nightmares have not. It woke me up again. That's why I'm answering this call so early. The Tholian peace agreement is proceeding nicely. I will tell you when the summit meeting will be. For now the site will be Galadriel in White Star. Your talks should be back on soon. That should help matters with you and the Senate. Rachalla asked can I put away the uniforms for a few moments and talk to my father. He adjusted his chair and said ok go ahead. No Praetor stuff. Just a father to his daughter. Rachalla said do you love mom? Yes or no. Ryack said Yes I do but.. In truth I said some hurtful things I can't take back. I may be in a ditch I can't dig myself out of. The Senate was shocked at what Robert said at the award ceremony. Rachalla said, it was a good award ceremony.

It would have been better if the father I love so very much could have been there to pin my star on me. Father? he said yes, do you love me? He said very much my daughter. Rachalla said, I want the truth.

When we came and changed your bodies were you two fighting and covered it up for Frank and me? Ryack said yes we were. I still love your mother but by then we fought almost every day. Rachalla said then maybe you should tell her. To hear from her she hasn't heard it much lately. Look, I'm not on a private channel and I have a big pile of work to do. I have my duty and I feel like shit warmed over because of all of this, but I can't get in between you two. I can't take the stress anymore. She said you changed. Maybe you should restore some of your honor and tell her why. Be truthful even if it hurts. Because I know it will. Frank and I had an argument last night. He wants me to send mom home and let you two work this out between yourselves. I love my mother. Right now I need her. I know my husband is right but I still need her. Thing is, I need my father too. You two have some of the nastiest tempers I have ever seen.

You both said some very bad things. Words can slice up a person's soul just as easy as a knife can cut the skin. The Tholians will want you both there, or they will view it as deception and walk out of the talks. They will know if you are faking it just as I did when I was there. What ever it is that you two lost. You both need to hunt it down and find it. According to the Queen. That blue we gave you will kill you both if you don't rejoin. Her best guess is roughly 6 months and then you will both get sick and die. Consider that as motivation if love is not enough. Father, I love you and for me it's enough for me. Maybe you should think long and hard about if it's enough for you as well. I don't want to come back to Romulas in mother's funeral ship to bury you two.

Rachalla said I must go now. We both have a big pile of shit to deal with. Good Bye Father. Ryack said Good Bye my Daughter. Rachalla switched off. Frank and Robert both walked in. Robert said it's amazing how a child can take just a few words and cut right through all the bullshit and get right to the point. Frank said it's amazing how much I have grown to love this child who has grown into one very wise and beautiful mother and wife. Rachalla said you both should be in bed. Frank said so should you? Remember? Light duty? Rachalla smiled I'm just sitting here looking at pads. How light can that be? Robert said just a minute he went and opened the inner door and picked up the directory print out. Dropping it on the desk he said the three of us can knock this out in no time. Rachalla smiled took a sip of her coffee and put her plate aside. Rubbing her hands she slid the stacks around like poker chips and they all chipped in and started not working as a team but as a family.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty One / Segment four.**

**(Affects)**

It was Monday afternoon when we finished. The "Humans" call it Memorial Day. I watched as Sam, trying so desperately to not look haggard from last night, She was laying a reef at the memorial of the unknown dead. It was mainly symbolic. An actual grave site would be as massive as SanFrancisco itself. The last war took away over 400 million dead. Most died from vaporization. Those who survived either died of radiation exposure or burns or both. The "Human" birth defects were hideous for nearly one hundred years. A century of suffering to pay for a war that lasted barely a couple days. Whole cities vanished. Whole governments vanished. The "Humans" were so few and scattered out so far they were forced to band together to survive. Forced to learn how to work together.

Rachalla sat back on the sofa watching the viewer wondering what she could do to force her Mother and Father to learn how to work together. To find that spark of love again. The passion they found the first time they had sex in that woodland lake. In almost sixty years they have gone from not getting enough of each other to not standing the very scent of each other. Rachllla loved her mother but in a fit of anger against her father she must now come to grips with the realization that she was helping them stay apart. Something had to start. Something had to stop. Something had to change. Mandie, Tarra, Elenore and Rachalla all gathered in the atrium with Frank. It was a holiday. We had it all to ourselves. In the fitting room Tarra got her first introduction to a weigh in. Rachalla got the surprise of her life and maybe the solution to her problems. We all were used to seeing each other naked. Tarra was having the worst time of it.

Seeing me naked brought back many memories for her but she was with mom now and those memories had to be shaken off. We stripped, showered and dried off. Mother and Rachalla's bodies were identical Frank was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her. Rachalla was getting aggravated. She said we are both alike you know. Frank grinned and said no you're not. Look. Tarra tried to hide it from me but as mom turned sideways Rachalla saw it and almost pissed herself. She stomped across the carpeted room and grabbed the scanner out of the emergency medical kit on the wall and scanned her mother. Tarra said I'm sorry my Queen. Rachalla was pissed she blurted you're no Queen. You're a faker that's been hiding secrets from me. Mandie sighed and sat her naked but down on the bench. She said turn that damned thing off. I'm 4 and one half months pregnant.  
It's a boy and No I haven't told your father yet. Nor do I intend too. Tarra stood aside and Frank walked up Startled, she said be careful with that thing. It's loaded and dangerous. Tarra stepped up on the scale and wrote down her weight. Frank stepped up to weigh himself he said so you know about men too. Tarra said I was married once. We tried to have a baby together. I was too contaminated with Bioxin and my body aborted the child. The Captain of Ryack's ship the Talon was my husband. We still care very much about each other but he wants children. She said, for every Romulan woman the drive to procreate and put your first born in your husband's hands, is the single most strongest driving force of our lives. I couldn't do that for him. It broke us up and we divorced. It never stopped the love we shared or...still share anyway. Frank, for me to be unable to conceive is a shame upon my life.

Rachalla growled. Shut up Frank and let it go. Tarra said it's alright. He needs to know. He needs to understand. I have no problems explaining. Tarra said you remember how special it was when you first held Jaden as he came out of Rachalla. Even on Romulas we have no words for how personal and intimate that feels. For us, it's the ultimate gift of love we can give. Tarra said I knew the odds were stacked against me but we wanted to try. I even went and had the surgery to sew the fetus to my uterine wall. It still died. I felt like a total failure and took it out on him and pushed him away. It took a couple years for us to find ourselves again. Putting on her flight suit undergarment Tarra said I still have a beautiful body and can still please him. I just wish I could give him what he wants most. His very own first born. We mostly have children through cloning now and it's so mechanical and impersonal. So for us women it means allot.

Rachalla whispered to her mother as they weighed and dressed, maybe you should listen more to your lover than your anger. Mandie stopped and thought for a moment finally she said maybe I should. I'm not going to be able to hide it much longer. By Christmas he is going to know either way.  
Sitting down on the bench she sighed and said Daughter I don't know what to do. I said many very hard/ hateful things to him. He said I spend too much time with my women friends as he calls them. I lost it. I screamed at him if I got more love from him I wouldn't need so much love from her. It was a vicious attack. I could tell I cut him deep. At first I viewed it as a victory but it really wasn't. I hurt him. Mandie stepped up and weighed and wrote down her weight. Rachalla was last and blushed when she saw she had gained two pounds from eating so much. Mandie said hand me that scanner. I may not be the only pregnant person in this room.

Rachalla said screw you. Grinning, Mandie said that's Tarra's job.  
Snickering Rachalla said and she is real good at it too. Tarra blushed. Grinning wickedly, Mandie said I know. "Dirty girl". Snickering, Rachalla said I had her first. Mandie said I have her now. And to tell the truth, I think I'm falling in love with her. Frank helped Tarra on with her first set of wings and adjusted the straps Rachalla said this is the part Frank likes. Shoving your boobs around so the straps don't pinch. Frank said a man's got to take his fun whenever it comes around. Rachalla said I thought you had enough fun in the shower. Mandie said, Oh that was that noise. Rachalla smacked her lips and grinned wickedly. Frank snickered, Tarra blushed. Mandie grimaced with the realization of what they were talking about and said EEEEWWW YUCK! That's nasty.

Everybody laughed over that one Frank helped Rachalla adjust her wings and started to walk towards Mandie. She said if you so much as touch me I will beat you from one end of this room to the other. Rachalla snickered. Frank stepped back and said Honey maybe you should do this for your mother. Snickering Rachalla said good idea. Looking back at Frank Mandie said "Men" Tarra said it's not so bad I kind of liked it. Mandie and Rachalla both turned and said "Tarra Shut up" everybody howled over that one. After getting dressed Frank explained to Tarra just roll your shoulder blade and the wing will open. Frank said now inside your undergarment is a series of sensor contacts that touch key areas of your spine all the way up your neck. Can you feel them? Tarra said yes. Across the room Rachalla whispered Frank loves to teach the first timers. It's kind of fun to watch. Elenore ignored the goings on.

But snickered at the banter from Rachalla and her mother. In this they were equal. Her mother on the other hand had more to learn. Tarra was getting used to using her mind to move the wings. Frank issued her a gravity belt and looked at the weight written on her paper. They sat down on the bench and he carefully explained how to adjust the belts strength for her weight.

Now with everybody ready Frank helped Tarra retract her wings and we all went into the next room. Frank explained, this is the stretching room. The floor had foot placements in the carpet as red cut outs glued down in the gray background. Rachalla said these are a kind of guide so when you open your wings and stretch you don't hit each other. Rachalla gave Frank a back off my student look so he went over with Elenore. Mandie sat down with them on the bench and watched. Rachalla's eyes changed and flashed as she stared at Frank. She closed her eyes and said now concentrate and let everything work for you.

Rolling her shoulder she opened her right wing first and then her left she held them out just a little. Tarra said that is fantastic and did hers just as Rachalla taught her but her wings twitched. Rachalla said hold the wing with your mind see mine twitch a couple of times and then hold firm? That means your spinal connections are starting to sort themselves out. Tarras wings stopped moving. She closed her eyes and as using her hands she raised the wings all the way up holding them for a moment then she lowered them back down. Rachalla said Elenore hand me that scanner please. She got it and handed it over scanning Rachalla said do those again just like last time. Clear your head and concentrate. As she slowly lowered her wings, Rachalla said stop hold them there she scanned and walked around her. Looking at Frank she showed him the scanner. Rachalla said she has the gene. Just like Elenore and me. Tarra asked what does that mean.

Robert walked in and said It means young lady that you are one of about ten thousand people out of a million than are genetically born to fly. We had to artificially give Frank and Mandie theirs and she is still getting used to it. Looking at Rachalla he said I didn't see you stretch Admiral. Rachalla handed him the scanner and said you are correct of course Admiral. Robert corrected her by saying Fleet Admiral now. I'm still your boss so get to it. Remember your concentration training. Standing on the foot markers she swiveled her hips to the right rolled her shoulder and released her wing. Waiting a moment for the twitching to stop, she held out her wing and brought it forward raising it in a loop and then she swiveled her hips to her left and did the same thing. Tarra was watching copying her every move Robert saw and said Good. Pay attention always watch. Each move is very similar to a waltz.

Slow, smooth and graceful. Not fast and herky jerky. The wind can be your best friend but mistreat it and it will drop you like a rock. Robert explained All the elements come into play as you fly. Earth Wind, Fire, and Water. You must treat all of them with respect or you will fall and the ground is not a friendly thing to fall on. Robert ordered Rachalla now arch your back and stretch for the ceiling. Not the one in this room the one in your mind. Slowly, Rachalla arched her back and with her hands to her sides she drew out her wings and slowly stretched them up to her full height. Robert turned and saw Tarra doing the same thing but she raised her hands with her wings. Robert touched her arm and said you are transitioning from a ground dweller to a flyer. Soon you will guide your wings with your mind not your hands. That will come later but for now excellent.

Mandie said I don't care how many times I see that it never gets old. Robert offered his hand and said good because it's your turn. Rachalla relaxed and stepped aside. Rolling her shoulders she extended one wing and used it to point with. Moving her hand she pointed forward to the side and then up. Rolling her other shoulder she extended her other wing It was not rock steady. It took a moment to firm up and her spinal connections to sort themselves out. Robert said you're still favoring your left side. That's disappointing. It should have been stronger by now. It just means you will have to work harder than the rest. But you can still fly. Just, not free fly. At least not yet. Now, its time to see if you adjusted your belts correctly. Rachalla switched hers on and drew her feet off the ground. Tarra did hers and her knees floated down to the floor.

Taking a screwdriver Robert adjusted the belt and she rose back up and put her feet back under her. Mandie had to adjust hers much more.  
Robert looked at Elenor's and no adjustments were needed. Opening the door to the atrium he said ok my birds go and take flight. Frank went first and then Elenore,and Rachalla went and then Mandie took her rocky jump but soon remembered how to use her wings. Tarra was watching intently she stepped forward and fell into the catch net. Flapping her wings she bounced the net and sprang up out of it and flew around in a circle. Rachalla let her fly low for the first couple of rounds and then called her up to be with the big boys. Tarra stretched her wings and flew up to Rachalla her legs hanging down Rachalla said you need time in the weight room to strengthen your abdomen and hold your legs back and up like a bird but I have to admit for a first flight I'm impressed. Try arching your back.

Mandie came up slow. Rachalla chided her you have to get past your fear of heights Mandie said hey I crashed a shuttle it's going to take a bit we only have to go up ten feet off the stage. Rachalla was short with her saying in case you forgot I crashed one too remember. Mandie said, Oh, right, sorry about that. Flapping slowly she came over to her and whispered I mean it. I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind. Rachalla said you should. I'm not going to get in between you two. I can't take the stress anymore.  
Iron Eagle walked up and asked how you are feeling, old friend. Spirits tell me that many are wagging their tongues about you behind your back.  
He said let them I know myself and I know her we are clean and innocent and I intend to keep it that way. Iron Eagle said mother and daughter are flying together. Good to see. Will help heal both. Mandie hides her pregnancy well. Robert whirled around saying WHAT!.

Iron Eagle said spirits tell me. She pregnant and heart broken. Needs husband of her youth to hold her. Robert said, I don't think that will ever happen again. Iron Eagle said you don't think or you don't want. Robert couldn't answer. Iron Eagle said thought so. Robert said sometimes you're too smart. Iron Eagle said I hear that allot. Maybe so. Maybe I'm too old now. Maybe I should take a woman to warm the fires of my heart and help me sleep well. Ya Shaw have grown into a beautiful woman and so has her mother. My friend. All beauty fades, but love is forever. Ya shaw's mother asked for me. She asked for the wisdom of the council fire. She does not believe or know our ways but she has seen what was birthed in her daughter and trusts what is right in her heart. Maybe you should lean more on what is right in yours and kat'Lin's heart and not let old dreams deny you new ones.

Robert face palmed and asked is it that obvious. Iron Eagle said only to me and her she feels her pull on you. Iron Eagle said a wind from the past has blown in. A pleasant wind bringing many memories. but it's time for it to return from whence it came so that your world may turn with the love you have already in your heart. Mandie knows. Rachalla knows. Frank Knows now it's time for you to know. Time and distance may sooth the pain of a broken heart but it rarely heals. Sometimes only the great maker can fix what is broken. Maybe he is with this child. Interference will only invite pain in your own life. And hinder her destiny along with yours as well. Using the coms Robert said Mandie Iron Eagle is here you asked to speak to him. Startled Rachalla raised her eyebrows. Mandie said you trust him. Why shouldn't I. She flew back down. Robert said now remember your training arch your back and lightly flap your wings to slow your forward motion. Now slowly step on to the platform and switch off your belt.

Robert held her waist as she steadied herself he said good. Soon you will be as good as your daughter Robert said I must go and see to things. Go with Iron Eagle he will help you. Robert said Tarra that's enough for today or you will wake up too stiff to do it again tomorrow so let's see if you can land. She went back down and arched her back flapping her wings as she saw Mandie do. She had a little too much forward motion and had to grab the door frame but she landed on her feet. And turned off her belt. Tarra got a little dizzy and Robert had to steady her. The effects of gravity are slight so we get used to it. But going from non gravity to gravity will take some getting used to. Close up your wings and let's get them off you for now.  
Walk around in the stretch room and relax. Stretch out and get used to being on the ground. Your feathers are white and have no color on the tips. When you learn we will paint them and give you a name. But for now, you're about ten weeks ahead of others in just one day. Your flight gene is strong. It won't be long and you will fly as Elenore and Rachalla do. But, small steps first. Tarra said, Yes Sir and Thank You. It was everything I could ever imagine and more. She went to put away her wings and outfit. Showered and dressed and went home to fall Mandie got cleaned up and dressed she put her gear away. Iron Eagle said we go to see the council. Stepping up on the transport, they shimmered away. Robert opened the atrium top and grabbed the coms. He said the rest of you go fly the winds for a while and unwind.

Rachalla said Thanks Father and they all flew up out of the atrium as he closed it back. Walking, Robert was thinking. Iron Eagle gave him a lot to think about. It took about four steps then he went straight to Kat'Lin and kissed her more passionately than ever before. Out of breath she clung to him resting her head on his chest. He said I'm sorry. I love you and only you. I let the past distract me and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. Kat'Lin said, I love you so much the very scent of you fogg's my mind and fills me with want. Taking his wife by her hand he said come with me. He led her to the showers uniform and all he didn't care they soaked and drenched each other as they kissed and made passionate love. Wrapped in their robes after they dried off they slept in each other's arms. Outside, in the sun Rachalla began to feel free again. Elenore, ever her wing man stayed by her side riding each thermal like an expert surfer. Down by Yellow river she saw a shuttle craft landed on the south side of the canyon wall.

They banked their wings and soared over. The Star Fleet Security Chief said; cover up the spray mark with the tarp, hurry. Rachalla and Frank landed with Elenore right behind. The security chief said Hello Admiral, just finishing up some details of the case. Just a few things to clean up here The other soldiers were astonished one said I heard but didn't believe it. You can fly... For real... Amazing..! Elenore stepped out from behind Rachalla. Chief Elliot was shocked. He asked Elenore? You can fly? Sheepishly she said, Hi Elliot. Rachalla was surprised she turned and asked you know this man? Elenore blushed and said yes we dated a couple times. Went to the movies and dinner with John. Frank started to snicker. Rachalla shushed him quick. She said, oh really, this is news, smiling Rachalla clearly wanted to hear more.

Elenore said that's about it. We met outside the UN and talked and had coffee a couple times and then the movie and dinner. Elliot asked are we still on for next Saturday? Elenore bit her lip and said unless something comes up Frank whispered, something's coming up all right. Rachalla said don't mind my husband he likes to tease and shushed him again. Well so you needed to take pictures? The chief said yes and clean up the mess. We had hoped you would be inside watching all the holiday events on the viewer. We wanted to clean up and slip away. Fleet Admiral Holoman gave his permission. He wanted us to do all this quietly so we would be gone and not cause you any more upset. Rachalla shook his hand and said it's great to meet Elenor's new boyfriend. You two have fun this Saturday. As for this be careful that pink spray went everywhere.

You might find a snake under those tarps Elenore reached around to pull Rachalla back and pulled out one of her knives and threw it. She said sorry, I saw the tarp move. A guard gently lifted the corner sure enough a snake was slithering around. Elliot said damn you're fast with those things. Rachalla quickly explained its part of her training her and Frank, my husband guard me all the time. Elliot said that's a full time job if the last few months are any example. Anyway it's good to see you doing what makes you happy. Rachalla shook his hand again she said where did you hear about that. Elliot said Elenore told me she said you and her love it up there. I don't mind shuttles myself but to do what you do is far braver than anything I could do. So these are real wings. Anyway before I get too side tracked I need to cleanup this mess and be out of your way. Have a nice day Admiral it was nice to meet your husband.  
Bye Elenore, Oh here don't forget your knife. Elenore smiled and said thank you she cleaned it and put it back away. They flew off with Frank snickering, Rachalla Grinning and Elenore blushing bright red. Rachalla busted out laughing and said me thinks my wing man has been keeping secrets from me. Elenore said please I just met him and I like him. Rachalla said if the knives didn't frighten him off then maybe he's a keeper.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty two / Segment One.**

**(Solutions)**

Mandie looked like a fish out of water. The Queen of all the Romulan Empire walking alone with no guards, no security at all. She walked alone with Iron Eagle to a lodge. It looked old and handmade. The walls were lined with handmade quilts and hand woven blankets. She was ushered to a cushioned seat. Seated around this small fire were Iron Eagle and eight others. One said you are not from here. You are from the world of Ya Shaw. You know nothing of us. Why do you come here? Mandie looked down and said I don't know. All mumbled and said truth. It is so refreshing to come so soon. Your people are known for deception. Why should we believe you? Mandie said, I have no reason for you to believe me at all. Looking down she said Ya Shaw was right.

I am no Queen. I'm a faker hiding secrets. Iron Eagle said "The Secret of your baby" nodding Mandie said among so many others. All my children have suffered from the hands of adversity. Some even suffered more than me. When I brought Rachalla here I told myself, if I could save one from all the violence. She would grow greater than me and I would be proud of her.  
I lied to myself. I wanted to hurt my husband. I knew it would hurt him separating his daughter from him. On my world she would have grown only so far. Here she is well past anything either of us could ever have dreamed of. I love my daughter. I love her with more words than I can say. Problem is I have said far too many words already. Words of hate to a man I dearly love.

Soon I must go and face him. Face him or die. Iron Eagle says now we hear truth. Now we hear humility. It took many years to hear same from Ya shaw. Her heart filled with hate and rage for Father and Mother for many years. Now her heart is sad for you. Her heart filled with love for her man. Your heart is empty and longing. Mandie said I am a stranger here on a world I've come to love more than my own. My daughter fights over being different and I'm as different as it gets. Ya Shaw found peace here. Learn much. Looking at Iron Eagle. Mandie said she looks upon you with eyes of love. As if she knows things kept long secret. She Trusts you. I told myself if she can. I can so I am here. I am at the end of all I know.

My path of life feels dark and lonely and I have lost my way. Iron Eagle said you did indeed become lost. It's time to remember what you know from the past. The key is there. One who birthed you filled with hate. Much evil was done to you. Now you carry that hate as a seed to poison your life.

You must let it go. You must walk away. Your husband is far away. Distance dulls the pain but never heals it. You are torn apart with ragged edges of blood and sorrow. Our people are much older than the White man know. It took many years of sorrow for them to stop and listen. Stop and learn. Maybe a Queen won't wait so long. In past, what worked between you two and when did it stop. There is wrong turn. All beauty fades but love is forever. Love builds. Secrets destroy. Resentment hides like shadows cast upon the heart. Somewhere love stopped. Like river it flows. No one knows where from or where too. Many bathe in its joys. Like Ya Shaw.  
But hate hides like a stalker to steal your family's happiness. You're a fighter. You fight for yourself. You fight for your people and you fight for each other. You stopped fighting.

There is wrong turn. You tell yourself what is mine is mine and it is not. All things the spirit gives the spirits can take away. We are stewards of this world. You are of yours. Our world has never been ours. Just as your world has never been yours. Both world's that carry one constant and that is love.  
All the elements of this world, and yours. Earth, Wind, Fire and Water all surround it. Love binds all things together, not tare things apart. Love lights the way through all darkness. You are in darkness because you stopped loving. Return to what was. Go back in your heart and find where you went wrong. Go back and do what your heart has always been telling you to do.  
Go back and live. Go back and Love.

Go back and be at peace as Ya Shaw is. Be at peace with your world. Be at peace with your people and your heart. The war you have been fighting is over. Now let it be over so love can grow. Poking with the fire Iron Eagle said even a Queen can learn, if a Queen can listen and not be more like Queen than self. For the first time since she left the compound, Mandie smiled. She closed her eyes and said "Thank You Spirits" when she opened them Only Iron Eagle sat across from her. There was no fire. The embers had been long cold and the lodge long empty. The floor covered in dust with no foot prints anywhere. Mandie took a long look at Iron Eagle.

Mandie said there is more to you than is known. How long have you been caretaker of this world? Iron Eagle starred in her eyes, searching. Finally he said you are your daughter's mother. Her spirit was born in your heart. I have been here many times many years of the white man. Soon Ya Shaw who is now reborn into this world, will come. In time, I will go and he will replace me, to find a world now more ready to listen. Rachalla's son will be a great leader of men and I will take my rest. Mandie stood for a moment took a couple steps and knelt down in front of Iron Eagle.

She looked into his eyes and her iridescent green eyes flashed. Without any words she gave him a warm hug. Many moments later he walked her back to the transport. She turned and said Thank You. I am beginning to understand why Robert calls you wise one. Stepping up, she entered the code to the compound office and shimmered away. Robert was waiting. He offered his hand to help her down. Her eyes lost in thought. Robert guided her to the sofa and said different experience isn't it. Mandie said Different but better. I can't explain it. Robert poured a couple of small drinks and handed her one. Mandie said, He is much more than many see. Robert took a sip and said told you did he. Mandie said no. It was more felt than said. Robert said that's his way.

Do you know what you are going to do? Mandie took a sip and coughed. Damn that's the good stuff. Robert snickered. He said, only the best for my Queen. Mandie said I am not your Queen I'm just Mandie. Kat'Lin was right I am no coward. But I have been hiding as one. That ends now. Robert said so it's happening. Mandie said what? The first step. Shedding a piece of yourself to find your way. Mandie took another sip and said maybe. I feel like I have a piece to a puzzle. A piece that I need but I can't see yet where it goes. One that will make all the fragments come together. Reaching for her coms she said Mandie to Tarra come in where are you? I'll be right there. Mandie downed the drink and said I must go.

In eight days my baby will be five months old and I will have to stop drinking till he is born. Robert poured her another small one. Mandie grinned. She said Robert Holoman you are a bad influence on me.  
Robert snickered and said I wouldn't have it any other way. Katlin walked in Mandie finished her drink and kissed her on her forehead. Mandie said you were absolutely right about everything. I am not a coward. I needed to hear it. Now I have to stop acting like one. She stepped up on the transporter pad and handed the drink glass back to Robert and shimmered away back home. Once there she asked Tarra you here. Mumbling she said in the bedroom. I was sleeping. Flying was rougher than I thought. Snickering, Mandie walked in to the bedroom and gave her a very passionate kiss. She asked how would you like to fly without wings.

Pack your things we have a mistake to set right. Pulling out her coms she said Queen to Keshara. Transmit message to Praetor. Tholian peace talks in ten days. Meet me at Galadrael. Transmit to the captain of Talon. Return to earth and remain in orbit for my orders. Coming out of the bathroom Tarra asked where we are going. Smiling, Mandie said you will find out. Now get packed. Tarra said I packed light didn't have much.

Other than a few clothes it's all here. Mandie said get and fold them. Finally with all her possessions folded and put away in her bag, the Queen said, now come with me. They shimmered away to the Keshara. Mandie said follow went down to the medical bay. She picked up a shot gun that said sedative and gave Tarra a shot and she crumpled in Mandie's arms the doctor scooped her up and asked what her problem is. Mandie said No baby and we are going to fix that. Call down to Star Fleet Hospital they have a machine they use to clean the blood.

Get one and replicate it. Not to do it better just to do the job. It's a long eight hour process so put on some coffee. And hook her an hour later, a tech came up with the machine and had Tarra hooked up. The machine was huge and noisy but drop by drop the Bioxin was agonizingly being ran through zenite filters and filtered out. Mandie told the doctor. Keep her asleep and still for at least twelve hours. I have some errands to do. Mandie went to her quarters on board ship and called home. Sitting behind her desk Ryach had no way of knowing she was pregnant.  
Mandie struggled hard with ordering her words and pushing back her anger. He came on screen. Mandie starred at him he looked haggard and unkept. It gnawed at her heart. She asked. Not feeling well? Ryack sighed and said not sleeping. Mandie asked where is Chalny? Ryack said she is gone. She took her son and they moved back to Shuran.

Mandie sighed and said house feels a little empty doesn't it. Ryack said it does. Mandie said now you know how my heart feels. Grimacing, Mandie said sorry, that was a cheap shot. I didn't call to fight. We need to talk before we meet for the peace conference. If we are fighting, the Tholians will view it as deception. Looking down Mandie said, I said many very hurtful things to you. Ryack said I did too. Mandie said somehow we changed. All we wanted to do was hurt each other. Ryack said we did a good job of that didn't we. Mandie said Too Good. I'm borrowing the Talon for a couple days. I will send it right back. I'm sending Tarra away. I think we both let too many things tear us apart. We have too many distractions. I hope you understand now that I never did anything with Robert.

Ryack said, I owe him much more than an apology. Mandie said we both do. I'm moving out of Rachalla's home and off the base. I'm staying up on ship right now. I thought it best to stop rehashing the past. Ray-Ray is much better. Ryack said it was good you recognized what was happening to her. It saved her life. Ryack said He called early yesterday morning and talked to her. She seems really over stressed and drained. Mandie said, I know the feeling. Tears began to fall.

Mandie asked, how did we wreck everything so badly. Ryack said I think we were looking at everything else and not us. Mandie said I don't know if we can ever fix this. But I'd like to try. Ryack started tearing up. He said I would too. Mandie said I want a new bed and the house cleaned and scrubbed. I want the inside painted blue with white trim just like our first apartment. Ryack said agreed. Mandie said we must have a division of work and home. No more work at home. No office at home either. And no more home at work. No more second marriages, and No more second kids. Nothing, else, just us and our kids. Ryack said agreed. Mandie said you were right I did lean way too much on my girlfriends. I should have been leaning on you. Husband, I sent Rachalla away not only to give her a new life but to hurt you. We argued and I wanted her in my world not a soldier in yours. Look at her now. She is a soldier in her world.

Ryack said, I got the newspapers you sent by Diplomatic pouch. She is more than either of us ever dreamed. Mandie said Robert and Frank will take good care of her. Little Jaden has doubled in size. He still gets fussy when Granny comes around. They have a nanny now. He seems to like her. Feeling her nerve starting to slip Mandie said I better go. I have things to pack up and move back on board ship. Meet me on Galadrael. The whole family will be there for Christmas. Good bye Ryack. He said Good bye Mandie. She switched off and laid her head down on the desk sobbing her eyes out.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty two / Segment Two**.

**(Solutions)**

Both were wounded, unknown to Mandie, Ryack was home, doing the same. She transported down to the house and began packing up her things. All the while sobbing as she went. On the nightstand she found the small flower she had picked and put in Tarras hair. Holding it and smelling it the tears flowed. Frank had heard over the coms that Tarra was onboard ship in the medical center. In her room, closing the cases, Mandie quickly found she couldn't move them. Kicking one in frustration she plopped down on the edge of her bed. Frank said need some help. Robert told me you went to see Iron Eagle. That you were upset. Where is Tarra? Mandie sniffled and said she is in the med center. Getting all her Bioxin drained from her. She deserves a chance to get what I have a family.

I only hope I'm strong enough to let her go. She has seen me through allot and I love her.

You heard her at the weigh in, she still loves her husband and wants to give him a child. I made a mistake in taking her away from him. The med bay is going to fix that mistake. The Talon is on its way. Sobbing Mandie said when he gets here I'm going to give her back and at least fix her broken heart. Frank, you were right I should never have come here and involved you two. I'm in the way. Frank walked over and grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet by total surprise and hugged her hard. The surprise passed she sobbed. Frank whispered does it look like you are in the way? Does it feel like you're in the way? Just outside, Rachalla stood frozen in the hall watching them through the open door. Her tears falling almost as hard as her mothers. Frank said you are family. You are loved by all of us.

You are never in the way. Mandie said I called him and talked to him. He looks horrible. It hurt so much I barely knew what to say. Frank, still holding Mandie asked did you fight? Mandie said "No" Frank said then you said the right things. The first steps are always the hardest. You took them. Later, take some more. In time, He will hold you as I do. Then healing may start. Nothing could ever happen till you took that first step. Frank let go and went into the bathroom and got Mandie a warm wet washcloth and said here, dry your eyes. Mandie said you speak with your father voice and his heart. Rachalla was lucky to find you. Neither Frank Nor Mandie ever saw or heard Rachalla as she walked closer. He said "No Maim". I'm the lucky one. On our first night together. When I saw her for the first time.

I could hardly breathe. I held her face in the palm of my hand and told her she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Each night, I tell her. I don't ever want her to forget or think I forgot. I love your daughter with all I have. I would die for her and never blink an eye Rachalla said I love you too my husband she ran over and hugged him. Rachalla asked where are you going?. Mandie hugged her daughter. She had just finished flying and was all sweaty. Mandie sat her down and said, I talked to your father. It was very hard but I did it. Tomorrow I will call again and talk some more. I didn't tell him about the baby not yet. I'm saving that for something special.  
Only I will need to make some changes. I can't fly much I'm already getting too heavy I maxed out the grav belt just to fly up to you in the Atrium.

Rachalla said we have another singer. Mandie asked Who? Rachalla said Janice. She is as good as Elenore and she shocked me in practice. Mandie said a four part Harmony? We would rock the place. Rachalla wiped her eyes Mandie handed her the wash cloth and smiled Rachalla asked again, where are you going? Back on ship. And, leaning close it's my Halcion class vessel.

She has a stage for meetings and briefings and all the practice we want. We are going to freak out the crew but I don't care Rachalla asked where is Tarra? Mandie looked up at Frank for a moment. Mandie said Ray-Ray. I did listen to her heart as you suggested. I called her ex-husband back here 6 hours ago and I took Tarra to the Med Bay. I made arrangements to have her blood cleaned and purified of the Bioxin like they did you. In four more hours she will wake up weak but clean and free. In a few more hours he will be here and I am giving her back to him. It's still a chance but maybe I can help her realize their dream of having a baby.

They were meant for each other. I love her but I can't hold her back any longer. She needs to be free so she can love as she should. Rachalla said what about you? You will be alone. There was a knock on the door and Frank went to go see. He walked back in and Sam was following Sam overheard and said, my guest will never be alone. She called in two stewards and said take this luggage to the presidential guest sweet. The Queen will be in residence so raise the Romulan flag. The stewards said yes maim. Mandie said Sam? Are you sure? Mandie slowly got up waiting for the stewards to leave and then rushed over and gave Sam a very warm hug and passionate Kiss. Mandie said I love you Sam I never stopped. But I'm nearly 6 months Pregnant after Christmas I must go back. Sam said Robert filled me in after I ordered him too.

It's one of the advantages of being the boss. Mandie sat Sam down and said Brace yourselves. I'm coming back to the Christmas Galla. My daughter and I and two more. We have a four part harmony that is going to launch the Galla into orbit. Just close your eyes and listen to this. Rachalla if you please. Grinning she closed her eyes and reached deep into her heart and began to sing the first lime of our song. It so powerful it shocked Sam. All wide eyed she looked at her then at Mandie and then she opened up with the second line. Off in the distance Elenore came down the hall singing the third line. Janice was invited to dinner and followed along as we all sung the chorus.

Sam was gasping for air she said and I thought the baby was going to be the surprise. I only had a few small songs planned but we are going to headline you four. What do we call you? Robert walked up and said how about the Star Fleet Youth Corp Choir. Mandie looked at him smiled and said perfect. We need to plan, practice and replicate for me, a slightly bigger costume. Robert said oh and by the way Sam. They can fly and sing too. It will rock your world. Rachalla did it once on the Titan years ago and they still replay the vedio.

Even recorded there is no power loss to her voice. Add three more and like Mandie said. Your Galla is going into orbit the Queen is going to be totally shocked. Sam looked around and said "Whow" Mandie snickered and said heard that comment before. Rachalla turned beet red and growled "Mother" Mandie sat up and said "Oh" and you think i'm talking about you? Sam blushed and everybody cracked up. Robert said wash up dinner is ready. Everybody scattered Mandie said you need to try her food it's to die for. I have gained two pounds already. So did Rachalla.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty two / Segment Three.**

**(Solutions)**

Everybody cleaned up. They set another place for Sam. Rachalla and Frank quickly showered and changed to be more presentable. Kat'Lin loved her new kitchen. Like driving her very own brand new star ship she darted from appliance to appliance. In mere moments she had created from one of her mother's recipes, Her version of Trill stew and made those hot butter biscuits. The table in their dining room was round. There was no rank there. No talk of work. It was time to talk and share as a family. Robert had somehow learn to separate both worlds and with Kat'Lin created a home of warmth and love and laughter. Just what Mandie and unknown to the rest, Sam needed most.

Once seated, Robert got up and served Kat'Lin and all the rest. Her's was the seat of honor as praise from everybody rose up one after the other. She even got a couple job offers from Sam and Mandie. Snickering, she said thank you. I already have the best job ever. Caring for my husband, who by the way passed his check up with the doctor and will be following me to the Gym starting next week. Sam said any more food like this and I may have to join you. These biscuits are wonderful. Robert took a moment sat back and watched as the banter being exchanged was soft and warm.

Fate had turned and gave him the family of his dreams and a wife well beyond anything his heart could desire. He stood and raised his glass and proposed a toast. He said we have all grown and changed this year. In a month it will be Christmas and I already have all my gifts. They are Each and every one of you. Yes, even you Sam. Everybody snickered. So here is to family. Some old, Some new, Some who have traveled far. And some who live on other worlds. Though we are different, we are no less priceless or loved. They clanked their glasses sat down and pigged out.  
Later they had coffee. Rachalla brought Jaden out and Sam held him.

She got her first introduction to one of his stinky diapers. Everybody snickered and then howled as poor Sam was getting greener and greener from the smell. Still laughing, Rachalla scooped him back up and nuzzled her nose on his belly making him laugh. She said pew, you are ripe boy. It's the left breast from now on. Everybody howled as she carried him back to the nursery. Sam still shaking off her green complexion said she must have a cast iron stomach. I would have lost it nuzzling the baby. Mandie said having one really changes things. Kat'Lin asked have you thought of any names. Rubbing her belly she said it's been a long time since I have been this relaxed enough to even think at all.

First, I need to remember and do as you Robert and You Sam. I need to separate work from home. I brought home to work and I think that's when all the resentment began to build. Chalny left and took her baby with her. She moved back to Shuran. It was stupid to think two women could live in the same house as wives. Robert said one wife is complicated enough. This custom, has it been around a long time? Mandie sipped her coffee and said over a thousand years. Maybe too long. Frank said what worked then, doesn't work now. Time for change. Mandie said you may be right.

Generations ago the custom was introduced to strengthen the genetic line of the father because so many of us women couldn't have children.  
Medical science is catching up and with luck maybe we can go back to normal, whatever that is. I think Ryack and I learned more to fight as we mixed and blurred the lines of responsibility. At home, he had his office he could vanish to. More work at home. And I have a nasty temper too so he stayed hold up in his office too much. At Work, As Queen I am called to lead. As Praetor he is called to lead too. Sometimes we think alike and agree. Most times we don't. Robert said welcome to family life.

Staring into her coffee Mandie said we both had it good and we both blew it. Rachalla laid her hand on her mother's shoulder and said tell him.  
Let him see what we see. The mother I see. Many times I haven't a clue what to do. Like every mother I'm just winging it from one day to the next. If I didn't have my Frank I would have gone insane by now. We don't always agree but he is smart enough to let me have my way most of the time.(Snickering). Rachalla got serious. We have our fun but when it gets serious. I know to look to my Frank as Robert knows to look to his Kat'Lin. I need my Frank to stay balanced and grounded sometimes just to stay focused on the needs at hand and not get so frustrated.

I need him. I lean on him. I know he is there for me to hold on to. Frank said I am not perfect. Not by a long shot.

Mandie, Frank said, this afternoon you said I speak with the voice of my father and with his heart as well. It's true, he taught me most all I know but you have taught me a few things too. Maybe you have been Queen for so long it became hard to just be Mandie. Your husband doesn't love a Queen he loves the Mandie he grew old with. You humbled yourself and went off on your own with no guards, all by yourself with Iron Eagle and asked for help. You put the Queen aside sat and listened as Mandie. Frank said it's easy to get all caught up in being something you are not I see it all the time in Star Fleet. No offence Sam but I really do. I'll bet many of those Admirals that resigned are regretting that decision. They forgot what is right and took what was easy. Quit and walk away. It made me think about coming back.

I have to think about what is right, not for me but for my family. Set myself aside and focus on what is right. Not what is easy In sharing our troubles we help each other to learn and be a closer family. Mandie grabbed his hand and squeezed it saying Thank you.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty two / Segment Four.**

**(Solutions)**

Looking at her watch she said, it's time for me to set things right with Tarra. Sam would you do me the honor of accompanying me to my ship? I don't think you ever had a tour. She is less than two years old. It's our new Halcion class. Sam was relaxed and happy for the first time in years.  
Mandie hugged and kissed Kat'Lin and said thank you for everything she gave Robert a peck on the cheek and walked over to Frank. Hugging him she said you are your father's son. Now a father yourself blessed with his compassion and love. I once thought Rachalla was his greatest achievement. I was wrong. You are.

You see with his eyes and feel with his heart along with your own. I see now partly why my daughter loves you so much. Why I love you all so much. My Daughter, this is not good bye we have much to plan and practice. But I have much to set right. I'm only up there or a call or a beam up away.  
Sam and I have things to discuss. And I have an announcement to bring to my people. A speech to shock everybody. Even Ryack. So for now I'm going to spend some time with her. Give me a hug now I have to go Tarra will be waking soon. Mandies coms chirped. She opened it saying Yes. Smiling she said you made good time. Beam over captain and meet me in the Med Bay Queen out. Queen to Keshara two to beam up.

Mandie looked over at Robert, smiled and her eyes flashed. As they shimmered away. Stepping off the Transporter pad she calmed security by saying she is with me. Come Sam. I think you are going to like this. They walked down the corridor to the lift and went down two decks and Sam gasped as the lift door opened. Mandie smiled This Sam is the largest and most expansive ultra modern medical facility on any vessel we have. Walking down the expanse of open alcoves Mandie smiled at the doctors and nurses they stopped at the one holding Tarra. The Tech had just finished removing the needles and sealing the openings. Mandie said Good. Captain Drake I'm glad you are here.

We share something in common. Tarra here. go ahead doctor. He gave her the wakeup shot. Tarra said I feel so weak and I have a headache. The doctor gave her an analgesic shot. Tarra said had a headache. My Queen. What happened. The doctor scanned Tarra and then handed the scanner to Mandie. Smiling, Mandie said, My darling Tarra, Your shame is over. Showing her the scanner, Mandie said the toxin that poisoned your body is all but gone now. Your Bioxin count is now .0.06 micrograms. Captain Drake do you love this woman? I know she loves you. Without hesitation he said "Yes My Queen". Mandie helped Tarra to stand slowly. And she said come with me. Sam and Mandie helped Tarra to a private briefing room and they all sat down.

Mandie said, Captain I want you to marry this woman and fill her with your love. Fill her till her belly swells with new life. Her infertility is over. With time and the love you two share she should be able to give you your heart's desire. You're first born. Tarra's eyes swelled with tears as both hugged each other. Then Tarra asked what about you. Mandie said my needs are only secondary to the love in your heart. Go, Love and be loved. Remain onboard his ship. Do not set foot on Romulas till your pregnancy is confirmed. Even then do not drink or shower on Romulas for at least six months. Captain Drake. Analyze the ship's water replication system and make sure it is Bioxin free. Mandie stood and said Go be with the husband of your heart. Soon I go to be with mine.

Tarra hugged the Queen and left with Drake. There in that room Mandie said soon our medical science will be able to replicate a more efficient version of your ancient machine. Sam said Keep it. I give it as a gift from the peoples of earth. Mandie stepped over into her embrace and gave Sam a kiss and a hug. Mandie said I will need to make an announcement to my people from the council floor tomorrow. Till then though, I have this sweet in the President's Residence all by itself.  
What say we put it to good use? Mandie said it's been a long time since I had a relaxing bubble bath. Sam grinned wickedly saying maybe I can do something about that. They left and shimmered back down to earth. Sam told her guards its safe she is with me. See to it the wing is sealed off and the Queen is not disturbed.

The agent said Yes Maim and walked off, speaking in his sleeve to security command. We walked down the hall. Mandie smiled and looking around to make sure no one saw, Took Sam's hand and walked to the sweet together hand in hand. The sunlight of the next day was one of warmth shining through the glass windows. Slowly, the cover sheet of the bed became as soft and warm as the sheets beneath.

They only had a few days and lots to do. They had to cram as much happiness as they could with their time together. Sam woke up and watched as Mandie slept. Gently, Sam reached and moved a tuft of hair out of Mandies eyes as she slept. Stirring awake, Mandie said good morning Madam President. Snickering Sam said good morning My Queen. It's time to get up and get going. Mandie yawned and stretched and then suddenly said "Damn" Now I have to pee and I was so comfortable. She climbed out and waddled over to the bathroom Sam snickered and said you look beautiful. Mandie said I wish I felt beautiful I just feel bloated and full. Sam got up and walked over to the shower and got it started.

Mandie said step back out for a second and flushed. It took a moment but the water went back to normal. They washed and made ready for the day. Standing together sharing breakfast and coffee both giggled thinking of days long gone. It was good to remember before life carry's them down different paths again. No sorrows or regrets like last time. Just two old friends sharing old memories of love that never really ended. Time and age had changed both their worlds. Now with all the painful questions of the past all answered all the stress was gone. The limo pulled up and parked out front as we walked down past the oval office. Security had added a mini version of the Romulan flag on the fender post, signifying the presence of a dignitary.

For the first time in a while. Mandie felt like Mandie and not the Queen, and she felt good. They climbed in and Television carried the procession live as they left the White house and drove to the council chambers. They drove up front and Mandie waved to the cameras and the crowd as she exited the vehicle. The council chambers were filled with visitors. I had sent messages ahead rescheduling the Peace meeting with the Tholians They will be meeting with Sam in a couple days. They will meet with us after my maternity leave is over. Only Ryack doesn't know yet. I sent him a text. He doesn't know about allot of things but will know soon. The transmission is being hooked up Techs are realigning the satellites to bounce the signal. Queen Maria was sent a cryptic message from Sam to watch the telecast. Finally all was in order. Rachalla marched up and faced the president.

She said Madam President. Sam stood at her podium, not quite knowing how this day was going to end. She said the council recognizes the Ambassador from Romulas. Rachalla said I introduce to this council and all of earth's people, The Queen of the Romulan Star stepped back aside and saluted and bowed. Walking past her Mandie smiled and winked at her daughter. Rachalla got nervous. She began her address, Madam President, members of the council, peoples of White Star and my beloved peoples of Romulas. For a long time a secret has been kept from you. Madam President if you will stand with me please. Mandie offered her hand. Sam was unsure but took it anyway. She stepped down and stood by her side. Mandie said, Lord Praetor, members of the Senate council. Our women's long suffering and shame of infertility is almost over.

Several months ago because of an accidental contamination. My daughter the Princess and Ambassador had to undergo a medical procedure to cleanse her blood and that of her then unborn child by an ancient earth medical process. Today, she is free of the toxins that plague our world and soon One by one many of Romulas will once again enjoy the ability to give birth to their first born and Place that child in her husband's hands. Today, we do this by using our clone birthing process. Soon, we will be able to carry our own children from Conception to birth inside our own bodies. The peoples of Earth and Romulas along with the peoples of Aquadria have joined together in this great adventure. Soon we will replicate and refine the process so it won't be so arduous and painful. The toxin Bioxin has poisoned our world and must be eliminated to end the shame of infertility among our women.

Every adventure will take time and will require sacrifices. We will need to develop more complicated filtering devices for residential and commercial use. Bioxin is in everything we eat, drink, or bathe with. It is consumed and absorbed through our skin so easily that in only a few generations, infertility has affected nearly all of us. Even myself, your queen. My daughter is Bioxin free and may have as many children as she likes. The Aquadrian's provided the healing compound they called blue, and cleaned both myself and our praetor. Now the peoples of earth are helping us develop a medical blood filtration process to cleanse the body of Bioxin. Still, we had to know if the process works. Thus, the great secret. Mandie let go of Sam's hand and winked. She unbuttoned her overcoat and took it off handing it to the ambassador. All assembled across all three galaxies, gasped at Mandies exposed plump belly. Maria almost pissed herself. She screamed at the Television, "YOU'RE PREGNANT".Ryack stood as frozen in time for a second, and then passed out. A couple guards caught him and the doctor came to wake him back up. Off to the side, our law giver stood grinning wide. He murmered to himself good job Mandie. Nicely done. Floored him in one fell swoop. Standing, Mandie said yes my people; I stand here on earth very pregnant. My husband, I bare you a son. I have named him Severan Jaden because he was conceived and carried during our separation. Mandie scanned herself and said the child is healthy and like his mother, Bioxin free. He is about six months old. So, in one month you will hold our child in your arms. My people, I could not expose any of my fellow women to the dangers of such a process. To cleanse the body of Bioxin is a long and painful task. Nor could I expose any of my fellow women to any more false hope and further their sorrow and shame. Because each woman is different the process will be different. For some, this will not work.

For me it did. I love my people of Romulas and all my friends of earth and Aquadria. It will take time to cleanse our world of the poisons created by the ravages of war. It will take time to refine the process of cleansing the blood of our bodies. But, in time Romulas will once again ring with the cries of new life. And the joys of new love. and the restoration of those torn apart over the shame and humiliation of not being able to provide the ultimate love of any wife. A first born to place in our husband's hands. Ryack was helped back to his chair. Crying tears of great joy. Many cried as they applauded. Outside great cheers arose from huge bands of women celebrating in the street, this historic event.

Maria said she is rewriting history with every step. God's I love that woman. The council all stood astounded and applauded. I turned and gave Sam a hug and the Ambassador escorted her back to her podium. The applause outside on earth rang along with the church bells. All across all three worlds church bells rang thanking the great maker for the lifting of this ugly curse off the women of Romulas. Holding up her hand to speak. Mandie said as the crowd died down. For now, I rest. In a few days, I journey to Galadrael to celebrate with my sister Maria the Queen of White Star. My daughter and I are arranging a stunning surprise as our gift for this Christmas holiday. After over twenty years of absence. The Queen of Romulas will once again sing at the Christmas gala, and I promise you it will be an event to remember for generations to come. Walking over to the Ambassador she retrieved her over coat. The cheers roared back to life as she turned and waved to the crowd. Star Fleet honor guard marched up and escorted Mandie back to the motorcade.

As it pulled away many women tossed roses on the car. The driver slowed the procession down to take advantage of the historic event. It took twice as long to get back to the White house. Shuttles circled as Mandie walked over and picked up a white rose off the car. Smelled it and waved to the cameras as she walked back into the Whitehouse. Moments later, as she was safely locked and guarded. Mandie undressed and sat down in a tub of hot steamy rose water and called over to the base. Robert came on screen. Scooting down, to cover her breasts under the water,. Mandie smiled She asked did you see. Snickering, Robert said nice look on you. Blushing, Mandie said, Looks and smells better than last time. I saw Ryack pass out.

Robert said nice touch. You enjoyed that didn't you? Mandie gave Robert a wicked look and said you're damned right I enjoyed that. I wonder how many engines he is going to burn up flying across space to White Star. Robert laughed. Mandie said you know at Christmas, if you want to punch him out I won't stop you. Robert grinned and gave her a wicked look. He said I will consider it. Both laughed. Mandie got serious. Robert, to just say thank you is not enough. All the embarrassment and humiliation, putting up with me crying on your shoulder. I can't. I don't have words. If time and fate had changed things, I would have been honored to have been your wife. I will love you forever for this old friend.

Robert gently reminded Mandie. Fate and time did change things. You have your love and I have mine. He leaned to the screen and said you are not just a friend. You are family. I love you too"My Queen". Mandie said, whenever we are together. I am not a Queen. I am just Mandie. You and Kat'Lin and Iron Eagle, helped me to see that. Robert grinned wickedly and said I better go for now something's rising up out of the water. Mandie looked down and instantly blushed. She held her breasts down with her arm and said sorry about that. Robert Howled, laughing. He said you're Pregnant now. Milk floats remember.

Mandie face palmed as Robert switched off laughing. There alone in the bath, Mandie leaned her head back on the rolled up towel and let out a belly laugh of her own.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty three / Segment One.**

**(Restoration)**

Dinner at the White house, before we left, was fantastic. Mandie didn't know which was fuller, her belly or her abdomen. The later months of pregnancy can be strange. Rolling over in bed can be an adventure of strained backs and water sloshing like a loosely filled water bed, only not as comfortable. Severan hasn't breathed his first breath of outside air yet and he already has his own alarm clock. 6am and "KICK" her bladder says go now or wet the bed. Trying to get up quick is a lesson in frustration sometimes a girl makes it sometimes not. Trying to crawl out of a warm comfortable bed hauling 9 lbs of Baby and 4 lbs of baby water can make for a miserable life.

Not more miserable than sleeping alone. Exasperated, Mandie murmured to herself I even miss his 6am morning gas cloud in the bathroom. I must be going crazy. Sitting there, on her very own porcelain throne. The Queen was tuning up her own intestinal orchestra of farts and squeaks. Mandie said to herself he better be worth it. Gagging on her own gas cloud and flushing while still using her butt to seal up the gas leak and suck down the gas with the mess didn't help. It was still coming out of her. Gods that stinks. I wonder if the great maker is getting me used to baby stink using my own body. She flushed again saying wow that's nasty.

Half an hour later and a little bit greener Mandie finally finished her morning constitutional. Starting the tub, Mandie went to waddle over to the sink. Brushing her teeth and combing her hair she thought of the night they spent in wild unbridled passion. The night they made little Severan and smiled. Gasping with the memories of their union she murmured, Yep he's worth it. Mandie called him on board ship, last night, as she was streaking across the cosmos heading to White Star. They talked for hours and even had a couple of belly laughs. Still the hurt feelings lingered. It will take a while. Sam was so understanding. She helped me pack and get all loaded up. She is following as my Halcion Class super vessel streaked effortlessly at high warp.

The Senate is keeping Ryack late pretty much on purpose. Finally he left with the Talon loaded for bear and raring to go. Mandie hoped what started with a stupid argument in front of the Senate would end up with a hug and mind blowing kiss in front of Queen Maria as he comes to her. Time will tell. Mandie looked at her costume all draped on her mannequin her wings and Garv belt all plugged in and charging.

She won't get to use it much but the idea she had sketched out looks like it will work out with her on the floor as the bottom of a giant flying circle.  
Tarra has been gone now a week and the room seems so empty and quiet. I see her wings and flight suit in the closet. Staring at them I wonder if she will ever fly again. After Ryack finds out Mandie wondered if she would ever be allowed to fly again. She missed flying in the Atrium with that catch net for safety. It was pure fun flying with her daughter and husband. Maybe next spring she can visit. Slipping down into the tub and turning off the water, Mandie relaxed and tried to calm herself. Tomorrow, she would be in the arms of her sister. Tomorrow night she would be in the arms of her husband. It's the longest they ever fought and parted.

Yesterday, before she left Mandie went through her things and found the perfect gift. Years ago, Ryack had given Mandie a gift. A Micro Woven blanket. It was hideously expensive. Mandie was afraid to spill anything on it. Looking at the blanket she saw how it shimmered as she moved it. It was teal green and perfect. Super light but incredibly warm. She folded it in the box and wrote a note.

Dear Iron Eagle,  
Mandie here. I want to say thank you for helping me get past me so I could see me. Yours is a kind and gentle soul filled with more wisdom than many know. I hope to see you again. I don't know if I ever will. Please accept this blanket from me. Consider it a warm hug from a friend living very far away. Tell the spirits I said thank you as well. Rachalla's son, when he grows up has some very big shoe's to fill. I'm sure you and Robert and Rachalla and Frank will teach him the right way and not the easy way.  
Love always,  
Mandie.

Mandie watched as it shimmered away just as the Keshara broke orbit.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty three / Segment Two.**

**(Restoration)**

Back down on the base a package shimmered into view. Kat'Lin picked it up and walked back into the office. Robert had just poured Iron Eagle a cup of coffee. She set the box on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Robert asked what is it? Kat'Lin said I don't know. It just arrived from Mandie and its for Iron Eagle. Pirked up Iron Eagle smiled.

I got a gift? It's been years since anybody sent me a gift.

Slowly he opened it and Kat'Lin saw what it was and gasped. She told Robert I have seen one of these before. They are hideously expensive. It's a Micro weave Blanket. It takes a full year just to make one. Iron Eagle liked it pulling it out and rubbing it against his face he smiled. He said it's soft and incredibly light. Kat'Lin said look at how it shimmers like silk Iron Eagle said just like the iridescent shimmer in her eyes. Looking at Robert he said I remember, after we talked her eyes flashed. Wrapping it around him he looked at the note. And smiled. He said it seems a Queen did not take so long to find where her piece of her puzzle must go. Robert said that piece she was talking about was her wasn't it.

Iron Eagle smiled and said yes. She had to get past the evils that haunted her and the anger of her own temper. Get past herself to find herself as she wrote. Robert read the letter aloud, so Rachalla Kat'Lin and Iron Eagle could hear it.

Dear Iron Eagle,  
Mandie here. I want to say thank you for helping me get past me so I could see me. Yours is a kind and gentle soul filled with more wisdom than many know. I hope to see you again. I don't know if I ever will. Please accept this blanket from me. Consider it a warm hug from a friend living very far away. Tell the spirits I said thank you as well. Rachalla's son, when he grows up has some very big shoes to fill. I'm sure you and Robert and Rachalla and Frank will teach him the right way and not the easy way.  
Love always,  
Mandie.

Iron Eagle said glass turn right side up now. More of self than Queen. Rachalla smiled looking at Iron Eagle she said you showed her didn't you. Ever the secret wise man Iron Eagle smiled and said we talk. I show her many things. She on right path now. Like you, Matron of Ya Shaw.  
Still remember how ears hurt from your yelling. Took long time but you let go of hate and found your peace. As she has now. You had a choice.

You made it and found peace As she did. Rachalla looked sad for a moment. She said it felt good to have her around. I will miss her. Robert said you have a Gala to practice up for. It will be in just less than a month. I think it would be alright If we shut down the base a few weeks early. Most of the kids are off with their families. Our graduates have all received their deployment orders, and the orphans will be looked after by their Mother and Father assistants. Why don't you go get Janice and Elenore and tell them to pack for the trip. Elenore will need to pack for John too so she will need some time. Kat'Lin said tonight is the night her and Elliot have their date. We are supposed to be babysitting remember? Robert said, Yep Knowing Elenore, poor Elliot better be rested up. Rachalla and Kat'Lin snickered.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty three / Segment Three.**

**(Restoration)**

They made good time arriving at Galadrael. She thought, we arrived long before Ryack. Per Sam's instructions, the summit peace meeting will be held in the east wing. Tomorrow Sam is on her own stepping into history if she can. Mandie was a bundle of nerves. She hid her pregnancy from everybody. Even Maria. She didn't know it but the last time she was here she must have been 2 or 3 weeks pregnant. Sam landed first and was met with the Queen and the Tholian Ambassador. Her shuttle landed a few moments later because of a change. Poor Mandie had to change her pants because the baby kicked and she didn't make it to the waste unit on board. Her captain said maybe I should drive you down so you won't have to strain so much.

He piloted the Queen and made sure she had help getting out of the shuttle and into the transport cart. She had messaged ahead to wait on it. Mandie was embarrassed but had to admit he was right. She needed rest to be ready for practice. She also needed to rest before her and Ryack met. The Queen sent an escort with a electric cart so Mandie wouldn't have to walk so far. Her shuttle lifted away as she climbed in. They had cleaned out the west wing hallway of obstructions so he could drive up to the throne room door. Mandie smiled and said thank you and climbed out. The guards opened the door as she approached. Maria. didn't wait on Mandie to walk up and came to her helping her down the hall to a chair. Snickering she said look at you all plump and beautiful. You're glowing. Mandie said I feel miserable, smiling but it's a good kind of miserable. I sleep all day and eat like a cow, and spend half the day in the bathroom.

Hugging Maria hard she whispered I'm so scared. Ryack isn't here yet is he? Maria whispered brace yourself. He landed an hour ago. Ryack stepped out from behind the throne his eyes wet and searching. Mandie said, Oh Shit I'm a bundle of nerves. With Maria watching, Mandie took a couple cautious steps and Ryack did the same. Mandie said, Husband? Ryack said Wife? Mandie said I don't want to fight anymore. Ryack quickened his step saying me neither. He stopped in front of her and dropped to his knees. He said I am so sorry.

Mandie said I am sorry too. She reached for his embrace and they kissed for the first time in many months. Both became totally lost in their passions, Maria needed to clear her throat. Both went beet red Maria said my assistant will escort you two to your room. Mandies heart leaped at the thought of being alone in her husband's arms again. Ryack asked may I... Mandie smiled and said yes of course feel our son. He lightly touched and felt his kick. Grinning he looked up into Mandies both said it together."I Love you" together they walked back out to the cart and took a ride about halfway back down to a hallway to the right. They stopped in front of a sweet that was prepared just for them.

All of Mandies nervousness faded as the door opened. Maria had pulled out all the stops and filled the room with all kinds of roses and champagne. On a buffet counter were some sweet and salty snacks to pick on. It was just like the bridal sweet that was set up for them after they married. On the bed was a plate of fresh strawberries. Grinning as they closed the door, Mandie said I think my adopted sister has a dirty mind. Ryack held Mandie gently saying what a wonderful woman. Mandie giggled and kissed her husband. Even pregnant, she could feel the fires of passion and desire building in her blood.

Mandie sat down on the bed and grabbed a strawberry and bit half of it. Placing the other half in Ryacks mouth he chewed it up and embraced his wife as she laid back on the bed. Maria went back to the reception. About an hour later, after the dignitaries went back to their ship, Maria walked with Sam to her room down the hall from Ryack and Mandie. Maria said well they aren't fighting or throwing things. They listened and suddenly heard Mandie gasp and say "Whow" and let out a long moan. Both snickering Sam said they are down for the night. Maria said I will send servants with breakfast in the morning.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty three / Segment Four.**

**(Restoration)**

Three days passed Maria was beginning to worry. The Servants said they didn't break anything from what they could see when they rolled in the breakfast cart, and then the Lunch Cart, and even when they rolled in the Dinner cart. Landing in his shuttle, Admirals Robert Holoman and Rachalla Holoman arrived with family and guests Frank Holoman Janet Stedman and Elenore Holoman and little John. And last but not least Roberts new wife Kat'Lin Holoman.

Who just a few days prior managed to get promoted to Captain. Maria was excited to meet new family members. Little John stayed glued to mommy as Maria approached. Trying desperately to be polite he bowed and said pleasure to meet you your majesty. Maria walked over to Frank holding little Jaden. He was a little fussy as he placed him in her arms for the first time, but after a few seconds he settled down. Everybody snickered. Rachalla asked where is mom and dad? Maria rolled her eyes. Rachalla dropped her volume some and asked please are they fighting again? Shaking her head with them its either fighting or sex.

Maria snickered, they have been holed up in their room for three days and we did hear some noises but they had nothing to do with fighting. Grinning wickedly, Rachalla said, so, its sex then. Everybody got a laugh out of that.  
From behind them feeling her way down the throne room, Mandie stumbled a slight bit but recovered easy and said Hi everybody. Rachalla almost fell out. Maria got worried. She exclaimed, Mother" You're Drunk again are't you. Mandie had that silly grin on her face and said Yep and I like it. Maria almost peed herself laughing so hard. She said sister this is a side of you I have never seen. Helping her to a chair. Rachalla said I'm not sure you understand. She is not drunk from alcohol. It's a physical condition some of us Romulan's go through after having sex. Her blood is flooded with hormones so she is biologically drunk.

Maria said, Wow, I've never seen that. Frank chided Rachalla he said you should have seen her when she was. Poor Rachalla couldn't even stand. Playfully, Rachalla smacked his arm shushing him saying too many family secrets. Everybody snickered. Rachalla said, I will help mother back to her room. As they walked back down the hall Rachalla said you need to be careful mom. Being "Love Drunk" can force the baby into early labor. You need to lie down. Mandie said daughter I am fine. I needed this. He needed this.

I hear him now. Back inside my head. I feel him too. Rachalla said well at least you weren't naked like last time. Mandie shushed her. I was at home. I can be naked at home if I want too. Rachalla looked back at the group wondering how much they heard. Robert said you're not going to let her live this down. Are you? Maria said are you kidding? I'm going to milk this for all its worth. I never heard of the condition she calls "Love Drunk". Frank said, Rachalla and her mother are not clones. That's why their eyes are green and not blue or gray. Her genetic strain is pure Romulan. She was natural born from her mother who was natural born. Their pure bloods. Their blood can mix with humans while the others cannot  
We can also have children while many others cannot.

But Mandie is about to change all that. Maria said I know I saw the press conference. Her baby is going to be the first of many changes for her people. Robert said the palace is beautiful. I remember from all the pictures, much of this wing was destroyed in the fires. Maria looked down and said the war was very costly. Our people are builders. We have many skilled craftsmen and artisans. Standing, she said Please, I have escorts here for you to show you to your rooms. I'm sorry, but I must go and attend to my diplomatic responsibilities with Sam's peace talks with the Tholians. Rachalla came back blushing. She said sorry about that she will be well by this evening. Maria said good, I shall to endeavor to embarrass her as much as I can. Snickering, Rachalla said now this is a dinner I'm really going to enjoy.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Four / Segment One.**

**(Understanding)**

We all spent the day settling in. Rachalla was restless. She sat outside in the crisp sunlight all wrapped up and saw Sam. walking into a crypt with some flowers. Following, Rachalla asked Sam is that you? Sam turned and asked Mandie? She said no its Rachalla. The family is all here now a little early to set up and practice. Although Mandie is a little drunk right now. Sam snickered. My Mandie drunk, Now I have got to see this. She noticed the name on the cover of the crypt. "Jadzia Hayley" backing away Rachalla said My Gods, please forgive me. I will leave you two alone.

Sam said it's been years since she passed. Jadzia was my wife. Looking at Rachalla Sam said I thought you knew I was a lesbian. Rachalla said it wasn't any of my business. I had suspected but never asked or said anything. Sam said I read your file. I know of your previous entanglements. Rachalla blushed and backed away. She said when I was young and very angry and rebellious; I took on a relationship for three years. She has a new companion now who makes her happy. I had to make a choice and left that lifestyle when Frank and I started. It was hard at first Camalla was easy, simple, uncluttered, and knew what she wanted. For a time I thought I did too but the fates had different ideas. I don't judge it. I just chose my life and my love with only one love in my heart. I love my Frank and my child Jaden. Sam placed the flowers in the holder and gently rubbed her fingers across the nameplate. Closing her eyes she said whenever I get back home I visit. Relationships no matter what the sex are hard. Saying goodbye is the hardest. Rachalla looked down and said yes maim. Sam said you have questions. I can see them in your eyes.

Rachalla blushed and backed away saying never mind it's too personal. Sam took Rachalla's hand and led her to a bench outside and sat down. Rachalla asked you and mom, I ah... Sam smiled and said yes and no. We were close but politics pulled us apart. Now we are just old friends. All that passed away a long time ago while we were young. Rachalla said it's just they were fighting. Sam said fighting and crying. She loves him. She always had and I think she always will. No Rachalla they never fought over me. It was his second wife that started unraveling her relationship with Ryack. I understand she is gone and took her child back to Shuran.

Mandie wanted her husband happy and made a mistake. Two women as wives of the same husband in one house was a recipe for disaster.  
Sam said I married once long ago. But it got too messy and I went the other way. In truth neither works very well these days. I guess we will all at one time or another, will have to stand for the choices we make. I am happy Mandie and Ryack found each other. He is her one true love just like you and Frank. Sam said I have my lonely days. Your father and I used to talk before things got weird and I became president. He is one real good listener. He sat there listened and never judged. That's rare these days. That night, when you and Frank invited me to stay over for dinner. I was looking at a lonely tray delivered to my room. Instead, you all treated me to the warmth of Family. I never told Robert but I really needed that right then.

Walking up Robert said you're welcome. Kat'Lin was incredibly honored at you offering her a job as the President's Chef. Sam said she is incredibly talented. It was a long wait Robert but you found a good one. Sam sighed and said maybe someday I will run across some hunk of a man like your father to turn my head and light my fires again. Snickering, Robert said It just might happen. You never know Kat'Lin saw me before I saw her.

As you saw she can be determined when there is something she wants. Kat'Lin stuck her head out the door and said Robert Holoman get your butt back inside where it's warm before you get sick. Robert shrugged his shoulders and said I got to go the boss has bellowed.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Four / Segment Two.**

**(Understanding)**

Dinner was lavish. Ryack and Mandie sheepishly came crawling out of their hiding place. Mandie was still partly "Love Drunk" Maria was fascinated. Teasing her, Maria asked still sailing around the room? Snickering Mandie gave her a silly grin. and said Yep. Flying without wings. Rachalla chided her mother shushing her. Mandie blushed and said Oh sorry and went to eating her meal. Maria knew about the dust up with Ryack and Robert and placed them on opposite ends.

Maria asked you two get things settled? Ryack said It was stupid. I let my anger and jealousy override any common sense I had and said stupid things. Mandie said we both did. Ryack said Robert I'm sorry I apologize for any embarrassment I may have caused. Robert lifted his eyebrows but said nothing. It was a long moment before he spoke. Robert said I meant what I said. We are a family. We may snarl and snap at each other, but that's what families do sometimes. Christmas is about families drawing together. As the years pass we get fewer and fewer. But some years we grow and add others. People we don't know. With pasts we don't know.

So we adjust and begin to learn about who and what they are. Sometimes you have to accept the good and bad at the same time. You can't love a person in slices. Maria said my father used to say such things. Robert said the King was a wise and just man with great honor and wisdom. I studied some of his teachings. His loss is a wound that never heals. Maria wiped a tear with her napkin and said so very true and kind of you to say so. Sometimes late at night if I can't sleep, I would get up and go to his study and read in his journals. He had ways of summing up a person I had no idea about.

I don't know if it was the warmth of the fire, or the whiskey or the reading or maybe some strange combination of all three but soon sleep would find me. I would stumble off to bed knowing a small bit more than I knew before. Robert said, you're a good Queen and leader of your people. Your father would be proud. Like Sam here. You didn't follow in his shadow. You went your own way. It's a hard thing to do for any people.

One day I'm not going to be around and Rachalla will command in my place. I don't want her to fill my shoes. I want her to wear her own. Years from now the mission of Star Fleet may change and she may have to change with it. This last year I have been watching as she sits behind my desk and take on the mantles of power and authority. I am impressed. She knows the job.

She can do the job. But knowing how to do a job like you your Majesty is a long way from being Queen, so for her. Knowing how to do a job is a long way from being in Command. She is catching on Quick. As with all things, it takes time and determination. Rachallas heart was bursting but she said nothing. She just gave father a look. Maria's husband James said well said my friend. Well said indeed. Rachalla said Command like leadership can extract an awful price on a person or a family. It's easy to get distracted and become divided from what is important. It's hard to do what is right and not what is easy. Ryack said, you will make a great leader.

Rachalla said I will one day when I am Queen. Like Maria, I will have to lead under the shadow of grief and loss. I may have to seek the advice of others who have walked that same lonely path. Her and Maria exchanged a look. Mandie said we got distracted. I got too caught up in myself to really see myself and what was important. Rubbing her belly, she said our baby is my focus now. I must provide for him. Grinning, Maria said Now Mandie dear tell me about this being drunk. This is a new side of you. Blushing as everybody snickered. Mandie said maybe it's because of the baby but my hormones get so out of balance and I get so high off of them, sometimes I can't even see.  
Snickering Rachalla said, That's for sure. Once after Frank and I went home for a visit and she couldn't even see to get the coffee pot started. I almost peed myself laughing so hard. Mandie shushed her daughter. Maria was snickering; Mandie gave her a look and blushed. She said it doesn't happen every time but we were apart for a long time and...Ah...Well... Maria said Yea, I know. Three days worth. Everybody laughed as Mandie and Ryack both face palmed.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Four / Segment Three.**

**(Understanding)**

Maria said, I saw the papers and how hard it was to handle that ship after it was shot.. Rachalla said 5 thousand hours in the simulators. Maria said What? Rachalla said it's all part of our training.

Not only to fly them when they work but to fly them when they fail. The hardest part was ejecting. Looking at Robert, Rachalla said we have got to calibrate those ejection rockets and add some dampers somehow. Robert said I made adjustments on 80 of our last deployed. Sent New Medical examination protocols for everybody. Our tech scientists need time to develop a g-force damper. James said we developed one of those years ago. I'd be happy to share the data. Maybe even provide a couple of working models.

It works on the same principal as creating an instant warp shell around the pilot seat. Robert looked up and said that just may work. Thank You Sir. We appreciate the help. Rachalla said yes thank you. Ejecting the old fashioned way hurts like hell. James said I'll bet. Some on earth call you super woman. Snickering Rachalla said Really. I know some Admirals in Star Fleet that call me other names. Robert snorted his drink and grabbed his napkin to cover his face. Everybody got a laugh out of that one.  
James said I was wondering if Star Fleet would like to deploy a squadron to assist and train some of your battle tactics to our fighters.

Rachalla said an interesting idea but Sam and Fleet Admiral Robert Holoman would have to discuss such a mobilization and deployment of troops. Seriously, I am no Super woman. I'm just a wife and mother doing a job I have been training for over twenty years to do. Your people are well trained. I may be able to show them a few new tricks but not much more. Besides it's been a while since I was in my fighter. It crashed out in the deep California desert when I had to eject. Sam asked you mean you're not flown since? Rachalla said no maim after they fixed my Paragene gland my visual acuity was reduced.

I take meds to compensate. Maria asked, Paragene Gland? Robert said it's the same as our pituitary gland. Hers exploded during the Ejection process we think. Mandies did the same thing about eight years ago. Probably soon after their shuttle craft crash. Mandie said On Earth My daughter fights because many want to treat her different. On Romulas we fight to make things different. Some old ways must change. Maria agreed, we must keep moving forward. Working harder and making our world strong and safe again. Ryack said, our treaty assures the safety of Galadrael. You have but to ask and we would send ships and troops. Maria said and I thank you Praetor, but we must be able to defend ourselves in the time it takes from your receipt of my request and your arrival. Once in Fathers time we fought with swords and lived or died by our honor and skill with the blade.

Technology has rendered those weapons ancient and archaic. Now whole planets can be won or lost in minutes from orbit. We nearly lost everything when the Borg attacked. Sam sacrificed many ships soldiers and friends alongside our Romulan brothers and sisters to destroy just two cubes.  
Mandie said, Seventy four Thousand Nine hundred and sixty nine. Maria said What? Mandie said, Seventy four thousand nine hundred and sixty nine. That's how many Romulan brothers and sisters that died both in orbit and on the ground. Like your father the King it is a wound that does not heal.

But, my sister. if it ever needs to be seen again, we will see it together all three of us. Our alliance will never be broken. It is based on the honor not only of each of us as a people but of all of us as a family. Rachalla noticed how Robert said nothing about the corp. Rachalla kept quiet and decided to ask later when they could be alone.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Four / Segment Four.**

**(Understanding)**

With dinner finally over Rachalla walked out into the glass enclosed garden to order her mind. Sam looked to Robert. Get her flying again. I don't care what it takes. She is our best pilot ever and an influence on all the other pilots. Sam leaned close. Make her fly that's an order. If she doesn't get back up she may never fly again. Robert walked over to Rachalla. He said walk with me. Rachalla said Father please don't make me fly again. I have known that look of yours, for years.  
I tried. It makes me sick to my stomach. Robert said here they fly Scorpion class one fighters. You can fly them in your sleep.  
Robert said you must. That's an order. Rachalla whirled around on him and said Then I Quit. My son is more important than some damn bragging rights. He needs his mother. How am I going to do that being dead splattered all across that target range. Robert stood his ground. He said you're afraid. Ever since the shooting and crash you have been afraid. Get your ass together Admiral or would you rather be Captain again. Rachalla stomped off and went back to her room. Changed and called down Frank's fighter. It landed automatically.

Frank was afraid he ran out and Robert caught him. Before he could say anything, Rachalla hit her thrusters and the Turbo whine rose up along with the vessel James was impressed. Frank said she took her meds but it takes almost twenty minutes before it readjusts her vision.

She ran out beyond the safety zone and bared down on the firing range. James radioed Slow down and get higher. Rachalla said slow fighters make better targets and in battle there is no safety zone. She pressed forward and obliterated the first set of targets. Banking left she spotted the next set and missed one but zeroed the other. Banking straight up climbing in orbit like a comet she obliterated the next set of targets. Banked right back down she fired on the next set and flew through the explosion cloud. Pulling up she missed the next set and destroyed the last set. The computers said, she scored a 90 percent accuracy rating at twice normal speed. The pilots all gathered around as she landed cheering her high score. James said, none of my pilots can do that. Rachalla said and that is why they will most likely all die in the next attack.

Pilots listen to me. Your ship must become an extension of yourself. It is not a thing. It's the only thing that will keep you alive in space or on the ground. One blink is all it takes. I blew through the explosion and missed a target that target would have let me blow past and fire upon me killing me. Every target you miss is an enemy you will have to evade and they only need to get lucky once. Trust me. Invest the extra time in those simulators. Have the operators challenge you and make you think. Practice your rapid response. Know your ship. How long it takes to warm up in Winter and summer. The longer you're on the ground the easier a target you will make.  
James said you heard the lady it's back to the simulators for the lot of ya.

Rachalla climbed back up and locked down Franks ship to keep prying eyes away. After walking away she activated the security shielding. Robert walked up and asked feel better? Rachalla looked away and said No Admiral. I don't. You wanted bragging rights. I gave them to you. Hope you and Sam are happy.

I saw the Tholian Ambassador was watching. I was so scared I pissed myself in that pilot seat. and for what. Bragging rights? You gave me an order and I did my job. Rachalla walked away and went with Frank he wrapped his arms around Rachalla and they walked inside. For the next two weeks the choir struggled to pull themselves together. Each practice seemed like pulling teeth just to get the timing right. We each knew our part of the song and all knew the chorus.

Rachalla was having problems. Mandie sat down with her. She said baby what's wrong? Rachalla said, Ever since that stupid target shoot things are not right with father and me. He pulled rank and ordered me to do it and I almost crashed. Mandie said but you didn't you pulled up out of that explosion and made it through.

Ryack had some very bad times riding in shuttles after the crash. I had to get him medication to sedate him. He almost went into a panic once. It took time but he got through it. So will you. This anger thing with you and Robert must stop. Rachalla said he pissed me off. He knew I was afraid and made me do it anyway and for what? Some stupid bragging rights with, James and the Tholian Ambassador. I could have died out there. My life should mean more than that. I have a son to raise. Mandie said all good sound reasons but still for a long time he was your father. I know my husband he won't allow that to happen to Sevran he will jump in with both feet and raise him as much as he can to make up for the time he lost with you. Rachalla said I love them both. He must know that by now. Mandie said he does but it still stings him losing so much time to Robert. I think it's one of the reasons he accused him. He got angry. I did too and we both said many things we can take back. We are better but in no way are we back to normal.

Like you that will take time. Go to him. Sit with him and talk to him. He loves you. Remember the inquiry. His first wife died with their baby girl. You became the surrogate replacement for the one he lost. He loves you just as much as your father does. Forgive him. He had his reasons. Talk to him. Open up and really talk to him. Mandie said let's call it for the day. Let's beam back down and relax for a few days and pick this back up later. We still have a week. Back down on Galadriel Rachalla took a walk through the glassed garden. It was cold and snowy outside she sat down on a bench looking at the flowers. Sam saw her and knew something was wrong.  
She walked over and asked if she could sit and talk for a moment.

Rachalla said yes of course and congratulations on your peace treaty. Sam said that piloting exhibition you put on sealed the deal. The Tholians understand power and might. You impressed them. Rachalla said you got your bragging rights and now have your treaty, but what about me? What about my Frank or my son. I could have died doing that exhibition you and Robert wanted. My life should mean a hell of a lot more than some bragging rights. Sam saw how hurt she was and backed off a bit. She said you were afraid, you needed to get back up there or that fear would ground you forever. Robert didn't want to do it. I ordered him for your own good. I am your president. Rachalla' s reaction was instant. She stood and said Oh hell no you're not. I know the treaties regarding this place. It's totally neutral. You're no more a President than my mom is a Queen. Here everybody can be who they are without the titles. You all wanted it that way. You're supposed to be my friend. Here is the only place that can be. In a few months you're not even going to be President on earth anymore. I needed my friend not some stupid title. Rachalla walked away. Sam got up and followed her. Rachalla said I'm not sure anymore if I want to stay on earth. I have been thinking of moving to Jaden and work there. When you're gone I may be gone too. Sam said please stay. Robert needs you. Frank needs you here where you can make a difference. I apologize for forcing the issue. Rachalla looked at Sam with tears in her eyes. She said I was scared out of my mind. I pissed myself twice. I almost cracked up the ship blowing through that explosion cloud. I was less than four feet from hitting the ground and had to pull up missing the next set of targets. Sam grabbed and held Rachalla as she sobbed. Rachalla said I could barely see what I was doing. Sam held her tight and said I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were still suffering from the crash.

Robert saw and ran up. Rachalla was shaking. I couldn't see father. I almost hit the ground because I couldn't see. Robert took and held her as his own daughter whispering he was so sorry for ordering you to do that. Rachalla said I was trying to tell you last week the pills weren't helping me anymore. Holding her he looked up and said Sam call Mandie something's wrong the pills aren't working. Mandie signaled back. Robert he said can't talk about it over the coms but something is wrong with Rachalla she said the pills aren't working anymore lock in on my signal and beam over to me. Instantly her and Ryack both shimmered over in place. Sam was worried. Robert cradled her in his arms. Looking up he said Ryack she can't see. She said the pills stopped working. Mandie grabbed her coms and said emergency five to beam up "energize" Everybody ran down off the pad with guards following Mandie said Guards stand at ease they are family.

They went in the lift and down two decks to the med bay. Robert said Holy shit this place is big. The doctor ran up and said what happened.

Robert said her eyes doctor she said the pills stopped working and she can't see. He said bring her Robert placed her on the Bio bed and stepped back pulling Ryack over to hold her hand and comfort her. The doctor pulled up his cranial scanner and took another look. He repositioned the lasers and fired them again. The infected gland shrunk and pressure was off her optic nerve. Rachalla said I can see again but it's all fuzzy.  
The doctor gave her a shot. and lasered her forehead open. Ryack was about to go crazy he said no time to explain her Paragene gland became infected and is swelling pressing against the optic nerve. I have to cut it out. He cut once more and exposed the gland and cut it from its base. Re Aiming his laser he fired and seared the cut edge shut.  
Robert was visibly shaken. Sam comforted him. Using his dermal laser he sealed and closed her cranial cut. She will be ok now. We will watch her for an hour to make sure she is stable.  
The doctor said she will need corrective vision appliances from now on and she needs to stop taking those pills. Mandie said "Vision Appliances" Robert said Glasses. He pulled his out of his pocket and showed Mandie and Ryack, He said I used them to read with. Ryack said I'm not sure how Rachalla is going to like that. Robert said Agreed.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Five/ Segment One.**

**(Love)**

Sam and Robert stayed off to the side. Robert said I pushed her almost too far. She could have crashed. Sam said she flew. Even terrified out of her mind she flew. That's your training. The Tholian Ambassador relented when he saw her fly. He signed the treaty for fear she might have to meet her in battle. Robert, Politics is a dirty game. Sometimes there are no winners. The Tholians had to perceive us as a viable threat before they would sign. Robert said she was right her life is worth a lot more than bragging rights. Sam said I know. Neither of us knew she was still hurt. Robert said we both knew but didn't listen.

We listen to ourselves and our needs not hers. Woman's been through hell and we let her down. Sam said she flew. She did it anyway. Remember that. Now she won't be so afraid anymore. Robert said I hope so. Looking, Robert, she whispered good she is awake. Let's go see.  
Mandie walked over and said she is going to be fine now. The doctor is fitting her with glasses. Robert put his on to read the eye chart on the display. Rachalla turned and looked at them both. Her glasses were small and round. Robert grinned and said looks good. Rachalla said my eyes must have been failing me for a while. I can see better than I could in weeks.

Ryack took Robert by the arm and nudged him off to one side. He said I noticed how you pulled me over and stepped back to comfort my daughter.  
Robert let out a long sigh turned and leaned on the viewing port staring out into space. After a moment Robert said Ryack she is your daughter. Not mine. Mine died in that horrible crash. Ryack said you love her as your own. Robert said I do and I shouldn't. I wanted to punch you out so badly over that stupid inquiry. But, in a way you're right. I did get personally involved. Not with Mandie. With Rachalla.

I let my love be carried over to her. I raised her as my own. I loved her from my own heart. Look at her now. Yes, she is a hero but at what cost. The glasses don't bother me. What does is what comes next. Ryack said Command is a hard thing. Ordering people to do things you know they shouldn't. Ryack said I am sorry for my actions. Mandie and I are better but in no way are we alright. That thing about having sex for three days was a farce. Truth is we were exhausted and slept almost three days. Mandie is my focus now. Robert turned and said good thing if you screw up again I may not be able to kill you without Mandie dying too, but I can make sure she has somebody that will love her. So don't screw up again. You have a new child to look forward to. A chance to recover all that you missed with Rachalla. But don't forget Mandie and her needs. I have my Kat'Lin and I need to call her. Opening his coms he called her. Hi Honey now don't get upset. Rachalla had a medical emergency, so we are up on Mandies ship. I will be back in a little while and explain then. Ok Love you, bye. Rachalla saw us talking and smiled that Robert didn't punch him out. Mother thought for sure he would. Mandie asked can my daughter be released to go back to her husband. Frank walked over a guard escorted him. The doctor took one last full scan and said she is stabilized so she can go.

The doctor said; try not to get too over excited for a couple days. You were supposed to be relaxing and on Holiday. And you haven't had much of either lately. Climbing off the Bio bed Rachalla hugged her mom and turned to Frank looking up at him she grinned. He said Glasses. I like the look. Melting in his embrace it was clear the newlyweds wanted to go back to the privacy of their room. She said lets go and try to relax. Sam said how about coffee and ice cream and then bed. Rachalla had a wicked grin and said I noticed you didn't say sleep. Grinning Sam said No, I didn't did I. snickering; they all thanked the doctor and walked back to the lift to the Transporter room.

After beaming down Maria came up and hugged Rachalla. She asked are you ok? She said I had to have some minor surgery but I'm fine now. Mandie said Oh by the way the doctor said stop taking those pills. The whole group met up with Kat'lin, Elenore and Janet. Little john had fallen asleep the nanny was watching him. They all had their coffee and ice cream. Sharing a few laughs. Two by two everybody paired off for the night. We all settled for a good long rest.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Five / Segment Two.**

**(Love)**

Mandie took a walk in the glass enclosed Flower Garden. She didn't sleep very well last night. She worried about her daughter and Robert. She knew they must work together. About halfway through she saw him sitting on a bench lost in thought. Walking up she asked Penny for your thoughts? Robert smiled. He said yes please sit. How are things with you and Ryack? Mandie said they are better. We stopped fighting but we both said many bad things to each other. We still have a lot of hurt to get past. We love each other; it's just sometimes we just can't stand each other. Robert said he was right you know.

I did get personally involved. I fell in love with Rachalla. She became the daughter I lost and I let my heart get too involved. I couldn't have you and all I had was her. Yesterday I pushed her too far. I knew it. Something snapped inside. I lost that connection we had. I love that little girl but she is not a little girl anymore. She is a young woman with a future and a family. I screwed up and ordered her to make that flight. I pushed too hard. He Face palmed hiding his tears and said it again. I love her and I pushed too hard. I pushed her away. Maybe, forever. This whole holiday was about us being a family. Drawing closer not farther apart. Rachalla walked up and silently exchanged seats with her mother. Quietly, she walked away giving her daughter a smile as she left. Robert was still face palmed when he said God's, I don't know what to do. I've loved her for twenty years now. I can't lose her. I screwed up and pushed to hard. I had no idea she was hurt.

I should have listened to her. Rachalla said, Next time listen. Robert jumped up. Rachalla said Mother changed seats with me. I wanted to talk to you. Robert sat back down and said. Rachalla I am so sorry. I screwed up I know you're not my daughter but I fell in love with you as you grew up. Rachalla said, I am not your daughter. I never was. But I never felt unloved or alone. You did that. I never felt afraid or unappreciated. You did that too, till yesterday. I knew you meant well but I was more than afraid. I was terrified. I've had time to think about it and I know you still love me. But I'm not that girl anymore. I'm a woman now. I married your son. I had his child. I knew that one day our father/daughter bond would be broken. Father it didn't break. I just changed. Our love didn't break. It changed. It had too. I'm an adult now and it was time to grow up. I forgive you. I love you. We are family. They hugged and held each other. Kat'Lin walked over and said there you are. You tossed and turned all night. I was worried. Kat'Lin said, he told me everything. Rachalla, I love you.

We've known each other for only a couple years, but I love you as my own daughter. Robert said I love you. I never meant to try to replace the family you have. Rachalla smiled. She said you didn't. You gave me another family to cherish and love. Isnt that's what this Holiday is about? Coming together? Being a family? Let's go and get some breakfast I have practice to get back to..

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Five / Segment Three.**

**(Love)**

At breakfast Maria asked, Mandie what can you tell me about Aquadria. Rachalla looked at Frank. Mandie said, it is a place and people with unlimited love. They have a super intelligence and gentleness that changes lives. Frank said, at first, I was excited to go there. But what I found helped me redefine just how much I love Rachalla and Jaden. For them, love and life are interconnected. Elenore said, I was all shot to pieces. I was a veteran of a war that made no sense and almost had no end. The doctors did what they could but I was a mangled up mess. These people took pity on me and rebuilt my body.

I owe them everything and will love them forever. Rachalla said, they are precious, gentle and kind. They have not known war in over 5 Thousand years. Their world is closed to all off world'rs. Visits are by invitation only. Maria asked, could I go? Mandie and Rachalla looked at each other. Rachalla spoke up first. If you go, you may want to stay. They exude a peacefulness I have hungered for all my life. But there ways are different. Maria said how so? Mandie blushed, they don't allow covers. Mandie snickered Frank followed. Ryack just sat back and grinned.

Maria asked Covers? Mandie snickered. It's their word for clothes. You must come as you are. Totally naked. It's their custom and law. The gel they use to keep water out can't wick moisture away from any fabric just smooth metals and skin. Rachalla said, feels weird when you step through it too. Like it's vacuuming every pore on your body all at once. Maria said you mean you're completely naked all the time? Blushing and snickering Mandie said yes. Takes a few days to get used to it but after. Well let's say you grow to prefer it over clothes.

Mandie said, they are free spirited and curious there. My Daughter Ellen met and Married one. She stayed as their Medical doctor. She looks like them now. Rachalla said, totally beautiful. Their skin changes to a very deep indigo blue. It almost becomes like a covering of its own.

Rachalla said they are sending a ship to pickup Mother and Father. They have a process that is so gentle having my baby was almost completely painless. After, they healed me. Mother will have her baby there. Her and Father need to do some reconnecting. Ryack said Agreed. It's too easy these days to get distracted and take your eyes off of what is important and tangle yourself in many troubles. Maria said like you and my sister. Rachalla started to change the subject. Ryack waved her off. He said it's ok my daughter. I love you for wanting to shield me but this is a problem of my own making. Turning to Maria, Its common knowledge, Mandie and I have been fighting. That we separated. I let my jealousy blind me to what was important. And before anybody could see it. Things got out of hand and I said many things to hurt her. Many things I regret. I am not a perfect person. I let my anger blind me and got stupid and dug myself into a hole I couldn't get out of. Mandie said, Husband, we both did. My temper is just as nasty as yours is. Looking at Maria using her eyes to plead with her to change the subject she said, we are trying to find our way back to each other. Maria said maybe Sam can help. A peace treaty between a husband and wife is just as detailed and complicated as a treaty with the Tholians.

Sam swallowed her food hard and took a drink. She said much more complicated. I'm not good at relationships. You're talking and that's the first step. Being honest is another. I wouldn't be much good for you two. You both know what you want out of each other. Keep talking. Take things one day at a time. Ryack said good advice. Thank you Madam President. Oh, excuse me, Thank you Sam. All of a sudden Sam saw it. Rachalla did too. Rachalla asked Father, you never had a family did you. Your mother and father died young and you had to raise yourself, didn't you? Then, Robert saw it. The kink in his armor. Mandie saw it and never recognized it. His reaction sealed the proof. He said, Daughter, old memories sometimes are best left buried. Excuse me. I have details to attend to. He said, thank you your majesty for the breakfast, got up and left. Mandie felt his emotions inside her body and the images inside her mind. She shivered and gave Rachalla a look and got up and left. Rachalla looked at Robert. He said nobody is perfect.

And, went back to his food. Rachalla blurted it out. He's never had a family before. Not like this. Not like us. Frank said stay out of it. Let them talk it out. It's their business and clearly it's private. He whispered, they stopped fighting and are together. Let your Mother and Father work their own problems out on their own. Rachalla said yes husband. Frank said, Look I know you want to help but sometimes helping makes things worse.

Just wait a few days and let them talk it out. Maria said I've done all I can to bring them together as for the rest, they are on their own. I know my sister. She has a clue. She will gnaw on it like a dog with a bone. She won't let it go.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Five / Segment Four**

**(Love)**

We all beamed up and gathered for practice. Now, unburdened by the events of a few days. Everything came together. We reset and did one complete run through lights costumes and all. The Crew was stupefied.  
Nearly half the entire crew showed up and carried the practice out on the ships coms. At the crescendo they rocked the ship with applause and cheers. We were all red faced with embarrassment but had to admit we sounded pretty good. The Crew wholeheartedly gave their approval. Many of them will be in the audience cheering us on. Our costumes glittered like the stars. Janet ran over and hugged Rachalla. That was fantastic. Mandie hugged them all. Listen to our crew. Imagine that a thousand times over. Out there on that huge stage you can feel the vibrations of every clap.

Remember. Out there the lights are bright and hot. You won't be able to see members in the audience. You might hear a slight echo as the song is sung, but everything is perfect. I am so proud of you ladies. We are going to rock and shock them out of their seats! Mandie beamed back. She found Ryack sitting at the desk with his back turned reading some legal papers. Mandie sat down on the end of the bed and said ok spill it. I can read what you are reading if I have too, so stop all this and tell me what's been eating at you. Ryack blurted out, Damn Him! Mandie walked over and rubbed his shoulders and said Damn Who? Face palming finally Ryack relented. His shoulders dropped.

Mandie felt his upset and taking a cue from Robert he turned the chair around and sat in his lap and just hugged him. Rubbing his back not saying anything. In a few moments he broke and said I am such a stupid man.  
My father writes me off and shoves me away and I turn right around and do the same thing to you. He died 8 months ago and the bastard even refused to admit he was wrong when I made Praetor. He was a senator for God's sake and he wouldn't even stand with me in the chambers. He was an ugly old vicious man that needed killing and I couldn't even do that. Mother died in childbirth. He remarried and blamed me for mom's death. It took a few years, but he even managed to turn his new wife against me.

He hated you. Said, you were trash. Said our children were trash. Said I would never come to anything, or make anything of myself. When I made praetor he said I didn't earn it. That I traded political favors to get it. The day we married he shoved me out of his life and wrote me out of his will. I worked my ass off to prove myself to him and it was not enough. It was never enough. Now I can't even argue with him anymore. I filed papers to overturn the will and take possession of his things. He even wrote his will in such a way as to block my efforts. He gave his fortune away to charities in the form of unbreakable endowments. Now I have to stand in court and sue my dead father to get what that ugly bastard took from me. There is nobody else it's just me now and I still have to sue the bastard's estate. I can't explain it but we always fought this tug of war with each other. Now just when I think I can get back to normal I get this abomination. He threw down the paper work. Mandie got up and picked it up to read. Ryack said I need to go for a walk. He stormed out and Mandie sat down in the chair to read. Flipping through the pages she saw the attached evidence pictures. Stunned and revolted at what she saw. Mandie threw the papers across the room. Rachalla was standing in the open doorway. She didn't need to be linked to see the shock and revulsion in her eyes. Mandie buried her face on the desk in her arms. Rushing over to comfort her mom she began rubbing her back all Mandie could say was it's not the fact that he didn't have a family. It's the fact that he did. He had one very sick family.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Six Segment One.**

**(Exposed)**

Mandie jumped up and ran out of the room after her husband. Rachalla walked over and picked up the papers. Four huge staples held them together it took a few moments as she straightened and flattened out the papers. Rachalla saw the pictures and gasped. Many looked like they were taken decades ago, when Mandie and Ryack were kids. Clearly her father and mother were being spied upon. Mother only lightly mentioned they had sex in a forest lake. But these photos detail out, over multiple years, several events of them meeting and sharing with unbridled passion, not only in the lake but nearby woods as well.

There were pictures of him with another woman as well. Covering them she read the list of charges on the top page. They were vile. Details of each had accompanying photos in the evidence section. Rachalla almost threw up. Father had a past. A vile one. She open the drawer and threw the document in it and slammed it shut.

Stomping out she slammed the door shut. Mandie couldn't find her husband. Backtracking, she saw Rachalla running down the hall to her room. She ran in stripping off her clothes and ran past Frank and Jaden straight into the shower she closed the door and locked revolted, she stripped off her underwear and scrubbed herself in the hot steaming shower. She whirled around and threw up in the toilet. Grabbing her stomach she threw up in the shower. Rachalla couldn't get the dirty feel off of her. Over and over she lathered up and scrubbed herself. The vile pictures were replaying over and over in her mind. Then she threw up a third time fell against the wall and balled up screaming and sobbing. Frank called his father. Robert was at the door knocking and trying to talk to Rachalla through the door. Meanwhile, back in Ryack's room Mandie walked in and looked around. Searching for the papers she threw. Then all of a sudden Mandie got a real sick feeling in her gut she stumped over and looked all over the desk. Then she started pulling out drawers and found the papers all straightened flat thrown in the drawer crushing other papers below it.

Pulling it out she murmured No-No-No-God's No. Ryack walked back and saw Mandie with the papers in her hand. Before, he could take two steps. Mandie said, Rachalla knows. Ryack ran in the bathroom and threw up. He quickly flushed and washed his face.

Stepping out of the bathroom, He said we have got to talk to her. Waving the stack of papers, Mandie said, our daughter was conceived during all this. We have to talk to her but first you need to talk to me. She walked over and slammed the door shut and locked it. Waving the papers again, she said explain yourself. He sat down and said those of you, he said you know all about. The others I have no memory of. I do recognize, Tamar and two other girls as ones I met once in a bar when I was drinking. Not long after you married. And those of you in your apartment and some of you after you and your father fought and he shot you. Remember I took you out of that hospital back to my apartment and cared for you. Though he was off to war technically, you were still a married woman, when you and I had sex.

Blushing, Mandie said how can anybody get this close and take so many shots of you and me and these other people without us finding them. We were careful. Jumpy, all of the time. Looking around and making sure we weren't followed. Ryack said they must have followed us and set hidden cameras to catch and create all these pictures. These of me tied to that tree must be fakes.

He took the papers and held open the photos, Look Mandie. Look close. This one of you has to be fake. You hate doing that to me.

You told me yourself. Your first husband forced you and you never could do it again ever. And look at these. My eyes are closed. I never had sex at any time with my eyes closed. I was either drunk or drugged or both. These pictures are fakes. This one must be the girl I met at the bar. The blond too.  
I hardly knew their names. Mandie, I took allot of my frustrations out on you and I admit that, but all this is a setup to damage my career and slander our family. Now our daughter is out of her mind with revolution and we have to talk to her. The arbiter that has control over my father's estate doesn't want to release it. He will have to pay back the millions of bars of Latium he has already squandered away from the account. I can prove it. He knows I can prove it. That's why he made this to slander and stop me. Mandie said, I will talk to my daughter. You stay here sit, and don't do or say anything. Slamming the papers down on the desk, she said you've done enough already. Mandie stomped off and slammed the door in Ryacks face.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Six / Segment Two.**

**(Exposed)**

Mandie walked quickly and noticed some commotion down the hall. Palace security was called. Rachalla had rushed in locking herself in the bathroom screaming. Mandie ran up and said Please everybody let me get through.  
Looking at Robert and Frank and Maria and the Palace guards she said, It's my fault. I found out why Ryack has been so angry all the time and Rachalla saw some legal papers she shouldn't have seen. Please Maria, let me go in alone and handle this. Frank said you're kidding right. That's my wife in there screaming her head off. Mandie said I know and her father and I are the reason for all the upset. I'm so sorry everybody but the root cause of our fight is bad. Real bad. Please everybody back out and let me and my daughter talk. Maria stood up and said get this settled. I have a country to run and upset like this is not helping matters.

Maria ordered the Palace guard to give Mandie the key. As she walked by she stopped and said I mean it sister. This family squabble ends here and now. You wouldn't allow this in your home and I am not going to allow it in mine. Settle this now. The Queen stomped away with the guard in tow.  
Mandie asked, Robert, please trust me. I swear I will explain as best I can later, but let me go in alone and talk to my daughter. Frank, I'm sorry, please let me have a few moments alone with her.

Frank said I don't know how much more of this I'm going to take. Frank said, I know our ways are different but when my wife hurts, I hurt. I don't have to be linked to feel that. I love her. Mandie said and you're a better husband than mine for it. Please trust me. Frank looked at his father for a moment and moved back to stand with the nanny and Jaden. Robert came out and asked I want the truth Mandie. How bad is it? She looked up into his eyes and her eyes flashed as a large tear fell from the side of her face. Mandie said, we may never work this out.

We have to stand court and will both be humiliated. Robert gave Mandie a short hug and went over to Kat'Lin and sat down on the sofa in their room. Mandie wiped her tears and went inside. She used the unlock key. And slipped inside. Mandie saw Rachalla all balled up in the corner of the shower. She saw her mom and turned away. Mandie got down on her knees sobbing herself saying I'm so sorry my child. Rachalla turned back around and said how could you? How could either of you do those things. Mandie said we were young. His Father called me trash and my father only wanted to keep me around to screw my body at his pleasure.

I was nothing to him and Ryacks dad cared less for his son. We met in school during a fight when some upper classmen wanted to use me for their pleasure. I fought back. I was getting tired and started losing when your father jumped in and rescued me. We fought together and beat them all. Daughter most of those charges and pictures are false. The photos are fakes made to scare him off from ever getting his father's estate. He died 8 months ago. That's when we really started fighting. He was hurt and I didn't see it. Scrambling over fully dressed Mandie held and comforted Rachalla in her arms. Mandie kept saying I'm so sorry over and over. Holding and rocking her daughter. Mandie looked into her eyes and said not all the charges were lies though.

I did commit adultery against my first husband with your father. He shot me and left me for dead on the elevated launch pad. Ryack came and rescued me. He wrapped me up in his own cloak and carried me three city blocks down to the hospital and sat with me after I came out of the operation. He spoon fed me and took care of me in every way. I was like a child in his arms and fell deeply in love with him. My first husband was off to war when we had sex in his apartment. I was shot and left for dead. In my mind I had no husband.

Back then, all I wanted was Ryack. All these years, all I have ever wanted was Ryack. We did sneak off to our woodland love nest and shared with wild abandon. His father must have had hidden cameras installed.

We were lost in our passions. His father called me woodland trash and ordered his son to leave me. He didn't and when we married he disavowed both him and me. He refused to stand with him on our wedding day Or when he turned Praetor. When little J was born we sent him a picture. He set it back all torn up and spat upon. Even the first pictures of you. He called all of us trash. Your father got caught in his tug of war with him. He was trying to please a man when there was no pleasing him. He constantly put him down. Nothing ever measured up.

He has been fighting to get his birthright back. His father stripped him of it and gave everything all away. Finally, one day I pushed too hard and your father snapped. We have been fighting ever since. We were just finding our starting point here, when he was sent those wretched papers. Their lies my daughter Rachalla said not all of them. Mandie blushed. Your right not all of them. Come lets clean this mess up Mandie used her hands and scooped up the big pieces of throw up and used the shower wand to wash away the rest. Rachalla said, I never thought I'd ever see you doing all this. Mandie said I'm a mother first and I love my daughter.

They both showered off and put on hers and Frank's robe. Mandie squeezed out her clothes. Walking out arm in arm Mandies wet clothes in a plastic bag. Rachalla was immediately hugged by Frank, Robert and Kat'Lin joined in. Mandie backed away. Robert said oh no you don't, come here. Robert gave Mandie a hug. She said Robert I need to borrow Frank for a while. Ryack and Frank and I need to have a private family meeting with Rachalla. Frank looked up Huh? Mandie said come with us. We need to have a family talk.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Six / Segment Three.**

**(Exposed)**

Mandie saw the hurt in Robert's eyes from being excluded. She sobbed and said, I'm sorry Robert. Kat'Lin needs you. You carried me this far. I can't ask any more of you. There are things we need to discuss. Things that are beyond embarrassing. Some body found out some old hidden secrets about Ryack and me. Crying big tears, she said they have pictures. Many sick and hideously twisted pictures of me and Ryack and others. I can't ask you to go any farther. Mandie was firm, she said I won't ask any more of you my friend. Now that Rachalla is involved I have to include Frank. Robert please don't press or ask.

There are pictures once seen can never be unseen again. They are extremely embarrassing and humiliating pictures.

Robert said of you? Mandie said yes. And of Ryack. And of us together, and also of him with other women. It happened long ago. He was drunk and set up by his sick father to extort and prevent him from ever winning his birthright back. Robert said extortion? Mandie said of a sort. Not for money but to stop him from getting anything from his father's will. Oh Robert, It's the evilest most vile of tactics I have ever seen any Romulan ever use. I can't say more. At least, not yet. Robert please go be with Kat'Lin. I can't place this burden on your heart. She took Rachalla and Frank fell in tow back down the hall to their room. They went inside and closed the door. Rachalla said, Frank it's awful. Are you sure you want to go through with this.

Frank said do you remember what I said at that dinner table on Romulas. I love your daughter with all my heart. Ryack said, what's in here is beyond personal. You can tell no one. Not even your father. Mandie admonished Ryack to just sit down and be quiet. Mandie said all this is part of a legal document these are now public records. Anybody can access them. Anybody can copy them. It's all out there Ryack. Everything we ever did or tried to do and in color. I may have to resign as Queen. For sure, your gone as praetor. The Senate will chew you up and spit you out. Maybe both of us at that. This will destroy not only us but tarnish the good names of all our children forever, as well. Frank said, we are a family. It's just us. This is a crisis and we need to come together as a family. Rachalla grabbed his hands and said they are sex pictures and they are vile. Mandie pulled the chair up close to the sofa. Ryack did the same. She handed him the papers upside down and said be sure before you start. Frank turned the papers over.

Frank read the list of charges. He looked up and asked bluntly, are you guilty of any of this? Mandie blushed deep red and said yes. He flipped over the first page and read on. Page after page he read. Nonstop he read all ten pages of text print and saw the first pages of pictures. Without looking up Frank asked this is you in these? Mandie said yes. All but the last one we know that is a fake. I don't have that mole and I never did that. I can't. My first husband forced me and I nearly choked to death.

Continuing, Frank looked at the other pictures. He looked close. And said these are fakes and not very good ones. It looks like a novice did these on a low power computer. Maybe a low power lap top using substandard or old software. All except this one it's an original.

It looks like he used this one as a digital base for a graphic overlay of all the others. He showed Ryack who is this woman? Ryack looked and said Tamara. Rachalla said the woman you had a child with? Ryack jumped up and looked away. Rachalla said don't get squeamish now father. I pulled the Trill medical documents. I know all about it. Frank handed the papers back to Mandie and stood rubbing his head he turned and went over to the window and stared out at the snow. Face palming he said if you contest this in open court there is no way either of you will come out undamaged. He snapped his fingers and turned and said let me see them again. He looked at the cover page. Frank said there may be one chance, but it's a long shot at best. Mandie said what? He sat back down and thought for a moment. If I remember, right. In a Romulan court once the case is called and the judge bangs his gavel the documents are locked and no changes can be made.

Frank said in court they will be able to call you every name in the book. I have seen documents like this before. They are done to scare away people. But who ever put this together was really desperate and crunched for time to maybe beat a deadline or something. He held up the document and showed the front page. Either that, or he is very stupid and thinks you will cower under his thumb. Frank showed them both and said Look close. He forgot to name the Queen as a defendant. Legally, he can't use pictures of you and Ryack. Also these other pictures are fakes, so You need to file with the court a complaint against this man having the record sealed and your photos expunged. Now, since the others are faked we can call into question the time stamps as well. That will undermine the validity of the pictures of you and Ryack at his apartment. As queen you can charge him for espionage in the taking and cataloging of your pictures. And extortion for using those pictures in a threatening manner. But neither of you can say or do nothing till that judge bangs his gavel locking the documents.

Either way many people have or will have seen them by now. You two have some really kinky fetishes. These pictures of you at your apartment for instance. If he has these you can bet he has some of you and your girlfriends as well, so we need to block him in releasing any more picks. Get and destroy the originals and copies. Ryack, do you have any evidence we can use to counter his Intentions. Ryack said I can prove he has embezzled monies from all the endowments. Frank said good. He thought for a moment. A direct attack will only drive him to produce more pictures.

But if he gets found out by the endowment funds management allocation manager and an investigation will be filed.

He will have no reason to attack you. Turning back to Mandie, as Queen you have a basis of complaint and need to file an order to have the entire court proceedings sealed and private. That stops the public access to the trial and papers. You both must act as if nothing has happened and drop him in a sack in one fell swoop. Mandie you will need somebody you can trust and file for a search warrant and take his home and office apart. Find that computer and seize it. Without his ready supply of pictures he will be powerless. Add to the warrant a demand for any copies made or stored for any future case. So he can never come back with new pictures and extort you again. Find out who his family is. Then casually let him know that you know. Let the threat be implied not made so it's still legal. The facts will support you Mandie but Ryack will not fare so well.

Ryack, we pull this off you are going to owe me big. I mean real big. Mandie, he took a breath. First, even pregnant, your beautiful and look exactly like Rachalla. But you and Ryack are some seriously passionate and kinky people. That will get out so get used to it. In fact it would be good if you testified and admitted your passions up front. Everybody already knows you're a low, so the rest will be just taken in stride. Ryack said, it sounds like a much better plan than anything I could have dreamed up. Turning to Rachalla. This entire squabble has now involved us. This is exactly why I did not want to be involved in it. But we are. Frank said look at me. He asked do you love your mom yes or no. Do you love your father yes or no. Rachalla said I love them both. Then he said go over and hug and forgive them. I mean it my wife. Let this go. This is their mess and they are going to hear allot from a lot of people over it till it's all over. You stay out of it. And I mean all the way out. I will do what I can, but that is it. We are not going to get super involved and get drug down with them.

Looking at Ryack and Mandie Frank said this will go only one of two ways. Very well or very bad. So. Mandie do you love your husband or not? Mandie said I never stopped loving him. Frank said then this fighting must stop and I mean for good. Forgive him. And the both of you must let this go. Start again; Make it a fresh start if you have to but no more fighting.  
My wife needs her family together and I kind of like it that way too. Ryack for now do nothing and enjoy this holiday. Enjoy your wife. We will get this bastard, but it will be our way, not his. Mandie added, and then he dies. Frank added, slowly. Ryack said, agreed.

**Wind Rider (Exposed) Chap. Twenty Six / Segment Four.**

Rachalla sat and listened. The pictures were still echoing in her head. She looked at Mandie with very different eyes now. Stripped of the reverence and respect of being her mother. Rachalla can now see the woman behind the mask of family. Exposed are her basic desires and hungers. Laid bare are her passions. Clearly her mother could reach levels of passion unknown to her. Rachalla asked a question that chilled Mandie's blood to the core. Looking right at her mother Rachalla asked, "What is it like?" This unbridled Romulan passion you possess? I know what I feel with Frank. Clearly, there is more. The pictures showed me. In the throes of passion, your love is absolute,

You both are fighters. Warriors breed to the bone but you crossed a line somehow. Your passions are equal yet he is the stronger. Your surrender to him rages like fire in your veins. Is Romulan sex different than Human Sex? Mandie whirled around and looked at Frank. Frank stiffened, Rachalla sensed it jumped up and ran to him. and held him. My love for you is complete. All my heart is yours. All my body is yours. I only ask to know. Not to partake or replace you. I never could. Frank said When we started I had this question rattling in my mind. My Love, we are different.

Is my love enough for you? Rachalla recoiled at the Question. She asked do you doubt my love for you. Holding her closer and kissing her with great passion in front of her parents. Frank finally let go and said you fill my heart each and every day, and my dreams each and every night. Each morning when I wake and see you sleeping beside me I thank the gods for such favor. To know your love has restored my faith and hope in all things. Rachalla you are the air I breathe and my desire to breathe it. I love you with all I am but I am only a human man.

Mandie said Frank, Ray-Ray please come sit down. Face palming she said God's this is not the Mother/ Daughter talk I ever envisioned. Ryack said, Frank we are different so we love differently. Neither is greater or lesser. Just different. Mandie said when Ryack and I have sex we ah.. Have an understanding of...What we want.. My head gets all fogged up and all I can feel is him. My blood rages with the fires of want. It's hard to explain.  
Rachalla said I feel all those things and more when I am with Frank. I can smell his love. It flows all around me like a sweet perfume. His touch feels like an electric charge. The things he does. The way I feel. I can't get enough of him.

Mandie said it's the same way. Just maybe, it's the fact we have been together for so many years. Maybe we got too comfortable. I look at those pictures and remember a fire of want so strong I could barely breathe. Ray-Ray, Romulan Sex is not greater or better. It's just different. To quote one of your "Human" sayings Frank, I feel like a kid in a candy store. Sometimes I can't get enough. I want more. Looking at Rachalla, Mandie said, I guess you get that hunger from me. Frank leaned back grinned and said Thank You. Mandie instantly turned bright red with embarrassment. Raychalla smacked his chest and buried her face in his shirt.

Everybody got the nervous snickers and after a few moments, it grew into a huge belly laugh. Mandie said Ok this is new and different. Rachalla said what about this thing you say you won't do. She gave her mother a wicked look and Mandie blushed again she said EEEEWWWWW Yuck. Now you're just being nasty. Rachalla looked at Ryack and back at Mandie and said what? It doesn't hurt and Frank loves it. Mandie gave Frank a look grinning, he shook his head and said hey this is your sex talk not mine. Mandie blushed again and said everybody does things differently. Rachalla was enjoying grossing out her mother. She said Aw come on Mother. Giving her mother a wicked grin she said sometimes a little nasty can be fun. Mandie looked like she was going to start turning green. She said Ok-Ok that's it conversation over. That's enough of that.

Frank looked over at Ryack who was enjoying his wife's discomfort a little too much. Ryack said don't look at me and drag me in the middle of this I'm in enough trouble as it is. Rachalla hugged up to her Frank and said you know we never did it outside in the woods before. Sounds Kinky. By now, poor Mandie was completely red with embarrassment. She said go use the holosuite then. Both of you out. Ryack was almost rolling out of his chair laughing.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Seven / Segment One.**

**(Joys of Play)**

Still snickering as they walked out. Rachalla gave her husband a wicked look and said let's find the holosuite. Back in her room, Mandie was still embarrassed and shushed Ryack who was still laughing. Mandie would never admit it but she was incredibly turned on by the old pictures from the past. Soon they were off to play land. Ryack was gentle but very tender and loving. Mandie missed that and was hungry for more of the same. Back to the newly weds, They walked back into their room snickering and giggling, but totally forgot about Robert and Kat'Lin who were sitting there reading and waiting. Robert folded his paper and said alright you two spill it. What kind of trouble are we talking about. Frank said relax dad. It's serious but it is also very embarrassing for them to talk about. Robert was indignant saying and she can talk to you? Robert looked at Rachalla Are you all right? Rachalla blushed, She said I saw some terrible legal papers. They had photos of mom like I have never seen before. Frank added like nobody has ever seen her before. Frank said it's the root reason why Ryack exploded on Mandie and started their fight. I can't say much more. Just they are not fighting. Robert said well for now go get cleaned up and dressed The Queen wants to see you. Not you Frank. Just Rachalla. She was stunned. Robert said well hurry up. I'm supposed to bring you as soon as you got out from your parents.

Rachalla looked back at Frank. He whispered we will go play later. Get dressed. Rachalla went in back and put on her uniform and shoes. Walking back out Robert escorted her to the throne room. At the outer door we were told to wait. Sitting with her father, Rachalla said, I'm sorry I worried you earlier. Robert said worried? I thought you had gone bloody mad. I remember once when you broke up with Camalla once and got this upset. You didn't stay broke up for long but this was much worse. Rachalla said it is much worse. Imagine you and Kat'Lin and somebody had been taking years and years of pictures of you two together having sex. I mean every different way you could imagine and some ways I never thought possible. For you it's just Mandie. For me it's my mother. I never saw her that way, shivering, I never want to see her that way again. Father It's a good thing you never mixed with mom. Her love for father is psychotically addictive. It's like she uses him like drugs. Her love is absolute no matter how much they fight. They both have the nastiest temper I have ever seen.

They are on the other side of it now, but both are embarrassed and humiliated at what they did and what they said to each other. Please Father I can't say more except they will have to go to court and it will not end well. This is one of those cases where everybody gets burned is helping. He has a plan but it's risky. I swear father I am not getting involved. I promised Frank. I promise you. Hugging Rachalla he said good to hear. The attendant walked over and said the Queen is ready for you. The double doors were opened. Both walked up and knelt down. Both could tell she was in no mood for games. Maria said Robert, leave us. What I have to say is for Rachalla alone.

Robert got up and wanted to say something but the look in Marias eyes silenced him he turned and walked away. Maria waited till after he left and the doors were closed. Maria called out Guards leave us. Wait outside. Maria was obviously pissed. She stepped down from her throne and grabbed a chair slamming it down next to Rachalla she said rise and sit. Rachalla did so but remained quiet. Pacing back and forth Maria said, you cause a lot of upset today. Upset that I had to explain to my council and security. All of you are my guests. Here at my invitation. Looking around she took Rachalla by the arm and said come with me. Maria led her in back to her private office and slammed the door shut behind her. She took off her robe of office. She said sit there. She stomped over to her balcony window.

Grabbing the door handles she squeezed tight. Rachalla said I'm sorry majesty. I lost my head. I didn't. I couldn't think. Maria whirled around and blurted I thought you were dying in there. The last time I heard such wails was when Sam's wife Jadzia, died. Then again, when she broke up with your mother. After she left, Sam fell apart. Turning back to the glass, Maria added and later, when she broke up with me. Rachalla stood slowly. You mean you and my mom? Embarrassed, Maria hid her face. It was long ago. I have James now thank god and my children.

It was intense and close and personal and gut wrenchingly brief, but yes. Wiping tears Maria said I heard those sounds coming from you and it brought it all back. I expected your mother and Ryack to fight but I also expected better from you and Robert. Your Star Fleet for God's sake. Rachalla said I'm sorry majesty I will pack and leave if you want me to. Maria was across the room in an instant and flew into Rachallas arms hugging her fiercely she whispered don't you dare leave. I was worried sick about you. Last night when you had to have surgery and then today, I thought your mind had exploded and you were dying.

I can't take anymore of my family dying on me. Not Right now. Having you and your mother here means allot to me. It's Christmas. You may not understand being Romulan but Christmas can be the loveliest or loneliest time of year to me. James and the kids are wonderful to me but I don't get out hardly any at all. I want so badly to see the universe, I sometimes think about resigning and walking away from it all. Letting her go she said sit here on the sofa. Tell me what happened and don't leave out any details. Rachalla said, I found out why mom and dad were fighting.

I saw some very vile legal papers. They had pictures. Hundreds and hundreds of pictures, of my mom and dad, like I have never seen them. They go back to when she was very young. Ryack's father shunned and cut him off over Mandie. He called her woodland trash. He called all of us children trash as well. He died 8 months ago and Ryack has been struggling to win back his birthright.

Mandie pushed too hard and he exploded on her and then she exploded on him and the whole fight started. Now they both have to go to court and all the pictures will come out. Majesty, to everybody she is something. But to me she is my mommy, and I haven't had all that much time with her. I never had any thoughts of her like that. She was covered in mud and her and dad were... Maria raised her hand and said never mind. I get the picture. Rachalla said his father was a sick and perverted man he had pictures going back years and there was dad with other women, but they proved they were fake. Majesty some of those pictures were vile and disgusting. I lost it.

I saw things no daughter should ever see; I never knew mother could be that way. To love, that way. So much unbridled passion. I saw parts of father I never wanted to see. I saw him doing things. I had never known or even tried Romulan sex before. They had this lake they snuck off to a secret woodland hideaway and those pictures were well beyond any words I have to use. Somehow his father found out and planted hidden cameras to catch them in the act.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Seven / Segment Two.**

**(Joys of Play)**

Maria swallowed hard. Got up and poured a glass of water. Rachalla added Mother does not know but thinks these vile people have pictures of her with her girlfriends. Maria almost chocked on her drink. She asked were there any? Rachalla shook her head. She said, not with this packet of documents, but she fears they may produce more. Maria turned away to compose herself. She stared quietly out the glass door at the snow. Finally, she said, I have something to tell you. Something your mother would never say. You can tell no one. Not even Frank. When me and your mother were together we would spend many nights laying in bed talking. She told me things about how her father treated her. Maria sat down. Her father treated her as a common farm animal. He brutally raped her in front of the guards. At times he even shared her with a few. To him she was a sex toy to play with, and hose off later. Her entire adelesant and young woman years were filled with savage depravity. She is much better now.

The years have dulled her pain but believe me she still feels it. When it comes to men. She only found a few she could be with. All the others revolted her. Rachalla, your mother is badly damaged by the depravity that was done to her. She only loves one way. With all she has or not at all. She took up with women because they made her feel like a woman.

When she got shot and Ryack saved her. That was it. He had won her heart forever. No man had ever treated her with such compassion and tenderness. Till Ryack she had never thought such a thing even possible. So please don't be so hard on her. She had no Mother to raise her and protect her and as soon as she was of age her father started in on her. At first when the abuse started he was gentle and she thought that was what a father does to his daughter. Later when he went mad, she found out the ugly truth and she nearly went insane. She tried to kill him many times. She was young and weak. He was faster and stronger. He would slap her around and then more brutally he would rape her. She had no one but Ryack to teach her. They tried many different ways. She never grew up loved and hungers for that. Ryack is the exact same way.

It's probably why they are so attracted to each other. and also why they reach a point and start repulsing each other. She told me when she started having children things got better but she is still haunted by her memories. Many nights all we would do is talk and hold each other. Some nights I had to be more a mother than a lover. Rachalla I will always love her. Sam too. Father could see how fragile she was underneath all that built up disguise she would project. Rachalla said I know how she feels. Left on earth I had no mother and raged against the loneliness. I did many things I'm not proud of. I met a Navajo man who was very old but very wise. He was gentle and patient with me.

He let me rant and rave till I tired myself out and then he would teach me things of Home and family. How to be in harmony with the elements around me. It took many years. He died teaching me. He died in my arms. I felt his spirit leave his body and felt so alone at first. Then all of a sudden I felt his warmth and love. It was his way of saying good bye to me as he crossed over to the afterlife. He was called Ya shaw or White Eagle.

He was a great man who helped me to learn of myself. Rachalla blushed and said I too once had great love for a woman. It was a peace I never understood but greatly needed so for three years, we were together. I had to make a choice. I couldn't hold two loves in my heart. So I chose my husband and made my peace with it. When I had his baby and held him in my arms, I knew I had made the right choice.

The connection we have now can't be described. Majesty, I am sorry for all the upset I caused and promise I will cause you no more. Please forgive me. I am new to all this. I'm a new wife and mother and member of three families I barely know anything about. You and Sam are a total mystery to me. I had no idea about you and my mother or even Sam and my mother. I understand her hunger for love. Frank keeps me sane. Little Jaden has been a miracle for the both of us. Uniting us in a wordless bond stronger than anything I have ever seen. I love him. I take pleasure in using my body to please him.

I know as the years go by we will fight. But as mother is now learning. My focus is on him and my family. Till we arrived, I didn't know you at all. I was terrified to even meet you. I never knew a Queen who could be so gentle and loving. I am still learning about Mother. She has a gentle side but she guards it fiercely. I have seen her cold merciless side and it can chill your blood stone cold. She loves her people but if enraged she can and has killed, in the senate chambers in front of the Senators.

Those pictures really freaked me out. I had never seen her that way. She loves with tremendous unbridled passion. I'm sure you still remember. Maria said I will never forget. Like Sam our time has passed. We each have turned our focus on what is good and right. The needs of our family.  
Maria asked about Aquadria. Rachalla said your curious aren't you. Well it's a very different place. For them, love and life are interconnected in a way that transcends simple friendship. We stayed there for almost two months and even all fat with child like mother is, I was made to feel beautiful. If anybody can help heal Mothers wounds of love they can. But you have questions. Maria asked how did you get so used to being naked and exposed for all to see? Rachalla said it's a very different world there. You are uncomfortable at first. But they make you feel so welcome and appreciated that after a few hours you prefer it to clothing. The freedom alone of being open for all to see is a healing of its own.

Maria said I want to go there alone. I need some pampering. Snickering, Rachalla said you will get it there and a whole lot more. They have a way of playing that will rock your world. Maria said you mean you have sex with them? Snickering and blushing Rachalla said it's not like anything you have ever known and I swear once you get used to life there, you will not want to leave. I can ask but they don't know you so it may take a while. They have been hurt by outsiders before and have closed their world off from the Galaxy. Visitation is by invite only..

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Seven / Segment Three.**

**(Joys of Play)**

They talked for an hour. Maria said it's scary. You look exactly like my Mandie when we were together. Same face voice and body it's scary. Is it hard being a clone? Smiling, Rachalla said, at first, It was but later we develop our own quirks and personalities. I am the last of the Green eyed pure blood Romulans. Clone directly from mother's body. There are more like me like Ellen on Aquadria. But now she looks totally different. She even grew her tail to be more like them. Maria said A tail? Snickering, it's an all in one part of their body.

They display emotions with it. The Queen wrapped her tail around my waist and picked me up once. I could feel her love without ever a word said. They know how to use their tails. When they play they insert it and probe your insides. They can vibrate it and... blushing with a memory, she gushed and said its better than anything you can do with a machine or a man.  
Their men's tail is an all in one of another sort. I quickly found out what it was. Maria snickered, you mean it's a... turning bright red Rachalla said Oh yes... Both girls laughed. They are very smart but balance their intelligence with the simplicity of play.

The kids are inquisitive and probe allot. The females have a semi hard ball on the end of their tail. The Queen had to use it to bop a couple young males on their heads to stop them. Rachalla leans closer and said the Queen secretes a pheromone that will wipe away any inhibitions you may have and you will want to try every kind of play they know. I will never forget the look on Franks face the first time they met. She grinned and said you have a long tail. Make wife smile allot. I turned every shade of red and howled laughing. Frank had to stand there and I swear it was the first time I ever saw him totally speechless.  
My spirit sister, Elenore had her body completely rebuilt by them. My wingman Janet cares and protects me always. Snickering, She is Sams wingman these days. Maria gasped What!. She probably will never admit it but there is an attraction there. She tries to hide it but come on. I've known woman love before I know the walk. The soreness and I can smell their emotions. Sams is the stronger but I smell her and she feels the same way. Maria got nervous stood and turned back to the balcony door. She said you can smell emotions? Grinning Rachalla said I can smell yours very well. I know genuine love when I smell it. And I also know want when I smell it. Rachalla stood and placed her hand on Marias shoulder. Mother has stayed away from you and it hurts. The old memories come flooding back.

I stand here looking and smelling like her. It's confusing isn't it. Maria squeezed her grip on the door handles and said it is. You look so much like her. I miss the times we shared. Rachalla started rubbing Marias shoulders she began to melt. She said gods that feels good. Rachalla said you should play with your husband more. It is not good to stay alone. I am my mother's daughter but I am not my mother.

Frank is my choice. I gave up that life long ago. I thought I would miss it but now after the baby, my mind just got rewired and they are my focus and I am happier than I ever been. Blushing, Maria said Rachalla I would never.. I would never ask... Or... Make any advances.. Snickering Rachalla walked back and sat down. She said I know. I smelled your scent change. Maria said that ability is with all Romulan Females?

Rachalla said if you're asking, Mother can smell you too. You should talk to her. She and Ryack will be leaving in a few days. The ship from Aquadria will be arriving here Christmas day. They will leave after Christmas. So time is short. I promise you a Christmas surprise far greater than anything you have ever seen or heard. Mother has sworn me to secrecy, so please don't ask. We have two more full costume practices on board her ship.

Walk with me and I will take you to her. Maria's scent changed. She was afraid. Rachalla said it's ok. I am flattered you feel such want for me. For a Romulan female, to still be able to turn another's head is an extreme complement. I left that life long ago and am happy with my Frank. By the way where is the holosuite? Maria said over in the east wing next to the Gym. Rachalla said Well Frank is waiting on me and I need to feed Jaden before... Rachalla blushed..Maria snickered, You mean before you two go off and play. Biteing her lip she said yes and then blushed. Maria said Ok I will see you at dinner then. Rachalla said you should talk to mother after dinner.  
Rachalla walked out and walked back down the throne room hall way and out the back doors. Robert was waiting outside. Rachalla took a deep breath and said everything's fine now. She was very upset and worried about me. We talked and got to know each other better. She is an extraordinary woman. Looking at her watch Rachalla said we still have some time before dinner.  
I am going to feed my baby and then play with my husband. Maybe work up an appetite. Father you should go play with Kat'Lin and calm yourself. Grinning wickedly at her father, he snickered, I will never understand you. Rachalla giggled and said I'm just like a girl in a candy store.  
I can't get enough of him and it is my vacation.

Howling at her he said not a bad idea at all, and it is my vacation too.. Snickering, they walked back to their rooms. Rachalla waited till Robert went to his. She heard Kat'lin moan and then her and Frank snuck back out down the hall to the holosuite giggling. She had already pumped a bottle for Jaden and wanted to go play.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Seven / Segment Four.**

**(Joys of Play)**

Later that evening, the newlyweds were late. Mandie was beginning to worry. All of a sudden everybody heard Rachalla laughing and giggling. Coming around the corner, Mandies jaw dropped. She had never seen her daughter so happy. For a moment she thought she was "Love Drunk"  
But to her amazement she wasn't. Strolling down the hall hand in hand they snickered and laughed sharing little tidbits of secrets and giggling. Rachalla even skipped a couple steps as they walked up. Maria said well, you two seen all happy all of a sudden. Snickering as they sat. Frank said we designed a new woodland outdoor course of exercise and it was really fun. Robert knew all to well that silly grin and said I'll bet it was.

Franks hints made Mandie blush and Ryack was snickering and trying so hard to be quiet but failing miserably. Maria loved the banter and mental exchange going on between Rachalla and Mandie. Rachalla said thanks for the idea's mom, the course really worked outs some kinks. Mandie began to blush. She tried to one up the wicked couple by saying. That course is strenuous you can pull a muscle. Ryack almost lost it on that one. Frank said we pulled allot of muscles.

It felt so good to stretch out and just howl at the wind. Mandie looked at Ryack. He asked did you add the water feature to the course. Frank straightened up and sighed and said sure did. Rachalla, still grinning said best part. The shore was a little muddy. Mandie snorted her drink Ryack almost fell out of his chair. Mandie said well the mud is part of the course. Im sure you got some use out of it. Frank turned beet red and said many uses. Rachalla said you know it's real good for the skin. Just slather it on and dive in the lake. Bitting her lip. She whispered, Damn you. Everybody broke out. James said, maybe Maria and I can try out this new exercise course.

You saved the program didn't you. Mandie looked up at Maria pleading for a way out but her wicked grin said no way. Behind her Frank said It's filed under the name of the person who gave us the idea.

Just look up Mandie Jaden. Kat'Lin could hold it back no longer and let out a big belly laugh and said To James, Me first. Robert turned beet red and laughed and said Ok honey I could use a good work out. Rachalla , ever the wicked wit said I thought you already had your work out, or was all that noise from your stretching exercises. Robert said Oh that, Just a brisk warm up. Mandie looked around and buried her face in her napkin and said Ryack we have created a monster. Everybody fell out laughing. Rachalla said you should use the mud on that sore back of yours. It's just slippery enough to give you a superior message. My back had so many kinks in it but now I feel just great. My husband defiantly has a talent there. Mandie saw her opening and said Oh, May I borrow him for a while? Playing along, Frank said sure let me know when. Rachalla looked at her father. Ryack said don't look at me you stepped knee deep in this mud bog. Ray-Ray thought ok two can play at this game. She said well it's ok by me if you're not too tired my husband. We did run the course four times. Father, why don't all four of us run the course. Later, we can sit back and watch. I might even take a picture or two for my family album.  
Mandie waved her napkin and said Alright-Alright I give up you win. Snickering and blushing she said you know I believe you would wouldn't you. Frank said No not really. I like breathing and my lovely wife is very talented. Frank said dinner is fantastic, thank you very much Majesty. Maria said worked up an appetite did you? Rachalla said Oh yes.  
Mandie shushed Rachalla and said I will speak to you later. Giggling she said yes mom. Ryack said not the family gathering or conversation you envisioned. Mandie shot her husband a glare and said don't you start... Everybody snickered. Maria said Mandie, you and I need to have a private talk before you leave. Rachalla says that you and the other ladies have been practicing on your ship for a gigantic surprise this Gala.  
She wouldn't say more. Said it was a secret. Mandie shot Rachalla a warning glare and said and she better not say any more. Rachalla asked Elenore how you and John have been getting along. She said great thank you he loves the snow and Maria's children. Rachalla said I have been meaning to ask how did your date with Ellis go?

Elenore smirked at Rachalla, and said it was wonderful. When we get back we plan many more. Robert said sounds like he maybe a keeper. Elenore got a serious look. She said I hope so. I plan to go slow and really be sure this time. I don't want to see my son hurt again like last time. Rachalla said we all love you and don't want you hurt like last time either. Going slow is always wise but not so always easy to do. Any time you want to talk my sister I am here for you. Robert spoke up and said me 'Lin said you know how I feel. It's difficult to listen between your head and your heart and know which is which. That first night, with Robert. My head said you're taking too many risks. My heart had other things to say. I chose my heart and have been happy. The choice isn't always easy. You can't always choose when to allow love to call.

Elenore said this has been quite a year. I started this year all alone. Just me and John. Now as Christmas approaches, I have been gifted with the love of family the likes of which I have never experienced before. Majesty your palace and family are beautiful. I thank you for allowing me to come. I have never heard my John play and laugh so hard before. It warms my heart. This will be our best Christmas ever. Ryack got serious and said I agree with you. Family can be a hard adjustment. Maybe there should be more holidays like this one to help remind us of what is important, so we don't forget so easily or was astonished. He thought maybe his tuff hide just cracked a little. Mandies eye said it all they shimmered at her husband. Rachalla stood and raised her glass here is to family. The most important thing in the universe. We don't all live close or together and many will thank the gods for that but when we gather, it's the love we share that crosses all genders and races and makes us one.  
And to you Majesty for making this gathering possable. Robert said Here-Here. All stood and clanked glasses.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Eight / Segment One.**

**(Masks)**

Dinner was wonderful. The evening was light but Mandie was not pleased with all the teasing. Maybe she got pushed a little too far. Rachalla didn't know she was sitting back enjoying her coffee and the nights banter of conversations. Learning about Maria and Sam answered allot of questions for her. Copying and using her little woodland love nest answered many more. Gone were the reverence and respect of Mandie as her mother and little was left for her father either. They walked back later that evening Frank went in with Rachalla and Mandie closed the door. Mandie said thanks allot for humiliating me like that in front of Maria and Sam.  
Exploding like a bomb Rachalla whirled around and got eyeball to eyeball and growled don't you dare even speak to me like that again. Ryack made a move and Rachalla heard the rustling of his clothes. She whirled around and said growled don't you even waste your air.

You're the one with a son from another woman rooming around she took a menacing step towards her father and said did you know I found him? I found him and spoke to him about you. I never heard so much fowl language strung together in all my life. His heart is filled with rage over you. So Much so that he can't stand the fact that his mother gave him your name. That's right Ryack Jr. I have no doubts he would kill you if he could. After that sham of an inquiry I could have myself so sit down and be quiet. I have listened to both sides and you're so full of shit, I can hardly tell which is which. Frank backed up. He knew when Rachalla was angry but never seen her go all split personality like this. Clearly his wife had been hiding some serious rage herself. She whirled around and lit into her mother with both fists.

You're no Queen. You're a faker and have been one all your life. You put up a great mask to hide behind. But I have had it with the both of you. Looking at Ryack so you didn't have a mother and that damaged you and your father treated you like shit. So What? The fucker is dead. Go and piss on his grave if you want to but get over it. Don't you see? His heart was twisted not because you made a choice to marry this woman. His heart got twisted because his only son had the guts to stand up to his father and live your life your own way. So have the guts to live by the choices you made.

To hell with him and his stupid birthright I don't give a shit how much money we are talking about. It could never equal the love and passion of this woman. Whirling around Rachalla unleashed on her mom. And you little miss Queen you're not my mother. Not like this. I share your body and mind and many of the same memories. My real mother would have walked up kicked him in the nuts and slapped hell out of him and told him to wake up and get back to the real world. I sure as hell want to right now. I remember those pictures. I did everything you did in them. Maybe, even a few things you didn't. It was one gigantic thrill ride after another. It also told me that you behind that entire mask are just as weak and needy and fragile as everybody else.  
Frank and I had fun and guess what if we want to we may do it again tomorrow. I'm not your weak little runny nose sniffling child anymore. I grew up. I have a husband and a child of my own to attend to and pretty soon you will too. So what you had no mother to raise you and your father treated you like shit. Well guess what. I didn't have a mother around to raise me either. I languished out there in that scorpion filled snake ridden desert for twenty years screaming myself to sleep nearly every night for years, screaming out for my mother because I was alone.

I had to find out all about love and life all on my own. Where the hell were you? I screamed for my mother in the vain hopes you would hear me and come get me. Fuck your little great experiment. You used me as some Lab rat to prove how good and strong and brave we Romilans are. Well tell me mother do you feel good and strong and brave right now. Hell two years ago I barely even knew you. I had your face and body and your name but I didn't know you and I needed my mother. I am not an experiment. I am person and I resented being used as one. So do as you please miss Queen but don't you ever talk down to me again. We are the same. I'm just as weak and fragile and needy as you are. I need my mother. I have needed her for over twenty years now. Under Romulan law it was your responsibility to teach me about sex and love. All the other kids got that. I didn't. Hell no.

I had to find out for myself. I had to deal with that and a hundred thousand other things that I needed my mother to teach me. Big tears falling down her face Rachalla screamed I needed my mommy and I never got her. She whirled around and unleashed on her father and screamed where the hell were you? Why didn't you come and find me. I needed my father and I never got one. All I had was Robert and Frank to fill the void in my heart that you should have filled. Robert screwed up many times but he was there trying and, doing his very best. Where the fuck were you. Frank slept with me for years and never touched me.

All he did was what his father taught him. Hold and hug and let me cry it out. Well I did for years. You think you hurt? You think you're embarrassed. I neither had my Mother or my Father around when I needed them so how screwed up do you think I am. Screaming at the top of her lungs Rachalla said never talk down to me... Never again. She stormed out slamming the door. Frank ran out after her. Mandie was on the sofa hiding her face vibrating with so much sorrow she couldn't speak. Ryack stepped over and knelt down holding Mandie sobbing right along with her. Frank followed after Rachalla and found her in the shower stripping her wet uniform off and scrubbing herself down sobbing she let go of the wall and melted into Franks arms.

He whispered I never knew you had so much built up inside. Rachalla sobbed saying don't be mad at me. I had enough I couldn't hold it any longer. How could I have such stupid and stubborn parents? Frank said you spoke the ugly truth you had been hiding in your heart. How can I be angry at that? You tore them up pretty good. There wasn't much left when I walked out.

Still sobbing Rachalla said they just kept whining about their needs well what about my needs. Frank kissed her saying that's my job now. Rachallas teary eyes shimmered holding her husband tight in the shower she said and you do a good job of it too.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Eight / Segment Two.**

**(Masks)**

The next day things were awfully quiet. The whole fight was heard all over the east wing of the castle. The Palace guard informed Maria. Mandie and Ryack stayed in their room that morning skipping breakfast. Rachalla had ripped them to shreds and leveled them with guilt. Robert called Frank over to sit down and talk to him. He wanted Rachalla to go and apologize and Kat'Lin said no way and they argued. Kat'Lin said nobody should have to apologize for telling the truth. She admonished Robert. There are things that a woman goes through and feels more intently than a man ever could. You gave Rachalla a good childhood. As good as you could give. But she needed her parents. You will never be able to equal that need no matter how much you love her.

And believe me when I say that woman loves you as much as any daughter could love a father. Kat'Lin said early in the mornings when I get up to start breakfast she would come out in her robe and we girls would talk. 

It took a few years to open up, but I saw the child she hides deep inside her. I am surprised she held it back for as long as she did. Kat'Lin said No Robert, she said the truth, so don't push her on this or you may lose her forever. Kat'Lin said, she needs her real mother to step up and be one.  
Time for talk is done its time for action now. Over in Rachallas room, there was a knock on the door. Frank answered. It was Mandie. Her eyes were badly bloodshot from crying all night. Timidly, she asked if she could come in. Frank stood aside and let her. She stood in the middle of the room. Rachalla was talking to Frank as she walked out of the bathroom and froze. She pulled her robe closed and said nothing. There was an awkward moment of silence.

Frank said I'm going for a walk. Ray-Ray. you said you wanted your mother. She is here trying to be one. Try to be a daughter and let her. He walked out and closed the door gently behind him. Walking down the hall he met Robert. He asked how is she. I heard. We all heard. Only the Queen didn't hear because she resides in the other wing.

I'm sure the Palace guards will tell her. I need to talk to her before this gets out of hand. Frank grabbed his arm and said No Dad. We have interfered enough into their may have heard the fight but you didn't see her crying her eyes out all during it. Her heart was shattered. Ray-Ray could hold it back no longer. I know she slapped them down hard but she spoke the truth. You didn't see everything as she grew up. You didn't hear the awful words she was called, especially when she started up with Camalla. Many nights I held her. I still do. When she was assaulted, it wasn't the first time. It was her second year in the Academy. It was one on one and she was stronger but he was determined. When I found her, he was gone. He didn't get inside her but sprayed all over her. You were off to some conference.

I took care of it. She had beaten him pretty good and didn't want to call the campus police. She feared she would be sent home. She was all confused. She wanted her parents, but didn't want to fail you. I took her home and undressed her and bathed her. She stood there as a child looking in my eyes. She saw love in mine and knew she could trust me. It was the very first time I saw all of her. In the shower she hugged up to me. I could have taken her right then and there, but I didn't.

Just like I saw you look at her mother as she showered off and wanted her. You could have taken her but you didn't. Yes, Father I saw it all. A blind man could see the love between you two. You did what was right. And through you, I saw and learned to do what was right.

Many nights we would shower together now as man and wife and she would remember that day and the love she saw from me. One night, I saw the little girl in her come out and held her as she shook from the memories.  
We were on Aquadria and we made love so fiercely I was afraid we would break her water and put her in labor. Right now Father, we have done all we can, we have shown her love. Now its time for her mother to do the same. She is in there with her alone so she can. Frank walked with his dad back to his room. Going back inside Kat'Lin came over and hugged him. Frank looked at his father and said it hurts like hell doing the right thing. Robert gave his son a hug and said it sure does son. It sure does.

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Eight / Segment Three.**

**(Masks)**

In the room, Rachalla stood her ground and said nothing. Finally, Mandie let a single big tear drop down the side of her face. She said, I have failed you. Rachalla said you did. Where is father? Mandie said he is on a conference call with the arbiter settling the case. You were right. Love has no price and I do love that man. Turns out, he doesn't want the money. He wanted the house and his mother's things. Their scrapbooks and our pictures of course. Mandie said, I was wrong speaking to you as a child.  
You are a grown woman now. Rachalla said, there is still a little child inside me that aches to be held by her mother. Mandie took a couple steps and Ray-Ray crossed the room instantly into her arms sobbing fiercely.

Years of sorrow came flooding out of her. They collapsed on the living room floor holding each other sobbing into each other's arms. She needed to be held by her mother. Mandie didn't understand till right them how much she needed to hold her daughter. Hours past, neither cared. They talked and cried. Finally, Ryack knocked on the door. Ray-Ray said who's there. Ryack said your father, May I please come in? Daughter looked at Mother and said please do. Timidly he came in and closed the door. He dropped to his knees and begged for forgiveness. Rachalla said why should I. Ryack said, I can't give you a reason. I let everything else take me away from my daughter. I should have come after you and I didn't. I love my daughter and I failed her.

Rachalla said you owe another an apology. Frank has been so gracious and kind to help you out of your legal problems. I owe him for putting up with me. He would shrug it off saying I love you. He doesn't just say it he shows it. He lives it every day and that is what I want you both to do. Show it and live it every day from now on especially with the baby. He will need you both even more than I do. My heart aches so much. I want my parents to be parents. Put the past behind and really love each other. Ryack hobbled over and got down on the floor hugging his daughter. Finally, Frank came back to the big pile on the floor. He snickered and said well you're on the floor and there is no blood, so I will take that as a good sign. Ryack said there is no case anymore. He never filed it. The stamp was a fake too. We worked out a settlement. I get my father's house and my mother's things and all the pictures computer and all and I trade him all the evidence I have to convict him.

I told him to keep the money. I said my wife and family, is worth more than father ever had. Frank helped Mandie to slowly stand and guided her over to the sofa. Ryack helped Rachalla up and blushing, She reclosed her robe and said excuse me and went to put some clothes on. They sat down. Frank asked while she is gone just how much of a fortune did your father have. Ryack said he ran a company that built many of our warships that were destroyed in the war. His estate was worth ruffly 6 Trillion bars of Gold pressed Latinum. He had it hid in eighteen banks on eighteen worlds. My sick father was a war privateer and he was very good at it but he let it twist his heart. His second wife left him many years ago so he lived out the rest of his life alone. He spent some of his fortune on rented women, booze, and pills. His heart finally ended his misery.

We are supposed to meet at father's old house Three weeks after the Christmas holiday and do the exchange privately. Mandie's, Franks and Rachallas jaw dropped. Everybody gasped. 6 Trillion bars ! Ryack looked at Mandie and said Rachalla was right. I could live comfortably off the money for the rest of my life but no amount of money could ever replace the love I have for my wife. I was just too stubborn and stupid to see it. Mandie said good answer. She took her husband back to their room. They missed lunch too...

**Wind Rider Chap. Twenty Eight / Segment Four.**

**(Masks)**

Dinner came and we all drew together. Christmas was at the end of the week. Robert was playing with Kat'Lin as Frank and Rachalla came around the hallway. We smiled and Ray-Ray stole a smooch as they walked up. Maria said, you two look like you feel better. I heard about the argument last night. A couple moments later Mandie and Ryack came walking out of their room and down the hall. Ryack was whistling he and Mandie was holding hands. Her eyes were sparkling as she hugged up to her man. Maria stood and applauded them as they walked up. Everybody joined in and Robert let out a cheer. Both Ryack and Mandie blushed as they walked up.

Maria said I see love in those eyes again my sister. And it's about time. Mandie bowed to the Queen saying thank you. There is no more fighting and Ryack said and no more case to go to court over. A messenger walked up and handed Mandie a sealed letter in a diplomatic pouch. Mandie sat down with Ryacks help. She opened the pouch saying I wonder who it is.  
Only a few people even know we are here. Of course they will after the baby is born and my singing at the Gala. Inside the pouch was a rose with the stem cut short and a note. Mandie gasped and began to cry. Looking at Ryack she said it's from Tarra. She said, my lovely Queen. I now know how it feels to find and have the love you have for your man. Your process worked. My husband and I are having a baby girl. She is two weeks old now. We wanted to make sure before we said anything. Please tell Robert I will come back as soon as I can and finish my flying lessons. Right now my heart is busy soaring across the galaxy flying without wings.

I still can't believe what you did for me. The truest gift of love I have ever been given. I will always love you for everything. Please accept this rose as my gift of love this Christmas. You already gave me yours. "Merry Christmas" Love always Tarra. Everybody stood. Even Maria and James stood applauding Mandies great achievement. Rachalla stepped over to her mother and hugged her warmly. She said I'm proud of you. As the applause died down Mandie said. We still have a long way to go to clean up our world. Many of our citizens will hear the cries of their children once again. This is the first step in a long road. Rachalla said for all of us Mother. Keep taking those steps and I will walk the journey with you. James stood and said and I will too. One by one all stood and said those words. Maria stood and raised her glass and said to the best Christmas ever. 

Rachalla stood and raised her glass and added to Family and the love we all share. James said Here-Here we all clanked glasses and sat back down to eat. Maria asked Hungry? Mandie said, Famished we kind of worked up an appetite. Maria giggled and said must have been some workout. You skipped Breakfast and Lunch. Grinning wickedly, Mandie said we were busy setting things straight. Grinning Maria said so, no more yelling? Mandie looked at Rachalla. She grinned and nodded. Mandie said Yes my sister. No more yelling. At least of that kind. Everybody snickered. Mandie asked, Can I see you in your office later? Smiling Maria said of course. I will send a guard to walk you over. Mandie said great and started pigging out on the food. Ryack playfully said slow down my wife. There is plenty. Mandie blushed and said sorry still eating for two. Giving her husband a look she said or maybe it's for three. Twins do run in our family.

Ryack playfully face palmed and moaned Oh no. Please Gods No. Everybody snickered again. Maria asked is everything ready for the Gala? Sam smiled and said I've heard her sing. She is more than ready.

Mandie said we need to do a complete run through to reset the lights and re calibrate with the sound manager. No peaking. In fact, I would very much like it if you were on stage with James. Rachalla looked at Mandie she said just a minor change. It's our Christmas gift to the both of you for putting up with us. Mandie said I can't say more, but I can guarantee it will be an event you have never seen before. Mandie, Rachalla Elenore, and Janet all grinned wickedly.

**Wind Rider Chap. Thirty / Segment One.**

Mandie had made her mind up to go see Sam, but wanted Rachalla to go with her and have some girl time with her and Sam as well. There was much she needed to explain and some would be painful. But just as mother and daughter met in the hallway a call came from the Queen. She said Planetary sensors are receiving telemetry from a huge ship approaching orbit. Mandie said that would be my ride to Aquadria. I'm on my way to Sam's room we can use the view screen there. They hurried along as fast as poor Mandie could waddle. She got tired so Rachalla scooped her up and carried her. It was a moment of love between mother and daughter as she laid her head on her daughter's chest and closed her eyes.

Rachalla was much more physically fit than her mother. Still she was winded when they arrived and had to set her back down on her feet. Mandie gave her daughter a loving kiss as thanks. The kiss said one thing. Their look said another. Rachalla knocked on the door. Janet answered and smiled. She was wareing her robe and invited us inside. She called back to the bedroom. Another knock came and it was the Queen. Janet said we have guests.. Rachalla said to Sam, Wow your even more stunning than I heard. Sam snickered and said good thing I don't have much longer as President. Now every time I see you in chambers you won't be able to get this image out of that dirty mind of yours. Mandie said Sam, Maria the Queen of Aquadria, is here in orbit, onboard her ship. And wants to speak with you. Sam quickly grabbed a pull over dress and threw off her robe and slipped it over her. Rachalla, Maria and Mandie got an eye full. Snickering Mandie said still the exebitionist. Sam said it's just us girls.

Other than Rachalla everybody has seen each other at one time or another. Let's get to this we are keeping the Queen waiting. Rachalla helped Mandie to kneel down in respect as the screen was lowered and turned on. Sam and Janet followed suit.

The Queen said I bring greetings to the world of Galadrael and Earth on this your most special of holidays. Please rise and be comfortable. Rachalla my wife, please help your mother to her chair. Sam raised her eyebrow and asked wife? The queen snickered. She asked if I may be allowed to beam to your location. Maria flipped open her communicator and ordered the inhibitors shut down, and said Please do. Her and Ellen beamed down. The queen was wearing covers but Ellen only wore her lab coat.

She had made a cut up the middle of the back for her tail. The queen came over to Mandie and said so this is what you did with the blue I gave you. Mandie blushed and hugged the Queen whispering I missed you. On my world a queen may have many wives but only one husband. Maria said it is similar here but for now I only have the one husband. But you wife in heart where it count. You have much love to give. All of you do. This is Ellen our doctor she is Mandies daughter. She is like us now and one with the people as Mandie is smiling herself the queen said good to know I'm not forgotten. I no forget you. Everybody laughed. The queen said Maria here you Queen? She stood and said yes. She asked your world rich in Manganese Ore. You mine it daily till white powder fall. Maria explained this is what our world calls winter and we have our holidays around this time because the cold helps to group our families together more. The queen said, Mandie you go with Ellen she must examine you. They went inside and helped Mandie to lay on the bed.

Back inside the outer room The Queen sat and asked Maria, Our people need Mangoneze. We use it in building our domes. Looking at Sam she asked you people of earth. You have iron. So much so I smell it in your blood. I smelled it on Rachallas husband Frank. Is this so with all humans of your world? Sam stood and said Yes we mine the ore and mix it with certain other metals like Mangoneze to harden the iron into a product we call steel. The Queen said I invite you both to my world to see what we use such things for and want to open negotiations for our own trade agreement. We have many finished products to trade for your minerals. She handed each a memory chrystal to read later. Maria said I accept your invite. Sam said, I accept too. I will make preparations and ask Queen Mandie to contact you. Maria said, I would like to go with you now when you leave with Queen Mandie and her husband. The Queen was surprised she asked, you no talk to husband first? May cause much trouble. Maria said I am Queen he is my consort not my king. But I will speak to him. The queen said my world different. Here we ware covers.

There you will not. Do you understand? Looking over to Rachalla she said It means no clothes. No underware, nothing. You come literally as you are hiding nothing. It is difficult to get used to but after, all can see all of you and you get accepted by all the people it is a love neither Earth nor Romulas has words for. After we got back my clothes itched for a week. It is a freedom you have not known and you may even want to stay. Maria swallowed hard and said you mean I would be naked all the time? Blushing, Rachalla said all the time.

Maria said I have no problems with it, but James would never let me go.  
The Queen said you must tell him. Secrets cause anger, many fights like Mandie and husband. Maria said, It would only be for a week, but he will flip his lid if I told him of your no covers custom. He must know. Mandie kept secret. Came first and no tell husband they had big fight. You saw, they both iron headed. They both want to lead in marriage when both need to follow. Maria said you are a wise queen I will speak to him and ask Queen Mandie to contact you.. The queen said this good. All stay happy. Looking at Rachalla the Queen said, wife Mandie told you many things daughter. She tell me many more. She broken inside. Needs much love. Starved of it when child. She mother but may need to be the child and lean on your strength. It have no words but I think you know. Rachalla let tears fall. She said you read and smell me well.

Much of my mother, I never knew about. Much I am learning. Around me she will never not know love. Sam stood and said me too. Maria stood and said always. Janet said I must speak the truth. I do not know her as everybody else does. But I have seen the love she gives and is given and will do all I can to help in any way. Sam hugged her. The Queen said Queen Mandie marry well. Much love. Only thing will heal her. Husband is man. Naturally limited. He learning. This is good. I will teach him more, even if I have to use my tail and bop him on his head. All the girls snickered. Ellen came back out of the bedroom helping Mandie over to her seat. She said The Queen hasn't much longer. Two, maybe three days at the most. I must go and prepare the birthing tanks. The Queen could sense you were close and ordered them brought with us and very wisely so. You could pop at any time now.

**Wind Rider Chap. Thirty / Segment Two.**

**(Wounds)**

The Queen beamed back with Ellen in tow and they made ready the birthing tanks. Mandie sat all quiet. Sam and everybody was all involved in conversation. Some how it got back to teasing Mandie she smiled but said nothing. Rachalla said what is it mother what's wrong? Sam got up and rushed over and held Mandie hard rubbing her back. Sam looked at Rachalla over her shoulder and said damn I should have seen this coming. She is reliving a memory. A bad one. it must be her pregnancy. We must keep her calm or she will go into labor.

Mandie clawed at Sam pulling her closer. Mandie said I love you Sam. I always will. I wanted to see you before Ryack took me back home. I was sick and you were hurt and in hiding. Trying to recuperate. Mandie said I was so terrified I was going to lose you.. All she could say was I love you and I'm sorry for everything. Ray-Ray please help me up and carry me back to my room. I need to feel my husband's arms around me. Mandie kissed Sam and whispered your one lucky lady. Rachalla scooped Mandie up and slowly carried her back to her room. Half way there Mandie saw a cushioned bench and asked to stop there. Rachalla was winded so she agreed. Looking down at the floor. Mandie said my daughter.

This thing you do with Frank. The thing I can't do. There is a reason. I told Sam but I never told you. It took a while but I fell in love with Jaren. For the first year he treated me very well. Then one night after drinking with my Father he came home and tried to force himself on me. I tried to please him but it was my first time and I never knew how so I gagged and threw up on him. He was drunk and his eyes were blacker than space itself. He hit me. He hit me very hard. I squalled and ran into the shower. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me all wet and naked out the back door and locked me out for the night. The next morning he beat me as punishment. After that, I could not tell the difference in my husband or my father. Rachalla was dripping with tears holding her mother. She whispered I'm so sorry mother. I had no idea how bad it got. Rachalla embraced her tightly and whispered you will always know love from me and Frank. Rachalla picked up Mandie and once again she melted in her daughters arms. She whispered I love you Ray-Ray. Rachalla said, I love you so much. She delivered her back to her room and Ryack was waiting on her. Rachalla whispered she is nearly asleep. She has had a long ruff day.

She had to settle up with Sam. Ryack whispered I'll bet that was painful. Rachalla walked into the bedroom and asked him to pull back the sheets and climb in. Gently Rachalla laid her mother out beside him she took off her shoes so she would be comfortable. Ryack wrapped her up in his arms and she moaned in her sleep. Father looked up at his daughter as she pulled up the sheets. Neither had to say anything. She whispered I love you too father. She slipped outside and closed the bedroom door. Went to the outer door and reset the lock and walked out pulling it shut. Her mind was a blur of memories of Mother and the Queen. Mother and Sam, and Mother and the Queen from Aquadria. She had heard once many years ago someone say in passing conversation that Queen Mandie could love unconditionally. Rachalla walked to her room convinced they were right. Frank was waiting on her. She gave him a look and they both went into the bath stripped and showered. Rachalla leaned backward on Franks chest, feeling him lather her up with soap.

Tonight his hands gave her great comfort and she needed it. She said my husband. I found out tonight, why mother gets so sick and embarrassed if we tease her about the things we do. My husband she was forced by her first husband and it was brutal. It took allot out of mother to tell me. She is so hurt inside and I never knew. Tortured by memories she can't forget. We must be better to her from now on. She needs us as much as I need her. Frank said I love her and that is what she will see from me. Turning around to face her aroused husband Rachalla moaned I have the greatest husband ever. She made a move and shifted her hip and then Frank moaned and with his voice heavy with passion he moaned I have the greatest wife ever.

**Wind Rider Chap. Thirty / Segment Three.**

**(Wounds)**

All was in readiness. The queen was all keyed up at breakfast and kept asking for some clue as to the surprise event at the Gala, but nobody would crack. Rachalla pulled Robert over and spoke to him privately. She said during the change over from the choir to the Wind Riders, I am going to call you up on the stage. I want you to bark orders as a squadron under your command. Make it sound loud and good. I hear the Queen wants a squadron deployed permanently here on Galadrael. If so, send Janet with them as she is going to marry Sam after she leaves the UFP. Please father, Frank and I want to stay at home with you and Kat'Lin. I want to train the children just like you did. I can never be you.

I can never be like my father Ryack. I can only be me and make choices for myself. I am not renewing as Admiral in Star Fleet. My time is up when Sam leaves and Janet is going either way. She loves Sam and intends on marrying her on Galadrael. I can serve you best unencumbered by Star Fleet politics. You know that world far greater than I. Plus, this spring I have a schedule of teaching appearances at the academy for Admiral Picard. Earth is my home now. Gods how I used to squall at that thought. But now that I am older and understand more, I realize, I had a pretty good father. Merry Christmas father and she gave him one very long and loving hug. Robert wanted to say something but Rachalla shushed him and said we need to go and check our gear.

All the girls gathered together and celebrated the news of Janet getting married. She was beaming with joy and so was Sam. She knew things with Mandie had changed but she also knew the love will always be there. That was a great comfort to her and Mandie both. Mandie had slept through breakfast but came to lunch ready to sing. It was Christmas Eve and you could feel the love. Rachalla took a walk around the castle to clear her head and concentrate on the night's events. As she walked past the room that was the Kings study she noticed a darkened hallway.. It smelled kind of musty but felt of warmth and love.

Rachalla almost turned away, but she had this feeling. Looking around she saw no guards or other family members so she walked down the darkened hallway. After walking around a corner she froze and smelled something. Searching her mind she remembered and muttered aloud. Whiskey. Slowly the king appeared clinking the ice in his glass. Rachalla was not frightened she looked at him and then just smiled. Rachalla said I remember you from the pictures in mother's scrapbook she keeps at home. You are the King, or you were till you died. He stood straight and bowed slightly saying and you are the lovely daughter of my adopted daughter Mandie. I knew one day we would meet. I am surprised you are not afraid. My mentor Ya Shaw was a great teacher of the spirits. He was of earth. An Indian of the Navajo Tribe. He taught me of the spirits. I was taught to learn from them and not fear them. It is accounted to each person, weather to believe or not. I have always believed in the spirit realm. A place of great love that cannot be described

The King said once again I am impressed. You are correct. Man has never had any words to describe the realm ahead. Rachalla said I asked about you when I saw your picture. She still speaks of you with great love. The whole family does. The king said it warms my heart to hear this.

Rachalla said, One night I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and found Queen Maria in your old study reading of you. She misses you greatly and consults your journals to learn how to rule well. I sat with her for a moment as she spoke of you. I could feel you in the room. The King said I am always here watching over my family. Maria has ruled well. And I am pleased. One day you will rule on your world. Take your people in a different direction. You will finish what your mother leaves undone. She has known so much darkness and brutality. It has scarred her. Your love will help her greatly. Rachalla said Mother will sing tonight. The king said I look forward to it. He smiled and said I also hear that you sing pretty well yourself. Blushing, Rachalla said thank you sir. He said tonight will be your first challenge. Your mother will have one very busy night and you will have to take care of what she leaves undone. He said I know you can do it. I'll be watching. Rachalla gasped, Mother will go into labor tonight and deliver a Christmas child. Smiling he raised his glass to her and vanished. His last words echoed in her mind as she sat on the bench. "Remember little one, I'll be watching" Rachalla sat there leaning back against the wall closing her eyes thinking.

After a few moments she heard footsteps and looked up watching Maria approach. She sat down on the bench and said this wing is closed down. It leads to the king's private quarters Rachalla closed her eyes for a moment and smiled. Maria said you saw him didn't you. He appeared to you and you spoke to him. Rachalla said yes, he is a man of great love. I can still feel his presence. He said, you have ruled well and he is pleased. He told me things of my mother. Maria said I still miss him. All these years and I still miss him. He spoke to Mandie and me once on a Christmas Eve many years ago. Rachalla said he speaks to your heart and fills it with love. Looking over at Maria, Rachalla said I am from such a different world and I have never known this great love you have for family. It warms my heart in a way without words. Rachalla hugged Maria and whispered thank you for loving me. Maria cried tears of love as she sat there holding Rachalla in her arms loving her.

**Wind Rider Chap. Thirty / Segment Four**.  
**(The Finally)**  
All the girls were back stage in the dressing room. The excitement was almost at a fever pitch. Everywhere we looked on the streets Guards from all the planets represented roamed the streets. Four ambulance shuttles were kept warmed and ready, just in case any trouble breaks out.  
Galadriel had long been established and accepted as neutral ground for all races. ANN had their press shuttle all lit up and running. Their transmitters and galaxy wide satellites were realigned to ensure the clearest broad cast. The news was out. After over twenty years of virtual obscurity. The Queen of Romulas had agreed to reappear and sing. Pride of the Romulan Empire, her husband the Praetor himself is in attendance. Many rumors have been spread that the happy couple aren't so happy anymore as the Queen has stayed in hiding. This appearance should set all rumors to rest. Also being touted is the appearance of the Queens own daughter, Crowned Princess Rachalla Mae Jaden, Now married to her human husband she is Rachalla Mae Holoman. The son of Fleet Admiral Robert Holoman, who is in attendance tonight as well. Many still remember her acts of bravery. Some still call her the hero of Star Fleet.

I am told, she serves as an Admiral herself co-commanding the mysterious but highly successful "Wind Riders" A low profile fast attack army virtually of its own. Under The command of Sam Hayley, Star Fleet has virtually doubled in size and strength and brought much peace to the Galaxy. Close friends with Romulas's Queen, Mandie Jaden, Their alliance has fundamentally changed the balance of power in the quadrant. President Hayley will arrive shortly to open and officiate this, her last Christmas Gala as President of the UFP. Clearly, whoever steps in her place has some really big shoes to fill.

It is rumored that a trade summit is planned between White Star, Romulas, and the Federation, along with the peoples of Aquadria. If the rumors are true it will be a fitting end and glorious crown to such a wondrous career.  
Sam said, "Turn that thing off Robert" Admiral Holoman and his wife were dressed spit shined in their Federation uniforms. Riding in the Presidents car Sam looked as the people waved at her as they went past. Sam said I'm going to miss all this so terribly. Robert asked even us pain in the ass Admirals? Snickering, yes Robert, even you. You're the biggest pain in my ass I've got. Robert said good. I wouldn't have it any other way. Sam looked at Robert and just busted out laughing. It was a good belly laugh.  
She playfully smacked Robert.

He snickered and said at least I made you forget how nervous you are. Sam said don't remind me. This grand surprise you and Mandie have cooked up had better wow the audience or my grand finally will fall flatter than tomorrow's news paper. Robert gave Kat'Lin a look she snickered. And said Sam, I have a pretty good idea what's going to happen and I can guarantee it will be an event you have never seen before. Sam gave Kat'Lin a quizzical look but couldn't read anything off of her. She asked Katlin, what of you and this pain in the ass Admiral? What do you think?  
Katlin smiled and her eyes glittered looking at her shiny man. She said I think his words fit best. I wouldn't have him any other way. Kat'Lin had a plan all her own this night. A Christmas present, for her glorious husband. They pulled up to the back stage entrance. Rachalla and her girls had already completed their test tuning and lighting arraignments. Sam had hope she got there in time to catch Mandie as she did before, but not this time.

Mandie and Rachalla came early and swore the electricians and sound and lighting staff to total secrecy. The stage manager told Sam as he handed the mic to her, he said and I thought Mandie was excellent. I saw the whole thing and I still can't believe what I saw and heard. Rachalla surpassed Mandie one hundred times over. The people are going to be ecstatic. We are going to need a security detachment to surround the stage after just so all of you can get away. Sam said Yea Right, the Manager held Sam's arm and said No, I mean it. I'm calling security right now to form up in back and get ready. The sky is the limit on this Gala. Sam got real nervous but shook it off and found her mark on stage and test tuned her songs. In a few hours weeks of practice and preparation will come forth and stun everybody. We waited back stage in our under suits. We heard steps and a knock at the door. Everybody scrambled to get on their robes. Rachalla gave a quick look around to make sure everybody was covered. The Queen entered and everybody knelt down.

Maria said, stop this. Out there on stage I understand but back here it's just us girls. I just came by to wish you all well in this grand surprise of yours. Mandie hobbled over and said, I promise, you won't be let down. I know my girls. All is ready. This will be the greatest Christmas Gala ever. Maria gave everybody a quick kiss and was led out to her balcony suite. In back was a bed she liked to come early and rest listening to her sister sing as she practiced. Maria could hear an edge of nervousness in her voice and began to worry… Like a soft cool breeze she heard and felt her father's voice in her heart.

He said "Worry not. Joy comes this night" Meanwhile, Back stage Mandie clapped her hands together to get every bodies attention. Listen up girls I know you're all nervous and excited. If you have to go to the bathroom do it now once out there on that stage your there for the duration. It's hot, and bright, and yes a little scary. We did all this on stage up on board ship. We can do this here. It's time to suit up. Everybody check your gear. It's going to be a long night. Meanwhile, outside, a shuttle landed with its fighter escort. The Praetor stepped out and waved He waved to the crowd and recognized his son in law and gave him a great big hug. Unknown to everybody he slipped Mandie's ring in his pocket and said everything's ready. Ryacks eyes sparkled he smiled and nodded. Back in the dressing room Mandie could feel something was up. Some great secret was in the works. She knew Frank was in on it but couldn't figure it out.

She knew her husband was here and took that comfort to settle her nerves. The grand hall was filling up quickly. Everybody was all dressed in their finest. You could feel the vibration of so much excitement. The Cameras were all warming up doing their broadcast test pictures adjusting for focus. The crowd applauded as Sam walked out from behind the curtains. Speaking into her head mounted microphone she waved and said "Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to the Grand Christmas Gala. As you take your seats please note that this year we have added more broadcast cameras. Everything you will see tonight will be seen in all four galaxies, and all in real time with no telecast lag or signal loss. The Gala will begin in five minutes so get settled and get comfortable.

I doubt you will remain seated very long". She walked back behind the curtain. All the singers were lined up. The stage hands were ready. Lighting and sound was ready. In the dressing room Rachalla helped Mandie out of her wing gear as it was just too heavy for her. After zipping her back up Rachalla scooped Mandie up and kissed her cheek and whispered for luck.  
Frank was escorted past security, and sat with the Queen He patted his pocket to make sure it was still there. Maria was a chatterbox of questions. Probing endlessly, she really wanted to know. Frank smiled and said well in about 20 minutes, you're going to find out.

His Father Robert Holoman sat in the front row center. Maria was in the middle balcony just above his head. He sat there with Kat'Lin nibbling on her neck. Many people saw him and snickered. Kat'Lin turned and gave her husband a long passionate kiss that had many tongs wagging in the audience. Then she whispered."Later" and blushed. 

Frank made his way down the back stairs and sat next to him whispering something t that lit his face up like a Christmas Tree. He jumped up and hugged his son fiercely and wished him luck. He was on his way back and when nobody was looking he switched on his Stealth Cloak and vanished. The booming voice of the announcer introduced Sam. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the annual Christmas Gala Celebration. Here is your host Princess and current President of the United Federation Of Planets, Miss Samantha Hayley. She had changed into a sparkling slim outfit and sparkled as she walked. She was in love again and was glowing. She Began, Hello everybody well many rumors have been flying around. But tonight is the night. We have events and singers that have been here ever since the first day. And some who haven't been here in a long time. Tonight, we have talent the likes of which even I was not told. Secrets and surprises may happen at any time so hold on to your seats.

The music started and she opened with one of her songs. The audience always loved the Princesses music. Her CD's almost always stayed sold out. After the end of her song, she stepped away back stage left as the curtains opened and the Galadriel choir opened up in a glorious song. The place was rocking and the crowd was happy. They had a trio of violinists that really livened up the place when a competition between them broke out on stage. One kept one upping the other and the audience was really getting into it. Finally, they play acted a bit and joined together as the crowd snickered and applauded. In back behind the curtain Mandie was fidgety. The church background scene was moved in place and all of us girls walked out and took our place dressed in our choir robes. The crowed was revved up egging the violinists on. Finally when they stopped, the announcer began again, "Ladies and gentlemen, direct from Romulas, accompanied by the Federations own Youth Corps Choir, The pride of all the Romulan Star Empire. Her majesty, Queen Mandie Jaden. Mandie stood and walked through the curtain.

They walked in lock step behind her. As she walked she turned on her head microphone and said, hello everybody. The audience gasped and clapped. Yes, that's right. I have been away with my wonderful husband getting busy making babies. I have the choir here to assist me this time. A stage hand snuck out and placed a cushioned bench behind Mandie and rushed off the stage. Mandie sat and said well, you know, it's been a long time. I hope I remember the song. The crowd snickered. Mandie said what a wonderful Christmas it is this year. The music started, and Mandie belted it out so loud and proud the notes vibrated around the stage.

Mandie held back during practice but tonight up on that stage, she felt the kiss of the king once again and hit that high note even higher than last time. The audience was on their feet applauding and cheering. Then Rachalla heard a whisper, "Be Ready, You can do this". As the applause continued, the announcer came back on and began again, "Ladies and gentlemen, direct from Romulas. His Majesty, Praetor Ryack Jaden". He was all spit shined and walked out from behind the curtain. Mandie was shocked she whirled around to look for the Stage manager or Sam. They were all applauding as he walked up Mandie forgot to turn off her mic she said, what is this? What are you up to now? The audience snickered a bit and then grew quiet. Ryack said My Queen we have been together for many years now and have known both good times and bad, Sorrows and joys, and yes even anger and tears. Then, as the audience gasped and awed, he knelt down and Mandie started to shake and cry.

He said Moonweichi, I know in my heart I cannot be the man I am without the woman you are standing by my side. He said this spring, when the green fields and flowers of our world return. Will you stand with me and renew our vows and marry me all over again? Will you forgive an old fool and be the love of my life always and forever more? He reached in his pocket and the crowd snickered as he fiddled with the lid. Mandie gasped loudly at the most lovely ring she had ever seen. The cameras did a close-up on the ring the audience gasped when they saw it on the monitors. Mandie was shaking and with tears dripping down her face she looked in his eyes and said, Yes my love. I will and then she leaned over and gave her husband a long and very passionate kiss as he slid the ring on her finger everybody exploded with a huge applause and cheers.  
Suddenly, Mandie grabbed her stomach and let out a loud yelp. Ryack scooped her up and kicked the bench out of his way. They parted the curtains for him as he rushed through. The audience was upset as security surrounded the stage. Everybody heard the Queen yelp again and then heard the back door slammed open. Seconds later they heard his shuttles thruster burst out full emergency thrust. Guards were everywhere three had covered Queen Maria and James with weapons at the ready. Sam went back stage and saw a small amount of blood and amniotic fluid being mopped up.

Rachalla came back inside from the back door and barked orders at the guard. "Secure this entrance". Post a guard inside and out. She stomped over to Sam and said, Let's fix this before it gets out of hand. Rachalla stomped out through the curtains and out to the edge of the stage.

Sam stayed behind to calm the crew and guests. Looking out the Curtin from behind her, Rachalla looked so small. She turned on her mic and said Hello everybody. Please be calm and be seated. Security, stand down and return to ready condition Green. Some hesitated, she barked, you heard me stand down! The guards slowly backed down and went back to their posts. She rubbed her hands together and said well we did tell you there would be surprises. Relax everybody, everything is all under control. Looking around she said, at least we know security is on the job. The crowd snickered. Ok everybody, as you just saw my busy mother just started getting busy again and is in labor. She is safely attended by my father and is being transported by shuttle to the Aquadrian medical ship in high orbit over us. Looking at her watch she said its close, but if we keep our fingers crossed we might just have Galadriel's first Christmas baby. The audience cheered. Rachalla covered her mic with her hand and signaled the stage manager, she whispered reset for my event. He scrambled back around the stage and told Sam and the crew in back. Rachalla said you don't know this but twenty years ago, I was here in my mother's belly, when my mother first sung that song. You see, they came a week before this Gala on Christmas Holiday and got busy and made me.

Checking herself out she said, looks good everything works, ten fingers and toes, so I guess dad did a good job. Let's hope he is two for two this time. The audience started laughing. Sam looked out and saw how Rachalla commanded the stage and had the audience calmed and smiled. Rachalla said I guess as the stage is being reset, introductions are in order. I am, Crowned Princess, Rachalla Mae Jaden, Daughter of the soon to be parents who took off out of here like a bat out of hell. The crowd snickered. Rachalla continued, looking around, my husband is here somewhere watching all this happening and probably about as white as the snow outside. His Father, Fleet Admiral Robert J. Holoman is seated right here in front of me. Will you please come up and join me? As he stood, he walked to the stage steps the stage manager handed him a mic. Rachalla continued, saying so now, I am known as Rachalla Mae Holoman.  
I've been married for a while now and have a son of my own. So not only do I sing, I'm a mother too.  
A mother, of many talents. We all are. Pointing out to the audience she said, isn't that right Mothers? The audience of women all cried out "Right". Robert fiddled with the mic and finally got it on he said hello everybody. As Admiral Rachalla said, we have some surprises all lined up for you. Looks like one got lined up for us. The audience gasped.

Robert caught it and said That's Right; the princess here serves as co command of a squadron of 300 fighters, along with a school of another 300 Cadets. She is the finest student I have ever trained and especially tonight, I could not be more proud of her. Rachalla said, thank you sir. Turning back to the audience she grinned wickedly. Everybody saw and got excited. She said, you have seen the choir. Now it's time for you to see the "Wind Riders". She stood to attention Saluted and said on your command sir and marched over and joined the formation. Robert marched over in front and barked remove robes. They stomped once and pulled them off tossing them aside. Back stage aids scrambled quickly and quietly to gather them. Then Robert barked Squadron, Attend your wingman. They stomped once and then went to each other and pulled loose the Velcro strapping to their costumes. Robert back stepped and did a one eighty and said to the audience you've seen many things tonight but you aint seen nothing yet. He swiveled back to face the Squadron.

He steadied himself and barked Squadron, Present wings. They stomped and rotated their shoulders first the right and then the left. Robert waited for the connections to firm up. The audience had never seen this kind of costume and all started gasping. Then Robert barked Squadron. Extend wings to full height. They stomped and with their hands at their sides they used the neural connection to move and stretch them. The crowd was already standing clapping and enraptured. Maria was astonished. Robert barked, Squadron, Ready position. They stomped and knelt down presenting their right wing in front of them. You could hear a pin drop in the whole place. It was so quiet everybody was hanging on Roberts every word and he liked it. He swiveled a one eighty and marched right to the edge he looked at Maria and she slowly stood and said this was the surprise? Robert smiled and said no your majesty. This is. With his back to them he said lights. Everything was lit with red light first then a combination of red and blue.

Smiling the audience had no idea what would happen next as Robert raised the mic to his lips and said, in your honor your majesty, a Merry Christmas gift, from all of us. He barked Squadron. They stomped for the last time and then he said Fly. Instantly Rachalla spiraled all the way up and opened her wings. One after the other did so the same way. They swooped down and Rachalla flew over to the Queens balcony and blew her a kiss. James was clapping his hands completely overjoyed. Maria collapsed backwards in her throne chair and almost passed out.  
The audience was all out of their seats cheering.

They were straining, looking up as we flew around and soared across the stage. Rachalla signaled the sound man and then she dove and swooped down almost to the stage floor and soared skyward spiraling again and opened her wings and the music played. Rachallas voice echoed across every crevice of the place. No one had ever heard so powerful a voice. They formed up about eight feet off the stage floor. Everybody both cheered and roared. On cameras, all those watching were stunned. All at once switches were flipped and Rachalla was on every viewer in all four galaxies. She sang the first part then Elenore flew over and joined her side and sang the second part. Then after she stopped Janet flew over and sung her part and then in Harmony most only dream about they sung the chorus and the audience was jumping up and down with joy. Sam was jumping too she had totally forgot about the atrium Robert had showed her for his wedding.

As Rachalla started back singing solo again they formed in a tight diamond formation and slowly began rotating, Shimmering in the stage lights. Robert strolled over out of camera range and stood over next to Sam. She grabbed him and planted one great big kiss on him and hugged him fiercely. Robert snickered and said no way that's going to fall flat as tomorrow's newspaper. Sam hugged him again and said Spectacular. I had no idea she could fly so well and her voice… WOW ! As the last part of her song started they all gently floated back down to the stage and formed into a small simi arch in front of the Queen and bowed all the way down to the stage floor bowing their wings to her. The cheers exploded all across the cosmos the crowd jumped for joy at the act. They kept saying and chanting, More-More-More. The queen stood her face wet with tears of joy. She waited for the audience to quiet down and she said, Rachalla Mae Holoman, you are indeed a mother of many talents. And then, she bowed to them as the crowd applauded and cheered some more. Rachalla stood slowly and said Merry Christmas your Majesty. She turned to the audience and blurted "Merry Christmas everybody"

Sams communicator went off and she opened it and ran out on the stage and yelled everybody quiet please and listen! She placed her communicator gingerly next to Rachalla's Mic and the whole theater echoed with the sound of a baby crying the crowd roared with a celebration that will last the whole night. Then seconds later, everybody heard Mandie. She was weak but sounded very happy. She said hi everybody. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. My son, Severan Nowell Jaden decided to come early. Baby is fine. Father and Mother needs a drink and a good long rest.

We are leaving now for Aquadria for some rest and healing. Merry Christmas everybody. I love you all Good bye. The audience applauded and cheered her as she listened. The huge ship lumbered off out of orbit and then went to warp and vanished. Rachalla hugged Sam and just then, Maria disobeyed security and came up on stage and started hugging everybody. Rachalla was looking around and then spoke in her mic. Hey, wait a minute everybody the show is not over yet. Where is that husband of mine she reached to her neck and flipped on a calling device and made Eagle screeching chirps. Seconds later the stage lights went up to the roof of the theater and he made his raven screech sound and soared down some one hundred feet, to the stage floor swooping up and soaring across the audience, circling the Queen. His huge black wings frightened the Queen and made the audience gasp. He swooped over and landed next to Rachalla and surrounded her in his wings she leaned back on his chest looked at the audience and grinned and said nice aeh? The audience snickered as the church bells all started to ring out the joy of Christmas all over Galadriel. Robert and Kat'Lin walked up on stage and everybody gave them both giant hugs.

Maria said hold hands everybody. They all gathered together and as the audience quieted, Maria said, it's been a rough year. I'm sorry if I seemed hard and unfeeling. Sometimes a Queen must. I hope you all enjoyed this Gala and all go home safely and have the Merriest of Christmases. It's already been the biggest and best one I have ever seen. To my family and all my people I love you all. Because the Queen was out exposed on the stage James came and security followed Maria snickered and said here comes the worrier. They retracted their wings and scooted back behind the curtains. Security had a gauntlet of officers and soldiers ready to walk by and be safe as we all climbed into the Shuttle we waved as we lifted off and soared over everything. Sam's car motored away and followed along the road to go park next to the castle. Rachalla was talking to Elenore as Frank slipped his hand in his pocket and gave Maria a look and a wink.

This night wasn't over and neither were the surprises. The grand dining hall was prepared to welcome back the singers, now minus two Mandie and Ryack. Everybody couldn't wait to get out of their wing gear and each helped the other unzip and lower their costume's and unsnap the tight straps to their wing gear. Robert helped Rachalla as she helped Frank. Maria came over and Robert explained. See this under garment here, well down lower, where you can't see is a series of electrical sensors and contacts.  
They connect to certain inputs from her spine and convert into the signals in this unit here on top of the wings. Maria was astonished. She said you can fly, really fly! Rachalla hugged Maria and said told you it would be something you never seen before. Merry Christmas. Robert said, we train all our cadets to understand the theory and practical use of flight. Then, as their older, move them over into the simulators. Then on to our trainer birds, and finally to our second generation fighters. It's a long process taking many years. Maria caught Franks glance and said you know Rachalla, 'll bet that proposal was what pushed your mother into labor. Frank said God's I hope not. Rachalla said why not husband? Frank came over and lovingly embraced his wife giving her the most passionate kiss he could and then reached in his pocket and stunned everybody by kneeling down in front of Rachalla she screamed and shook and cried and was totally shocked. Everybody grew quiet. Frank said the first time I saw you my heart was yours.

Iron Eagle counseled with me once and said be warned. She is strong and has fierce love. You can lose yourself in the gaze of her eyes. I don't mind admitting tonight in front of all our family, my heart is so lost in your love I don't even want to try to find my way back. Frank said I know we married in Federation space, but we are also Romulan citizens and I would never keep you from seeing your mother walk her path so why don't we walk our own and show all our people our love. On Romulas, when its gets green again and we pick some of those beautiful purple flowers and put them in your hair, will you stand with me, by my side and exchange new vows, so we can walk our path forever as husband and wife on both worlds? He opened the leather pouch and pulled out another beautiful ring. Rachalla gasped and said oh hell yes and collapsed on her husband as everybody clapped and cheered.

They lay on the floor and kissed for a very long while Maria cleared her throat and Rachalla waved at her. She snickered and said Hey! Let the man breathe will ya.. Snickering, Maria helped Rachalla and Robert helped his son. They both were in tears Frank hugged the Queen and said thank you for all the help. Rachalla looked at Maria she smiled wickedly and said even an old queen can still have a few secrets. Rachalla kissed her and hugged her and said this is the best Christmas ever. Frank kissed her again and she whispered, I am so going to make you moan tonight.  
Kat'Lin knew the time had come and stepped up and said there is yet another reason to celebrate.

She walked over and sat Robert down kneeling down. She said Husband I don't know how to say this but somehow the god's smiled on us. I am with child and bare you a girl. Everybody was stunned and fell stone silent. Robert swallowed hard and asked are you sure? I thought humans and Trill can't have kids. She stood, stepped over and sat down in his lap and said husband I checked three times and with two doctors. Even the Queens own doctor confirmed it. Somehow, everything just worked. Rachalla leaned forward and whispered in his ear, you got your daughter back. Robert broke down and sobbed like a baby kissing Kat'Lin saying over and over, I love you so much. Rachalla stepped over to Maria and whispered, before we eat I need to go pee and clean up she motioned with her arm back out the door turn left three rooms down on the right. It's an old single room so only one at a time can use it she scooted out saying be right back.

Elenore said hurry back I need to go too. Rachalla went and found the door and went inside. As she came back out she smelled Whiskey turned and looking in the dark she whispered hello Grandfather. I felt your kiss up on stage. He appeared and Rachalla was all giddy and showed him her ring pointing to it she said it's perfect. The King bowed and said and you were perfect this night. You passed your challenge; using his arms as makeshift wings he finished by saying with flying colors. He smiled and vanished. Rachalla sighed. She wondered in her heart, after they leave, if she would ever see him again before the day she takes her final ride into the sun. 

THE END

Top of Form

Top of Form


End file.
